


After Dark

by kirin_calls



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, HLV fix-it, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not HLV Compliant, POV Alternating, RST, Slow Burn, UST, lots of backflashes, takes place between Sherlock's breakdown in 221B and Christmas
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 88,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirin_calls/pseuds/kirin_calls
Summary: John ist wütend und frustriert, als er nicht nur von Marys wahrer Identität erfährt, sondern auch davon, dass sie es war, die auf Sherlock geschossen hat. Er nimmt umgehend Abstand von ihr und kümmert sich um den verletzten Sherlock, als dieser aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wird. Dabei machen sich die Gefühle, die er schon so lange unterdrückt, immer stärker bemerkbar.Auch Sherlock sieht langsam ein, dass er seine Liebe für John nicht länger unter Kontrolle hat, aber viele Dinge sind in der Vergangenheit passiert und die Angst, den jeweils anderen zu verlieren, ist bei beiden Männern groß.+++'HLV-Fix It' – Hier soll vor allem die Zeit zwischen Sherlocks Zusammenbruch in 221B, kurz nachdem er Marys „Fall“ angenommen hat, und Weihnachten näher beleuchtet und – zumindest in meinen Augen – korrigiert werden. Zu den Ereignissen in S4 kommt es daher erst gar nicht.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: Zitate aus der Serie sind aus den Untertiteln entnommen, nicht aus der Synchronisation, da sie mir genauer erscheinen (und ich die Synchro nicht ertrage :’D). Allerdings habe ich das „Sie“ rausgenommen, wo es mir unpassend erscheint.

John war außer sich vor Wut.

Hilflos hatte er mitangesehen, wie die Sanitäter Sherlock auf die Transportliege geschnallt und aus der Wohnung getragen hatten. Er hatte sich ans Fenster gestellt und mit zusammengepressten Lippen beobachtet, wie sein bester Freund in den Krankenwagen geschoben worden war; wie sich das Blaulicht gegen die Häuserwände in der Baker Street geworfen hatte, das Plärren der Sirenen in den Ohren.

Noch immer hörte er den grauenhaften Laut, den Sherlock ausgestoßen hatte, als er unter den Schmerzen, welche die Wunde in seiner Brust verursachte, zusammengebrochen war.

_Ich glaube, ich habe innere Blutungen. Mein Puls rast. Vielleicht müssen Sie mich wiederbeleben._

Es war unglaublich, wie Sherlock es trotz allem immer noch fertig gebracht hatte, den Sanitätern seinen Zustand so akkurat mitzuteilen.

Und dass er wenige Minuten zuvor Marys _Fall_ angenommen hatte.

Mary.

John wandte sich seiner Frau zu, die noch immer reglos im Raum stand und ihn wachsam beäugte, sich des brodelnden Vulkans unter Johns Haut mehr als bewusst.

_John, Magnussen ist alles, was jetzt zählt. Du kannst Mary vertrauen, sie hat mein Leben gerettet._

_Sie hat auf dich geschossen._

_Widersprüchliche Botschaften, gebe ich zu._

Mary vertrauen? Wie sollte er dieser Frau vertrauen? Seine eigene Ehefrau hatte auf seinen besten Freund geschossen. Und dann kannte John offensichtlich nicht einmal ihren wahren Namen! Wer zum Teufel war diese Frau überhaupt?!

Seine Finger strichen von außen über den USB-Stick in seiner Hosentasche. Der Stick, der mit den Buchstaben A.G.R.A. beschriftet war. Angeblich Marys Initialen. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, verzog grimmig den Mund.

„John...“

„Sei still!“, schnauzte John. „Du hast auf ihn geschossen! Du hast... nach allem...! Wie konntest du das tun?!“

_Ein präzise gesetzter Schuss, um mich außer Gefecht zu setzen. Um damit Zeit zu gewinnen, bis mein Schweigen sichergestellt ist._

Sherlocks Worte hallten in Johns Kopf wider und schäumten die Wut in seinem Inneren auf. Er war so unglaublich wütend auf Mary für das, was sie getan hatte, dass es ihn all seine Kraft kostete, sie nicht zu packen und zu schütteln. Aber das letzte bisschen Vernunft, das ihm geblieben war, hielt ihn zurück. Vielleicht war es auch sein Überlebensinstinkt.

Immerhin war Mary eine Auftragsmörderin. Eine ausgezeichnete Schützin, wie er selbst gesehen hatte. Vermutlich sogar besser als John. Eine Verbrecherin, die behauptete, Gefühle für ihn zu haben. Gefühle, die – laut Sherlock – dazu geführt hatten, dass sie den Consulting Detective lediglich mundtot machen wollte, statt ihn direkt zu töten.

Aber sie hatte ihn getötet. Vor wenigen Tagen war Sherlocks Herz stehengeblieben, nachdem Marys Kugel seine Brust durchdrungen hatte. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass es nach wenigen Minuten wieder zu schlagen begonnen hatte.

Selbst wenn Sherlock daran glaubte, dass das alles von Mary _geplant_ gewesen war, John wusste es besser. Einen solchen Schuss zu wagen und zu erwarten, dass das Opfer überlebte, war im besten Fall als Glücksspiel zu bezeichnen – und dafür musste man bereit sein, zu verlieren.

_Du hast kalkuliert._

_Oh nein, Sherlock. Sie hat dich erschossen! Sie hat dich erschossen und ist abgehauen, um sich selbst zu schützen. Sie hat dich erschossen und hatte nicht vor, mich, ihren Ehemann, in ihr dunkles Geheimnis einzuweihen. Sie hätte es mit ins Grab genommen, wenn wir sie nicht hätten auffliegen lassen._

_Das ist keine Liebe, sondern purer Selbsterhaltungstrieb!_

Vertrauen... Es war John noch nie leicht gefallen, Vertrauen zu anderen aufzubauen. Und Mary hatte spektakuläre Arbeit geleistet, das Vertrauen in andere, welches nach Sherlocks Sprung vom St Bartholomew Krankenhaus in Scherben gelegen und welches John in mühevoller Kleinarbeit neu aufgebaut hatte, in seinen Grundfesten zu erschüttern.

Vertrauen war keine Option, die Mary Morstan noch offenstand. Der Gedanke, dass diese Frau erst seit einem Monat seinen Familiennamen trug; dass sein Kind in ihr heranwuchs, ließ bittere Galle in seinem Rachen brennen.

„Es ist, wie Sherlock gesagt hat. Ich habe es getan, damit der Verdacht nicht auf dich fällt.“

John stieß ein ungläubiges Lachen aus und fuhr mit der flachen Hand über sein Gesicht, kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist verrückt! Wie kannst du behaupten, dass du das alles für _mich_ getan hast? Sherlock... Er könnte sterben! Diesmal wirklich! Und... ich kann nicht... ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich noch einmal durch diese Hölle gehen lassen wolltest, nur um dich selbst zu schützen!“

„Um uns zu schützen, John! Dich und mich! Unsere Ehe, unser Kind!“

„Das ist doch Quatsch! Wie kaltblütig musst du sein, um mit dem Wissen, meinen besten Freund ermordet zu haben, weitermachen zu wollen, als wäre nichts geschehen?“

„John...“, versuchte Mary einzuwenden, doch der Doktor ließ sich nicht unterbrechen.

„Du hättest mich das alles ein zweites Mal durchmachen lassen! Hättest mitangesehen, wie mich der Verlust fertigmacht und dir hinterrücks ins Fäustchen gelacht, weil niemand dich auch nur verdächtigt hätte!“ Aufgebracht fuhr sich John mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, über das Gesicht und verschränkte die Arme schließlich vor der Brust, wie um zu verhindern, dass sie unkontrolliert um sich schlugen.

„Geh!“

„Was? Aber... kommst du... nach?“

„Nein. Ich werde gleich ins Krankenhaus fahren. Komm _bloß_ nicht auf die Idee, mir zu folgen. Ich will dich nicht in seiner Nähe sehen.“

„Aber...“ Mary unterbrach sich, seufzte genervt und richtete den Blick an die Zimmerdecke. „Ich hatte schon immer den Eindruck, dass du ihn mehr liebst als mich...“, murmelte sie, ein verräterisches Zucken in den Mundwinkeln, jedoch keine Spur von Amüsement. Es war vielmehr Resignation.

„Es ist _wirklich_ keine gute Idee, mich jetzt auch noch zu reizen. Verschwinde einfach, okay?! Es ist vermutlich besser, wenn wir uns eine Weile nicht sehen. Ich werde morgen vorbeikommen, um ein paar meiner Sachen zu holen.“

„Und wo willst du bleiben? Hier?!“

„Nicht länger dein Problem, Mary!“

Marys Mund schnappte zu. Einen Moment noch fixierte sie John mit ihrem durchbohrenden Blick, als ob sie auf diese Art einen Einblick in sein Innenleben erhaschen könnte. Aber hatte es sie je interessiert, wie es tatsächlich in ihm aussah?

„Was ist mit unserem Kind?“, fragte sie schließlich und das Drängen, die unausgesprochenen Schuldzuweisungen in ihrer Stimme, waren unüberhörbar.

John seufzte schwer und verlagerte sein Gewicht unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere. „Ich weiß es nicht.“ Es war nicht nur, dass dieses Thema unangenehm war, weil John glaubte, die Beziehung zu Mary sei nicht mehr zu retten, sondern auch, weil das Leben dieses ungeborenen Menschen, der für die ganze Misere nichts konnte, davon abhing. Es war ein abscheuliches Gefühl, als Vater versagt zu haben, ehe er überhaupt die Gelegenheit hatte, einer zu sein.

Mary schulterte ihre Ledertasche und wandte sich ab, zögerte jedoch einen Moment und sah noch einmal zu John. Dieser erwiderte ihren Blick mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit, bis sie schließlich aufgab und die Wohnung verließ.

Angespannt lauschte John auf die Schritte im Treppenhaus; auf das leise Klacken der Haustür, als diese ins Schloss gezogen wurde. Erst dann stieß er die Luft, die er unbewusst angehalten hatte, aus seiner Lunge. Ein Zittern ging durch seine Glieder, als die Anspannung wich, nur um ihn umgehend wieder zu packen. Sorge wusch wie ein Eimer Eiswasser über ihn hinweg. Er holte das Handy aus der Hosentasche und scrollte durch seine Kontakte, bis er bei Mycroft Holmes angelangte.

Das Freizeichen erklang zweimal, bevor abgehoben wurde.

„John.“

„Mycroft, hast du es schon gehört?“

„Was? Dass mein Bruder sich selbst einen Rettungswagen gerufen hat, nachdem er mit einer offenen Wunde in der Brust durch die nächtlichen Straßen Londons gestromert ist? Ja... ist mir nicht entgangen.“

„Spar dir deinen Sarkasmus, okay? Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte John, zu erschöpft für die Wortgefechte mit dem älteren Holmes.

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Sein Zustand ist bedenklich, aber nicht kritisch. Diesmal gibt es jedoch besseres Sicherheitspersonal, das ihn notfalls ans Bett fesselt, falls er erneut auf so eine dumme Idee kommen sollte!“

Perplex starrte John auf den dunkelgrauen Ledersessel, auf dem Sherlock kurz zuvor noch gesessen hatte. Schon öfter hatte er Mycroft aufgrund von Dingen, die Sherlock getan hatte, wütend erlebt, aber diesmal schien sogar etwas wie ernsthafte Sorge in der Stimme des Regierungsbeamten mitzuschwingen. Es musste Sherlock wirklich schlecht gehen, um solch eine Reaktion bei seinem großen Bruder auszulösen.

Befangen schluckte John gegen den Kloß an, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. Wut und Angst tauchten ihn in ein Wechselbad unkontrollierbarer Empfindungen, die ihn hilflos nach Luft schnappen ließen und seinen Magen in einem ungnädigen Schraubstockgriff hielten. Er konnte den Gedanken, Sherlock erneut zu verlieren, einfach nicht ertragen.

„Ich fahre zu ihm.“

„John, das—“, noch ehe Mycroft etwas erwidern konnte, hatte John aufgelegt. Als er das Handy zurück in seine Hosentasche schob, streifte er den darin enthaltenen USB-Stick.

_Alles über meine Vergangenheit ist da drauf. Wenn du mich liebst, lies es nicht, wenn ich dabei bin._

_Warum nicht?_

_Weil du mich danach nicht mehr lieben wirst._

John zögerte, überlegte, ob er einen kurzen Blick riskieren sollte; ob das, was auf dem Stick war, seine Gefühle für Mary tatsächlich noch mehr schädigen konnte als ihr abscheulicher Versuch, Sherlock zu töten. Letztendlich entschied er zu warten. Dafür war später immer noch Zeit. Im Moment zählte Sherlock und Sherlock allein.

Er schlüpfte in seine Jacke und eilte die Treppen hinunter, trat auf die Straße und winkte das erstbeste Taxi heran.

Die Fahrt zum Krankenhaus dauerte eine gute Viertelstunde. Mit jeder verstreichenden Minute wurde John ein wenig nervöser. In seinem Kopf spielte sich die Fahrt des Ambulanzwagens, in dem Sherlock abtransportiert worden war, in einer Dauerschleife ab. Mehrere Hände, die an dem reglosen Körper herumhantierten, Messungen durchführten, Medikamente verabreichten und alles daran setzten, den Patienten lebend in die nächstgelegene Notaufnahme zu bringen.

Jede Minute zählte. Jede Minute sank die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Sherlock die Prozedur überstehen würde. Aber er lebte. Das wusste er glücklicherweise von Mycroft.

Immer wieder musste sich John sagen, dass Sherlock in guten Händen war. Dass man alles daran setzte, ihn zu retten. Dass er lebte. Und dennoch flackerte das Bild eines blutverschmierten Gesichts vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Das Bild von Sherlocks leblosem Körper auf dem Gehweg vor dem St Bartholomew Krankenhaus.

Leichenblass.

Ohne Puls.

Nieselregen, der das Blut auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster verteilte.

Die ohrenbetäubende Stille in Johns Kopf.

John barg das Gesicht in seinen Händen und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Versuchte sich zu beruhigen, seine Mitte zu finden, verfehlte sie jedoch immer wieder um mehrere Meilen.

Sein Herzschlag hallte laut in seinem Inneren wider. Ein wenig zu schnell, ein wenig zu zittrig, wie er distanziert feststellte. Die letzten Haaresbreiten zwischen Schock und posttraumatischer Belastungsstörung. Er klammerte sich mit aller Kraft ans Hier und Jetzt, um nicht in die Knie zu gehen.

_Bitte, Gott, lass ihn leben!_

 

*

 

Am Empfang der Notaufnahme teilte man ihm mit, dass nur Familie und Angehörige zugelassen seien und dass man ihm keine Informationen geben könne.

„...richtig“, murmelte John, dem die Richtlinien der Krankenhäuser kurzfristig entfallen sein mussten. Vielleicht war er es aber auch nur gewohnt, sich immer selbst um Sherlocks Verletzungen zu kümmern, so dass ihm gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen war, man könne ihn abweisen. Schließlich kannte niemand Sherlock Holmes so gut wie John Watson. Allein deswegen erschienen ihm die Regeln in diesem Moment wie eine Farce; wie ein lächerlicher Versuch, ihn von Sherlock fernzuhalten.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend straffte er die Schultern und sah der Frau am Empfang fest in die Augen. „Ich bin sein... sein Freund. Sein Partner. Lebenspartner.“

Die Frau blinzelte träge und kräuselte ihre dünnen Augenbrauen in einer komplizierten Bewegung ihrer Stirn. Ganz offensichtlich glaubte sie ihm (zurecht) kein Wort. Dass alle Welt Sherlock und John vom ersten Tag an für ein Paar gehalten hatten, hatte ihr offensichtlich keiner mitgeteilt.

„Können Sie das beweisen?“

John überlegte kurz, ob er ihr seinen Ehering zeigen sollte, entschied jedoch dagegen. Unter Umständen würde sie verlangen, die Gravur an der Innenseite zu sehen, auch wenn das seiner Meinung nach ein unverschämter Eingriff in seine Privatsphäre wäre. Aber Sherlock trug schließlich keinen Ring und das zu erklären war wesentlich trickreicher.

„Verlangen Sie das von anderen Paaren auch?!“, fragte er echauffiert, weil er sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste.

„Selbstverständlich“, erwiderte sie mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck. „Bringen Sie mir ein Dokument, das Ihre Aussage bestätigt und ich lasse Sie zu Ihrem... _Partner_.“ Die Frau musste die Anführungszeichen nicht einmal in die Luft zeichnen, um sie deutlich in dem letzten Wort mitschwingen zu lassen.

Zähneknirschend wandte sich John ab und ging zum Wartebereich hinüber, klappte einen der Plastiksitze hinunter und setzte sich. Er zückte sein Handy und schrieb eine Nachricht an Mycroft.

_Sie lassen mich nicht zu ihm. Ich muss wissen, ob es ihm gutgeht, Mycroft!_

John presste die Oberkante des Handys gegen seine Stirn und seufzte gepeinigt.

Stimmengewirr und die übliche Geräuschkulisse eines Krankenhauses umgaben ihn. Ein Telefon klingelte. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm John wahr, wie die Frau vom Empfang wenig später zu ihm hinüberkam und nervös die Hände knetete.

„Sind Sie Doktor Watson?“

„Ja?“

„Mr Holmes ist noch in der OP. Er wird anschließend in den Raum dreihundertneunundfünfzig gebracht, dritte Etage. Dort können Sie im Wartebereich Platz nehmen.“

„Oh, okay... danke.“

_Danke, Mycroft!_

Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und ging zurück an ihren Platz, doch John war bereits aufgesprungen und zum nächsten Fahrstuhl gehechtet.

 

+++

 

tbc

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock erwachte mit einem stechenden Schmerz in der Brust und einem pelzigen Gefühl auf der Zunge. Seine Kehle war staubtrocken, seine Augen brannten und eine bleierne Schwere drückte auf seine Glieder. Das beständige Piepen eines Herzmonitors bohrte sich in seinen Gehörgang.

Krankenhaus. Schon wieder.

Er wischte sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die verklebten Wimpern, strich sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und blinzelte gegen das durch das Fenster hereinfallende Sonnenlicht an. Dem Stand der Sonne nach zu urteilen war es früher Nachmittag, etwa fünfzehn Uhr.

Sein zweiter Blick fiel auf John, der, die Arme verschränkt und das Kinn auf die Brust gesenkt, neben dem Bett auf einem Stuhl saß und eingenickt war. Es war zu erwarten, dass er fürchterliche Nackenschmerzen haben würde, sobald er erwachte.

_John..._

Nach der Konfrontation mit Mary hatte Sherlock nicht erwartet, John ausgerechnet hier wiederzusehen. Aber dann war John schon immer für eine Überraschung gut gewesen.

Sherlock sah an sich hinunter und machte eine kurze Bestandsaufnahme. Man hatte ihn ein zweites Mal operiert, um die innere Blutung zu stillen. Ein fester Verband war um seinen Torso gewickelt worden, Elektroden und Schläuche, die mit seinem Körper verbunden waren, führten zu Geräten und verschiedenen Beuteln.

An eine Morphinpumpe hatte man ihn dieses Mal nicht angeschlossen. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte man ihm wohl welches verabreicht, denn die Schmerzen hielten sich in Grenzen und das beständige Verlangen nach den Drogen, welche er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit genommen hatte, um Magnussen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, war nicht annähernd so zehrend wie sonst. Zumindest wurde die Gabe des Opiats hier streng überwacht.

Er sollte sich vermutlich glücklich schätzen. Aber wie so oft bestand eine nicht zu verleugnende Diskrepanz zwischen Erwartung und Tatsache.

Sherlock sah auf, als ein Zucken durch John ging und er kurz darauf ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen von sich gab, ehe er sich in den Nacken griff und die verspannten Muskeln massierte. Träge öffnete er die Augen, die von noch tieferen Linien als sonst geprägt waren, gähnte und blinzelte.

„Sherlock!“ Mit einem Mal war Johns Erschöpfung wie weggeblasen. Ehrliche Sorge stand in sein Gesicht geschrieben. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Nicht sicher“, erwiderte Sherlock und unterdrückte nur kläglich das Verlangen, nach Johns Hand zu greifen, welche sich auf das Krankenbett gelegt hatte. Aber nach all den Jahren hatte er mehr als genug Übung darin, seine Bedürfnisse ganz nach hinten zu stellen, ihnen nicht nachzugeben. Nicht dass er es je versucht hätte, wenn es um John ging.

„Wie lange war ich weg?“

John verzog unglücklich den Mund und sah auf sein Handy. „Fast vierzig Stunden.“

„Kaum mehr als ein Nickerchen also“, versuchte Sherlock zu scherzen, doch John legte lediglich die Stirn in Falten und rieb sich erneut über den Nacken. „Wie geht es Mary?“

„Woher soll ich das wissen?“

Der Unmut in Johns Stimme verwirrte Sherlock nicht sonderlich, nachdem er während des Gesprächs mit Mary so wütend geworden war. John neigte dazu, sich wie ein tollwütiger Hund in seine Wut zu verbeißen, statt das Potential in einer Situation zu erkennen und entsprechend zu handeln. Früher oder später würde er wieder zu Sinnen kommen und einsehen, dass Sherlock recht hatte und dass er seiner Frau vertrauen konnte.

Schließlich hatte Mary Sherlocks Leben gerettet.

Sherlock ignorierte das Ziehen in seiner Brust, das viel tiefer lag als der sengende Schmerz des durchlöcherten Gewebes.

„Sie hat auf dich geschossen, Sherlock, und sie hätte es wieder getan, in Leinster Gardens, wenn du mich nicht dazu geholt hättest. Warum sollten wir ihr vertrauen? Begreifst du denn nicht, dass sie _dir_ nicht vertraut? Sie hätte Magnussen erschießen und dich um Hilfe bitten können. Stattdessen hat sie _kalkuliert_ , wie du es so reizend formuliert hast, und entschieden, dass es eine bessere Idee wäre, dir zu drohen und mich im Ungewissen zu lassen! Ich verstehe nicht, wie du sie nach all dem noch immer verteidigen kannst!“

Verdrießlich starrte Sherlock an die Zimmerdecke. Er wusste, dass John nicht unrecht hatte und dennoch weigerte sich ein Teil von ihm, zu akzeptieren, dass Mary ihn gnadenlos umgebracht hätte, wäre John zu den gegebenen Zeitpunkten nicht in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe gewesen.

Doch das eigentliche Problem war, dass Sherlock sich schwere Vorwürfe machte. Vorwürfe dafür, dass er nicht schon viel früher erkannt hatte, was hinter der freundlichen Fassade von Mary Morstan steckte. Sie hätten zusammenarbeiten können, um Magnussen auszuschalten, hatten sie doch eigentlich das gleiche Ziel.

_Du warst sehr langsam._

Vielleicht hätte er auf diese Art verhindern können, dass John all das nun durchmachen musste. Hätte verhindern können, dass John... nein. Das nicht. John hatte sich schon lange vorher in Mary verliebt.

Und Mary liebte John – wer konnte es ihr verübeln? Sie setzte alles daran, ihren Mann zu halten; ihn vor der hässlichen Wahrheit zu schützen. Eine nicht zu verleugnende Gemeinsamkeit, die sie mit Sherlock teilte. Sherlock war davon überzeugt, dass sie John niemals direkt etwas angetan hätte und solange ihre Gefühle für John existierten, war er bei ihr sicherer als bei Sherlock. Doch wie konnte er John das begreiflich machen?

„Sie liebt dich. Sie liebt das Leben, das sie mit dir zusammen aufgebaut hat. Ich glaube, dass sie es wirklich wollte. Diese Normalität. Ganz genauso wie du.“

John presste die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen und sah beiseite. Dafür dass sie früher so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten, fiel es Sherlock noch immer unglaublich schwer, Johns Gedanken zu deduzieren.

„Ich sage der Schwester Bescheid, dass du aufgewacht bist.“ Ohne Sherlock noch einmal anzusehen, stand John auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Einen Augenblick lang war Sherlock versucht, John zurückzurufen; ihn zu bitten, nicht zu gehen. Aber das ergab keinen Sinn. Die aufkeimende Verlustangst zurückdrängend schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch, nur um unter den Schmerzen, die durch seinen Torso blitzen, zusammenzuzucken.

Einige Minuten später kam eine Schwester in Begleitung einer Ärztin ins Zimmer. Sie plapperte etwas von Verantwortungslosigkeit hinsichtlich seiner _Flucht_ aus dem Krankenhaus, schilderte die dadurch entstandenen Schäden und die nötige Operation, aber Sherlock hatte sie bereits auf stumm geschaltet und ließ die kurze Untersuchung schweigend über sich ergehen.

Er hasste Krankenhäuser, zumindest wenn er als Patient in einem war. Seiner Meinung nach reichte es vollkommen aus, wenn John ihn medizinisch versorgte, schließlich war das einer der vielen Vorteile, welche die Freundschaft mit einem Arzt mit sich brachte. Zudem war die Berührung von Johns fähigen Händen alles andere als unwillkommen, auch wenn – oder gerade weil – sie nach Mary zu einer Seltenheit geworden waren.

Sherlock schaltete die Stimme der Ärztin wieder ein, als diese sich gerade herumdrehte und Anstalten machte, das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Wann kann ich nach Hause?“

„Wie ich gerade erklärt habe, Mr Holmes, werden Sie sich da etwas gedulden müssen.“

„Ich will nach Hause.“

„Es tut mir leid, aber das kann ich nicht mit gutem Gewissen verantworten. Der Schaden, den ihr kleiner Ausflug verursacht hat, sollte so weit heilen, dass ein erneutes Öffnen der Wunde ausgeschlossen werden kann. Außerdem ist die Gefahr einer Infektion kleiner, wenn Sie hierbleiben.“

„Unsinn. Bei den ganzen Keimen, die hier herumfliegen, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, sich anzustecken, viel größer!“

Die Ärztin verdrehte die Augen, als ob sie mit diesem Einwand gerechnet hätte. „In solch einem Fall könnten wir Sie aber auch gezielt behandeln, Mr Holmes. Keine Chance, Sie bleiben vorerst hier.“ Eilig verließ sie das Zimmer, keine weiteren Widerworte zulassend.

Sherlock seufzte resigniert und griff mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen nach seinem Handy, welches auf dem Beistelltisch lag. Jede Bewegung verursachte Schmerzen, die von seinem Brustkorb in seine Glieder strahlte. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass das Gerät aufgeladen worden war und öffnete die Mailbox.

 

*

 

Im Laufe des Tages überkam Sherlock immer wieder eine lähmende Erschöpfung. Er spürte mehr als deutlich, wie sein Körper sämtliche Kräfte für die Heilung mobilisierte, sonst aber kaum etwas zustande brachte. Für gewöhnlich hätte er sich mit aller Gewalt gegen die Trägheit aufgelehnt und wäre den Schmerzen zum Trotz aufgesprungen; hätte sich in die Arbeit gestürzt, um die quälenden Gedanken, die ihn seit Wochen belasteten, zum Schweigen zu bringen. Gedanken an John und das unerträgliche Gefühl des Verlusts, das sich seit der Hochzeit in ihm eingenistet hatte.

Er schaffte es jedoch kaum, sich ohne Hilfe im Bett aufzurichten. Derart ausgeliefert blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich den rotierenden Gedanken zu stellen und die verwirrenden Emotionen wieder und wieder zu durchleben. Verfluchte Sentimentalität!

Die Schwestern und Pfleger kamen zweimal am Tag, wechselten den Verband um seine Brust und verabreichten das Morphin intravenös.

John war fast die ganze Zeit da. Nur einmal blieb er für einen längeren Zeitraum verschwunden, als er nach Hause fuhr und eine Tasche mit Kleidungsstücken sowie einigen Büchern packte. Auch seinen Laptop steckte er ein.

Es brauchte keinen Experten, um zu erkennen, dass es John nicht gut ging. Er sah furchtbar aus. Die Müdigkeit saß ihm in den Knochen und in den Falten seines Gesichts. Wie üblich ließ er sich jedoch nichts davon anmerken. Stattdessen unterhielt er Sherlock, las ihm etwas vor, verfasste Blogeinträge zu lange zurückliegenden Fällen, verhinderte, dass Sherlock rauchte und damit die Wundheilung negativ beeinflusste, und ging ein paar Schritte mit ihm durch die Flure des Krankenhaus spazieren, wenn Sherlock das Liegen nicht mehr ertrug.

Dabei hakte sich John ganz selbstverständlich bei Sherlock ein oder legte ihm einen Arm um die Taille, um ihm Halt zu geben. Glücklicherweise konnte Sherlock das Beben, welches dabei jedes Mal seinen Körper durchschüttelte, auf die Verletzung schieben.

Schnell wurde John wieder zu dieser Konstanten, die Sherlock so sehr in seinem Leben gefehlt hatte. Doch er war nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Entwicklung war, schließlich konnte dieser Zustand nicht von Dauer sein. Irgendwann würde John sich mit Mary versöhnen und in die Vorstadt zurückkehren, keine Frage, auch wenn in den Sternen stand, wann es soweit sein würde.

Es war der natürliche Lauf der Dinge und Sherlock wusste nicht, wie er erneut mit dem Verlust fertigwerden sollte. Für den Moment versuchte er daher, die Situation, so wie sie war, zu genießen und nicht an das _Danach_ zu denken. Es gab nicht viel, was er sonst hätte tun können.

Im stillen Einverständnis vermieden die beiden Männer es daher, über Mary oder den USB-Stick zu reden.

Vorerst war John nicht bereit, Mary zu verzeihen, was er in gelegentlichen Kommentaren, die er wie Seitenhiebe austeilte, mehrmals bestärkte. Er verweilte im Krankenhaus, bis eine Schwester oder ein Pfleger ihn abends hinauskomplimentierte und kam am nächsten Morgen so früh wie möglich zurück. In der Zwischenzeit wohnte er in der Baker Street, so wie früher. Das hatte sich einfach so ergeben.

Auf die Frage, ob er nicht arbeiten müsse, hatte John nur zögernd mit den Achseln gezuckt und gemeint, er habe vorerst Urlaub genommen. So konnte er nicht nur so viel Zeit mit Sherlock verbringen, wie er wollte (was praktisch immerzu war), sondern entging gleichzeitig der Begegnung mit Mary, die in der gleichen Praxis arbeitete wie John.

Am Nachmittag des fünften Tages, den Sherlock im Krankenhaus zubrachte, war John im Raum, als die Ärztin zur morgendlichen Visite kam und den Fortschritt der Heilung kontrollierte.

„Das sieht recht gut aus, Mr Holmes“, behauptete sie und tastete vorsichtig über die geröteten Wundränder. Das Loch hatte sich noch nicht ganz geschlossen, würde aber nicht länger als zwei, drei weitere Tage dafür benötigen. Die vollständige Heilung des darunterliegenden Gewebes konnte allerdings noch mehrere Monate in Anspruch nehmen, auch wenn es glücklicherweise nicht nötig sein würde, dass Sherlock die ganze Zeit das Bett hütete. Ein bis zwei weitere Wochen riet die Ärztin jedoch an und John stimmte ihr mit einem knappen Nicken zu.

Sherlock verzog unglücklich den Mund. „Es wird doch wohl machbar sein, dass ich die restliche Zeit zuhause verbringe! Wenn sich mein Zustand verschlechtern sollte, wovon nicht auszugehen ist, ist Doktor Watson an meiner Seite und kann eingreifen.“

Die Ärztin seufzte erschöpft, nachdem sie diese Diskussion in den letzten Tagen mehr als einmal geführt hatte. Hilfe suchend wandte sie sich an John, doch obwohl dieser ihr bisher immer vorbehaltlos zugestimmt hatte, zuckte er heute nur unbestimmt mit den Achseln.

„Die Heilung schreitet gut voran und die Schmerzmittel konnten auch schon reduziert werden. Ich denke, dass er für die restliche Zeit kein Morphin mehr brauchen wird und er hat recht – sollte etwas sein, bin ich jederzeit zur Stelle. Entlassen Sie ihn ruhig. Er wird nur immer unleidlicher werden und ihr Personal in den Wahnsinn treiben, bis Sie ihn ziehen lassen.“

Die Ärztin musste eingestehen, dass Doktor Watson einen weit besseren Überblick über den Zustand von Sherlock Holmes hatte als irgendjemand anderes in diesem Krankenhaus, da er ihm quasi nie von der Seite wich. Seine Entschiedenheit in dieser Hinsicht beeindruckte sie ein wenig.

„Also gut, dann übergebe ich den Patienten in Ihre Verantwortung, Doktor Watson. Ich werde die Entlassungspapiere vorbereiten, dann können Sie gehen.“ Sie wandte sich noch einmal an Sherlock, der sie erwartungsvoll anschaute. „Und Sie passen gut auf sich auf, verstanden? Keine schweren Dinge heben oder sonst wie ihren Oberkörper belasten. Ruhen Sie sich aus und kommen Sie bloß nicht auf die Idee, irgendwelche ominösen Fälle lösen zu wollen. Daraus wird erst mal nichts! Melden Sie sich bei mir, wenn es Probleme gibt.“

„Selbstverständlich“, log Sherlock, im Geiste bereits im Taxi auf dem Weg zur Baker Street.

„Gute Besserung.“ Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich die Ärztin, schüttelte die Hände der beiden Männer und verließ den Raum.

„War ja zu erwarten, dass du deinen Kopf doch noch durchsetzt!“, meinte John mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln auf den Lippen und fing an, die wenigen Habseligkeiten von Sherlock zusammenzupacken. Offensichtlich konnte auch er es kaum erwarten, das Krankenhaus endlich zu verlassen.

Sherlock rollte in gespielter Empörung die Augen und schlug die Decke beiseite, rutschte mit bedächtigen Bewegungen an den Rand des Bettes und stellte die Füße auf den Boden. Das kühle Linoleum fühlte sich eigenartig an, ein wenig wie Watte. Vermutlich eine Nebenwirkung der Medikamente. „Du hättest die Entlassung verhindert, wenn es wirklich notwendig gewesen wäre, da du eindeutig ein besseres Urteilsvermögen hast als Doktor Soundso.“

„Unsinn, ich weiß einfach nur, was für ein Arsch du sein kannst, wenn du dir etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hast. Ich habe nur zugestimmt, um das größere Übel zu verhindern!“, konterte John mit einem halbseitigen Lächeln. „Es ist übrigens ein wenig anmaßend, davon auszugehen, ich würde immer angelaufen kommen, wenn du mit den Fingern schnippst! Dir ist schon klar, dass ich irgendwann wieder arbeiten gehen muss?“

Sherlock legte den Kopf schief, eine Geste, die er sich statt des Schulterzuckens angewöhnt hatte, da dieses noch immer Schmerzen verursachte. „Lediglich eine Frage der Wahrscheinlichkeit, schließlich hast du in den letzten Tagen auch jede freie Minute an meiner Seite verbracht.“

John zog den Reißverschluss der Sporttasche, in die er alles hineingepackt hatte, mit übertriebenem Enthusiasmus zu. „Vielleicht wollte ich nur sichergehen, dass meine mörderische Ehefrau nicht vorbeikommt, um zu beenden, was sie angefangen hat!“ Als er realisierte, was er gesagt hatte, senkte er betroffen den Blick. „Tut mir leid...“

„Schon okay. Eigentlich ein guter Witz“, behauptete Sherlock und schlurfte im Schneckentempo in das angrenzende Badezimmer, um die letzten persönlichen Dinge einzusammeln, an die John nicht gedacht hatte.

Und vielleicht auch, um John nicht länger ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen.

 

+++

 

tbc

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

John war seltsam aufgeregt, als er die Tür zum Haus 221 in der Baker Street aufschloss und Sherlock hineinbat. Das Ganze erinnerte ihn ein wenig an seinen ersten Besuch hier vor Jahren, nur diesmal mit vertauschten Rollen.

Natürlich war das alles Quatsch, schließlich wohnte Sherlock nach wie vor hier und John war derjenige, der sich als vorübergehender Gast dort eingenistet hatte. Auch wenn er gestehen musste, dass ein Teil von ihm nicht vorhatte, wieder auszuziehen. Aber da hatte Sherlock selbstverständlich auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden.

Bisher hatten sie wohlweislich vermieden, über Johns Rückkehr in die Baker Street zu sprechen. Zu viele schmerzvolle Erinnerungen waren damit verbunden und John fürchtete, dass, wenn sie in dieses Wespennest stächen, keiner von ihnen unbeschadet davonkäme.

Es war noch nie Johns Stärke gewesen, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Sich jetzt einzugestehen, was für ein phänomenaler Fehler sein Zusammenkommen mit Mary gewesen war, würde unweigerlich zu Schuldzuweisungen führen. Denn etwas in John bestand auf dem Glauben, dass er Mary nie begegnet wäre, hätte sich Sherlock damals nicht vom Dach des Krankenhauses gestürzt. Zudem war es äußerst schwierig, zuzugeben, dass John noch immer nicht darüber hinweg war.

Dass er vor allem nicht darüber hinweg gewesen war, als er um Marys Hand angehalten hatte. Was ihm – wenn man es genau nahm – nie wirklich gelungen war. In einem Anflug aus Trotz und Frustration hatte er ihr quasi _gedroht_ , sie zu ehelichen, wenn sie nicht aufhörte, ihn zu piesacken. Aber scheinbar hatte ihr das, nach dem missglückten Antrag im _The Landmark_ , wo Sherlock am Abend der geplanten Verlobung aus heiterem Himmel aufgetaucht war, als halbgare Alternative gereicht.

John war zu der Zeit zu durcheinander gewesen, um sich gegen den Lauf der Dinge zu stellen. Schließlich hatte er damals noch geglaubt, Mary sei die sichere Option, die vernünftige. Niemand, der ihn in jeder Hinsicht um den Verstand brachte und ihn einfach absägte, wenn er nicht in einen... einen _Plan_ passte! Einen Plan, in den etwa dreißig andere Leute, die nicht John Watson hießen, eingeweiht worden waren!

Aber nein, auch in Mary hatte er sich getäuscht. Letzten Endes war sie sogar viel schlimmer als Sherlock. Kaltblütiger. Berechnender. Gefährlicher. Auch wenn all diese Eigenschaften sowohl auf Mary, als auch auf Sherlock zutrafen. Zumindest wenn es nach John Watson ging.

_John, du bist süchtig nach einem gewissen Lebensstil. Du fühlst dich anormal von gefährlichen Situationen und Personen angezogen._

Energisch schob John die dunklen Gedanken von sich und straffte die Schultern. Als er sich Sherlock zuwandte, sah er, wie dieser ihn beobachtete. Sherlock stand inmitten des Wohnzimmers, noch immer in seinem Belstaff und dem blauen Schal, als würde er jeden Moment wieder losstürmen, um irgendwelche Rätsel in den zwielichtigen Gassen Londons zu lösen.

Aber das kam gar nicht infrage.

„Du siehst erschöpft aus. Am besten legst du dich gleich hin. Ich mach uns einen Tee.“

Insgeheim erwartete John eine weit hergeholte, ausgeklügelte Argumentation von Seiten seines Patienten, warum er jetzt, da er endlich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war, auf keinen Fall wieder sinnlos herumliegen könne. John würde laut werden und sich darüber beschweren, dass Sherlock seinen Ärztestatus dazu missbraucht hatte, seinen eigenen Willen durchzusetzen und dass John nicht dazu bereit war, die Verantwortung für Sherlocks leichtsinniges Handeln zu übernehmen.

Aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

Stattdessen nickte Sherlock, streifte langsam den schweren Mantel ab und reichte ihn John, damit dieser ihn aufhängen konnte. Mitsamt Schal ging er durch die Küche in Richtung seines Zimmers, stützte sich dabei achtsam an den Wänden und Möbeln ab. Offensichtlich hatte er noch immer nicht zu verachtende Schmerzen, die er jedoch nicht kommentierte.

Oder er spielte John etwas vor, um Mitleid zu erwecken, welches er nutzen würde, um etwas von John zu bekommen, was dieser ihm ansonsten wohl verweigert hätte.

John knirschte ungehalten mit den Zähnen. Es war lächerlich, dass er Sherlock diese Art von Manipulation unterstellte – obwohl er in der Vergangenheit sicherlich schon das eine oder andere Mal Opfer eines ähnlichen Verhaltens geworden war. Allerdings waren solche Spielchen eher vor dem fingierten Tod des Detektiven zum Einsatz gekommen, als Sherlock noch keine Spur von Reumütigkeit in seinem Repertoire hatte.

Gedankenversunken füllte John den Wasserkocher und schaltete ihn an. Wie ferngesteuert holte er den Tee und zwei Tassen aus den jeweiligen Schränken und stellte sie auf ein Tablett.

„John?“ Sherlocks Stimme ertönte gedämpft aus dessen Zimmer. Unsicherheit lag darin.

Alarmiert durchquerte John die Küche und den kurzen Flur, blieb jedoch im Türrahmen stehen und sah zu seinem Mitbewohner hinüber, der auf der Bettkante saß. Die Hände lagen auf seinen Knien und waren zu Fäusten verkrampft, die Lippen hatte er zusammengepresst, die Augen waren auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Ja?“

Ein Flackern huschte über Sherlocks Gesicht, ehe er für einen Sekundenbruchteil aufsah, nur um den Blick gleich wieder zu senken. Scham. Eine weitere Emotion, die ungewöhnlich war für den Mann, der sich selbst als Soziopath bezeichnete.

„Kannst du mir... mit den Schuhen helfen? Ich kann mich nicht bücken...“ Die Hilflosigkeit, die in diesen wenigen Worten mitschwang, brach John das Herz und ließ gleichzeitig heißkalte Wut durch seine Eingeweide rauschen. Wut auf Mary, die dafür verantwortlich war, dass Sherlock die einfachsten Dinge nicht allein bewältigen konnte. Ausgerechnet Sherlock, ein Mann, der es nicht ertrug, länger als ein paar Atemzüge lang stillzustehen.

Obendrein fühlte sich John schuldig, nicht vorher daran gedacht zu haben, Sherlock zu helfen. Schließlich hatte er ihm die Schuhe bereits im Krankenhaus zugebunden, weil es Sherlock nicht möglich war, den Rumpf zu beugen. Stattdessen hatte John ihn nun dazu gebracht, seine Hilflosigkeit eingestehen zu müssen.

„Ja, natürlich.“

Ohne Umschweife sank John vor Sherlock auf das linke Knie und griff nach den dünnen Schnürsenkeln. In wenigen Sekunden hatte er Sherlock aus den Oxfordschuhen befreit und diese ordentlich vor den Schrank gestellt.

„Kann ich dir... sonst noch irgendwie helfen?“, fragte John und machte eine vage Geste, die Sherlocks restliche Kleidung umfasste.

Doch Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, das schaffe ich allein.“

Erleichtert wandte sich John ab und ging zurück in die Küche. Allerdings ließ ihn der Gedanke, Sherlock das Hemd aufzuknöpfen und ihm aus der schmal geschnittenen Hose zu helfen, nicht los. Er schluckte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an, der sich immer dann bildete, wenn ihn solche Fantasien überkamen. Fantasien, die nie wirklich nachgelassen hatten, ganz gleich, wie oft er sich selbst dafür gescholten hatte.

Schließlich empfand Sherlock nicht _so_ für andere Menschen – und ganz sicher nicht für John. Wenn überhaupt jemand Sherlock näher gekommen war, dann war das Irene Adler gewesen. Wehmütig dachte John daran, wie sich die Blicke der beiden getroffen, wie die Luft zwischen ihnen geknistert hatte. Wie Sherlock das Handy von _der Frau_ behalten wollte, obwohl die darauf enthaltenen Daten gelöscht worden waren.

Wenn das keine Sentimentalität war, was dann? Das musste doch etwas zu bedeuten haben?!

Und dennoch hatte Sherlock nach ihrem Tod nie wieder von Irene gesprochen. Vielleicht hatte er den Verlust nicht verwunden. Ein gemeines Ziehen ging durch Johns Eingeweide. Die grenzenlose Leere, die sich nach Sherlocks fingierten Selbstmord in ihm aufgetan hatte, kratzte an den Rändern seines Bewusstseins. Dass Sherlock jenes Gefühl kennen musste und dass er John dennoch durch diese Hölle gejagt hat, war... _nein_. Vielleicht war es nicht dasselbe.

Vielleicht waren die Gefühle zwischen Sherlock und Irene genauso einseitig wie zwischen Sherlock und John. Immerhin hatte Sherlock ihm gegenüber bereits sehr früh deutlich gemacht, dass er keinerlei Interesse an zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen hatte, wenn sie nicht gerade Teil eines verbrecherischen Motivs waren. Sicherlich nicht, wenn es um ihn persönlich ging. Gefühle, die andere ihm entgegenbrachten, ganz gleich ob positiver oder negativer Natur, schienen Sherlock im besten Fall zu irritieren.

Im Rückblick zeigte das auch die Sache mit Janine, die vollkommen zurecht wütend auf Sherlock gewesen war, nachdem dieser ihr eine Beziehung vorgegaukelt hatte, um in Magnussens Büro einzusteigen.

Im Anschluss hatte Sherlock John erklärt, dass das alles fingiert gewesen war – zumindest von seiner Seite aus. Janines Gefühle schienen ihn nicht zu kümmern. Es war fast so, als wolle er sagen, dass sie selbst schuld gewesen sei, sich auf eine Beziehung mit Sherlock Holmes einzulassen. Janine hingegen hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, ihre Geschichte – inklusive einiger erfundener pikanter Details – an die Zeitungen zu verkaufen und hatte eine beträchtliche Summe damit gemacht.

Die Beziehung mit Irene schien jedoch ein ganz anderes Kaliber zu sein. Wie konnte man sie definieren? Als rein intellektuellen Hahnenkampf? Als einen Wettstreit um Dominanz? Oder als etwas ganz anderes?

Irenes Worte hallten in Johns Kopf nach wie ein Alptraum, den man nicht abschütteln konnte.

_Eifersüchtig?_

_Wir sind kein Paar._

_Doch, das seid ihr._

Ein Paar? John und Sherlock? Das war etwas, was nie passieren würde. Selbst nach Jahren bereitete ihm dieser Dialog mit Irene noch Kopfschmerzen. Auch wenn es dutzende Momente gegeben hatte, in denen John glaubte, Sherlock habe ihn auf diese besondere Art und Weise angesehen. Als ob John persönlich die Sterne an den Nachthimmel gehängt hätte. Als ob sie so viel mehr verband als bloße Freundschaft – und war das denn nicht tatsächlich so?

Aber Sherlock hatte nie den nächsten Schritt gemacht, hatte nie auch nur angedeutet, dass er _mehr_ von John wollen könnte. Und John war der Letzte, der es riskieren würde, Sherlock, die Wohnung in der Baker Street und natürlich die gemeinsamen Abenteuer zu verlieren. All das hatte John wieder einen Sinn gegeben; einen Grund zu leben.

Sherlocks _Tod_ und die Beziehung zu Mary hatten das nicht deutlicher zeigen können. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war John in alte Verhaltensmuster verfallen. Er hatte mehr getrunken; die Alpträume waren zurückgekehrt; seine Geduld war kürzer, sein Jähzorn unberechenbarer geworden. Die ewige Rastlosigkeit hatte sich auch mit physischer Anstrengung, wie der Fahrradfahrt zur Arbeit, nicht bewältigen lassen.

Und der Rest? Diese... Schwärmerei oder Verliebtheit, die John schon so lange mit sich herumtrug und die er nie zugegeben hatte?

Nun, das war sein Problem. Das ging niemanden etwas an. Er würde Sherlock nicht damit belasten. Würde nicht riskieren, diese unschätzbare Freundschaft aufs Spiel zu setzen, indem er seinem (wahrscheinlich) asexuellen Freund zu nahe trat. Das war es nicht wert.

John seufzte und goss das kochende Wasser über die Teebeutel, stellte den Behälter zurück auf die Basis und rieb sich mit der linken Hand über das Gesicht, wie um die rotierenden Gedanken wegzuwischen.

Genug gegrübelt. Er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun.

Als John zurück in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer kam, sah er, wie Sherlock sich abmühte, in das schlabbrige T-Shirt zu kommen, welches er für gewöhnlich zum Schlafen trug. Das Hemd auszuziehen war offenbar kein Problem gewesen, da er es einfach aufknöpfen und von den Schultern gleiten lassen konnte. Das T-Shirt hingegen erwies sich als schwieriger, da er es über den Kopf ziehen und die Arme durch die Ärmel pfriemeln musste. All diese Bewegungen verursachten jedoch Schmerzen.

Nachdem im Krankenhaus die Schwestern und Pfleger Sherlock beim Umziehen geholfen hatten, fiel diese Aufgabe nun offensichtlich John zu.

„Schon gut“, protestierte Sherlock, als John Anstalten machte, mit einer klaren Intention auf ihn zuzugehen. „Ich schaffe das.“

„Sei nicht albern. Man muss kein Detektiv sein, um zu erkennen, dass du Schmerzen hast. Lass mich dir helfen.“

„John, nicht—“

Sherlock wich rückwärts aus, indem er weiter auf das Bett rutschte, doch John hatte ihm das T-Shirt bereits abgenommen und wollte es über die zerzausten Locken stülpen. Da er den sitzenden Sherlock überragte, fiel sein Blick ganz von selbst über Sherlocks Schultern und auf den Rücken. Was er dort sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache.

Silberne und rote Narben zeichneten die gesamte Fläche kreuz und quer. Einige waren glatt und kaum zu erkennen, andere wulstig und verknotet. Mehrere Instrumente mussten zum Einsatz gekommen sein, um solch einen Schaden anzurichten.

Johns Knie gaben nach. Er sank neben Sherlock auf die Matratze, griff etwas gröber als beabsichtigt nach dessen Schulter und drehte ihn seitwärts, um besser sehen zu können.

Der Mediziner in John ließ die Fingerspitzen der anderen Hand mit einer professionellen Distanziertheit achtsam über die Erhebungen und Senkungen des Narbengewebes gleiten und versuchte zu deduzieren, womit die Wunden zugefügt worden waren; wie viel Zeit seitdem vergangen sein musste.

Die meisten waren gut verheilt und wenigstens ein Jahr alt oder noch älter. Sie waren zumindest notdürftig versorgt worden. Andere waren jünger – wenige Monate – hatten sich entzündet und mussten für eine ganze Weile Schmerzen verursacht haben, wenn sie es nicht _noch immer_ taten.

Letztendlich konnte man wohl von Glück reden, dass Sherlock sich bei der Anzahl der Wunden und unter den Umständen der Mission keine Blutvergiftung oder Ähnliches zugezogen hatte.

Während der Arzt in John all diese Kleinigkeiten wahrnahm und in gewohnter Manier die positiven Fakten aufzählte – nämlich dass Sherlock lebte; dass er nicht irgendwo in der Gosse lag und an diesen Verletzungen verendet war; dass zumindest ein Teil dieser Narben über die Jahre hinweg Stück für Stück verblassen würde und so hoffentlich auch die Erinnerungen an ihre Entstehung –, kämpfte seine emotionale Seite um Fassung. Er schalt sich dafür, dass er, wenn er nachgäbe, nicht wüsste, wie er mit der Situation fertigwerden sollte.

Das hier war kein _normaler_ Patient. Das hier war Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, _sein_ Sherlock.

Gramerfüllt registrierte John das verräterische Kribbeln an seinen Wimpernrändern. Sein Blick verschwamm. Er blinzelte heftig dagegen an, aber es half nichts. Die Luft kämpfte sich in kurzen, stockenden Zügen aus seiner Lunge. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Es geht mir gut, John“, wisperte Sherlock zur anderen Seite hin, in die Leere des Raums, als wüsste er ganz genau, was in John vorging.

Eine weitere Lüge. Ein weiteres Mal, dass Sherlock versuchte, John auszuschließen; dass er versuchte, ihn nicht an seiner Pein teilhaben zu lassen; dass er allein gegen die zahlreichen Dämonen kämpfte, die in den Schatten seines zu groß geratenen Gehirns lauerten.

Wie konnte es ihm gut gehen, nach allem, was ihm widerfahren sein musste?!

John schüttelte energisch den Kopf, auch wenn Sherlock es nicht sehen konnte. Gleichzeitig rollten die ersten Tränen über seine Wange und stürzten auf das angewinkeltes Bein auf dem Bett. Er würgte ein Schluchzen hervor und ließ sich nach vorn sinken, bis seine Stirn gegen Sherlocks Schulterblatt drückte.

Sein Schädel fühlte sich so voll an, als würde er jeden Moment bersten. Ungefragt fütterte ihn seine Fantasie mit Vorstellungen davon, wie Sherlock geschlagen, verbrannt und gepeinigt wurde. Wie sich die Haut bläulich verfärbte, aufplatzte und Blut sich mit Dreck vermengte. Welche Laute Sherlock ausgestoßen haben musste, als ein Folterinstrument nach dem anderen versuchte, ihn zu brechen.

Und dann fiel ihm ein, wie er selbst Sherlock angegangen war, als dieser ihn in jenem Restaurant überrascht hatte. Als er ihn gegriffen und zu Boden gerissen hatte. Was für höllische Schmerzen Sherlock gehabt haben musste, nur um wenig später noch mehr Hiebe von John einstecken zu müssen...

John wurde schlecht. Galle brannte in seiner zugeschnürten Kehle.

_Ich hätte bei ihm sein sollen! Ich hätte das alles verhindern müssen!_

_Aber er hat dich nicht gelassen! Er hat dich nicht eingeweiht!_

_Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er lebt!_

_Du solltest es nicht wissen. Er wollte dich beschützen!_

_Oh Gott... das ist alles meine Schuld..._

Vorsichtig schob John seine zitternden Arme um Sherlocks Torso, darauf bedacht, so wenig Druck wie möglich auf den Verband auszuüben. Seine Tränen fielen ungehindert auf Sherlocks Rücken und rollten über die zahlreichen silbrigroten Linien.

„Es tut mir leid“, schluchzte John. „Es tut mir schrecklich leid...“

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld...“

„Aber ich... ich kann es nicht... nicht ändern! Ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen!“

„Nein... das würde ich auch nicht von dir verlangen“, erwiderte Sherlock und legte seine Hand über Johns Arme, die ihn umschlungen hielten.

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock versuchte, ruhig zu atmen, obwohl jede seiner Zellen in heller Aufregung war.

Noch immer lehnte John an seinem Rücken und hatte beide Arme um ihn gelegt. Er schniefte leise.

Sherlock wusste nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Er hatte die Narben vor John geheim halten wollen, auch wenn ihm bewusst war, dass er sie nicht ewig verstecken könnte. Schon gar nicht, wenn John derjenige war, der sich während des Heilungsprozesses um ihn kümmerte.

Johns Reaktion beunruhigte ihn. Er hatte mit Wut gerechnet – nicht Sherlock, sondern den Tätern gegenüber. Oder er hätte erneut mitanhören müssen, wie übel er John hintergangen hatte, weil er ihn nicht einweihen wollte und dass diese schreckliche Entstellung die gerechte Strafe dafür sei. So eine Reaktion wäre logisch.

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass John ihn stattdessen umarmen würde. Dass er jede einzelne Träne, die John wegen ihm vergoss, spüren würde. Erst ein einziges Mal hatte er John weinen sehen. Damals auf dem Friedhof, als Sherlock noch einen letzten Blick auf seinen einzigen Freund werfen wollte, bevor er sich aufmachte, um Moriartys Netzwerk auseinanderzunehmen. John hatte natürlich nichts von seiner Anwesenheit gewusst, also konnte man getrost sagen, dass John nun das erste Mal vor ihm weinte.

Dass er seine Verletzlichkeit offen zeigte.

Sherlock war etwas überfordert mit der Situation. Nicht etwa, weil es ihm peinlich war, mit so vielen Gefühlen konfrontiert zu werden, sondern weil die direkte Nähe zu John immer diesen Effekt auf ihn hatte. Es war geradezu lächerlich. John konnte ihn nicht berühren, ohne dass ein Zucken oder ein Schauer durch Sherlock ging, den er einfach nicht kontrollieren konnte.

So auch jetzt. Sherlocks Herz raste und er hoffte inständig, dass John ausreichend abgelenkt war, damit es ihm nicht auffiel.

„Tut mir leid...“, murmelte John nach einer Weile und stand auf, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. Mit gesenktem Blick ging er in das angrenzende Badezimmer, putzte sich die Nase und wusch sich das Gesicht. Als er zurückkam, vermied er es noch immer, Sherlock anzuschauen. Es war ihm peinlich, dass er geweint hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz nahm er die zuvor unterbrochene Aufgabe wieder auf und half Sherlock in das graue T-Shirt.

Normalerweise mochte es Sherlock unheimlich gern, John aus nächster Nähe zu beobachten. Die kräftigen Hände, der sichere Griff, die Professionalität, die jeder Bewegung innewohnte, faszinierten Sherlock ungemein. Die einzelnen Facetten seiner ausgeprägten Mimik, die verschiedenen Farbtöne seines Haares, seiner Haut, seiner Iriden; das Hervorhuschen und Einklemmen der pinken Zunge zwischen den schmalen Lippen. Das zufriedene Lächeln nach vollendeter Arbeit.

Doch manchmal war das alles einfach zu viel und Sherlock konnte nur noch die Augen schließen und so tun, als wäre er ganz woanders. So auch in diesem Moment. Er wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen; wusste nicht, wie er sich sonst davon abhalten sollte, John an sich zu ziehen und die Umarmung dieses Mal von seiner Seite aus zu initiieren.

Nachdem sie Sherlock schließlich gemeinsam umgezogen hatten, legte dieser sich hin und zog die Bettdecke bis unter sein Kinn. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, weg von John und kniff fest die Augen zu. Dabei lauschte er auf jedes Geräusch, das John verursachte.

Ein paar Sekunden stand John noch im Zimmer und sah auf ihn herab – Sherlock konnte die Blicke in seinem Nacken spüren; konnte spüren, wie sie die Stoffe durchdrangen und forschend über seinen Rücken glitten – dann ging er hinaus und schloss leise die Tür.

Der komatöse Schlaf half. Einfach abzudriften und die aufwühlenden Gefühle an den Rand seiner Wahrnehmung zu schieben, sich in den Untiefen seines Gedächtnispalastes zu verlieren und dort die Dinge, die ihn quälten, hinter fest verschlossenen Stahltüren zu deponieren.

Der Raum, welchen er vor Jahren für John entworfen hatte, quoll über mit Erinnerungsstücken und in Form gepressten Kinkerlitzchen, die er in dieser Fülle niemand anderem zugestand. Viele Informationen, die er sonst als langweilig oder banal abgetan hätte, befanden sich darin. Zum Beispiel die Art, wie John seinen Tee trank: kein Zucker, nur ein Schlückchen Milch und wenn er schlechte Laune hatte, schwarz. Die Information war natürlich in den Becher eingebrannt, auf dem das Wappen des Royal Army Medical Corps abgebildet war. Umgehend materialisierte er sich in Sherlocks Hand.

Wie viele Stunden er insgesamt in diesem Raum verbracht hatte, konnte Sherlock nicht mehr sagen. Er hatte aufgehört, die Zeit zu messen, erinnerte sie ihn doch lediglich daran, wie lange er dieser schrecklichen, menschlichen Schwäche schon erlegen war.

Man sollte meinen, dass die zwei Jahre der räumlichen Trennung von John dabei geholfen hatten, sich von diesem zu distanzieren. Aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Je zehrender, fordernder und gefährlicher die Mission geworden war, desto mehr hatte er John an seiner Seite vermisst. Gramvoll erinnerte er sich an jene kalten Nächte, in denen er trotz knochentiefer Erschöpfung nicht schlafen konnte, weil er so sehr gezittert hatte.

An die Worte, die er in die Dunkelheit geflüstert hatte und die gedämpften Antworten, die lediglich seiner Fantasie entsprungen waren.

Das vergnügte Glucksen, wenn er einen unangebrachten Witz gemacht hatte, um sich abzulenken.

Das sanfte Lächeln und der bewundernde Blick eines besten Freundes.

Hätten sie doch nur mehr sein können als das...

Widerstrebend griff Sherlock nach der Akte, die all die langen Blickkontakte beinhaltete, welche er nicht guten Gewissens zuordnen konnte. All die Momente, die für andere vielleicht einen romantischen Unterton gehabt hätten; die der Anfang von _etwas_ hätten sein können. Aber das war etwas für Leute, die dazu bereit waren, das, was sie hatten, aufzugeben. Schließlich war der Anfang von etwas Neuem, Unergründetem, immer auch das Ende von etwas Gewohntem, Sicherem.

Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, John Watson zu verlieren, war etwas, das Sherlock nicht riskieren wollte. Oder konnte.

Während der Vorbereitung für Johns und Marys Hochzeit war ein sturer Teil Sherlocks noch davon überzeugt gewesen, dass die Verbindung der beiden keine nennenswerte Veränderung in seiner Beziehung zu John mit sich bringen würde.

Wie sehr hatte er sich getäuscht. Selbst Mrs Hudson hatte ihn davor gewarnt, hatte in ihrer mütterlichen Fürsorge aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert und ihn an ihrer eigenen Erfahrung teilhaben lassen.

_Heiraten verändert einen._

Sherlock hatte sie nicht ernst genommen, hatte nicht einsehen wollen, dass sich tatsächlich alles ändern würde.

Der Prozess verlief nicht schleichend, sondern traf Sherlock wie eine Faust in den Magen. Obwohl das sicherlich Ansichtssache war, denn Sherlock war von Anfang an dabei gewesen, hatte sich mit Feuereifer in die Vorbereitungen gestürzt, hatte sogar interessante Fälle abgelehnt, um sich der Hochzeit voll und ganz zu widmen.

Letztendlich hatte ihn wohl die Angst getrieben. Die Angst davor, dass er mit unbedachten Worten alles ruinieren würde, wenn er nur einen Herzschlag lang innehielt und sich bewusst machte, dass John ihm entglitt wie Sand zwischen gespreizten Fingern.

Wehmütig rief er die Erinnerung an die Tanzstunden, die er John gegeben hatte, hervor. Daran, wie er John angeleitet, wie er ihn für ein paar kostbare Stunden gehalten hatte, sich halten und führen ließ, dort, in dem abgedunkelten Wohnzimmer ihrer einst gemeinsamen Wohnung. Wie er John immer wieder auffordern musste, nicht auf die eigenen Füße zu starren, sondern Sherlock anzuschauen. Oder zumindest aufzusehen, denn wenn sich ihre Blicke getroffen hatten, war es immer Sherlock, der weggesehen hatte. Das Risiko, dass John die bröckelnde Fassade der Distanziertheit durchschaute, war einfach zu groß gewesen.

Nie zuvor waren sie einander für solch einen langen Zeitraum körperlich so nah gewesen. Nie zuvor hatte John seine Hand auf Sherlocks Taille gelegt und dort Verbrennungen hinterlassen, die noch Stunden später zu spüren gewesen waren. Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, den anderen Mann vollends an sich heranzuziehen und ihn zu küssen. Zumindest in der Theorie. Tatsächlich war die Entfernung zwischen ihnen unüberwindbar gewesen.

Wie eine Mauer aus Luft, gespickt mit Stacheldraht aus Scham und Unbehagen und der Angst, etwas Falsches zu tun.

Es waren nur drei Tage à eine Stunde. Rückblickend ein viel zu kurzer Zeitraum, um ein solches Chaos in Sherlocks Gedächtnispalast zu hinterlassen, dass die Aufräumarbeiten all seine Ressourcen gefordert hatten.

Die Trauung hingegen war fürchterlich gewesen. Stocksteif und mit schmerzhaft zusammengebissenen Kiefern hatte Sherlock neben dem zu vermählenden Paar gestanden und sich selbst jedweden Gedanken untersagt, hätte er doch nicht garantieren können, dass ihm der lautstarke Einspruch, der ihm auf der Zungenspitze lag, über die Lippen gepoltert wäre.

Erst im Anschluss, als das Gröbste überstanden und die Zeit für Gegenstimmen verstrichen war, hatte er sich etwas entspannt, war sogar in der Lage gewesen, seine Rede zu halten und gleichzeitig den geplanten Mord an Major Sholto zu verhindern.

Marys Schwangerschaft hatte dem Tag dann die sprichwörtliche Krone aufgesetzt. Sherlocks Verstand hatte ihr seltsames Verhalten ohne sein Zutun deduziert und das offensichtliche Ergebnisse – wie so oft – vor allen Anwesenden hinausposaunt, ehe er adäquatere Umstände abwarten konnte.

Zu guter Letzt blieb nichts mehr zu tun. Alle Kämpfe waren erfolgreich gefochten und trotzdem verloren.

John Watson hatte ihn verlassen und war Teil dieser neuen, größeren Einheit geworden. Es war nicht rückgängig zu machen. Sherlock hatte seine Chance mit seiner Sorge, alles zu verlieren, verpasst – und hatte alles verloren. Das war es wohl, was man als Ironie des Schicksals bezeichnete.

Sherlock war noch immer müde, entschied jedoch, dass er die Geißelung durch diese bedrückenden Erinnerungen nicht länger ertrug und dass es besser wäre, aufzuwachen, seinen Fokus auf etwas anderes zu lenken.

Mit Bestimmtheit zog er die Tür zu Johns Raum hinter sich zu, atmete tief durch und zwang seinen Körper, sich aus den Fängen des Schlafes zu befreien. Die Wände in seinem Gedächtnispalast schmolzen dahin wie Wachs, ließen Sherlock in einem dichten Nebel zurück, der träge um seine Knöchel schlich. Er schloss die Augen.

Als er sie das nächste Mal öffnete, lag er in seinem Bett. Erste Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster, die frühmorgendliche Geräuschkulisse der Baker Street erscholl von draußen.

John saß unweit von ihm entfernt. Er hatte einen Stuhl aus der Küche geholt und diesen vor den Kleiderschrank gestellt, an den er seinen Kopf gelehnt hatte. Sein Mund war im Schlaf leicht aufgeklappt. Das lange Einatmen wechselte sich mit einem kurzen, schnaufenden Ausatmen ab. Horizontale Falten furchten seine Stirn, die Brauen zuckten widerstrebend. Er hatte sich nicht einmal umzogen, steckte noch immer in Jeans und Hemd und dieser lächerlichen Strickjacke mit den ausgeleierten Bündchen.

Offensichtlich hatte er die ganze Nacht nicht von der Seite seines Patienten weichen wollen, nachdem sie nun nicht mehr im Krankenhaus waren und niemand ihn hinauswarf. Zwar war John dank seiner Zeit beim Militär und seines Berufs als Arzt einiges gewohnt, aber Sherlock zweifelte dennoch nicht daran, dass es furchtbar unbequem sein musste, in dieser Haltung zu schlafen. John Watsons Loyalität kannte nun mal keine Grenzen.

Mit vor Schmerz zusammengebissenen Zähnen befreite sich Sherlock aus dem Bett und ging ins angrenzende Badezimmer, um sich zu erleichtern und sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen.

Im Spiegel sah er, dass sein Haar mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem zerpflückten Vogelnest hatte als mit den seidigen Locken, die er so wertschätzte. Obendrein war sein Bart so lang wie zuletzt während seiner zweijährigen Mission, als alltägliche Dinge wie ein Rasierer nicht zu seiner Grundausstattung gehört hatten. Seine Haut war blasser als sonst und die Wangen eingefallen. Der Tribut der letzten Wochen.

Es kam ihm so vor, als würde er sich unter Wasser fortbewegen. Sein Körper fühlte sich zersplittert an, hatte er doch nie genug Zeit, um zu heilen. Die neueste Wunde verlangsamte jede seiner Bewegungen, während die Schmerzmittel seinen Geist träge machten. Eine beinahe unerträgliche Einschränkung, die nicht schnell genug vorüber sein konnte.

Seufzend ging er zurück in sein Zimmer. John war unterdessen aufgewacht und wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Guten Morgen.“

„Morgen...“ Johns Stimme war rau. Er räusperte sich und gähnte ausgiebig. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er und massierte seinen steifen Nacken.

Sherlock legte den Kopf schief und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. „Es ist wirklich nicht notwendig, dass du hier auf dem Stuhl schläfst. Das ist doch schrecklich unbequem“, sagte er, statt eine Antwort auf Johns Frage zu geben.

„Tja, du bist aber noch nicht vollkommen aus dem Schneider und solange möchte ich dich ungern unbeaufsichtigt lassen. Wir haben hier nun mal nicht die gleichen Geräte wie im Krankenhaus und wenn ich oben schlafe, würde ich nicht mitkriegen, wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Selbst wenn ich mich im Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa legen würde, wäre mir das zu weit weg. Da könnte ich dann ohnehin nicht zur Ruhe kommen und würde stattdessen alle fünf Minuten nach dir sehen!“

Er stand auf, streckte beide Arme in die Höhe, wobei ein schmaler Streifen Haut zwischen Hemd und Hosenbund sichtbar wurde, der unweigerlich Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Die kleine, penetrante Stimme, die Sherlock in solchen kostbaren Momenten immer wieder piesackte, meldete sich augenblicklich. Sie hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit der Stimme _der_ _Frau_.

_Es fühlt sich vermutlich großartig an, wenn man das Gesicht in die vom Schlaf warme Haut drückt, ihren Duft einatmet und diesen schmalen Pfad goldener Härchen, der unter den Stoffen verschwindet, mit den Lippen erkundet... meinst du nicht auch, Sherlock?_

_Sei still._

Ihr arrogantes Lachen kitzelte sein Trommelfell und ließ Sherlock schaudern. Unwirsch schob er den Gedanken an sie beiseite und ließ den Blick auf die Hände in seinem Schoß sinken.

„Ich mache uns einen Tee und wechsle dann den Verband, okay?“, fragte John, schon im Begriff, das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„John?“

„Hm?“

Überrascht über sich selbst stockte Sherlock. Ihm war nicht klar, was er hatte sagen wollen. „Ich...“ Verzweifelt hangelte er nach Worten, versuchte den entgleisenden Zug seiner Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Äh... kannst du mir ein... ein paar Kekse bringen? Ich bin ziemlich hungrig.“

John lächelte. „Ich bereite dir lieber ein vernünftiges Frühstück zu. Du musst wieder zu Kräften kommen.“

„Ja, gut. Das ist gut... danke.“

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

John verrührte das stockende Ei in der Pfanne, ließ kleingehackten Schnittlauch darüber rieseln und holte die dicken Brotscheiben aus dem Toaster. Letztere beträufelte er mit Honig und einer Prise Zimt, bevor er sie mit dem Rührei zusammen auf einem großen Teller arrangierte. Den zuvor aufgebrühten Schwarztee goss er in Sherlocks Lieblingsbecher, reicherte ihn mit der bevorzugten Menge Zucker und Milch an und stellte alles auf ein Tablett.

„Zimmerservice“, sagte er grinsend und schob das Tablett vorsichtig neben Sherlock auf die Bettdecke.

Sherlock bedankte sich knapp und griff als erstes nach dem Becher. „Und du?“, fragte er zwischen zwei schlürfenden Schlucken, als John sich nicht regte.

„Ja, richtig.“ John wandte sich ab und ging zurück in die Küche, um sich ebenfalls einen Teller zurechtzumachen. Zurück in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer setzte er sich auf den dort deponierten Küchenstuhl und stocherte im Rührei herum, schob sich etwas davon in den Mund und kaute bedächtig.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Sherlock, der nachdenklich an seinem Toast knabberte. Ein Tropfen Honig fiel auf seine Unterlippe und wurde sogleich mit dem Zeigefinger entfernt. Ganz beiläufig sammelte eine flinke Zunge den goldenen Klecks ein und leckte etwas länger als unbedingt nötig an der Fingerkuppe.

John schluckte schwer und sah auf seinen eigenen Teller hinab. Innerlich verfluchte er das Ziehen in seinem Schritt und den Hauch Röte, der sich auf seine Wangen schlich. So etwas hatte er in Sherlocks Gegenwart schon lange nicht mehr gespürt. Dazu haben sie einfach nicht mehr genug Zeit miteinander verbracht, seit Sherlock von seiner geheimen Mission zurückgekehrt war. Entweder sie arbeiteten an einem Fall, der keine stillen Momente und anzügliche Gedanken zuließ, oder Mary war bei ihnen.

In ihrer Anwesenheit war John ganz automatisch immer besonders darauf bedacht, seine alberne Verliebtheit nicht durchscheinen zu lassen. Schließlich konnte ein Mensch, der sich hoffnungslos in jemanden wie Sherlock Holmes verliebt hat, nur mit Mitleid rechnen – und das war etwas, das John nicht ertragen konnte.

Jedoch erinnerte sich John noch sehr gut daran, wann er sich das letzte Mal so dermaßen zu Sherlock hingezogen gefühlt hat, dass er beinahe einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen hätte. Mehrere, um genau zu sein.

Das war an seinem Junggesellenabend gewesen.

Mit einem geradezu absurden Aufwand hat Sherlock über Molly Hooper ermitteln lassen, wie viel Alkohol er und John vertragen würden, ehe sie sturzbetrunken waren. Er rechnete jedoch nicht damit, dass John, den er zuvor natürlich nicht in den Plan eingeweiht hatte, ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnungen machen würde, indem er einige hochprozentige Schnäpse unter die zahlreichen Biere mischte.

In der Konsequenz brachen sie die Sauftour nach kaum zwei Stunden ab und taumelten betrunken zur Baker Street zurück, öffneten die Flasche Whiskey, welche noch aus der Zeit stammte, als John in der Wohnung gewohnt hat, und fingen an, _Wer bin ich?_ zu spielen.

John rechnete sich gute Chancen aus, schließlich war er, im Gegensatz zu Sherlock, an einen gewissen Alkoholpegel gewohnt. Er drehte sich von Sherlock weg, damit dieser nicht erraten konnte, welchen Namen John auf das dünne Zigarettenpapier schrieb, das sie behelfsmäßig nutzten. Dieses pappte er anschließend mit einem leisen Klatschen an Sherlocks Stirn.

Sherlocks betrunkener Zustand konnte nicht anders als _charmant_ bezeichnet werden. Der Blick aus den normalerweise stechend blauen Augen war glasig und ein wenig konfus, die kantigen Wangen lieblich gerötet. Er schwankte leicht, selbst im Sitzen, und fuchtelte theatralisch mit den Händen herum, witzelte spontan und lachte viel – ganz ohne die Unsicherheit oder Gehässigkeit, die seinen Scherzen sonst sooft innewohnte. Er bedankte sich sogar kleinlaut, als John ihn für seinen Humor lobte.

Schon oft hat John vermutet, dass Sherlock in seinem Leben nie wirklich die Möglichkeit gehabt hat, anderen zu zeigen, wie lustig er sein konnte. Das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass er seine geistreichsten Witze meist mit Deduktionen oder beißendem Sarkasmus verwob, was die betreffenden Personen wiederum selten amüsant fanden.

John hingegen liebte es, wenn Sherlock ihn zum Lachen brachte. Besonders wenn es unabsichtlich geschah, weil Sherlock etwas völlig Absurdes erzählte.

_Bin ich der aktuelle König von England?_

Es war schön, wenn Sherlock mit in das Lachen einstimmte, da er wusste, dass John sich über solche Fauxpas nicht etwa lustig machte, sondern sie wertschätzte, weil sie Sherlocks menschliche Seite zum Vorschein brachten.

Entspannt fläzte John auf seinem Sessel, während er den Tumbler zwischen seinen Fingern drehte und Sherlock nachdenklich musterte. Nie zuvor hat er den Consulting Detective so _normal_ erlebt, so... unachtsam. Keine Schilde aus gespiener Arroganz, keine Mauern aus hochgestellten Mantelkragen, keine frostige Distanziertheit.

Er war so _menschlich_ , dass John sich wünschte, ihn anfassen zu können, um sich seiner Echtheit zu vergewissern. Noch bevor er sich bewusst dafür entschieden hatte, stellte er das Glas beiseite, rutschte von der Sitzfläche und ging vor Sherlock in die Hocke. Er griff nach Sherlocks Knie, wie um sich daran festzuhalten, und setzte sich wieder auf die Kante des Sessels.

Sherlock wich nicht zurück. Sein unsteter Blick wanderte über Johns Gesicht, unfähig, die Intention hinter der ungewöhnlichen Berührung zu deduzieren.

Für einen winzigen Augenblick dachte John, etwas Erwartungsvolles in Sherlocks Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. Als ob ihm etwas auf der Zunge lag, das er nur mit Mühe und Not zurückhielt. Die Finger auf Sherlocks Knie zuckten.

„Es macht mir nichts aus“, murmelte John und wollte Sherlock damit lediglich zu verstehen geben, dass er keine bösen Absichten hatte. Dass er ihn so akzeptierte, wie er war. Dass diese Freundschaft so viel mehr sein könnte. Dass er offen war für _mehr_ , für das gewisse _Extra_ , wenn Sherlock es denn auch war.

Er spielte mit offenen Karten, wollte Sherlock seine Faszination spüren lassen wie nie zuvor.

_Bereit wenn du es bist!_

Mehr oder weniger galant zog sich John zurück, gab Sherlock Raum für den nächsten Schritt. Müde lächelnd zuckte er mit den Achseln und nahm das Spiel wieder auf. Es war eine gute Gelegenheit, um mehr über Sherlocks Vorlieben zu erfahren; um sich langsam in intimere Gefilde vorzuwagen. Er subtiler Stups hier und da, um Sherlock in die gewünschte Richtung zu lenken, ohne ihn zu überfordern.

„Bin ich... hübsch?“, fragte John verschmitzt und zeigte auf den Zettel auf seiner eigenen Stirn. „Die da.“

Doch Sherlock verstand den Wink nicht und fing an, über den Einfluss von Rollenbildern aus der Kindheit auf später vorherrschende Schönheitsideale zu philosophieren. Der Alkohol verlor offenbar langsam seine Wirkung.

„Du kapierst das Spiel gar nicht!“, beschwerte sich John. Doch ehe er einen zweiten Anlauf wagen konnte, wurden sie von Mrs Hudson und einer Klientin gestört.

Selbst zu später Stunde und unter dem Einfluss von reichlich Alkohol ließ sich Sherlock die Gelegenheit eines aufregenden Falles nicht entgehen.

Der Zauber war gebrochen. John konnte nicht entscheiden, ob er enttäuscht sein oder diese Entwicklung für den natürlichen Lauf der Dinge halten sollte. Quasi ein Wink des Schicksals.

Schließlich stand der entscheidende Tag kurz bevor. Der Tag, an dem John sich rechtlich an Mary binden würde. Der Tag, an dem er versprechen würde, dieser Frau immer treu zu sein. Der Frau, die er liebte und die ihm ein geregeltes Leben ermöglicht hat, nachdem sich Sherlock so grausam daraus entfernt hatte.

Nein. Ein Leben mit Sherlock war nicht _normal_ , nicht _gewöhnlich_. Ein Leben mit Sherlock bedeutete aufregende Fälle und Abenteuer, Schüsse durch Fenster und Sprünge von Dach zu Dach, Verfolgungsjagden und den gelegentlichen Kratzer, der im Handumdrehen mit Jod und ein paar Stichen behandelt wurde. Adrenalin, das durch Johns Adern pumpte; eine brennende Lunge; Nächte, die zum Tag wurden und Fast Food vom Chinesen an der Ecke, da der Inhalt des Kühlschranks jedwedem Identifizierungsversuch widerstand.

Aber es bedeutete auch ein ewiges Sehnen nach etwas, das John neben all diesen guten Dingen, die kaum einer sonst als gut betrachtete, niemals haben würde. Es bedeutete, womöglich den wichtigsten Menschen zu verlieren, den John je gehabt hat – schon wieder – aufgrund von Empfindungen, die dieser nicht erwidern konnte. Oder wollte.

Wer war John Watson, dass er von seinem besten Freund, welcher Sentimentalität für eine menschliche Schwäche hielt, erwarten wollte, romantische Gefühle zu erwidern?

 

*

 

Am Nachmittag ging John ein paar Lebensmittel einkaufen. Darüber hinaus machte er einen Abstecher in die nächstgelegene Apotheke. Er kaufte Verbandszeug und eine Salbe, mit der er die Narben auf Sherlocks Rücken einreiben wollte. Bei den jüngsten Narben mochte sie noch etwas bringen, aber die älteren würden nur mit der Zeit blasser werden – wenn überhaupt.

John wollte gar nicht so intensiv über dieses Thema nachdenken. Es machte ihn unsagbar wütend und traurig zugleich.

Ihm war deutlich bewusst, dass Sherlock die Mission, Moriartys Netzwerk zu zerschlagen, auf sich allein genommen hatte, um Lestrade, Mrs Hudson und natürlich ihn zu schützen. Diese Geschichte hat Sherlock eines Abends erzählt, als sie mit Mary zusammen im Wohnzimmer saßen.

Vielleicht hätte John anders reagiert, wenn Mary nicht dabei gewesen wäre. So hatte seine Frau das Gespräch in ihrer typischen Art bereits nach kurzer Zeit an sich gerissen und Sherlock zu seiner Mission beglückwünscht. Sie fand es offensichtlich mehr als gerechtfertigt, dass John davon ausgeschlossen, ja, dass er nicht einmal gefragt worden war, ob er gerettet werden wollte.

Stattdessen sollte John dankbar dafür sein, dass sein bester Freund zum Märtyrer geworden war und John zwei Jahre in dem Glauben gelassen hatte, er trüge eine Mitschuld an Sherlocks Selbstmord.

Für John lag die Sache etwas anders. Das hatte sein Verstand ihm wieder und wieder eingebläut.

Er war nicht Freund genug, um Sherlock von seinem Sprung abzuhalten.

Er war nicht Vertrauter genug, um in Sherlocks dunkle Gedanken eingeweiht zu werden und eine alternative Sicht anzubieten.

Er war nicht genug, um Sherlock einen Sinn im Leben zu geben.

Er war nicht genug. Punkt.

Sherlock hatte sich vor Johns Augen das Leben genommen, um John zu retten und hatte dabei mehr Schaden angerichtet als verhindert. Er hatte sich _über_ schätzt oder _ver_ schätzt, ist allein durch die Hölle gegangen und hat John damit eine Schuld aufgeladen, die dieser nicht tragen konnte. Aber nun hatte er keine Wahl.

Obwohl John Sherlock nie um diese Tat geben hatte, stand es Sherlock nun zu, Dankbarkeit zu erwarten. Aber John brachte es nicht fertig. Er war Retter, kein Opfer. Ungefragt in diese Rolle gedrängt zu werden, widerstrebte ihm unsagbar.

Vor dem Sprung hatten sich Sherlock und John (metaphorisch) auf gleicher Augenhöhe befunden, aber danach war John nur zu einem Menschen von vielen geworden. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie er mit Sherlock umgehen sollte. Ständig pendelte er zwischen Wut und Dankbarkeit, zwischen Trotz und Bewunderung. Es war ermüdend!

Frustriert über sich und die Welt ging John zurück nach Hause – in die Baker Street. 221B war vom ersten Tag an mehr sein _Zuhause_ gewesen als Marys Wohnung oder irgendeine andere Bleibe, in der John je gewohnt hatte. Nachdem er ausgezogen war, hatte er sich entwurzelt gefühlt, aber ohne Sherlock hatte dort etwas Essentielles gefehlt.

Es fühlte sich gut an, zurück zu sein. Vielleicht würden sich mit der Zeit auch die anderen Wogen glätten, die die zweijährige Abwesenheit Sherlocks verursacht hatte.

Als John in die Küche kam, saß Sherlock am Tisch. Zwischen seinen Händen dampfte eine Tasse Tee. Ein Teller mit Gebäck stand neben seinem Arm.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe keinen Finger gerührt“, kam er möglichen Anschuldigungen zuvor. „Mrs Hudson war gerade da und hat ihn mir gemacht. Außerdem hat sie Kekse mitgebracht.“

„Gut.“ John stellte die Jutebeutel auf den Tisch und fing an, den Einkauf wegzuräumen. „Ich dachte, ich mach uns heute Curry. Du kannst nicht nur von Keksen leben!“

„Heute morgen hatte ich nicht nur Kekse“, meinte Sherlock und wischte sich Krümel aus dem Mundwinkel.

„Trotzdem, ein paar ausgewogene Mahlzeiten werden dir guttun. Und du kannst mir dabei helfen, dass Gemüse kleinzuschneiden.“

„Geht nicht, ich bin krank!“

„Du bist nicht krank, sondern verletzt. Und wie ich dich kenne, fällt dir ohnehin längst die Decke auf den Kopf. Ein wenig Ablenkung wird daher sicherlich nicht schaden“, bestimmte John und legte ein Schneidbrett und ein Gemüsemesser neben Sherlock auf den Tisch. „Sollte die Bewegung Schmerzen verursachen, hör einfach auf, okay?“

Sherlock brummte bestätigend und griff nach einer Zwiebel, betrachtete sie nachdenklich und legte sie wieder beiseite. Letztendlich beschloss er, sich der Aubergine zu widmen.

John, der die Szene beobachtete, verdrehte mit einem sanften Lächeln die Augen. Nur allzu gut war er damit vertraut, dass Sherlock den Geruch von Zwiebeln an den Fingern hasste und die Aufgabe des Schneidens daher gern anderen überließ. Mit anderen Worten: John. Grinsend setzte John einen Topf Reis auf und half anschließend beim Zerkleinern des Gemüses.

„Ich habe wasserdichte Pflaster gekauft. Wenn du willst, kannst du damit nachher duschen. Das ist vermutlich angenehmer als ein weiteres _Schwammbad_.“

Im Krankenhaus war es Sherlock nicht möglich gewesen, sich mit der Wunde in der Brust allein zu waschen. Diese undankbare Aufgabe hatten Schwestern und Pfleger übernommen, welche Sherlock ununterbrochen mit einem bitterbösen Blick in den Boden gestarrt hatte.

Um Sherlock ein wenig mehr Privatsphäre zu gönnen, hatte sich John für den Zeitraum des Waschens zurückgezogen, war einen Kaffee trinken oder etwas einkaufen gegangen. Aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er nur schlicht und ergreifend nicht riskieren wollen, dass Sherlock von ihm verlangte, das Waschen zu übernehmen.

Nicht dass er sich geweigert hätte – ganz im Gegenteil – aber er wollte nicht riskieren, dass sein Körper in irgendeiner Form auf die Nacktheit seines Freundes reagierte. Das wäre... sehr unangebracht gewesen.

Zwar war es früher das eine oder andere Mal vorgekommen, dass Sherlock lediglich in einem weißen Bettlaken durch die Wohnung stolziert war. Aber es war etwas gänzlich anderes, wenn John ihm bei solchen Aktionen seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit widmen sollte. Es war ihm weitaus lieber, wenn er sich jederzeit zurückziehen konnte, um unangemessene Reaktionen zu verbergen. Oder gezielt etwas gegen sie unternehmen zu können, ohne Sherlock damit zu belästigen.

„Danke“, sagte Sherlock, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen. Er ließ sich besonders viel Zeit dabei, die Aubergine in Stücke zu schneiden.

John stellte eine tiefe Pfanne auf den Herd und fing an, das Gemüse anzubraten.

„Hast du dir den USB-Stick mittlerweile angesehen?“, fragte Sherlock nach einer Weile. Er war aufgestanden und nah an John herangetreten. Neugierig beobachtete er über Johns Schulter hinweg, wie sich seine Auberginenstückchen machten. Nachdem sie goldbraun waren, gab John sie auf einen Teller und briet schwarze Senfkörner zusammen mit Curryblättern an.

„Nein... noch nicht.“ Er fügte die Zwiebeln hinzu und etwas später getrockneten Chili, rundete das ganze mit einem Löffel dicker Kokosnusscreme ab, die sich am oberen Rand der Dose abgesetzt hatte, und goss den Rest der Milch nach und nach hinzu.

„Warum nicht?“

Sherlock stand definitiv zu dicht hinter ihm. Es fehlte nicht viel und Sherlock würde an ihm lehnen. Wieso war es für diesen Mann nur so schwierig, einen Diskretionsabstand zu halten?

„Ganz ehrlich? Keine Ahnung. Ich hatte... Wichtigeres zu tun.“

„Hm.“

John gab geviertelte Tomaten und Wasser zu der Masse und drehte die Flamme herunter.

„Das muss erst mal köcheln...“ Er drehte sich zu Sherlock um, doch selbst für dieses Manöver gab es kaum genug Platz zwischen ihnen. Sein Herz stockte. Anklagend sah er zu Sherlock auf, aber der Blick verfehlte seine Wirkung vollkommen.

Statt dass er einen Schritt zurückzutrat, ließ Sherlock seine Mundwinkeln zucken – nur minimal, aber deutlich sichtbar. Seine Lider senkten sich ein wenig in der gleichen Bewegung.

Ohne Johns Zutun huschte seine Zunge hervor und benetzte die schmalen Lippen. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, was passieren würde, wenn er den Sprung einfach wagte und Sherlock küsste. Wie würde es sich anfühlen? Wie würde Sherlock reagieren? Könnte er es ungeschehen machen, wenn Sherlock es nicht guthieße?

John biss sich in die Unterlippe, um den letzten Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Es spielte keine Rolle. Nichts dergleichen würde passieren. Sie waren beste Freunde, keine Liebhaber. Außerdem war John noch immer verheiratet. Mit einer Mörderin.

_Fuck..._

„Also!“ Energisch schob sich John an Sherlock vorbei und ging um den Tisch herum. Er griff nach der Dose Kichererbsen, öffnete sie und goss das darin enthaltene Wasser ins Spülbecken.

„Hier!“ Er kippte den Inhalt der Dose in die Pfanne und reichte Sherlock den Holzlöffel zum Umrühren. Es war noch etwas früh, um die Kichererbsen und die angebratenen Auberginen in die Masse zu rühren, aber John scherte sich nicht darum.

Die Nähe zu Sherlock war leichter zu ertragen, wenn der Detektiv mit etwas anderem beschäftigt war als mit ihm.

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock hatte nach wie vor Schwierigkeiten beim Essen. Seine Hände fingen an zu zittern, wenn er die Arme zu lange belastete und wenn er sie zu hoch hob, blitzte Schmerz durch seinen Oberkörper. Daher aß er sein Curry langsam und mit Bedacht, wechselte hin und wieder die Hand, mit der er den Löffel hielt, und vermied dabei konsequent, zu überprüfen, ob John ihn beobachtete. Sollte das der Fall sein, sah John dankenswerterweise davon ab, das Zittern zu kommentieren.

„Ich gehe duschen“, verkündete Sherlock, nachdem er seinen Teller geleert hatte und aufstand.

John, der gerade dabei war, den Tisch abzuräumen, hielt inne und sah zu seinem Mitbewohner. „Okay... Falls du... uh... Hilfe brauchst, ruf einfach, ja?“

Im Flur zwischen Küche und Badezimmer blieb Sherlock stehen und sah an sich hinunter. Richtig. Er würde definitiv Hilfe benötigen. Frustriert ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten und lockerte sie wieder. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Selbst wenn er sich aus der Pyjamahose und dem Slip befreien konnte, blieb immer noch das T-Shirt. Er konnte schlecht halb bekleidet unter die Dusche steigen – geschweige denn alle nötigen Handgriffe allein bewältigen.

Hervorragend...

Was war schon dabei? John war nicht nur Arzt, sondern hatte ihn mehr als einmal in verschiedenen Stadien der Nacktheit gesehen. Aber das war vor der Mission, vor den ganzen Strapazen, vor der Folter und vor der hübschen Frau, die sich Mary nannte und die John zu seiner Partnerin gewählt hatte.

Sherlock war bewusst, dass seine Angst irrational war. Er schämte sich nicht für seinen Körper, schließlich war er nicht mehr als die Hülle, die seinen Geist beherbergte. Selbst die zahlreichen Narben auf dem Rücken hatte John bereits gesehen. Es gab also keinen Grund, dieses Unbehagen zu spüren, welches Sherlock davon abhielt, nach John zu rufen.

Und dennoch war ihm die Existenz dieses Gefühls deutlich bewusst. Unter Aufbringung all seiner Kraft verdrängte er es in den hintersten Winkel seines Gedächtnispalastes, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„John!“, rief Sherlock und drehte sich um. Er hatte nicht realisiert, dass die Geräusche in der Küche längst verstummt waren.

John stand kaum eine Armeslänge hinter ihm und trocknete sich die Hände mit einem Geschirrtuch ab. „Schon zur Stelle. Keine Sorge, das kriegen wir schon hin.“ Er warf das Tuch auf den Küchentisch und nickte in Richtung Badezimmer.

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen ging Sherlock den dunklen Flur entlang und fühlte sich dabei wie auf dem Weg zum Schafott. Das Herz hämmerte nervös gegen sein Brustbein; sein Mund war staubtrocken.

„Lass mich das aufhängen“, sagte John, als sie im Bad angekommen waren und er nach dem Aufschlag des blauen Morgenmantels griff. Sacht und darauf bedacht, Sherlock nicht mehr als nötig zu berühren, streifte er das Kleidungsstück von Sherlocks Schultern und hängte es an den Haken an der Badezimmertür.

„Okay, jetzt das T-Shirt.“ Achtsam manövrierte John Sherlocks linken Arm aus dem Ärmel, zog den Stoff über den Lockenkopf und ließ es über den rechten Arm gleiten. Er warf es direkt in den Wäschekorb, bevor er sich daran machte, den Verband um Sherlocks Torso zu entfernen.

„Ich hole schnell das wasserdichte Pflaster.“

Sherlock sah John hinterher. Dabei blieb sein Blick an seinem eigenen Spiegelbild hängen. Der Impuls, sofort wieder wegzusehen, war groß, aber er hielt ihm verbissen stand.

Der Mann, der ihm entgegensah, war kaum mehr als ein Gespenst. Er war bleich bis auf das wütende Rot um das Einschussloch in seiner Brust, noch abgemagerter als vor wenigen Wochen, hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, fettige, zerzauste Haare, die ihm wild vom Kopf abstanden und einen ungleichmäßigen Bart, der seinen Kiefer umwucherte wie Unkraut.

Schon immer hatte Sherlock seinen dilettantischen Bartwuchs verflucht, welcher ihn im besten Fall ungepflegt aussehen ließ – im schlechtesten, als wäre er von Motten zerfressen worden.

Johns Schritte im Flur ließen ihn schließlich den Blick senken. Er drehte sich zu seinem Mitbewohner um und verfolgte aufmerksam, wie John das Pflaster auspackte und vorsichtig über der Wunde platzierte.

„So, das sollte halten.“

Im Anschluss stellte er die Dusche an, damit das Wasser sich aufheizte, und zog den Duschvorhang zu, um das Spritzwasser abzuhalten.

John hob die Hände auf Höhe von Sherlocks Hosenbund, zögerte jedoch. Seine Augen suchten Sherlocks und ein Hauch Röte kroch aus dem Kragen seines Hemdes. Offensichtlich war ihm die Situation doch unangenehmer, als er zugeben wollte.

„Sicherlich hast du schon diverse Männer nackt gesehen, John, du warst doch bei der Armee. Lass uns also _bitte_ kein Drama daraus machen“, ätzte Sherlock und verdrehte genervt die Augen. John musste nicht wissen, dass die harschen Worte vor allem ihm selbst galten. Ein einfacher Trick, der seinen Körper daran erinnern sollte, dass sein Status als simple Hülle noch immer galt. Auch – und gerade – vor John Watson.

Manchmal funktionierte diese Form der Selbstmanipulation sogar. Manchmal.

Als John entschlossen seine Finger in den Hosenbund schob, sah Sherlock beiseite. Seine Muskulatur spannte sich ganz von selbst an, der eigene Herzschlag dröhnte in seinen Ohren, das raue Gleiten von Stoff auf Haut jagte Schauer über seine Nervenbahnen. Hölzern stieg er aus dem Bündel am Boden und stakste zu der Badewanne.

John stützte ihn beim Hineinsteigen, aber Sherlock blendete den anderen Mann konsequent aus, um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie schwer ihm die ganze Sache fiel. Nervös zupfte er am Duschvorhang, stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus und stellte sich unter den Strahl.

Das warme Wasser war eine Wohltat auf Sherlocks schmerzendem Körper. Mit geschlossenen Augen drehte er seinen Kopf nach links und rechts, genoss den sanften Druck der Dusche auf seinen Schultern und das Gefühl, dass der Dreck von mehreren Tagen endlich von seinem Körper gespült wurde.

Das Einseifen wurde jedoch zu einem weiteren Problem. Da Sherlock sich nur unter Schmerzen bücken konnte, ging er so weit in die Knie, dass er den Oberkörper nicht beugen musste, um das Duschgel zu erreichen. Die Plastikflasche war jedoch zu glitschig und rutschte ihm, gerade als er sie zwischen zwei Fingern gegriffen hatte, aus der Hand. Der hohle Aufschlag hallte laut im Bad wider und schien ihn zu verhöhnen.

„Äh... Kann ich helfen...?“

„... _bitte!_ “, knurrte Sherlock und stieß einen lautlosen Fluch gen Zimmerdecke aus.

John schob den Duschvorhang beiseite und griff ohne viel Aufhebens nach dem Duschgel, gab etwas von dem Inhalt auf Sherlocks Handfläche und anschließend auf seine eigene.

„Dreh dich um“, wies er an und erwiderte Sherlocks irritierten Blick mit stoischer Gelassenheit. „Ich wasch dir den Rücken.“

„Der Boden wird ganz nass!“, protestierte Sherlock, jedoch fehlte seiner Stimme jegliche Empörung.

„Weisen wir jetzt auf das Offensichtliche hin, ja? Tritt aus dem Strahl heraus. Ja, das reicht. Keine Sorge, um den Boden kümmere ich mich später. Also dann.“ John schäumte die Seife zwischen seinen Händen auf und verteilte sie in effizienten Kreisbewegungen auf Sherlocks geschundenem Rücken und den steifen Schultern, während Sherlock wesentlich langsamer all die Stellen säuberte, die er erreichen konnte.

Er hatte das törichte Bedürfnis, seine Blöße zu bedecken, schalt sich jedoch selbst für diese Albernheit. Die Hände auf seiner Haut waren eine enorme Ablenkung. Ein Großteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit war auf jeden Handgriff gerichtet, den John machte, und ließ ihn das gelegentliche Zögern und Prüfen der verschiedenen Narben überdeutlich spüren.

Manche Stellen zwickten noch, wenn sie angefasst wurden, aber ausnahmslos jeder einzelne Punkt, den John berührte, flammte auf, als gäbe es eine direkte Verbindung zu Sherlocks Lustzentrum. Verlockende Schauer rannen über seine Nervenenden und ein euphorisches Kribbeln ging durch seine Eingeweide, sammelte sich in seinem Magen und strahlte in seinen Schritt.

Das konnte nicht gutgehen.

Sherlock wollte sich zurückziehen, sich den kräftigen Händen entziehen. Doch stattdessen schien er sich ihnen nur noch mehr entgegen zu lehnen. Zumindest verstärkte sich der Gegendruck merklich.

„Du bist ganz verspannt. Das ewige Herumliegen ist dir wohl nicht bekommen.“

John stimulierte gezielt Sherlocks Delta- und Trapezmuskel, machte lange, streichende Bewegungen mit beiden Daumen und ging schließlich zu den Armen über, um diese ebenfalls einzuseifen.

Sherlock hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, der Mund leicht geöffnet. Sein Atem entfloh ihm in kurzen, hektischen Zügen. Er biss sich in die Zunge und zuckte zusammen, als John ihm ohne Vorwarnung unter die Achseln griff und routiniert über die sensible Haut rieb.

„Bist du kitzlig?“ Das Grinsen in Johns Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Scheinbar hatte er die schreckliche Unbehaglichkeit der Situation gänzlich ausgeblendet. Doktormodus. Sherlock war Patient, nicht bester Freund. Eben die Hülle, die er zu sein erstrebte. John akzeptierte das in professioneller Art und Weise, tat seinen Job und musste keine Existenzkrise durchleben wie Sherlock.

Ob John wohl seinen rasenden Herzschlag wahrnahm?

„Sherlock?“

„Hm?“

„Nichts. Schon gut. Lass mich noch deine Haare waschen. Ich, äh... nehme an, dass du an den Rest selbst herankommst, oder?“, fragte John unbestimmt.

Sherlock drehte den Kopf, so dass er John über seine Schulter hinweg ansehen konnte, doch dieser beschäftigte sich eingehend mit der Shampooflasche. Schamesröte saß auf seinen Wangen.

Oh.

„Ja“, erwiderte Sherlock brüsk und fing an, seine Genitalien und seinen Hintern einzuseifen. Eher am Rande realisierte er, dass sein Körper nicht wie befürchtet auf die ungewohnte Stimulation durch John reagiert hatte, obwohl die Erregung in Sherlocks Innerem nicht zu verleugnen gewesen war. Vermutlich waren die Medikamente schuld, die er nach wie vor zu sich nahm. Er verzog den Mund, schätzte sich gleichzeitig jedoch glücklich, dass ihm die Erniedrigung einer Erektion vor John erspart geblieben war.

Die Inhaltsstoffe des Shampoos mussten wahrlich interessant sein, zumindest nahm John seinen Blick nicht von der Flasche, bevor Sherlock mit dem Einseifen fertig war. Kaum dass Sherlock die Hände sinken ließ, setzte John sich wieder in Bewegung und gab etwas Shampoo auf seine Hand. Er verteilte es zwischen den Handflächen und streckte sich.

„Warum bist du nur so verflucht groß“, beschwerte er sich halbherzig.

Halt suchend legte Sherlock die Hände auf die Fliesen und den Kopf in den Nacken, kam John so ein wenig entgegen. John war vorsichtig, darauf bedacht, nicht zu stark an den Locken zu ziehen, während er das Shampoo einarbeitete. Das Gefühl der massierenden Finger in Sherlocks Haar war viel angenehmer als erwartet.

Nein, das traf es nicht im Mindesten. Es war phänomenal.

„Das ist... gut...“, seufzte er, ehe er sich selbst davon abhalten konnte. Er klappte hörbar den Mund zu und starrte angespannt an die Decke, doch John schnaubte lediglich amüsiert und machte weiter. Das Spritzwasser der laufenden Dusche benetzte Sherlocks Gesicht, ließ ihn unwirsch blinzeln.

„Okay... ich denke, das sollte reichen. Du kannst es ausspülen.“

Sherlock tat wie ihm geheißen und stellte sich erneut unter den Wasserstrahl, wischte die Seifenreste von seiner Haut und sah ihnen dabei zu, wie sie im Abfluss verschwanden. Nach einiger Zeit drehte er die Dusche ab und blickte über seine Schulter zu John. Dieser hielt Sherlock die Hand entgegen, damit er sich beim Herausklettern aus der Wanne festhalten konnte.

Über die nassgespritzte Badezimmermatte hatte John ein trockenes Handtuch geworfen. Er half Sherlock in seinen Frotteemantel, verknotete ihn und wies Sherlock an, sich auf den Rand der Wanne zu setzen, damit er ihm mit einem kleineren Handtuch die Haare trocknen konnte.

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr, John“, knurrte Sherlock und blickte seinen Freund durch die feuchten Strähnen, die ihm in die Stirn fielen, finster an.

Statt zu antworten, hob John süffisant beide Augenbrauen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als wäre er der Meinung, dass Sherlock mit dieser Aussage genau das Gegenteil bewiesen hätte. Er öffnete den Spiegelschrank über dem Waschbecken und nahm sowohl Sherlocks Rasiermesser als auch seinen eigenen Nassrasierer heraus, hielt beide vor Sherlocks Gesicht.

„Möchte der Herr sich selbst rasieren, um zu beweisen, wie unabhängig er ist? Ich gebe dir sogar meinen, damit du dir nicht aus Versehen den Hals durchschneidest!“

Sherlocks Blick wurde noch ein wenig finsterer. Er rupfte den Nassrasierer aus Johns Hand, stand auf und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. Entschlossen griff er nach Johns Rasierschaum, da die kostbare Seife, die er für gewöhnlich verwendete, zu viel Aufwand bedeutet hätte, verschmierte ihn mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen in seinem Gesicht und hielt die Klinge einen Moment lang unter warmes Wasser.

Das Zittern seiner Hände ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Langsam und hochkonzentriert fuhr Sherlock mit dem Rasierer über Kiefer und Wange, immer nur in ganz kurzen Schritten, um das Beben zu überbrücken. Doch bereits als er das zweite Mal an seinem Kiefer ansetzte, zitterte er so heftig, dass er sich schnitt. Zischend saugte er die Luft ein und ließ die Hände sinken.

„Das ist genug“, bestimmte John, „setz dich.“

Widerwillig platzierte sich Sherlock erneut auf dem Badewannenrand und sah mürrisch beiseite, während John die Klinge abspülte.

„Es wird bald besser. Sobald die Wunde verheilt ist und du wieder bei Kräften bist.“

Sherlocks Brauen zuckten, sein Blick flackerte zwischen der gegenüberliegenden Wand und John hin und her, blieb letztlich jedoch an seinem Mitbewohner hängen, als dieser sich über Sherlock beugte, dessen Kinn anhob und mit der Rasur begann.

„Und es macht mir nichts aus, hörst du? Ich helfe dir gern.“

Seufzend drehte Sherlock den Kopf, so dass John besser an die verschiedenen Stellen in seinem Gesicht herankam. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Sherlock von jemand anderem rasiert wurde. Tatsächlich gehörte das zu seiner Routine, wenn er sich die Haare schneiden ließ. Einer professionellen Rasur wohnte ein gewisser Luxus inne, den man allein nicht reproduzieren konnte.

Allerdings war die Vorstellung, John beizubringen, wie man mit einem Rasiermesser umging und sich ihm anschließend auszuliefern, äußerst reizvoll.

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich erneut.

John lächelte sanft.

Sherlock schluckte schwer und sah beiseite.

„Gleich fertig. So!“ John spülte den Rasierer gründlich ab und legte ihn zurück ins Innere des Spiegelschranks. Mit einem feuchten Tuch entfernte er Schaumreste aus Sherlocks Gesicht, dann verteilte er etwas Rasierwasser auf der glatten Haut. „Wie neu.“

Während John seine Hände wusch und das Waschbecken säuberte, tastete Sherlock über seine Wangen und den Kiefer. Ein paar kratzende Haarspitzen spürte er noch, aber ein herkömmlicher Nassrasierer war nun mal nicht in der Lage, die gleiche Leistung wie ein hochwertiges Rasiermesser zu erbringen. Trotzdem war es – wie zu erwarten – solide Arbeit.

„Danke.“

„Kein Problem.“ Noch immer lächelnd griff John nach einer feuchten Locken und wickelte sie um seinen Zeigefinger. „Deine Haare sind ganz schön lang geworden. Stört dich das nicht? Sie zu schneiden traue ich mir allerdings nicht zu...“ Er nahm Sherlock das kleine Handtuch ab, welches noch immer um dessen Schultern lag, und hängte es zum Trocknen auf.

„Das wird warten müssen“, erwiderte Sherlock. Ja, die Länge störte ihn ungemein, aber er würde sich damit abfinden, bis er wieder ungehindert das Haus verlassen konnte.

„Wir könnten jemanden herkommen lassen. Jemanden, dem wir vertrauen. Sowohl mit deinen Haaren, als auch mit unserer Sicherheit, meine ich. Also falls dir jemand einfällt... Ich geh mich umziehen.“

Nachdem John das Bad verlassen hatte, benutzte Sherlock die Toilette, putzte seine Zähne und ging in sein Schlafzimmer, um sich einen Slip und Schlafanzughosen anzuziehen. Er nahm seine Schmerzmittel mit einem Schluck Wasser aus der Glasflasche, die auf dem Nachttisch stand, und sah sich gedankenverloren im Raum um.

Was für ein seltsamer Abend. Es fühlte sich ein wenig wie eine Grenzüberschreitung an. Aber es war nicht schlimm. Sie hatten relativ unbeschadet die andere Seite erreicht.

Wenig später hörte Sherlock, wie John im Badezimmer herumhantierte, den Boden trockenwischte und das große Handtuch, das dort gelegen hatte, in den Wäschekorb warf; wie er anschließend ebenfalls seine Zähne putzte, sein Gesicht und die Hände wusch.

Als John das Schlafzimmer betrat, sah Sherlock auf. John hatte sich Jogginghosen und ein altes Bandshirt der Beatles anzogen.

„Hast du deine Medikamente genommen?“

Sherlock bejahte und beobachtete, wie John vorsichtig das Pflaster von seiner Brust puhlte. Anschließend gab er etwas Wundheilsalbe auf das Einschussloch, platzierte eine Kompresse darüber und griff nach der bereitliegenden Mullbinde. Bestens mit der Prozedur vertraut, half Sherlock so gut es ging – hielt das eine Ende des Verbands, hob die Arme, sagte Bescheid, wenn der Verband zu fest oder zu locker saß – so dass sie nur wenige Minuten brauchten, um die Wunde zu versorgen.

Nachdem sie fertig waren, legte sich Sherlock ins Bett. John ging ohne Umschweife zu dem Küchenstuhl, der noch immer vor Sherlocks Kleiderschrank stand, hob die Tagesdecke an, die zusammengefaltet auf der Sitzfläche lag (John musste sie im Laufe des Tages dort hingelegt haben), und schlug sie aus. Er setzte sich, deckte sich zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Gute Nacht“, sagte er in einem Tonfall, der keine Widerworte zuließ, und schloss die Augen.

Schweigen.

 

 

„John.“

„Hm?“

„Was soll das? Warum schläfst du nicht in deinem Bett?“

„Das Thema hatten wir doch schon“, erwiderte John, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Sherlock gab eine Mischung aus Knurren und Schnauben von sich. Nun waren schon mehrere Nächte vergangen, in denen sein loyaler Freund kaum Schlaf bekommen hatte und Sherlock wusste nur allzu gut, dass Johns Laune immer schlechter werden würde, je länger er in dieser unbequemen Haltung schlief.

Die Lösung war zu gleichen Teilen simpel und undenkbar.

„Dann leg dich wenigstens in mein Bett, damit du deinen Rücken nicht ruinierst!“, ätzte Sherlock trotzig und schlug die Decke neben sich beiseite.

„Ich hab schon unter viel schlimmeren Bedingungen geschlafen. Kein Grund zur Sorge.“

Vielleicht war es falscher Stolz, vielleicht aber auch eine gewisse Furcht vor der ungewohnten Intimität, die sie an diesem Abend gezwungenermaßen bereits geteilt hatten. Vielleicht brauchte John den Abstand zu seinem Mitbewohner nach der ganzen Nähe und dem Anfassen, um sich seiner Heterosexualität zu versichern.

Vielleicht war das Ganze aber auch nur furchtbar albern und kindisch und John würde morgen früh Nackenschmerzen haben und schrecklich unleidlich sein und...

„Wie du willst!“

Schmollend knipste Sherlock das Licht aus, drehte sich auf die Seite – weg von John – und kniff die Augen zu.

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Unruhig rutschte John auf dem unbequemen Stuhl hin und her. Ein Blick auf sein Handy verriet ihm, dass es bereits weit nach Mitternacht war. Die Müdigkeit saß in jedem seiner Knochen, zerrte an seinen Muskeln und drückte auf sein Gemüt, aber es gelang ihm nicht, abzuschalten und sich dem Bedürfnis nach Erholung hinzugeben. Zu aufwühlend waren die letzten Stunden gewesen.

Noch immer spürte er Sherlocks feuchte Haut unter seinen Fingern, wie sich Knochen und Muskeln bei jeder Bewegung regten und wie er John vertrauensvoll das Waschen überlassen hatte. Sein eigener laut pochender Herzschlag hallte noch in seinen Ohren nach, summte auf seinem Trommelfell.

Es war immer wieder aufregend, die Haut eines geliebten Menschen zu berühren. Die einzigartige, fremdvertraute Struktur; gesprenkelt mit kleinen Leberflecken wie ein umgekehrter Nachthimmel; die lautlose Kommunikation über Gänsehaut und aufgestellte Härchen. Diese direkteste Verbindung zwischen den Abermillionen Nervenenden zweier Menschen barg eine unvergleichbare Intimität.

In Sherlocks Fall war diese Verbindung getrübt durch die silbrigen Narben und Knötchen auf seinem Rücken, wo die Haut unter Gewalteinwirkung aufgeplatzt war und unter viel Aufwand neues Gewebe bilden musste. Härter und widerstandsfähiger als zuvor, aber auch weniger empfänglich für wohlmeinende Fingerspitzen. Eine Warnung vor dem im Inneren verborgenen Opfer, das sich mit Klauen und Zähnen vor einer Wiederholung der Schandtat schützen würde; und gleichermaßen ein Zeichen der Zähigkeit; eine Reihe von Orden.

Zumindest hatte sich Sherlock von John helfen lassen, wäre eine Dusche sonst doch nur unter unnötigen Schmerzen möglich gewesen. Vermutlich hatte er nicht mehr als den Arzt in seinem besten Freund gesehen, der sich, in geübter Professionalität, auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren und störende Gefühle zur Seite schieben konnte.

Sherlock mag sich darauf verlassen haben, aber er konnte nicht ahnen, wie schwer es John gefallen war, die erhabene Fassade nicht fallen zu lassen. Irgendwie war es John geglückt, sein Handeln und die Reaktionen seines Körpers voneinander loszulösen, so dass sie sich nicht in die Quere kamen.

Während er mechanisch Sherlocks Rücken eingeseift und die Narben überprüft hatte, hatte ein anderer Teil von ihm die diversen neuen Eindrücke, die er von Sherlock gewonnen hatte, abgespeichert und für eine spätere Einsicht zurückgelegt. John bildete sich ein, dass Sherlocks Gedächtnispalast ganz ähnlich funktionieren musste. Allerdings hatte John diese Technik des Erinnerns nicht im Entferntesten perfektioniert.

Jetzt, da er in dem dunklen Schlafzimmer saß und keine Ablenkung gegeben war, stürmten besagte Erinnerungen in Form von Bildern gnadenlos auf ihn ein und riefen Reaktionen in seinem Körper hervor, die er nicht zu kontrollieren vermochte.

Neben den taktilen Eindrücken hatte sich jeder Millimeter Haut, den er von Sherlock zu sehen bekommen hatte, in seine Retina gebrannt. Jede Kurve, jede Kante, jeder Winkel dieses atemberaubenden Mannes. John hatte die Innenseite seiner Wange wundgebissen und dem Schicksal dutzende Male dafür gedankt, dass er ausreichend bekleidet gewesen war, um die starrsinnige Erektion, die sich schon nach wenigen Minuten bemerkbar gemacht hatte, zu verbergen. Keinesfalls hatte er sich vor Sherlock dafür rechtfertigen wollen.

Ob Sherlock auch nur die geringste Ahnung hatte, was für eine Wirkung er auf andere haben konnte? Ob ihn das alles je interessiert hatte?

Nur allzu gut erinnerte sich John daran, wie er stur auf die Shampooflasche gestarrt hatte, um Sherlock zum Waschen seines Intimbereichs ein lächerliches bisschen Privatsphären zu gönnen. Vermutlich war ihm trotzdem nicht entgangen, dass John aus dem Augenwinkel genug mitbekommen hatte, um seine geheimsten Fantasien an die Oberfläche zu holen.

Johns Puls hatte sich unweigerlich beschleunigt, als er verfolgt hatte, wie Sherlocks Hände zu seinem Penis und zwischen seine Pobacken gewandert waren, wie sie den Seifenschaum auf der feucht glänzenden Haut verteilt hatten. Ein besonders wagemutiger Teil in Johns Kopf hatte sich ausgemalt, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn er Sherlocks Hände dreist mit seinen eigenen ersetzt hätte; wie Sherlock nicht etwa empört, sondern mit freudiger Überraschung reagiert hätte; wie er sich Johns kundigen Fingern entgegengedrängt hätte...

Diese Bilder würden John in Zukunft vermutlich in den ungünstigsten Momenten foltern.

John verlagerte sein Gewicht auf dem Stuhl und schob die linke Hand in seinen Schritt, um die drängende Erektion in eine etwas angenehmere Position zu manövrieren. Zwar war er relativ sicher, dass Sherlock schlief – wenn man sich auf die tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge und die beruhigende Wirkung der Medikamente verlassen mochte – aber sich unmittelbar neben dem Bett seines Mitbewohners selbst zu befriedigen stand außer Frage. Zudem fühlte sich John jedes Mal schuldig, wenn er während der Masturbation an Sherlock dachte. Es fühlte sich falsch an, heuchlerisch, schließlich hatte er bereits unzählige Male behauptet, nicht schwul zu sein. Was, wenn man es genau betrachtete, keine Lüge war und dennoch nur die halbe Wahrheit.

Aber es war _eine_ Sache, homoerotische Gefühle und Fantasien zu haben und eine ganz _andere_ , ihnen in aller Öffentlichkeit nachzugeben, sich angreifbar zu machen. Harry war das beste Beispiel dafür. Wie oft hatte sie für Akzeptanz und Gleichberechtigung gekämpft und war trotzdem immer wieder diskriminiert worden? John hielt sich selbst nicht für zimperlich, dennoch war ihm solch ein Leben immer als eine zu große Herausforderung erschienen.

_Feigling._

Und es war nicht so, dass er keine Wahl hatte. John mochte Frauen. Sehr sogar. Also warum etwas potentiell Gefährliches suchen, wenn man auf der vermeintlich sicheren Seite verweilen konnte? Warum dem Verlangen nachgeben, wenn es nur Kummer brachte?

Andererseits war Mary wohl der beste Beweis dafür, dass es auf beiden Seiten schwarze Schafe gab; dass man nicht sicher vor Unglück war, insbesondere wenn man sich förmlich danach sehnte.

John saugte die Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne und strich mit der flachen Hand über die Ausbuchtung in seinem Schritt. Ein ekstatisches Kribbeln rauschte durch seine Glieder; seine Gesäßmuskulatur spannte sich an, drängten seine Hüften nach oben, um dem sanften Druck entgegenzukommen; mehr Reibung zu erzeugen. Sein Kopf sank mit einem dumpfen Geräusch gegen die Schranktür in seinem Rücken. Er schnappte nach Luft und hielt seine Hand mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit ruhig, lauschte in die Stille des Raumes.

Erst vor wenigen Tagen hatte Sherlock behauptet, John fühlte sich von gefährlichen Personen und Situationen angezogen und dennoch schien die Idee, sich einem anderen Mann hinzugeben, undenkbar. Ein völlig absurdes Wagnis. Ein Risiko auf einer völlig anderen Ebene als die Jagd nach Verbrechern.

Dabei lagen ganz andere Dinge auf dem Spiel als die gesellschaftliche Akzeptanz. Gerade in Bezug auf Sherlock galt es, eine Freundschaft zu gefährden, die John so nicht noch einmal finden würde. Dafür war Sherlock zu besonders, zu einzigartig.

Johns Augen suchten Sherlocks Silhouette in der Dunkelheit. Die Bettdecke hob und senkte sich nach wie vor unter tiefen Atemzügen.

Eine Mischung aus Nostalgie und Wehmut überkam ihn. Nur allzu genau erinnerte er sich an das letzte Mal, als er es gewagt hatte, einem Mann näher zu kommen. Auch in jenem Fall hatte die Freundschaft unter den romantischen Gefühlen gelitten, denn die Situation, in der sie sich damals befunden hatten, hatte Nähe nur bedingt und unter größten Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zugelassen.

Den Aufwand hatte John gern in Kauf genommen, aber James Sholto hatte das anders gesehen. Angetrieben von Ehrgeiz und zurückgehalten von gesellschaftlichen Konventionen hatte er sich nie ganz auf John eingelassen und diesem damit zu verstehen gegeben, dass er ein solch großes Opfer nicht wert war. Weder das Risiko, die Karriere einzubüßen, noch die Ablehnung durch Freunde, Familie und Kameraden.

John schien schlicht und ergreifend kein gutes Händchen bei der (potentiellen) Partnerwahl zu haben.

_Ich bin mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet._

Er verstand das.

Trotz der düsteren Wendung seiner Gedanken dachte John mit einer gewissen Zuneigung an James zurück. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Major zu seiner Hochzeit erscheinen würde. Nach dem tragischen Unglück, bei dem so viele junge Kadetten ums Leben gekommen waren, hatte sich James gänzlich von allem und jedem zurückgezogen und nicht mehr auf die Emails und Briefe von John reagiert.

Tatsächlich war es erst vor wenigen Wochen wieder zu Kontakt gekommen. Dass ausgerechnet auf der Hochzeit jemand einen Anschlag auf James’ Leben verüben würde, hatte keiner ahnen können.

Beschämt dachte John daran, dass er sich nur ein einziges Mal bei James gemeldet hatte, nachdem dieser in das nächstliegende Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden war. John hatte sich zwar nach seinem Befinden erkundigt und versprochen, sich bald wieder zu melden. Aber irgendetwas hatte ihn, trotz der Langweile, die ihn in den folgenden Wochen heimgesucht hatte, zurückgehalten.

Vielleicht war es ein Gefühl der Schuld für das, was geschehen war. Wäre Sherlock nicht gewesen, hätte James den Tag nicht überlebt. Und hätte John nicht geheiratet, wäre James nicht aus seinem sicheren Umfeld herausgetreten.

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend schlug John die Tagesdecke beiseite und stand auf. So leise wie möglich verließ er das Zimmer, ließ die Tür jedoch angelehnt. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, holte seinen Laptop und setzte sich damit in die Küche. Sollte Sherlock aufwachen und ihn brauchen, würde er ihn von dort aus hören können.

John öffnete den Laptop und blinzelte gegen das weiße Licht des Monitors an. Die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf verfluchte ihn dafür, dass er nicht längst schlief, obwohl sein Körper lautstark danach verlangte. Aber die tobenden Gedanken gaben einfach keine Ruhe.

Mit wenigen Klicks öffnete John sein Emailprogramm und suchte James’ Emailadresse aus dem virtuellen Adressbuch heraus. In den Betreff schrieb er ein einfaches _Hallo_ , dann hielt er inne und starrte eine ganze Weile auf den blinkenden Cursor, bevor er anfing zu tippen.

_Lieber James,_

_tut mir leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht bei dir gemeldet habe. Hast du den Krankenhausaufenthalt gut überstanden? Es ist einiges vorgefallen, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesprochen haben ..._

 

*

 

John schreckte auf, als Sherlock einen Becher Kaffee neben ihn auf den Tisch stellte. Schlaftrunken richtete er sich auf und zischte ungehalten, als sein Rücken schmerzhaft protestierte.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich dich auslachen oder bedauern soll, John. Ist der Küchentisch tatsächlich so viel bequemer als das Bett? Dein Verhalten ist wirklich absurd!“, klagte Sherlock und ließ sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber sinken.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen...“, verteidigte sich John und schlürfte etwas von dem heißen Getränk. „Ich habe eine Email geschrieben, wollte anschließend etwas surfen und muss darüber eingeschlafen sein.“

„Offensichtlich.“

John rieb sich über das verquollene Gesicht und sah zwischen seinen Fingern zu Sherlock hinüber. Sein Mitbewohner schien nicht mit der besten Laune aufgewacht zu sein.

„Wie spät ist es?“

„Fast Mittag. Molly kommt in einer Stunde vorbei. Es wäre gut, wenn wir den Verband vorher noch wechseln könnten.“

„Molly?“

„Ja, ich habe ihr heute morgen geschrieben, um zu fragen, ob sie ein paar Nieren entbehren kann. Ich hatte bereits vor ein paar Wochen mit einem Experiment begonnen, aber diese ganzen Zwischenfälle in letzter Zeit haben mich davon abgehalten, es zu beenden. Daher muss ich nun von vorn anfangen.“

„Also bringt sie dir ein paar Nieren vorbei?“, fragte John, als wäre an der Frage überhaupt nichts merkwürdig. Die Müdigkeit lag noch immer schwer auf ihm. Es war schwierig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Nein, sie hat keine, die sie unbemerkt verschwinden lassen kann“, erwiderte Sherlock und verzog mürrisch den Mund, „aber sie hat angeboten, mir die Haare zu schneiden, nachdem ich erwähnte, dass mich die Länge stört.“

„Aha! Mir ist zwar nicht klar, wie ihr von den Nieren zu deinen Haaren gekommen seid, aber ich durchschaue deinen Plan! Erst verlangst du etwas von ihr, das sie ihren Job kosten könnte, und nachdem sie abgelehnt hat und sich schuldig fühlt, erwähnst du ganz beiläufig, wie sie dir auf andere Art und Weise einen Gefallen tun kann. Du manipulativer Bastard!“ Grinsend trank John einen weiteren Schluck seines Kaffees und musterte Sherlock über den Rand seines Bechers. Dieser verdrehte die Augen, doch sein rechter Mundwinkel zuckte verräterisch. Erwischt!

„Okay, dann lass uns schnell den Verband wechseln. Ich will noch duschen und mich umziehen, bevor sie kommt und ihr nach Möglichkeit nicht halbnackt über den Weg laufen!“

Wenige Minuten später lehnte Sherlock mit dem Hintern am Küchentisch, während John auf einem Stuhl vor ihm saß und die Schusswunde überprüfte.

„Gut, die Haut hat sich fast geschlossen. Ich denke, wir sollten die Salbe noch wenigstens ein paar Tage auftragen, um den Heilungsprozess zu begünstigen. Hast du noch starke Schmerzen?“, fragte John und befestigte das Ende des Verbands mit zwei Klammern, nachdem er ihn um Sherlocks Torso gewickelt hatte.

Als Sherlock lediglich den Kopf schief legte, zog John die Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte seinen Freund eindringlich, bis er eine klare Antwort erhielt.

„Manchmal.“

John stand auf und griff nach der Packung mit den Schmerzmitteln, presste eine Tablette aus dem Blister auf Sherlocks Hand und füllte ein Glas mit Wasser. „Keine falsche Bescheidenheit, okay? Dein Körper braucht Zeit, um zu heilen und wenn das ohne Schmerzen vonstatten geht, ist das keine Schande. Hast du heute schon etwas gegessen?“

„Heute früh, die letzten Kekse von Mrs Hudson.“

Seufzend stemmte John die Fäuste in die Hüften. „Ich mache dir ein paar Sandwiches. Die Medikamente solltest du nicht auf leeren Magen nehmen, sonst bekommst du womöglich Bauchschmerzen.“

Sherlock brummte bestätigend und ließ sich zurück auf den Stuhl sinken. Während John damit beschäftigt war, die einzelnen Zutaten für die Sandwiches zusammenzusuchen, weckte Sherlock den Laptop, der sich noch immer auf dem Tisch befand, aus dem Standby-Modus und loggte sich mit Johns Passwort ein.

„Major Sholto hat dir geantwortet“, bemerkte er nur wenig später, ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm zu nehmen.

„Hör auf, meine Emails zu lesen!“ Nur allzu gut wusste John, dass Sherlock sich nicht viel aus der Privatsphäre anderer machte. Völlig egal, wie oft John sein Passwort änderte, Sherlock erriet das neue in Handumdrehen. Daher hatte John es bereits vor langer Zeit aufgegeben, Dinge wie seine Browser-Chronik zu löschen oder zu versuchen, irgendwelche Daten vor Sherlock geheim zu halten. Tatsächlich fand Sherlock jene Informationen, die man vor ihm zu verstecken versuchte, eher als solche, bei denen man sich gar nicht erst die Mühe machte.

Ohne auf Johns Protest Rücksicht zu nehmen, las Sherlock weiter. „Du hast ihm geschrieben, dass ich angeschossen wurde, aber nicht von wem.“

„Hmhm.“

„Und dass du vorerst wieder hier wohnst. Denkst du nicht, dass er sich den Rest zusammenreimen kann?“

„Möglich“, antwortete John ausweichend, den Blick starr auf die Arbeit seiner Hände gerichtet. Augenscheinlich hoch konzentriert klappte er die Toastschreiben zusammen und schnitt sie in Dreiecke.

Der genaue Wortlaut seiner Email wollte ihm beim besten Willen nicht mehr einfallen, so dass er nicht abschätzen konnte, was James ihm wohl noch geantwortet hatte. In diesem Moment hoffte er nur, dass er sich mit den paar Zeilen Text, die er unter Schlafentzug geschrieben hatte, vor Sherlock nicht vollkommen lächerlich machte.

Als er realisierte, dass Sherlock bereits seit geraumer Zeit still war und ihn anstarrte, sah John auf. „Was ist?“

„Nichts“, erwiderte Sherlock. Er schloss den Laptop, griff nach einem der Sandwichdreiecke und biss hinein.

Irritiert zog John die Stirn kraus, entschied jedoch, die Sache vorerst fallen zu lassen. Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er fertig sein wollte, bevor Molly auftauchte. Eilige räumte er den Küchentisch ab und ging ins Bad, um zu duschen. Doch bevor er das Wasser aufdrehte, wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, das Klackern seiner Laptoptastatur durch die geschlossene Tür zu hören.

Sicherlich überprüfte Sherlock etwas, das mit seinem Nierenexperiment zu tun hatte. Was sonst sollte er auf Johns Laptop machen?

 

+++

 

tbc

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Wie angekündigt kam Molly gegen Mittag in die Baker Street. In ihren Armen hielt sie einen großen Strauß Ringelblumen. Mrs Hudson begrüßte sie an der Tür und wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihr, während sie der Pathologin die Treppen in den ersten Stock hinauf folgte.

Als Molly das Wohnzimmer betrat und Sherlock und John am Schreibtisch sitzen sah, lächelte sie in dieser typischen Art, die zwischen Aufregung und Scham pendelte. Unschlüssig streckte sie den Strauß in Sherlocks Richtung, doch dieser sah sie nur irritiert an.

„Gute Besserung!“, sagte sie etwas lauter als nötig und lachte hilflos. Sie wirbelte herum, entschuldigte sich bei Mrs Hudson, mit der sie beinahe kollidiert wäre, und eilte in die Küche. „Die sollten am besten ins Wasser. Habt ihr irgendwo eine Vase?“

„Nein, Liebes, meine guten Vasen habe ich bereits vor langer Zeit in Sicherheit gebracht. Die beiden Jungs bekommen nur selten Blumen geschenkt und wenn, dann treten sie sie meist an mich ab. Oh!“, machte Mrs Hudson und hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor die schmalen Lippen, als sie sah, wie Mollys Schultern absackten.

„Aber die Ausnahme bestätigt die Regel, nicht wahr? Frische Blumen werden die Wohnung bestimmt aufhellen! Ich hole schnell eine Vase aus meiner Küche.“ Kaum hatte Mrs Hudson die Worte ausgesprochen, war sie mit klackernden Absätzen die Treppe hinunter verschwunden.

Sherlock, der sich wieder seinem Laptop zugewandt und den kurzen Dialog ignoriert hatte, sah auf, als sich John demonstrativ räusperte. John nickte in Mollys Richtung und zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben, um Sherlock darauf Aufmerksam zu machen, dass seine Manieren wieder einmal zu wünschen übrig ließen. Sherlock verzog das Gesicht.

Gesellschaftliche Gepflogenheiten – wie langweilig! Aber letztendlich hatte er selbst Molly herbestellt, also war es wohl angebracht, das Mindestmaß an Gastfreundschaft zu zeigen.

Sich räuspernd stand Sherlock auf und ging zu Molly hinüber, ein mechanisches Lächeln auf den Lippen. In einer freundschaftlichen Geste legte er der Frau eine Hand auf die Schulter, beugte sich hinunter zu dem Strauß und roch demonstrativ an den orangefarbenen Blumen. Als er aufsah, hatten sich Mollys Wangen rot verfärbt; ihre Augen glänzten fiebrig.

War er ihr zu nahe getreten? Hatte er schon wieder Hoffnung in ihr geweckt, obwohl sie längst wusste, wie aussichtslos ihre Schwärmerei für Sherlock war?

Molly war schrecklich romantisch. Mehr noch als John, wenn man das glauben mochte. Leider fühlte sie sich grundsätzlich von Menschen angezogen, die sie nicht zu schätzen wussten oder deren Liebe längst vergeben war. Im schlimmsten Fall wurde sie ausgenutzt und fallen gelassen, sobald sie ausgedient hatte. Auch das hatte Sherlock schon mehr als einmal mitansehen müssen. Allerdings war er der Letzte, der der Pathologin Beziehungsratschläge erteilen sollte.

Zum einen hatte auch er Molly schon für seine Zwecke benutzt – auch wenn es dabei lediglich um den Zugang zur Leichenschauhalle oder dem Labor ging. Kaum der Rede wert also!

Zum anderen war Sherlock selbst in einer unerwiderten Liebe gefangen. Eine Liebe für die er alles tun würde, was in seiner Macht stand; alles für seinen Angebeteten. Ob er nun seinen eigenen Tod vortäuschte oder ohne zu zögern in einen Scheiterhaufen sprang, um ihn zu retten; ob er sein eigenes Herz ignorierte und die Hochzeit dieses Mannes plante, damit er glücklich war...

Nur allzu gut erinnerte sich Sherlock daran, wie er die Hochzeit kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit verlassen hatte.

_Sie ist vorzeitig gegangen. Ich meine, wer verlässt denn eine Hochzeit vorzeitig? So schade!_

Mrs Hudsons Worte über ihre einst beste Freundin übertönten den Text des Liedes _December, 1963_ von Frankie Valli  & The Four Seasons. Sie krallten sich in Sherlocks Verstand, gruben sich tief in seine Hülle, verhöhnten ihn.

Sherlock eilte nach Hause, ehe das Loch in seiner Brust zu groß wurde und er in das schwarze Nichts fiel, sich selbst verschlang. Die Noten des Liedes und die freudigen Ausrufe der Gäste noch im Ohr, spürte er, wie ihm die Fassung entglitt; wie die zahlreichen Risse in seiner Fassade an Tiefe gewannen.

Es tat weh. So sehr, dass ihm das Atmen schwerfiel.

Wie er es letztendlich geschafft hatte, seine (leere, dunkle, einsame) Wohnung zu erreichen, wusste er im Nachhinein nicht mehr.

Die Nacht hatte zu viele Lücken.

Der Morgen begrüßte Sherlock mit einem Becher kalten Kaffee und der missbilligenden Fratze Mycrofts. Dieser hatte Sherlocks Ledersessel gedreht, so dass er einen direkten Blick auf das Sofa hatte, wo Sherlock im Laufe der Nacht in einen traumlosen Schlaf gefallen war. Zwischen den Fingern der rechten Hand drehte Mycroft den Griff seines vertikal aufgestellten Regenschirms.

„Hast du eine Liste gemacht?“

Sherlock versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch sein Kopf war schwer wie Blei und sank wie ein Stein zurück auf die Sitzfläche. Er rieb sich über die pochenden Schläfen, versuchte die Gedanken, die wie aufgeschreckte Vögel kreischend laut in seinem Schädel tobten, zu sortieren. Sein Blick huschte suchend durch das Wohnzimmer. Immer wieder nahm er Bewegungen aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, doch wenn er den Verursacher ausfindig machen wollte, war dort nicht mehr als das Wispern uralter Erinnerungen.

„Sherlock!“

„Ja, ja... hier... irgendwo.“ Blind tastete Sherlock neben sich über die Sitzkissen und in den Ritzen dazwischen, über den Couchtisch und schließlich den Teppich. Als er das gefaltete Stück Papier gefunden hatte, warf er es ohne aufzusehen in die ungefähre Richtung, in der Mycroft saß.

Der Sessel seufzte träge, als Mycroft aufstand und sich nach der Liste bückte. Das Geräusch erinnerte Sherlock an ein gewichtiges Walross. Er lachte.

„Das ist nicht lustig. Nicht im Geringsten. Ich muss dir nicht erklären, dass bei diesen Mengen nicht viel fehlt, um dich umzubringen“, meinte Mycroft und klang dabei eher gelangweilt als besorgt oder verärgert. Zu oft hatte er diese Standpauke schon gehalten; selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren musste sie an Glaubwürdigkeit verloren haben.

Tatsächlich verursachte die ganze Drogengeschichte mehr Ärger als ursprünglich geplant. Statt einen womöglich bestechlichen Handlager abzustellen und ein Auge auf Sherlock zu haben, kam Mycroft für einige Wochen jeden Tag persönlich vorbei, um nach Sherlock zu sehen. Sie wechselten kaum mehr als drei Sätze miteinander, starrten vor sich hin und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, bis Mycroft beschloss, wieder zu gehen.

Wie Mycroft es bewerkstelligte, seinem Arbeitsplatz so lange fernzubleiben, blieb ungeklärt. Es interessierte Sherlock auch nicht wirklich. Er registrierte es, wenn Mycroft sich in die Küche zurückzog und telefonierte oder wenn seine Assistentin Unterlagen vorbeibrachte. Aber das war auch schon alles.

Der Dealer, den Sherlock zuletzt aufgesucht hatte, verschwand spurlos. Mycroft war gut darin, Leute verschwinden zu lassen. Er verriet nicht, was mit dem Mann geschehen war, versicherte aber, dass er nun an einem _besseren Ort_ sei.

„Du weißt schon, dass die Antagonisten so etwas immer in den Filmen sagen, oder?“, fragte Sherlock und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

Mycroft musterte Sherlock kühl, offensichtlich nicht unglücklich mit der zugesprochenen Rolle, nur um kurz darauf die Illusion zu zerstören. „Offensichtlich tragen Johns Bemühungen, dich in die Welt des trivialen Films einzuführen, langsam Früchte. Nein, ich habe lediglich veranlasst, dass Mr Clarkson einen anderen Distributionsbereich erhält. Wenn du nicht vorhast, London weiter auszudünnen, sieh zukünftig doch bitte davon ab, illegale Substanzen kaufen zu wollen, mein lieber Bruder.“

Sherlock sagte nichts weiter dazu, stattdessen suchte er nach immer neuen Wegen, um an diverse Drogen heranzukommen. Einfach nur um zu beweisen, dass er es konnte. Dabei ging es ihm nicht einmal darum, sie zu nehmen, sondern lediglich darum, Mycroft eins auszuwischen.

Es war ein Spiel und Sherlock hatte es schon immer geliebt, gegen seinen großen Bruder zu gewinnen.

Der Duft der Blumen holte Sherlock aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

„Calendula officinalis und die Frage aller Fragen”, sagte Sherlock nachdenklich und sah Molly ins Gesicht, ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen.

In diesem Moment sprang John auf, ging zu Sherlock und Molly hinüber und griff ungefragt nach dem Strauß. „Ich kümmere mich darum.“

Zwar waren die zusammengezogenen Brauen und die vertikale Falte auf Johns Stirn nicht zu übersehen. Doch konnte sich Sherlock beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was er schon wieder falsch gemacht haben könnte, um John zu verärgern.

Er beobachtete, wie John den Strauß mit der Sanftheit eines in die Schlacht ziehenden Barbaren auf den Küchentisch warf und zum Wasserkocher griff. Während der Behälter im Spülbecken stand und volllief, schob John die Ärmel seines Pullovers bis zu den Ellbogen hoch, ballte mehrmals die linke Hand zur Faust und drehte anschließend den Wasserhahn zu, als wolle er ihn erwürgen.

Definitiv schlechte Stimmung.

Die schlafarmen Nächte auf dem unbequemen Küchenstuhl forderten offensichtlich ihren Tribut. In solchen Situationen musste man vorsichtig treten, wenn man nicht plötzlich im Fokus der alles vernichtenden Wut eines John Watson stehen wollte. Ein durchaus reizvolles Risiko, das Sherlock an einem anderen Tag gern auf sich genommen hätte, aber sowohl sein Zustand, als auch der Besuch von Molly ließen solche Spielereien im Augenblick nicht zu.

Er schob Molly, die gerade dabei war, aus ihrer Jacke zu schlüpfen, in Richtung Sofa, warf aber noch einen Blick über seine Schulter, um zu eruieren, ob Johns Gemütsverfassung mit der räumlichen Distanz schon ein wenig besser geworden war.

In diesem Moment kam Mrs Hudson mit einer Vase aus grünem Glas und einem mit Klarsichtfolie abgedeckten Teller Keksen zurück in die Küche. „Ist der Tee schon fertig?“, fragte sie lächelnd, zuckte jedoch zurück, als sie Johns finsteren Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm. „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung“, brummte John und stellte klappernd Tassen auf ein Tablett. „Was ist _das_?“

Ratlos sah Mrs Hudson zwischen den Blumen, die sie soeben in die Vase stellte, und dem Teller hin und her. „Oh, ich hatte noch ein paar übrig und dachte, es wäre nett, Kekse zum Tee da zu haben. Die aus dem Supermarkt sind doch nur halb so gut wie hausgemachte!“

„Mrs Hudson... Sherlock kann nicht den ganzen Tag Kekse essen! Er braucht Nährstoffe, vollwertige Mahlzeiten und...“

„John—“, versuchte Sherlock einzuhaken, wurde jedoch direkt unterbrochen.

„Vitamine!“

„An einem oder zwei Keksen ist doch nichts auszusetzen. Später esse ich etwas Nahrhaftes – versprochen!“, gelobte Sherlock und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Du machst doch eh, was du willst!“, schnauzte John. Der Wasserkocher schaltete sich mit einem lauten Klacken ab, als wolle er diese Kampfrunde für beendet zu erklären. John schnaubte jähzornig und goss das Wasser in die bereitstehende Kanne. Kaum dass sie gefüllt war, kniff sich John in den Nasenrücken und seufzte erschöpft.

„Tut mir leid. Ich... ich bin wohl tatsächlich übermüdet.“

Mrs Hudson griff liebevoll nach Johns Oberarm und drückte ihn sanft. „Du kümmerst dich die ganze Zeit so gut um Sherlock. Vielleicht solltest du die Gelegenheit nutzen und jetzt eine Pause machen?“

Johns Blick schoss zu Sherlock, zu Molly, dann zu der alten Dame. „Nein. Nein, es geht schon. Ich werde euch nicht im Weg stehen, sondern mich an meinen Laptop setzen und den Rest meiner Emails beantworten, okay? Der Tee wird mir bestimmt dabei helfen, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.“

Etwas in Sherlocks Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er wusste, dass es nicht sein Herz war, weil dieser Muskel solcherlei Kunststücke nicht vollbringen konnte. Aber was auch immer es war, es war nicht angenehm. Emotionen konnten die seltsamsten Dinge im Körper auslösen, selbst wenn man sich weigerte, sie zu empfinden.

Es gab keinen Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein. Außer eines vorsichtigen Vorschlags von Seiten des Majors, sich mal wieder zu treffen, hatte in den Emails, die John mit Sholto ausgetauscht hatte, nichts Außergewöhnliches gestanden. Sherlock war jedoch nicht sicher, ob er Grund zur Sorge hatte, da Sholto sein Grundstück für gewöhnlich nicht verließ und nur selten Besuch gestatte. John einzuladen war demnach ein großer Vertrauensbeweis.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass John den Vorschlag annahm, lag nahe – aber das war sein gutes Recht!

„Ich wollte eh vorschlagen, dass wir die Haare in der Küche schneiden“, sagte Molly, die neben Sherlock aufgetaucht war und ahnungslos lächelte. „Das Licht hier ist gut und wenn Sherlock sich auf einen Stuhl ans Spülbecken setzt, muss er sich zum Haare waschen nicht bücken.“

Sherlock nickte geistesabwesend und sah John nach, der seinen Becher heftiger als nötig auf den Schreibtisch im Wohnzimmer stellte. Es grenzte an ein physikalisches Wunder, dass dabei nicht die Hälfte des Tees überschwappte.

John setzte sich und klappte seinen Laptop auf. Er platzierte beide Ellenbogen vor dem Gerät und hielt die gefalteten Hände vor den grimmig verzogenen Mund. Sein finsterer Blick verfolgte jede Bewegung in der Küche, während der Laptop in aller Seelenruhe startete.

Molly konnte es kaum erwarten, mit ihrer Arbeit zu beginnen. Sie holte Kamm und Schere aus ihrer Handtasche und legte sie auf den Küchentisch, warf ein Handtuch aus dem Badezimmer um Sherlocks Schultern und erklärte, wie er sich hinzusetzen habe, damit sie ihm die Haare waschen konnte.

Beim Waschen ließ sich Molly alle Zeit der Welt. Wieder und wieder spreizte sie ihre Finger in den Haaren, knetete das Shampoo in die nassen Locken und massierte Sherlocks Kopfhaut. Dabei grinste sie die ganze Zeit über beiden Ohren. Offensichtlich bereitete es ihr viel Vergnügen, anderen Menschen die Haare zu waschen.

Sherlock hingegen fand, dass es kein Vergleich zu dem war, was er bei John gefühlt hatte. Nur mit Mühe und Not gelang es ihm, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten langweilte er sich und starrte gedankenverloren an die fleckige Zimmerdecke, während er versuchte, Mrs Hudsons Redeschwall auszublenden.

Die alte Dame hatte sich an den Küchentisch gesetzt und erzählte mit Feuereifer vom letzten Besuch bei ihrer Schwester, von ihren Nichten und Neffen und deren Kindern. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte sie den gesamten Stammbaum aufgelistet, gute und schlechte Beziehungen aller Beteiligten erläutert und den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch zum Besten gegeben.

Molly lauschte aufmerksam, stellte hin und wieder eine Frage und lachte höflich, während sich Mrs Hudson über X und Y ausließ.

Wie Molly sich die ganzen Namen von Mrs Hudsons Verwandtschaft merken konnte, blieb Sherlock ein Rätsel. Aber es interessierte ihn nicht ausreichend, um sie danach zu fragen. Stattdessen blendete er den Rest des Gespräches aus.

Mittlerweile hatte Molly mit dem Schneiden angefangen. Strähne um Strähne zog sie die Locken glatt, maß die Länge mit geübtem Blick und ließ die beiden Hälften der Schere ratschend zusammenfahren.

Als Sherlock ihr von seinen viel zu langen Haaren geschrieben hatte, hatte Molly erzählt, dass eine Verwandte (Schwester? Cousine?) Friseurin war und ihr in ihrer Jugend diverse Handgriffe beigebracht hatte. Ursprünglich wollte Molly selbst diesen Weg einschlagen, aber letztendlich hatte sie sich mit dem Gedanken, ständig Menschen um sich zu haben, nicht wohlgefühlt. Lebende wohlgemerkt.

Sherlock saß neben dem Küchentisch, musste aber den Kopf nach links drehen, um einen Blick auf John zu erhaschen. Dieser beobachtete die Szene argwöhnisch, wandte sich jedoch jedes Mal seinem Laptop zu, wenn Sherlock in seine Richtung sah, und gab vor zu schreiben.

Ein, zwei Mal lächelte er sogar, während er die Zeilen auf dem Bildschirm überflog.

Unweigerlich fragte sich Sherlock, was John wohl an den Major schrieb oder was dieser in seiner Folgemail geantwortet haben mochte. Vielleicht tauschten sie Geschichten von früher aus. Geschichten über die Zeit in Kandahār, von der John fast nie sprach. Geschichten, die John jedem anderen erzählt hatte – nur nicht Sherlock.

_Wenn sie so enge Freunde sind, warum spricht er so selten von ihm?_

_Mir gegenüber spricht er ständig von ihm._

Warum ausgerechnet vor Mary? Warum durfte sie von jenen Abenteuern mit Major Sholto wissen, Sherlock jedoch nicht? Was hatte John ausgerechnet vor Sherlock zu befürchten, dass er sich ihm nicht anvertraute? Hatte John Sorge, dass Sherlock etwas deduzieren könnte, das er lieber nicht preisgeben wollte?

Sherlock seufzte leise.

„Gleich fertig!“, trällerte Molly und nahm letzte Korrekturen vor. „So! Was meinst du? Ich wollte sie nicht zu kurz schneiden.“ Molly hielt Sherlock einen Handspiegel vors Gesicht, den Mrs Hudson irgendwann aus ihrer Wohnung geholt haben musste. Sherlock hatte nicht einmal realisiert, dass sie den Raum verlassen hatte.

Skeptisch betrachtete Sherlock sein Spiegelbild. Molly hatte bessere Arbeit geleistet, als er von einem Amateur erwartet hatte, auch wenn der Schnitt nicht so akkurat war wie von seinem üblichen Friseur. Das Wichtigste war, dass die Locken, die Sherlock in die Stirn fielen, nicht mehr seine Augen verdeckten. Wenn der nächste Haarschnitt anstand, würde er wieder zu einem Profi gehen und die kleinen Makel, die Molly verursacht hatte, ausgleichen lassen.

„Gut. Vielen Dank, Molly.“

Molly strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Was meinst du, John? Soll ich deine auch schneiden?“ Spielerisch hielt sie die Schere hoch und ließ sie auf- und zuschnappen.

„Nicht nötig, danke!“, meinte John und schaute demonstrativ auf seine Armbanduhr. „Es ist schon recht spät... Ich werde dir ein Taxi rufen.“

„Oh! Äh... ja, Das wäre nett. Tut mir leid, das Haare schneiden hat länger gedauert als erwartet“, entschuldigte sich Molly und packte Schere und Kamm zurück in ihre Handtasche.

„Kein Problem.“ John war bereits im Begriff, die Nummer des Taxiservices zu wählen und ignorierte Mollys verwunderten Blick trotzig.

„Was ist denn heute los mit ihm?“, fragte Molly flüsternd an Mrs Hudson gewandt.

Diese zuckte überfragt mit den Schultern und griff zum Besen, um die abgeschnittenen Haare zusammenzukehren. „Ich weiß es nicht, Liebes. Aber sieh ihn dir doch an. Er hat ganz offensichtlich kaum geschlafen. Vermutlich hat ihn  _jemand_  wieder mal wachgehalten. Dabei kann ein Mensch nur eine bestimmte Zeit lang ohne Schlaf zurechtkommen, bevor er einknickt!"

Sherlock schnaubte gekränkt, da dieser Kommentar vor allem ihm galt. Für gewöhnlich war er es, der das Bett mied. Die Beschuldigung, dass er John vom Schlafen abhalte, war daher naheliegend. Mrs Hudson konnte nicht ahnen, dass Sherlock seinem Freund mehr als einmal angeboten hatte, sich ins Bett zu legen, statt die Nacht auf dem Küchenstuhl zu verbringen. Er würde sich hüten, ihr das ausgerechnet jetzt zu erklären.

„Das Taxi ist jeden Augenblick da. Komm, ich bring dich noch zur Tür“, sagte John zu Molly und nahm Mrs Hudson mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln den Besen aus der Hand, um ihn an einen Küchenschrank zu lehnen. „Darum kümmere ich mich. Sie sind doch nicht unsere Haushälterin, Mrs Hudson!“

„ _Unsere_...“, flüsterte Molly in einem ungläubigen Ton, jedoch laut genug, damit alle Anwesenden es deutlich vernehmen konnten.

Das festgefrorene Lächeln auf Johns Lippen schmolz. Er räusperte sich vernehmlich, trieb die beiden Frauen zusammen wie Schafe und führte sie die Treppe hinunter.

Sherlock sah der Truppe ungläubig hinterher. Für gewöhnlich war es John, der immer nett und freundlich zu seinen Mitmenschen war und Sherlock zurechtwies, wenn dieser sich mal wieder im Ton vergriffen hatte. Doch diese offen zur Schau gestellte... Sherlock wusste nicht einmal, wie er es definieren sollte. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er auf Eifersucht getippt, aber dafür gab es gar keinen Grund.

Er lauschte angestrengt. Die Stimmen der beiden Frauen und John waren zwar zu vernehmen, aber die einzelnen Worte konnte er über die Distanz nicht mehr identifizieren.

Sherlock nahm eine der Ringelblumen aus der Vase und zupfte nachdenklich ein Blütenblatt nach dem anderen ab, ließ sie unbedacht auf den Tisch und zu Boden fallen und seufzte, als nur noch der Blumenstiel übrig blieb.

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI:  
> Die Ringelblume (Calendula officinalis) ist die Blume, die man klassischerweise für die Frage Er liebt mich, er liebt mich nicht verwendet. Das Abpflücken der Blumen soll allerdings Gewitter heraufbeschwören. (Wikipedia)


	9. Chapter 9

„Was ist los mit dir, John? Bin ich dir irgendwie auf den Schlips getreten?“, fragte Molly an der Tür von 221B. Mrs Hudson, die mit John und Molly die Treppen ins Erdgeschoss hinuntergegangen war, beobachtete die beiden aufmerksam.

„Was? Nein, nein. Ich bin einfach nur hundemüde. Das ist alles!“, erwiderte John und hob abwehrend beide Hände.

Molly stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. „Ach ja? Das ist aber kein Grund, Mrs Hudson und mich ständig anzufahren und uns böse Blicke zuzuwerfen.“ John versuchte, zu widersprechen, doch Molly ließ es nicht zu. „Oh doch, das habe ich genau gesehen! Wenn du so müde bist, warum hast du meinen Besuch nicht genutzt, um dich hinzulegen, hm?“

Als die Pathologin sah, wie John die Lippen zusammenpresste und starrköpfig beiseite sah, fügte sie in einem versöhnlichen Tonfall hinzu: „Was passiert ist, ist schrecklich, aber John... du kannst ihn nicht ununterbrochen überwachen! Früher oder später musst du auch an dein eigenes Wohl denken!“

„Glaub mir, das tue ich! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn dein bester Freund erschossen wird! Ich weiß nicht... ich...“, seufzend schloss John die Augen und fasste sich an die Stirn. „Es tut mir leid, okay? Es gibt keinen vertretbaren Grund dafür, dass ich meine Laune an euch ausgelassen habe. Ihr könnt nichts dafür, dass das alles passiert ist. Lass es mich wiedergutmachen, ja?“

„Nicht nötig, John. Du... tust bereits so viel.“

„Ja, nun... er ist mein bester Freund...“

Molly lächelte nachsichtig, eine Spur Resignation in ihren großen, braunen Augen. „Du bist weit mehr als das...“, flüsterte sie und wandte sich ab, um das Haus zu verlassen. Sie sah nicht noch einmal zurück.

Auch Mrs Hudson lächelte mitleidig, strich John einmal sanft über den Oberarm und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort in ihrer Wohnung.

John ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Es war nicht seine Intention, dass die Leute um ihn herum seine Sorge für Sherlock falsch interpretierten. Warum glaubte ihm niemand, dass er lediglich Sherlocks Freundschaft wollte?

 _Weil es eine Lüge ist!_ , schalt ihn eine Stimme in seinem Inneren.

_Ich hatte schon immer den Eindruck, dass du ihn mehr liebst als mich..._

Sogar seine eigene Ehefrau war davon überzeugt, dass Johns Gefühle für Sherlock offensichtlich waren. Und es war die Wahrheit.

Aber verstand denn niemand, dass es dabei um Sherlock Holmes ging? Den Mann, der anhand der Kleidung quasi die gesamte Lebensgeschichte einer Person deduzieren konnte? Wie um alles in der Welt hätte es ausgerechnet Sherlock entgehen können, was John für ihn empfand?

Es lag auf der Hand, dass Sherlock schlicht und ergreifend kein Interesse an Johns Gefühlen für ihn hatte. Die ganze Sache zu ignorieren war demnach Sherlocks Version davon, John sanft vom Haken zu lassen; ihn nicht zusätzlich zu verletzen. Jeden anderen hätte Sherlock in der Luft zerfetzt und hätte ihm den Rücken gekehrt, noch ehe er auf dem Boden der Tatsachen aufgeschlagen wäre.

John sollte also dankbar sein, dass ihm diese Gnade zuteil wurde.

Und dennoch...

Es wurde von Tag zu Tag schwerer, sich zurückzuhalten und die eigenen Gefühle für sich zu behalten.

Früher war es John leichter gefallen, vermutlich weil er eine Beziehung mit Sherlock ohnehin für unvorstellbar gehalten hatte. Sherlock konnte so unglaublich kalt und verletzend sein, dass es John schwerfiel, sich den Mann in einer liebevollen Partnerschaft vorzustellen. Egal mit wem.

Aber das war, bevor Sherlock gezeigt hatte, wie viel ihm die Menschen, die ihm nahestanden, tatsächlich bedeuteten. Ob das Mrs Hudson war, die von amerikanischen Agenten zu grob angepackt worden war oder dass Sherlock sich für seine verletzenden Deduktionen zu Weihnachten vor versammelter Mannschaft bei Molly entschuldigt hatte; dass er Anderson und Donovan das Misstrauen und die Diffamierung verziehen hatte, nachdem er von den Toten wiederauferstanden war; dass er mit allem, was in seiner Macht stand, versuchte, seine Klienten zu schützen, auch wenn er selten offen zeigte, wie sehr ihm manche Fälle an die Substanz gingen.

Und nicht zuletzt John selbst, für den Sherlock seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hatte. Wenn man die Konsequenzen für Johns Psyche außer Acht ließ, konnte man diese Geste fast schon als romantisch bezeichnen.

_Blödsinn._

Erneut verärgert stampfte John die Treppen hinauf und zurück in die Wohnung. Er warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, gefror jedoch in der Bewegung, als er Sherlock erneut vor seinem Laptop sitzen sah.

„Was machst du da?“, fragte er argwöhnisch.

Sherlock antwortete nicht. Seine Augen huschten hin und her, als würde er lesen.

Leise knurrend ging John zu Sherlock hinüber, um sich zu vergewissern, dass die aufkeimende Wut in seinem Magen gerechtfertigt war. Und tatsächlich: Sherlock las schon wieder Johns Emails.

„Hab ich dich nicht darum gebeten, meine Emails nicht zu lesen?“

„Möglich. Ich blende deine Stimme gelegentlich aus, wenn du dich grundlos aufregst“, erwiderte Sherlock bissig.

„Grundlos?!“ John war kurz davor zu explodieren. Er schnappte sich seinen Laptop, klappte ihn in der gleichen Bewegung zu und platzierte ihn auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtischs. „Du hast kein Recht dazu! Du liest ja auch nicht meine Post!“

„Die Post ist viel zu vorhersehbar. Nichts als Rechnungen! Langweilig.“

John schnaubte in einer Mischung aus Wut und Unglaube. Es war unfassbar. Wann würde Sherlock endlich begreifen, dass nicht alle Aspekte aus Johns Leben seinem persönlichen Amüsement galten?

„Wann werdet ihr euch treffen?“

„Hm?“

„Du und... Shol _to_!“ Sherlock betonte die letzte Silbe besonders stark, wie er es oft tat, wenn er etwas Offensichtliches hervorheben und gleichzeitig seinen Unmut darüber kundtun wollte.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass wir uns treffen werden?“

Sherlock verdrehte laut seufzend die Augen, bevor er John erneut fixierte, als ob er ihn beim Lügen erwischt hätte.

„Was ist?!“, blaffte John, der sich umgehend in die Defensive gedrängt fühlte.

„Er ist doch so _wahnsinnig_ wichtig für dich! So wichtig, dass du _ständig_ von ihm sprichst! Nicht mit mir offensichtlich, aber—“

„Wovon redest du bloß? Wie kommst du auf solch einen Blödsinn?“, fragte John sichtlich irritiert und noch immer verärgert.

Sherlock verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als wolle er die Wunde unter seinem Hemd vor einem Angriff schützen. Der Druck musste ziemlich unangenehm sein. „Du brauchst mir nichts vormachen. Mary hat mir auf eurer Hochzeit erzählt, dass du quasi ununterbrochen von Major Sholto sprichst. Von _ihm_ , John, als wäre _er_ der interessanteste Mensch, den du kennst!“

Freudlos lachend ließ sich John auf den Stuhl sinken, der auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtischs stand. Er stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Unfassbar! Es ist einfach unf...“ John sah auf, musterte Sherlock eindringlich.

„Nichts dergleichen ist passiert, Sherlock. Das einzige Mal, dass ich James Mary gegenüber erwähnt habe, war, als wir die Gästeliste für die Hochzeit zusammengestellt haben. Natürlich wollte sie wissen, wer er ist, aber ich habe ihr lediglich erzählt, dass wir zur selben Zeit in Afghanistan stationiert waren und unter welchen Umständen er die Armee verlassen hat. Nichts weiter. Was auch immer Mary dir gegenüber behauptet hat, war eine weitere ihrer zahlreichen Lügen!“

Sherlock zog die Brauen zusammen, als könne er nicht ganz glauben, was er hörte. „Du hast also nicht... immerzu von ihm geredet?“

„Nein... nicht von _ihm_.“ Mit wild klopfendem Herzen hielt John Sherlocks durchbohrenden Blick stand. Es fiel ihm unglaublich schwer, nicht die Spannung zu brechen, das Thema für beendet zu erklären und sich zurückzuziehen, ehe Dinge geschahen, die er nicht rückgängig machen konnte.

Sherlock blinzelte ein paar Mal und wandte den Kopf ab. „Gut.“ Er ließ die Arme zurück in seinen Schoß sinken, hangelte sichtbar nach Worten. Letztendlich holte er tief Luft und stand auf. „Ich kann mir ohnehin nicht vorstellen, was an ihm so interessant sein soll!“, meinte er schnippisch und ging in die Küche.

John lachte. Sein vorheriger Ärger war mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen. Zurück blieb nur eine tiefsitzende Melancholie und die Erkenntnis, dass Mary noch viel mehr Schaden angerichtet hatte, als er für möglich gehalten hatte.

 

*

 

„Sherlock, was machst du? Du sollst keine schweren Gegenstände heben!“ Besorgt und verärgert zugleich nahm John Sherlock den Küchenstuhl ab, den dieser mit grimmiger Miene aus seinem Schlafzimmer entfernen wollte. Die Nacht war mittlerweile hereingebrochen und John und Sherlock waren im Begriff, schlafen zu gehen.

„Der Stuhl gehört in die Küche, nicht vor meinen Schrank! Er steht im Weg!“, schimpfte Sherlock.

„Ein paar Tage wirst du das schon noch aushalten! Oder ist das deine Art, mir zu sagen, dass ich nicht länger in deinem Zimmer erwünscht bin?“

„Anders als _andere_ Anwesende brauchst du deinen Schlaf, John. Du bist in den letzten Tagen wirklich kaum zu ertragen. Und wenn _mir_ das schon auffällt, dann kannst du dir ja wohl denken, wie es anderen Leuten damit geht. Wie du dich heute Nachmittag Mrs Hudson und Molly gegenüber verhalten hast, ist absolut untypisch für dich“, erklärte Sherlock ernst.

„Vergiss es! Bis die Wunde verheilt ist, hast du mich am Hals. Ob du willst oder nicht!“, konterte John, vermied es jedoch, Sherlock dabei anzusehen. Natürlich wusste John, dass es nicht wirklich nötig war, Sherlock ununterbrochen zu überwachen. Aber gleichzeitig bekam er die Angst, Sherlocks Zustand könne sich in seiner Abwesenheit verschlimmern, nicht unter Kontrolle.

„Wie immer machst du die Situation komplizierter als nötig. Wenn du im Bett schläfst, kannst du dich anständig erholen und bist gleichzeitig in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass irgendetwas passiert.“

Zweifelnd zog John die Brauen zusammen und schürzte die Lippen. Natürlich hatte Sherlock recht und dennoch fühlte sich John zwiegespalten. Er bezweifelte, dass er besonders gut schlafen könnte, wenn Sherlock direkt neben ihm lag. Zusätzlich hatte er Angst, dass er sich in der Nacht unbewusst an den anderen Mann kuscheln würde. Womöglich hätte er sogar einen erotischen Traum und würde Sherlock mit einer Erektion bedrängen. Wollte er das wirklich riskieren?

John fluchte leise, als ihm Hitze in die Ohrenspitzen stieg. Sherlocks prüfender Blick machte die Sache nicht besser. Wenn er nicht augenblicklich nachgab und damit bewies, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, mit Sherlock das Bett zu teilen, würde Sherlock anfangen, Verdacht zu schöpfen – und das konnte keinesfalls gutgehen!

„Gut, okay. Für ein, zwei Nächte sollte das kein Problem sein... viel länger sollte es nicht mehr dauern, bis sich die Wunde geschlossen hat.“

„Na also, es geht doch“, meinte Sherlock überheblich und ging zurück in sein Schlafzimmer.

Wenig später stand John in seinem eigenen Zimmer im zweiten Stock und sah in den kleinen Spiegel, der auf der Kommode stand. Er hatte sich bereits die Zähne geputzt und für die Nacht umgezogen. Nachdenklich fuhr er mit den Fingern über den Lauf seiner ehemaligen Dienstwaffe, prüfte – wie jeden Abend – ob sie geladen und gesichert war. Bisher hatte er vor Sherlock verbergen können, dass er sie die ganze Zeit mit sich herumtrug, aber das würde nun nicht mehr funktionieren.

„Du verhältst dich wie ein verdammter Teenager“, murmelte John seinem Spiegelbild zu und zog dabei die Stirn kraus. „Mach einfach kein Drama draus!“

Mit gestrafften Schultern verließ er das Zimmer und ging die Treppen hinunter, über den Flur und zu Sherlocks Tür. Er holte tief Luft, räusperte sich und trat hindurch.

Sherlock saß zugedeckt in seinem Bett und las ein Buch. Sein Blick huschte kurz über Johns Gestalt, bevor er sich wieder dem Text widmete.

„Äh... macht es dir was aus, wenn ich auf der Seite zur Tür schlafe?“, fragte John.

„Warum? Ist das die... _Gewohnheit_?“ Bei dem letzten Wort zeichnete Sherlock einhändig Anführungszeichen in die Luft.

John bildete es sich vermutlich nur ein, aber er glaubte, unter dem genervten Tonfall so etwas wie Verbitterung zu hören. Lag es daran, dass Sherlock dieses vermeintliche Paarverhalten nicht nachvollziehen konnte? Oder wollte er John lediglich aufziehen?

„Nein, ich kann auf beiden Seiten gut schlafen, aber... ich würde es bevorzugen, zwischen dir und der Tür zu liegen“, erklärte John und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das anderen.

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar von sich zu geben, rutschte Sherlock auf die rechte Seite des Bettes. Er stieß ein verwundertes „Oh!“ aus, als er sah, wie John die Sig Sauer P226R hervorholte und unter das Kopfkissen schob, bevor er sich hinlegte.

Natürlich hatte Sherlock nur eine große und keine zwei kleinen Bettdecken, schließlich schlief er für gewöhnlich allein. Als ob die Situation nicht schon beschämend genug war, schlüpfte John also darunter, faltete die Hände auf seinem Bauch und starrte an die Zimmerdecke. Mehr als dass er es sah, hörte er, wie Sherlock das Buch beiseite legte und ebenfalls in eine liegende Position rutschte.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie herkommen würde, um mich zu töten, nachdem sie doch mein Leben gerettet hat?“, fragte Sherlock. Seine Stimme klang seltsam tonlos.

John drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah grimmig zu Sherlock. „Sie hat dein Leben nicht gerettet, Sherlock. Du warst _tot_. Man hat dich wiederbelebt. Hast du das vergessen? Mag sein, dass ihr Anruf der einzige Grund dafür ist, dass die Sanitäter rechtzeitig vor Ort waren. Aber dass sie überhaupt auf dich geschossen hat, ist unverzeihlich! Und ja, ich traue ihr zu, dass sie es noch einmal versuchen würde. Nach allem, was wir wissen, ist sie eine kaltblütige Mörderin und—“

„Deine Frau“, unterbrach Sherlock. „Glaubst du, du könntest sie erschießen, wenn sie hier auftauchte?“

John schwieg.

Er hatte bereits mehr als einen Menschen getötet und würde es wieder tun, wenn es notwendig sein sollte. Leben zu retten hatte zwar noch immer eine höhere Priorität, als sie zu nehmen. Aber wenn es um Sherlock ging, würde er nichts unversucht lassen, um ihn vor Schaden zu bewahren. Ob er jedoch in der Lage sein würde, Mary zu töten, konnte er nicht beantworten.

John hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Mary – sollte sie tatsächlich die Absicht haben, Sherlock zu töten – das nächste Mal besser zielen würde.

„Lass uns nicht darüber reden, okay? Ich möchte nicht daran denken.“

„Okay.“

„Hast du deine Medikamente genommen?“

„Hab ich.“

„Gut.“ John drehte sich auf die Seite und knipste die Nachttischlampe aus. Dunkelheit verschlang die beiden Männer. „Gute Nacht, Sherlock.“

Da die Vorhänge nicht zugezogen waren, fiel genug Restlicht ins Zimmer, um Umrisse auszumachen. John schloss die Augen und versuchte, Sherlocks Anwesenheit in seinem Rücken auszublenden. Es gelang ihm nicht.

Das würde eine verdammt lange Nacht werden...

Es vergingen ein paar zähe Minuten, ehe sich Sherlock regte.

Das Einsinken der Matratze und das Rascheln der Bettdecke zog unweigerlich Johns Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er lauschte auf jede kleinste Bewegung und malte sich im Geiste aus, wie Sherlock sich ihm zuwandte und wie er vermutlich anhand des Faltenwurfs von Johns T-Shirts deduzierte, wie hoch dessen Stresspegel war.

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm für dich, mit einem Mann im selben Bett zu liegen?“, fragte Sherlock irgendwann. Seine Stimme war nicht anklagend, sondern eher neugierig.

John leckte sich über die Lippen. Unruhe und widerstreitende Impulse stiegen in ihm auf und ließen seinen Puls an Geschwindigkeit zunehmen. Einerseits wollte er sich Sherlock anvertrauen, andererseits befürchtete er, dass sich dadurch alles zwischen ihnen ändern könnte.

„Es ist nicht schlimm“, meinte John und räusperte sich verhalten. „Nur... ungewohnt. Ich meine, mit jemandem im Bett zu liegen, der... mit dem ich keine romantische Beziehung habe. Das ist tatsächlich seit meiner Kindheit nicht mehr passiert.“

„Hm... und danach waren es immer Frauen. Wenn jemand hiervon erführe, dann würden die Gerüchte erneut anfangen und das willst du natürlich nicht“, stellte Sherlock nüchtern fest.

„Das kümmert mich nicht.“

„Früher warst du sehr darauf bedacht, jeden, der uns eine Beziehung andichtete, zu korrigieren.“

„Na ja, es war ja auch falsch. Ich wollte nicht, dass unsere Freundschaft unter solchen Gerüchten leidet. Es erschien mir am Einfachsten, zu sagen, dass ich nicht schwul bin und damit den Verdacht auf eine Beziehung direkt auszuschließen.“ John lachte resigniert auf. „Wir haben ja gesehen, wie gut _das_ funktioniert hat!“

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, aber der Verlauf des Gesprächs ließ John keine Ruhe.

„Die meisten Menschen hören auf zu fragen, wenn man ihnen eine von zwei Möglichkeiten wegnimmt. Damit ist die Sache klar. Sie machen sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, zu überprüfen, ob es noch mehr als dieses Schwarz und Weiß geben könnte. Die zahlreichen Grautöne dazwischen entgehen ihnen.“

John murmelte die Worte in die Dunkelheit. Es war so viel einfacher, über solche Dinge zu sprechen, wenn man die Reaktion des Gesprächspartners nicht sah.

„Was für Grautöne sind das in deinem Fall?“, fragte Sherlock leise.

Seufzend drehte sich John zurück auf den Rücken. Die Nähe zu Sherlock war ihm so stark bewusst, dass er die Wärme des anderen Körpers zu spüren glaubte, obwohl sie dafür zu weit auseinanderlagen.

„Ich habe mich schon ein paar Mal zu anderen hingezogen gefühlt. Zu Männern, meine ich, nicht nur zu Frauen. Aber ich war nicht in der Lage zu definieren, was ich bin. Hetero, schwul, bi oder vielleicht einfach nur neugierig. Das waren andere Zeiten damals. Als schwul abgestempelt zu werden, konnte einen die Existenz kosten. Daher habe ich nie danach gehandelt und meine kleinen Schwärmereien für mich behalten oder sie gänzlich ignoriert. Bis auf das eine Mal...“

„Sholto.“

John nickte. „Genau. Aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Seine Karriere war ihm sehr wichtig und daher konnten wir es nicht riskieren, erwischt zu werden. Wir haben uns ein paar Mal geküsst, bevor die ganze Sache mit den Kadetten passiert ist und die Hölle losbrach. Danach zog er sich vollständig zurück, ließ niemanden mehr an sich heran. Es war... schwierig, das alles mitanzusehen.“

Angespannt wartete John auf Sherlocks Reaktion. Nervöse Energie kribbelte in seinen Glieder und machte ihn unruhig.

Es passierte jedoch nichts.

John wandte sich Sherlock zu, um zu überprüfen, ob dieser über den Monolog hinweg nun doch eingeschlafen war. Aber Sherlock lag nach wie vor in der gleichen Position und war mucksmäuschenstill. Sein Blick verlor sich in dem Raum zwischen ihnen.

„Also“, begann John erneut, um sein eigenes Unbehagen zu überspielen, „wann hast du das letzte Mal mit jemandem das Bett geteilt? Oder ist es wahr, was Mycroft damals im Buckingham Palace impliziert hat? Dass du... keine Erfahrung hast.“

_Sei nicht beunruhigt. Es hat mit Sex zu tun._

_Sex beunruhigt mich nicht._

_Woher willst du das wissen?_

Sherlock schwieg. So lange, dass John befürchtete, mit dieser übereilten Frage das fragile Netz der neu etablierten Vertrautheit zerstört zu haben. Er war kurz davor, sich zu entschuldigen, als Sherlock antwortete.

„Im gleichen Bett zu schlafen und miteinander Sex zu haben ist nicht zwangsläufig das Gleiche. Eins von beiden habe ich schon öfter erlebt – aber es war nicht das Erstgenannte.“

„Oh“, machte John und schluckte schwer.

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

_Im gleichen Bett zu schlafen und miteinander Sex zu haben ist nicht zwangsläufig das Gleiche. Eins von beiden habe ich schon öfter erlebt – aber es war nicht das Erstgenannte._

„Also... uh... wie kam Mycroft damals darauf, dass du keine Erfahrung mit Sex hast?“

Nervosität und Neugier hielten sich die Waage in Johns Stimme.

Es war vorherzusehen, dass Sherlocks Aussage weitere Fragen nach sich ziehen würde, schließlich hatten er und John nie wirklich über das Thema Sex gesprochen. Aber Sherlock war durchaus bewusst, dass die meisten Leute eine natürliche Wissbegier verspürten, wenn es um private Details ihrer Mitmenschen ging. Insbesondere wenn es sich dabei um ihre engsten Freunde handelte.

„Ich denke, dass er mich lediglich provozieren wollte. Warum sollte er sonst ein vermeintlich privates Detail vor meinem einzigen Freund und einem Auftraggeber herausposaunen? Vielleicht wollte er mir aber auch nur zu verstehen geben, dass er weiß, was ich mit Sex verbinde und mich auf die gleiche Stufe wie Irene Adler stellen. Mit dem Unterschied, dass sie Sex nicht nur zu ihrem Beruf gemacht hat, sondern ihn als Waffe verwendete. Ich hingegen...“

Sherlock seufzte und rollte vorsichtig, um keinen Druck auf die Wunde auszuüben, auf den Rücken, damit er John nicht direkt vor Augen hatte. Zwar war es dunkel genug, dass er Johns Gesichtszüge nur erahnen konnte, aber er wollte nicht sehen, wie es in Johns Kopf arbeitete; wie sich seine Meinung über Sherlock langsam verändern würde. Das Gespräch war schrecklich intim, nicht nur, weil sie nebeneinander im selben Bett lagen.

„Du?“

„Sex war für mich lange Zeit nur Mittel zum Zweck.“

John schnaubte amüsiert. „Ja, nun, das ist er für die meisten Menschen. Der Zweck nennt sich _Orgasmus_.“

„Das ist nicht, was ich meine. Es war... ein einfacher Weg, um an Drogen heranzukommen. Oder an Informationen. Oder an irgendetwas anderes, wofür ich einen bestimmten Nutzen hatte. In den seltensten Fällen galt er meinem eigenen Vergnügen.“

Erwartungsgemäß war John neben ihm ganz still geworden. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Sherlock mit dieser Geschichte aneckte.

„Also... hast du... mit Sex bezahlt?“ Trotz der Wortwahl hörte sich John nicht anklagend an, aber Sherlock traute dem Frieden nicht.

„Ich habe nicht mit Sex _bezahlt_. Es war vielmehr... ein Austausch von Gefälligkeiten. Quid pro quo. Es hatte keine Bedeutung. Im Endeffekt hatte ich weit mehr von diesen Arrangements als meine Partner“, sagte Sherlock und versuchte, dabei so gelangweilt wie nur irgend möglich zu klingen. Er war nicht sicher, ob es ihm gelang.

„Es gab darunter also nie jemanden, den du geliebt hast?“, fragte John. Seine Stimme klang rau, abgenutzt.

Sherlock verstand nicht, warum das wichtig sein sollte. „Doch, es gab jemanden, in den ich verliebt war – zumindest glaubte ich das damals. Naiver Weise glaubte ich auch, dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Aber es stellte sich heraus, dass er mit mehreren Menschen gleichzeitig angebändelt hat. Natürlich ohne das Wissen der anderen. Ich habe es nicht gemerkt – oder nicht merken wollen – bis ich ihn in flagranti erwischt habe. Sobald ich nicht mehr von meiner Sentimentalität geblendet war, war die ganze Sache äußerst offensichtlich. All die kleinen Hinweise, die mir auf Anhieb verraten hätten, was für ein Spielchen er treibt, waren da.“

„Wie ist sein Name?“, fragte John.

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle?“ Manchmal stellte John die absonderlichsten Fragen. Trotz ihrer langen Zusammenarbeit hatte er noch immer keinen Sinn für die entscheidenden Details entwickelt. Alle Informationen, die von Bedeutung waren, hatten in der Geschichte gesteckt. Namen hingegen enthielten in den seltensten Fällen sachdienliche Hinweise.

„Um zu wissen, wie der Typ heißt, wenn ich ihm die Nase breche.“

Ein überraschtes Lachen sprudelte aus Sherlocks Mund, ehe er es zurückhalten konnte.

Johns Kommentar war völlig lächerlich, aber so typisch _John_ , dass ein warmes Gefühl in Sherlock aufstieg und sein Herz fest umklammerte. Nur mühsam unterdrückte er den Impuls, näher an John heranzurücken und seine Arme um ihn zu legen, ihn an sich zu ziehen und sein Gesicht in Johns Halsgrube zu schmiegen.

Stattdessen versuchte er, sich zu erklären: „Nichts und niemand würde Victor dazu bringen, wieder bei mir aufzukreuzen. Er ist tot.“

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob mir das leidtut“, erwiderte John. „Entschuldige. Das war unangebracht.“ Trotz der Dunkelheit sah Sherlock, wie sich John an die Nasenwurzel griff, als habe er Kopfschmerzen, bevor er die unumgängliche Frage stellte: „Wie ist er gestorben?“

„Überdosis“, erklärte Sherlock einsilbig. „Danach hat Mycroft das erste Mal wirklich durchgegriffen. Immer wieder hat er versucht, mich zu überzeugen, die Finger von den Drogen und von Victor zu lassen. Er habe nur einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich, meinte Mycroft. Doch je mehr er mich drängte, desto stärker habe ich mich gewehrt. Victors Tod hat daran nichts geändert.“

„Was hat Mycroft gemacht?“, fragte John.

„In der Hoffnung, dass ich bei ihm angekrochen komme, hat er dafür gesorgt, dass ich meine erste Wohnung verliere. Aber ich habe immer irgendwo einen Unterschlupf gefunden. Dann hat er mir den Geldhahn zugedreht, aber ich habe mich auf andere Art und Weise finanziert. Was auch immer er mir für Steine in den Weg gelegt hat, ich habe Alternativen gefunden. Es hat ihn wahnsinnig gemacht“, erzählte Sherlock mit einer Spur Stolz. Die Bilder der Vergangenheit liefen wie ein Film vor seinem inneren Auge ab.

„Eines abends war ich unvorsichtig und habe mir versetzten Stoff andrehen lassen. Mycroft hat mich aufgelesen, als ich nicht mehr ansprechbar war und mich tags darauf in eine Entzugsklinik gesteckt. Nach der ersten Behandlung bin ich relativ schnell rückfällig geworden, weil ich nichts gefunden habe, was mich ausreichend abgelenkt hätte. Dann bin ich Lestrade an einem Tatort begegnet und das erste Mal seit langem weckte etwas Interesse in mir. Es hat mich einige Mühe gekostet, ihn von meinen Fähigkeiten zu überzeugen, aber letztendlich hat es funktioniert. Allerdings gestattete er mir nur, Tatorte zu sehen und Akten zu lesen, wenn ich clean war. Ich habe ihn ein paar Mal austricksen können, aber er wurde sehr schnell sehr gut darin, zu erkennen, wann ich high war.“

„Also hat Greg etwas vollbracht, das die Entzugsklinik nicht konnte“, stellte John fest. „Erinnere mich daran, ihm bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zu danken.“

Sherlock gab ein bestätigendes Brummen von sich und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Und du hast nie... bei diesem Victor übernachtet? Oder er bei dir?“, fragte John, den Unglaube in seiner Stimme kaum kaschierend.

„Nein... zumindest nicht im selben Bett. Es kam vor, dass ich auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen bin oder halt dort, wo gerade Platz war... Aber meist bin ich im Anschluss gegangen oder er hat mich rausgeschmissen“, erzählte Sherlock lakonisch.

„Im Anschluss an w... _oh_. Okay. War... war er der Letzte mit dem du... etwas hattest?“

Sherlock schwieg eine Zeitlang. Alles, was er bis dahin erzählt hatte, entstammte einem Raum in seinem Gedächtnispalast, den er mit dem Wort _Geschichte_ betitelt hatte. Vergangen und vollkommen losgelöst von den negativen Emotionen, die damals so viele Erlebnisse und Erfahrungen begleitet hatten.

Nun bewegten sie sich jedoch auf ein Terrain zu, welches viel jünger und damit viel belasteter war. Weder vergessen, noch vollständig verarbeitet. Allerdings hatte Sherlock John gegenüber bereits so viel preisgegeben... vielleicht war es besser, den Rest auch noch zu beichten und somit eine Art Abschluss zu finden.

„Nein, war er nicht. Aber es gab niemanden mehr, seit—“

_Nein._

Sherlock brachte es nicht fertig, zu sagen, dass er seit Johns Einzug niemanden mehr an sich herangelassen hatte. Zu abgelenkt war er von diesem Mann, der so viele Widersprüche in sich vereinte und Sherlock immer wieder aufs Neue überraschte. Sein müheloses Lächeln, seine unumstößliche Kompetenz, seine Unerschütterlichkeit, aber auch sein kruder Humor, seine durchschnittlichen Kochkünste und selbst seine absonderliche Leidenschaft für ordinäres Fernsehprogramm.

Es gab nicht viel, was Sherlock an John nicht mochte. Tatsächlich fiel ihm nur eine Sache ein: seine Ehefrau. Und auch das war nur die halbe Wahrheit, denn Sherlock hatte Mary trotz allem gemocht – oder zumindest die Frau, die Mary kreiert hatte, um sich in Johns Leben einzuschleichen.

Sherlock rieb sich über die Augen. Er spürte, wie die einschläfernde Wirkung der Medikamente langsam aber sicher einsetzte und sein Körper Stück für Stück herunterfuhr. Seine Glieder wurden zunehmend schwer; Watte breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus und ließ seine Gedankengänge träge werden. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, um den Schlaf zurückzudrängen, wusste jedoch, dass der Kampf bald verloren sein würde.

„Seit?“

„Hm?“

„Du sagtest, es gab niemanden mehr seit... seit wann?“, verlangte John zu wissen. Er hatte mit dem Thema offensichtlich noch nicht abgeschlossen. Zu allem Überfluss klang er nicht einmal mehr sonderlich müde.

„John... ich weiß, es ist lächerlich, dass das ausgerechnet von mir kommt, aber... wir sollten schlafen. Ich kann nicht mehr klar denken.“ Sherlock gähnte herzhaft, um sein Argument zu unterstreichen.

„Dann... sag es doch einfach.“

„Hmm... nn...“ Doch das Murmeln, welches Sherlock von sich gab, bevor er einschlief, war nicht mehr zu verstehen.

 

*

 

Sherlock erwachte, als sein Handy den Eingang einer Textnachricht verkündete. Gut auf den Klang konditioniert, drehte er sich herum, um nach dem Gerät zu greifen und hielt überrascht inne.

John lag keine Armlänge von ihm entfernt und blinzelte müde. Das morgendliche Sonnenlicht, welches durch das Fenster fiel, verfing sich in seinen blonden Strähnen; schmiegte sich an seine Wange und versuchte, John den kommenden Tag schmackhaft zu machen.

Es war ein Anblick, an den man sich leicht gewöhnen konnte.

Sherlocks Lippen teilten sich, als sie für obligatorische Floskeln Platz machen wollten, doch kein Ton entkam ihnen.

Stumm sah er mit an, wie sich John auf den Bauch drehte, brummend das Gesicht ins Kissen drückte und nach dem Handy tastete. Er reichte es über seine Schulter hinter sich, so dass Sherlock danach greifen konnte.

Ihre Finger berührten sich für einen flüchtigen Augenblick und Sherlock sah sich plötzlich überkommen mit der Vorstellung, wie er Johns Handgelenk umfasste und den anderen Mann zurück auf den Rücken drehte; wie er in einer ganz selbstverständlichen Geste das freudig-überraschte Lächeln von Johns Lippen küsste und sich in das warme Nest seiner Arme kuschelte; wie John ihn eng an den eigenen Körper zog und seine bartstoppelige Wange liebevoll über Sherlocks Gesicht rieb.

„Wenn das Greg ist, sag ihm, er soll sich verpissen. Ich schlafe noch“, knurrte John und das Fantasiebild zerstob.

„Es ist Mycroft. Hat also keine Eile“, sagte Sherlock und legte das Handy auf den Nachttisch auf seiner Seite des Bettes. Zwar brummte John bestätigend, doch schien er fast schon wieder eingeschlafen zu sein. Sehnsüchtig wanderte Sherlocks Blick über die Rundung von Johns Schulter und die kurzen Härchen in seinem Nacken. Sie wirkten einladend weich.

Wäre es wirklich so verachtenswert, ganz nah an John heranzurücken und die Nase gegen seine Haut zu drücken, tief einzuatmen und die Hände unter der Bettdecke auf Wanderschaft zu schicken?

_Du bist lächerlich!_

Entschieden wandte sich Sherlock ab, setzte sich auf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Augenblicklich kroch Kälte um seine Füße und entfachte den Wunsch, wieder unter die warme Decke zu schlüpfen. Er drehte sich jedoch nicht um, sah nicht auf John hinunter, sondern verdrängte den Impuls verbissen. Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, stand er auf, griff nach dem blauen Morgenmantel, der an der Tür hing, warf ihn über und verließ das Zimmer.

In der Küche bereitete Sherlock eine Kanne Tee zu. Während er darauf wartete, dass das Wasser kochte, musterte er nachdenklich die Packung Schmerzmitteln auf dem Tisch.

Letzte Nacht hatte er schrecklich viel von sich preisgegeben, mehr als er normalerweise zugelassen hätte. Das ging nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Der emotionale Stress der letzten Tage, die Verletzung und nicht zuletzt der betäubende Effekt der Medikamente schienen seinen Selbstschutz geschwächt und seine Zunge gelöst zu haben. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, sie drastisch zu reduzieren, bevor er etwas über sich verriet, das er nicht zurücknehmen konnte.

Wenn Sherlock ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann hatte ihn das Gespräch mehr aufgewühlt, als er erwartet hatte. Über die Erinnerungen von früher zu reden, war nicht annähernd so einfach, wie er sich vorzumachen pflegte. Aber für gewöhnlich mangelte es an Zuhörern, die sich für die alten Geschichten interessierten. Wahrscheinlich hätte er das einkalkulieren sollen, als er angefangen hatte, Johns Fragen zu beantworten.

Nun war der Schaden angerichtet und die Aussicht, den ganzen Tag in der Wohnung zu verbringen, die Wände anzustarren oder – was noch viel schlimmer wäre – von John angestarrt zu werden, war unerträglich.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Sherlock seine Finger. Noch immer spürte er eine erhöhte Spannung in ihnen sowie das leichte Zittern, das ihn seit einigen Tagen begleitete. Aber er stellte zufrieden fest, dass es merklich nachgelassen hatte. Er goss das aufgekochte Wasser zu den Teebeuteln in die Kanne und schürzte die Lippen.

Tatendrang kribbelte unter seiner Haut. Er wollte etwas tun. Etwas anderes, als sich einen weiteren Tag nutzlos zu fühlen. Ein Fall kam nicht infrage, da nicht abzuschätzen war, wie hoch seine Energiereserven tatsächlich waren. Keinesfalls wollte er riskieren, irgendwo zusammenzubrechen und nicht weiterzukönnen. Aber zumindest einen kleinen Ausflug siedelte er im Bereich des Möglichen an.

Aufgeregtheit machte sich in ihm breit, als er beschlossen hatte, was er tun würde.

Leise ging er zurück ins Schlafzimmer und sah, dass John glücklicherweise noch immer schlief. Sherlock entnahm dem Schrank und der Kommode ein paar Kleidungsstücke und ging damit ins Wohnzimmer, um sich anzuziehen.

Statt wie üblich Hemd und Anzug zu wählen, streifte er sich ein paar alte, graue Jogginghosen und ein T-Shirt über; Kleidungsstücke, die er für gewöhnlich nur trug, wenn er besonders unauffällig sein wollte oder die Persona _Shezza_ annahm. Die Bartstoppeln und das zerzauste Haar kamen ihm daher gerade gelegen. Passend zum Rest des Outfits zog er ausgelatschte Turnschuhe an, in die er einfach hineinschlüpfen konnte, ohne sich zum Zubinden der Schnürsenkel bücken zu müssen.

Er warf Shezzas blauen Parker über, steckte Hausschlüssel und Handy ein und verließ 221B in freudiger Erwartung.

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

John erwachte mit allerhand verwirrenden Bildern im Kopf. Sein Unterbewusstsein hatte offensichtlich versucht, die Informationen aus dem Gespräch, welches er in der Nacht mit Sherlock geführt hatte, zu verarbeiten, denn ein Großteil der Dinge, die sich vor seinem inneren Auge abgespielt hatten, hatten einen jungen Sherlock gezeigt, der mit Drogen hantierte und mit irgendwelchen Männern anbändelte.

Zumindest die Frage, ob Sherlock schwul oder zumindest bi war, hatte sich damit zwar geklärt. Ob er jedoch eine Affäre mit Irene Adler gehabt hatte, wusste John nach wie vor nicht.

Die Männer in Johns Traum waren allesamt gesichtslos, hatten keine auffälligen Merkmale oder Eigenschaften. Trotzdem hatte John einen unsäglichen Hass verspürt, als er mitansehen musste, wie sie nach Sherlock griffen, ganz selbstverständlich ihre schmierigen Finger über seinen Körper gleiten ließen und ihn in die Knie zwangen, um seinen Mund zu benutzen. Obwohl John gewusst hatte, dass er träumte, war der Drang, die Männer wegzustoßen, Sherlock an sich zu ziehen und ihn zu beschützen, unglaublich stark.

Der Traum entglitt ihm mehr und mehr, bis John schließlich erwachte und gegen das strahlende Sonnenlicht, welches den Raum flutete, anblinzelte. Seufzend schmiegte er sich tiefer in das weiche Kissen, sog den vertrauten Geruch Sherlocks ein, dem er sonst nie so nahe war, und versuchte, ins Reich der Träume zurückzufinden.

Er hatte lange gebraucht, um endlich einzuschlafen und fühlte sich immer noch ausgelaugt. Sherlocks Erzählungen hatten gemischte Gefühle in ihm hervorgerufen, die er hatte verarbeiten müssen, bevor er zur Ruhe kommen konnte. Auch jetzt spürte er noch, wie sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog, wenn er an den jungen Mann dachte, der sich verliebt hatte, ohne je wiedergeliebt zu werden. Der seinen Körper zum Tausch für Drogen angeboten hatte, nur um seinen immer fordernden Geist zum Schweigen zu bringen.

John verstand nun, woher Sherlock die Idee hatte, sein Körper sei nicht mehr als eine Hülle. Ein wertloser Gegenstand, nur _Mittel zum Zweck_.

Es war schrecklich, mitanzusehen, dass ausgerechnet Sherlock nicht in der Lage war, zu erkennen, wie falsch er damit lag. John wünschte sich inständig, dass er Sherlock begreiflich machen könnte, wie sehr ihn die Menschen in seinem Leben wertschätzten; wie wichtig er ihnen war. Wie sehr sie ihn liebten.

John riss sich von dem Gedankengang los und seufzte leise in das Kissen. Er ignorierte das hohle Gefühl in seiner Brust und drehte sich herum, um Sherlock einen guten Morgen zu wünschen.

Doch Sherlock war nicht da.

Die Brauen zusammenziehend tastete John über die rechte Seite des Bettes. Das Laken war kühl. John kämpfte sich in eine aufrechte Position, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und ließ seinen Blick über den Nachttisch wandern. Sherlocks Handy war nicht mehr da, sein eigenes lag im Wohnzimmer und der Akku war vermutlich leer, nachdem John es abends nicht ans Kabel angeschlossen hatte.

Gähnend stand John auf, ging ins Bad und erleichterte sich, wusch sich die Hände und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um schneller wach zu werden. Noch immer saß ihm die Müdigkeit im Nacken, was nicht verwunderlich war, nachdem er in den vergangenen Tagen so wenig geschlafen hatte.

Er schlurfte in die Küche und sah sich um, doch weder dort, noch im Wohnzimmer konnte er Sherlock entdecken. Die unberührte Teekanne, die auf dem Tisch stand und in der noch immer die Beutel zogen, war lauwarm.

„Sherlock?“

Keine Antwort. Sorge sank in Johns Magen wie ein Stein auf den Grund eines Sees.

Er nahm sein Handy vom Schreibtisch im Wohnzimmer und prüfte es auf Nachrichten oder Anrufe, aber nichts dergleichen war auf dem Gerät eingegangen. Die Uhr zeigte, dass es bereits Mittag war. John verband das Handy mit dem Stromnetz, um es wenigstens ein bisschen aufzuladen und ging die Treppen in den zweiten Stock hoch.

Auch in seinem alten Zimmer war Sherlock nicht anzutreffen. Johns Müdigkeit wich zunehmend einer brennenden Unruhe. Eilig wechselte er von Schlafanzughose und T-Shirt in Jeans und Unterhemd, streifte sich das rote Hemd über und knöpfte es zu, während er die Stufen hinunter ins Erdgeschoss eilte.

„Mrs Hudson?!“

John klopfte an die Tür der Hausbesitzerin, doch sie antwortete nicht. Vermutlich war sie unterwegs, machte Besorgungen; vielleicht half Sherlock ihr sogar dabei. Nein, das war unwahrscheinlich. Sherlock war kein Freund von Supermärkten oder anderen Geschäften und mied sie, sooft es nur ging. Schon einige Male hatte ein unbedachter Kommentar oder eine Deduktion zur falschen Zeit zum Rausschmiss und sogar zu permanentem Ladenverbot geführt.

Viel wichtiger war aber, dass Sherlock nach wie vor verletzt war und nicht mir nichts, dir nichts durch die Straßen Londons laufen sollte. Schon gar nicht ohne seinen Doktor!

John wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was wäre, wenn Sherlock unterwegs zusammenbräche; wenn niemand an seiner Seite war, um ihm zu helfen. Nur allzu deutlich spürte er, wie Panik in ihm aufstieg. Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen.

_Sei nicht albern. Sherlock ist ein erwachsener Mann und kann gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Konzentriere dich. Sieh dir die Fakten an!_ , mahnte sich John, als der erste Anflug der Panikattacke abebbte und er wieder klar denken konnte.

Entschlossen eilte er die Treppen hinauf und sah sich nochmals in der Wohnung um. Sherlocks Mantel hing an der Garderobe, was äußerst ungewöhnlich war. Aber dass jemand in 221B eingebrochen war und Sherlock entführt hatte, ohne das John etwas mitbekommen hatte, war noch unwahrscheinlicher. Ein solches Szenario war also auszuschließen.

John konnte davon ausgehen, dass Sherlock sein Handy dabei hatte, da es nirgendwo zu sehen war. Daher wählte er Sherlocks Nummer über die Schnellwahltaste und lauschte auf das Freizeichen. Angespannt starrte er aus dem Fenster auf die Baker Street. Die eingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit durch das Ladekabel machte ihn zusätzlich nervös, aber er versuchte, sein Unbehagen in den Griff zu kriegen. Mehrere elendig lange Sekunden lauschte er dem _Tuuut-Tuuut-Tuuut_ in der Leitung und murmelte dabei immer wieder „Komm schon!“, als ob er Sherlock auf diese Art dazu bewegen könnte, abzuheben.

Letztendlich gab er auf, verfluchte seinen ignoranten Mitbewohner mit blumigen Ausdrücken und hämmerte eine Textnachricht in sein Handy.

_Wo zum Teufel steckst du?! Melde dich!_

Während er wartete, überlegte er krampfhaft, wo Sherlock in seinem Zustand hingegangen sein könnte. Vielleicht hatte Sherlock ihm seine Pläne sogar mitgeteilt, nur dass John mal wieder nicht anwesend gewesen war. Nein, die Wahrscheinlichkeit war denkbar gering, da sie fast jede freie Minute miteinander verbrachten. Ein Ruck ging durch John, als er sich erinnerte, wie ihn der Eingang einer Textnachricht auf Sherlocks Handy morgens aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte.

_Es ist Mycroft. Hat also keine Eile._

Richtig. Vielleicht war Mycrofts Anliegen doch dringender, als Sherlock angenommen hatte.

Fahrig suchte John nach Mycrofts Nummer. Diesmal musste er nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten.

„Was hat er diesmal angerichtet?“, näselte Mycroft ohne jegliche Begrüßungsfloskel.

„Ist er nicht bei dir?! Ich bin aufgewacht und er war einfach verschwunden. Er reagiert nicht auf meine Anrufe, nicht auf Textnachrichten...“

„Nein“, sagte Mycroft schlicht. Im Hintergrund ertönte das Klackern einer Tastatur. „Sicher, dass er sein Handy dabei hat?“

„Ja, zumindest ist es nicht hier.“

„In dem Fall sollten wir ihn schnell gefunden haben.“

„Trackst du etwa sein Handy?! Wie um alles in der—“

„Ich bitte dich, John, das ist nun wahrlich kein Kunststück. Ah ja, da haben wir es. Einen Augenblick. Ich werde auf die CCTV-Kameras in der näheren Umgebung zugreifen, um zu bestätigen, dass es tatsächlich Sherlock ist und nicht nur sein Handy in fremden Händen“, erklärte Mycroft.

John lauschte angespannt, dank Mycrofts Worten nicht im Mindesten beruhigt.

„Ja, da ist er. Er befindet sich im Regent’s Park. In der letzten halben Stunde ist er an mehreren Kameras vorbeigekommen, aber im Moment scheint er sich in einem toten Winkel zu befinden. Eine – gelinde gesagt – nervenaufreibende Angewohnheit von ihm. Zuletzt befand er sich an der nordöstlichen Spitze des Boating Lake.“

„Danke, Mycroft!“, sagte John und wollte schon auflegen, als Mycroft erneut das Wort ergriff.

„Ach, John. So gern ich dir auch dabei helfe, meinen kleinen Bruder mit Mitteln der Regierung ausfindig zu machen, würde ich es doch sehr begrüßen, wenn du ihn nicht wieder _verlieren_ würdest“, meinte Mycroft und ließ nur den Hauch einer Drohung in seinen Worten mitschwingen.

„Ich bin _nicht_ sein Babysitter!“, schnappte John und klemmte das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter, um in seine Schuhe zu schlüpfen.

„Ganz recht.“

Schnaubend beendete John das Gespräch und eilte aus der Wohnung in Richtung Park, bevor Sherlock einen gänzlich anderen Weg einschlug und er den Idioten nie finden würden.

 

*

 

Sherlock ließ sich leichter finden als erwartet. Er saß auf einer Parkbank, hatte die Augen geschlossen und das Gesicht der Sonne zugewandt.

John blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen und betrachtete seinen besten Freund mit gemischten Gefühlen. Jemand, der weniger mit Sherlock vertraut war, hätte ihn unter Umständen gar nicht erkannt. Es war faszinierend, wie Sherlock mit ein paar für ihn ungewöhnlichen Kleidungsstücken und einem stoppeligen Kinn in eine andere Rolle schlüpfen und quasi mit dem Hintergrund verschmelzen konnte.

John gefiel jedoch nicht, dass es ausgerechnet Shezza war, den er im Regent’s Park vorfinden musste. Seine erste Begegnung mit dem heruntergekommenen Junkie hatte erst vor Kurzem in einem leerstehenden Gebäude stattgefunden, in welchem sich zahlreiche junge Erwachsene eingenistet hatten, um ungehindert Drogen konsumieren zu können. Noch gut erinnerte sich John daran, wie sich die Sorge für Isaac Whitney, der Sohn seiner Nachbarin, wegen dem er eigentlich dort aufgekreuzt war, bei Sherlocks Anblick in unbändige Wut verwandelt hatte.

Der Drogentest, den Molly anschließend im Schnellverfahren durchgeführt hatte, hatte das Vorhandensein von verschiedenen psychotropen Substanzen in Sherlocks Blut bestätigt. John hatte nicht begreifen können, warum Sherlock ihn nicht aufgesucht und um Hilfe gebeten hatte, statt zu den Drogen zu greifen. Sherlocks Geschichte, dass er das alles nur getan hatte, um Charles Augustus Magnussen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, wollte John nach wie vor nicht schlucken.

All das klang vielmehr nach einer Rechtfertigung für systematische Selbstzerstörung.

Das neue Wissen, welches John seit letzter Nacht hatte, machte die Sache umso tragischer. Wenn Sex und Drogen für Sherlock noch immer Hand in Hand gingen, dann konnte in den vier Wochen zwischen der Hochzeit und jenem Drogenhaus allerhand vorgefallen sein.

John war nicht sicher, wie er mit diesem Gedankengang umgehen sollte. Unglücklicherweise hatte Sherlock auf die Frage, seit wann er keine sexuelle Beziehung mehr gehabt hatte, nicht geantwortet und ob sie jemals wieder ein solch persönliches Gespräch führen würden, stand in den Sternen.

John räusperte sich, straffte die Schultern und ging zu der Parkbank hinüber. Er setzte sich neben Sherlock, der noch immer ganz entspannt die Sonne genoss.

„Du hättest wenigstens auf die Nachricht antworten können, statt mich in Panik zu versetzen“, meinte John ruhig und sah mit Genugtuung, wie Sherlock verwundert blinzelte und ihm den Kopf zuwandte.

„John...“

John hob die Hand zum Gruß und verzog den Mund zu einem halbseitigen Lächeln. „Ich verstehe ja, dass du nach so vielen Tagen einfach mal raus wolltest, aber hättest du mich nicht mitnehmen können?“, fragte er und folgte mit den Augen einem Jogger, nur um Sherlock nicht anzusehen.

„Du hast geschlafen.“

„Ja... ziemlich gut sogar. Dein Bett ist unverschämt gemütlich. Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum du so ungern darin schläfst“, witzelte John und realisierte gleichzeitig, dass er kein bisschen verärgert war. Mit der (unbegründeten) Sorge, die nun von ihm gewichten war, waren auch die in seinem Rachen lauernden Anschuldigungen mit einem Mal vergessen. Er war schlicht und ergreifend froh darüber, dass es Sherlock augenscheinlich gut ging.

Sherlocks Mundwinkel zuckten, doch er entgegnete nichts.

„Ich schätze, den Verband hast du nicht gewechselt, oder?“, fragte John.

„Nein.“

„Hm, hast du deine Medikamente genommen?“

„Nope!“, sagte Sherlock und ließ das P herausfordernd poppen.

John wandte sich Sherlock zu und versuchte zu eruieren, wie es seinem Freund ging. „Keine Schmerzen?“

Es war Sherlock anzusehen, dass er innerlich debattierte, bevor er eine Antwort gab. Vielleicht überlegte er, was John mehr verärgern würde: Wahrheit oder Lüge? Es gab nicht viele Menschen, bei denen sich Sherlock die Mühe machte, über den Effekt seiner Aussagen nachzudenken. John war danach, zu schmunzeln, hielt seinen Gesichtsausdruck jedoch gänzlich passiv.

„Ich habe noch Schmerzen, aber sie sind zu verkraften“, gestand Sherlock schließlich mit Blick auf seine Hände.

„Für deinen Körper ist es schwieriger, zu heilen, wenn du die ganze Zeit Schmerzen leidest.“

„Das ist mir bewusst. Aber mir ist auch bewusst, dass ich vor Kurzem relativ große Mengen Kokain konsumiert habe und dass mein Körper daher anders auf solche Medikamente reagiert. Ich muss wissen, ob ich tatsächlich Schmerzen habe oder ob das nur ein Täuschungsmanöver ist, damit ich mehr davon schlucke, verstehst du?“ Etwas Bittendes lag in Sherlocks Tonfall. Als ob es besonders wichtig sei, John von dem Gesagten zu überzeugen.

„Du hast Entzugserscheinungen...“, stellte John fest. Bereits im Krankenhaus hatte er die Befürchtung, dass sie diese Hürde würden nehmen müssen, aber er hatte gehofft, dass die Wunde bis dahin geheilt sein würde. Schon jetzt die Medikamente abzusetzen konnte zu schwer einschätzbaren Komplikationen führen. John hatte nie erlebt, wie Sherlock mit einem Entzug fertigwurde, auch wenn er offenbar schon den einen oder anderen durchgemacht hatte.

„Ich komme relativ gut mit ihnen zurecht, wenn ich ausreichend Ablenkung habe“, behauptete Sherlock mit einer Spur Arroganz und einem leichten Verdrehen der Augen.

„Ja... aber... Fälle wird es vorläufig nicht für dich geben, Sherlock. Zumindest keine, die es nötig machen, dass du das Haus verlässt und durch die Gegend rennst. Das Risiko werde ich nicht eingehen. Wenigstens zwei, drei Wochen musst du dich noch schonen. Von daher... Vielleicht können wir vereinbaren, dass du zumindest abends etwas gegen die Schmerzen nimmst, damit du vernünftig schlafen kannst?“, schlug John vor.

Der Laut, den Sherlock von sich gab, klang weder bestätigend, noch verneinend. Aber wahrscheinlich war er das Beste, das sich John erhoffen konnte. Mit Sherlock zu verhandeln, war alles andere als einfach. Dass er sich so schnell geschlagen gab, war von daher ungewöhnlich. Entweder er hatte kein Interesse an einer Diskussion und machte ohnehin, was er wollte oder er zog tatsächlich in Erwägung, dass die Schmerzen noch wesentlich schlimmer werden würden, als es im Moment der Fall war.

„Gut!“, beschloss John und stand auf. „Dann lass uns zurückgehen. Ich verhungere!“

Sherlock nickte knapp und stand auf.

Langsam und mit bedächtigen Schritten verließen sie den Park und gingen die wenigen hundert Meter zurück zur Hausnummer 221 in der Baker Street. Dort angekommen betrat John das Café im Erdgeschoss, kaufte ein paar Muffins und zwei Becher Kaffee und folgte Sherlock die Treppen hinauf in die Wohnung.

 

+++

tbc

 


	12. Chapter 12

„Wollen wir einen Film gucken?“, fragte John am späten Nachmittag.

Sherlock lag langgestreckt auf dem Sofa, hatte die Hände unter seinem Kinn gefaltet und die Augen geschlossen. Zwar schlief er nicht, aber zumindest hatte er in dieser Positionen kaum Schmerzen. Den ganzen Tag hatte er es schon vermieden, seine Medikamente zu nehmen und er wusste, dass John nur einen winzigen Hinweis brauchte, um ihn erneut dazu bringen zu wollen, sie doch zu nehmen.

„Meinetwegen.“ Sherlock war nicht wirklich danach, einen hirnlosen Spielfilm anzusehen, dessen Plot er innerhalb der ersten fünf Minuten oder schlicht mit einem Blick auf das Cover der DVD-Hülle deduzieren konnte. Aber John war vermutlich genauso gelangweilt wie er selbst. Nun ja, vielleicht nicht genauso, hatte John im Vergleich zu Sherlock doch eine wesentlich höhere Toleranzgrenze fürs Nichtstun und für stumpfsinnige Berieselung als er. Wie sonst war es zu erklären, dass er das nachmittägliche Fernsehprogramm ertrug?

Sherlock öffnete die Augen und sah, wie John einen Stapel DVDs durchging und nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten legte. Die gekräuselten Augenbrauen, die knubbelige Nase, die in Konzentration zusammengepressten Lippen – Johns Gesicht war so unglaublich ausdrucksstark.

Nur selten gestattete Sherlock es sich, John zu beobachten und für einen winzigen Augenblick all die aufwühlenden Gefühle zuzulassen, die sich immer bemerkbar machten, wenn er seinen besten Freund zu lange ansah. Wohlweislich achtete er darauf, dass John nichts von diesem geheimen Laster mitbekam, schließlich konnte solch eine einseitige Verliebtheit ihr Zusammenleben nur negativ beeinflussen.

Die Erzählung von seinen Erlebnissen mit Major Sholto hatte zwar gezeigt, dass John Männern grundsätzlich nicht abgeneigt war. Doch hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er Interesse an Sherlock hatte. John hatte stets vehement abgestritten, dass sie ein Paar waren, wenn jemand ihnen eine Beziehung unterstellt hatte. Nein, es war völlig klar, dass John ihn ablehnen würde, weil er eben nur mit Sherlock befreundet sein wollte.

Außerdem hatte John nie eine offizielle Beziehung mit einem Mann geführt und war ganz offensichtlich sehr zögerlich, wenn es darum ging, sich vor seinen Mitmenschen zu outen. Selbst wenn er sich auf Sherlock einließe – wovon nicht auszugehen war – war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis John sich aus Scham und dem Bedürfnis, doch Teil des großen Ganzen zu sein, zurückzöge.

In beiden Fällen war ihr Auseinandergehen also vorprogrammiert. Sherlock war nicht bereit, es darauf ankommen zu lassen.

Aber das alles spielte ohnehin keine Rolle, denn John war verheiratet und seine Frau erwartete ein Kind. Früher oder später würde John Mary verzeihen und zu ihr zurückkehren.

Sherlock presste die Lippen zusammen und sah zum Fernseher hinüber, auf dem der von John ausgesuchte Film anfing. Es war einer aus der _James Bond_ -Reihe, die John so wertschätzte und schon dutzende Male gesehen haben musste.

„Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus. Wir haben keinen Film da, den wir noch nicht zusammen gesehen haben“, erklärte John und setzte sich neben Sherlock auf das Sofa.

„Macht nichts.“

„Wollen wir nachher etwas im _Nuwa_ bestellen? Mir ist nach Thai.“

„Besser nicht. Die letzte Gesundheitsinspektion verlief nicht so gut und sie haben die Mängel vermutlich noch nicht behoben. Das _Two Points_ ist die bessere Wahl“, behauptete Sherlock.

„Ist das dein Ernst oder sagst du das nur, weil du deren Tempura so gern magst? Ich meine, Tempura ist nicht mal thailändisch!“, gab John lachend zu bedenken.

Sherlock mochte den Klang. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um John nicht den Kopf zuzuwenden und die kleinen Fältchen in seinen Augenwinkeln zu bewundern. „Du kannst es ja gern riskieren, aber dann brauchst du für mich nichts bestellen“, sagte er stattdessen.

„Okay, okay, du hast gewonnen.“

Zufrieden lehnte sich Sherlock zurück und ließ sich von dem Film berieseln.

 

*

 

Nach dem Abendessen – als Vorspeise gab es selbstverständlich Tempura für Sherlock – räumte John die Reste in den Kühlschrank und entsorgte den Müll, während Sherlock Nachrichten schaute. Jedoch war nichts dabei, was er als aufregend bezeichnet hätte. Es war ein wenig, als hätte die Verbrecherwelt die Pausetaste betätigt, seit Sherlock nicht mehr einsatzbereit war; als würden sie darauf warten, dass er wieder zum Spielen herauskäme.

Es war entsetzlich langweilig.

„Was willst du heute noch machen?“, fragte John zwischen den Geräuschen des Abwaschs aus der Küche.

Sherlock schaltete den Fernseher aus und strich sich über das stoppelige Kinn. „Duschen... schätze ich“, murmelte er. Am vorherigen Tag hatte er es vermieden zu duschen, um John nicht erneut in die unsägliche Situation zu bringen, ihm dabei helfen zu müssen.

„Okay...“, kam es zaghaft von John. „Glaubst du, dass du, äh, Hilfe brauchen wirst?“

Sherlock stand auf und ging in die Küche. Fahrig fuhren seine Finger über den Türrahmen, suchten Halt. „Das Zittern hat merklich nachgelassen. Ich denke, ich versuche es erst mal allein.“

„Okay, ja, sicher. Nur... lass vielleicht die Tür angelehnt, falls... du weißt schon, falls du doch Hilfe brauchst.“ Wie bei einer Frage ging Johns Tonfall am Ende des Satzes in die Höhe, auch wenn es gar keine Frage war. Es war lediglich ein gut gemeintes Angebot. John wollte sich Sherlock nicht aufdrängen. Gut. Es war wichtig, dass sie wieder einen gewissen Abstand zueinander etablierten.

„Also schön“, erwiderte Sherlock. „Ich werde deinen Rasierer noch einmal benötigen.“

„Klar, kein Problem. Alles, was du brauchst!“, sagte John etwas zu enthusiastisch. Den Blick hatte er starr auf seine Hände im Seifenwasser gerichtet.

Mit einem knappen Nicken ging Sherlock an John vorbei, nahm die wasserdichten Pflaster vom Tisch und betrat das Badezimmer. Er ließ die Tür einen Spalt offen, drehte das Wasser der Dusche auf und entledigte sich seiner wenigen Kleidungsstücke. Noch immer waren seine Bewegungen schwerfällig und vorsichtig, aber er konnte die Arme ohne große Beschwerden heben.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte er Verband und Kompresse abgenommen und beiseite gelegt. Die Wunde in seiner Brust verheilte weiterhin gut, auch wenn die Wundränder noch gerötet waren. Es trat jedoch keine Flüssigkeit aus, blutete auch nicht. Der ständig vorhandene Schmerz war unangenehm, aber im Vergleich zum Anfang kaum mehr als ein nachhallendes Echo.

Zufrieden befestigte Sherlock das wasserdichte Pflaster auf seiner Brust und stieg unter die Dusche. Sein Gleichgewicht war merklich besser geworden, nachdem er den ganzen Tag auf die Medikamente verzichtet hatte. In aller Ruhe seifte er sich ein, wusch seine Haare und verdrängte mit aller Macht die Erinnerung an Johns Hände auf seinem nackten Rücken.

Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Jeden Tag daran zu denken, wie John ihn berührt hatte, half nicht gegen das Chaos in seinem Kopf. Seufzend lehnte er die Stirn an die kühlen Fliesen.

„Alles okay bei dir?“

Sherlock schreckte auf. „Äh... ja! Alles okay. Ich brauche nur etwas mehr Zeit.“

„Sicher. Ja, kein Problem“, meinte John. Ob er das Bad wieder verlassen hatte, konnte Sherlock nicht sagen, ohne den Vorhang zur Seite zu ziehen.

Er beendete die Dusche in aller Ruhe, drehte das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Badewanne. John war nicht zu sehen, aber das Rauschen des Wasserkochers in der Küche war durch den Spalt in der Tür zu hören.

Sherlock wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften, wischte das Kondenswasser vom Spiegelschrank und öffnete diesen. Er nahm Johns Nassrasierer und den Schaum zur Hand und machte sich an die Arbeit. Auch hierbei ließ er sich alle Zeit der Welt und obwohl das Zittern unter der ganzen Anstrengung wieder zugenommen hatte, schaffte er es, die Bartstoppeln ohne Zwischenfälle zu entfernen.

Als er den Rasierer zum Säubern unter laufendes Wasser hielt und die Reste des Schaumes aus dem Gesicht wusch, klopfte es an der Tür. Johns Kopf schob sich ins Bad und suchte Sherlocks Blick.

„Wie läuft’s?“, fragte er.

„Gerade fertig.“

„Keine Probleme?“ Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut, ich hab Tee gemacht. Entkoffeiniert natürlich. Wenn du eine Tasse möchtest – er steht in der Küche.“ John war schon im Begriff, wieder zu gehen, als er sich noch einmal zu Sherlock drehte. „Ach, das hab ich ganz vergessen. Letztens habe ich eine Salbe gekauft, mit der man Narben behandeln kann. Verschwinden werden sie damit natürlich nicht, aber vielleicht werden sie mit der Zeit etwas blasser. Willst du das ausprobieren?“

Sherlock gab einen fragenden Laut von sich und zog die Brauen zusammen. „Ich... weiß nicht.“

„Schaden kann es nicht“, gab John zu bedenken und lächelte aufmunternd.

„Okay... nehme ich an.“

„Gut, bin gleich wieder da.“

Ob die Salbe half oder nicht, spielte für Sherlock keine Rolle. Er wusste, dass ihn die Narben auf seinem Rücken bis an sein Lebensende begleiten würden und hatte sich folglich damit abgefunden. Alles andere war nur Zeitverschwendung. Wenigstens konnte er sich glücklich schätzen, dass er sie nicht andauernd vor Augen hatte und somit nicht an ihre Entstehung erinnert wurde. Hingegen träumte er noch recht häufig von der langen, schmerzhaften Qual.

Nur wenig später betrat John erneut das Badezimmer, in seiner Hand eine orangefarbene Tube und frisches Verbandszeug. Er gab etwas von der unscheinbaren Salbe auf seine Fingerspitzen, verrieb sie zum Anwärmen zwischen seinen Händen und fing an, sie über Sherlocks gesamten Rücken zu verteilen.

Sherlock stützte sich am Rand des Waschbeckens ab und presste die Lippen zusammen. Da hatte er sich mit voller Absicht geweigert, Johns Hilfe während des Duschens anzunehmen, nur um dann doch die rauen Hände des Arztes auf seinem Rücken zu spüren. Zumindest war das eincremen nicht ganz so intim wie das Waschen, redete er sich ein und konzentrierte sich auf all die verschiedenen Dinge, die er in seinem Blickfeld wahrnahm. Dinge, die ihn zumindest für einen Moment von den warmen Händen ablenkten.

„Tut es weh?“ Johns Stimme klangt kratzig und unsicher.

„Nein“, raunte Sherlock und suchte Johns Blick im Spiegel. Er sah den untrüglichen Schimmer in den dunkelblauen Augen, auch wenn John sichtlich darum bemüht war, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er blinzelte gegen die Tränen an, während er die überschüssige Salbe zwischen seinen Händen verrieb.

„Gut, okay. Dreh dich um, dann bringe ich den Verband an.“

Sherlock tat, wie ihm geheißen und lehnte sich gegen das Waschbecken. Er sah dabei zu, wie John das Pflaster entfernte und die Wunde säuberte. Nachdem John die Wundsalbe aufgetragen hatte, hielt Sherlock die Kompresse, fasste das eine Ende des Verbands und hob die Arme, wann immer es nötig war. Sie waren mittlerweile so gut eingespielt, dass der Verband schon nach kürzester Zeit perfekt saß.

„Danke“, sagte Sherlock leise, als John die letzte Klammer befestigte.

John hatte einen Fuß zwischen Sherlocks geschoben, damit er den Verband um den größeren Mann wickeln konnte. Nun waren sie einander so nah, dass sich ihre Unterschenkel und Knie berührten. Es war beinahe schmerzhaft schwierig, John nicht das letzte Stück an sich heranzuziehen und festzuhalten.

Sherlock schluckte schwer, als John zu ihm aufsah und lächelte, die Hände noch immer über den verbundenen Rippen. Sein Herz machte laut hämmernd auf sich aufmerksam und Sherlock hoffte inständig, dass das Klopfen unter seinem Brustbein nicht sichtbar war.

„Gern geschehen.“

Sherlocks Blick sank zu Johns Lippen, huschte jedoch sofort zur Seite, um sich nicht zu verraten. „Es, äh... gibt Tee?“

„Ja!“, erwiderte John und distanzierte sich augenblicklich. „In der Küche. Geh doch schon mal vor, ich werde auch schnell duschen.“

Nickend wandte sich Sherlock ab und ging durch die Glastür in sein Zimmer. Er schloss sie leise hinter sich, lief die wenigen Schritte zur Kommode, um aus dem Sichtfeld zu sein, und stützte sich mit beiden Händen darauf ab. Den Kopf ließ er zwischen den Schultern hängen.

_Zu nah, zu nah, zu nah!_

Ein paar tiefe Atemzüge später hatte er sich soweit gefangen, dass er sich anziehen konnte.

Im Bad rauschte die Dusche.

 

*

 

Sie verbrachten noch eine ganze Weile gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer, nur das Ticken der Uhr zwischen ihnen. Sherlock saß in seinem Sessel und scrollte durch die verschiedenen Onlineplattformen, über die er gelegentlich wertvolle Informationen bezog. Er war versucht, Lestrade zu fragen, ob ein offener Fall vorlag, bei dem er helfen konnte, ohne sich aus der Wohnung zu bewegen, ließ es dann aber bleiben, weil er nicht wissen konnte, ob eine Fahrt zum Tatort nicht doch nötig sein würde. Die Polizisten des Scotland Yards übersahen meist die offensichtlichsten Hinweise!

John saß ihm gegenüber und las einen Krimi. Dem Buchrücken nach zu urteilen, hatte er ihn bereits mehr als einmal gelesen.

Sherlock verstand beim besten Willen nicht, worin das Lesevergnügen lag, wenn man den Inhalt praktisch auswendig kannte.

Es war bereits kurz nach Mitternacht, als John das Buch schloss und beiseite legte. „Für mich ist es wohl an der Zeit“, meinte er, gähnte und sammelte die leeren Teetassen ein, um sie in die Küche zu bringen.

Es war soweit. Auf diesen Moment hatte Sherlock gewartet.

„John“, sagte Sherlock und stand auf, den Blick auf Johns Rücken geheftet. „Es dürfte wohl mittlerweile klar sein, dass die Heilung problemlos voranschreitet. Die Wunde ist so gut wie verschlossen. Daher denke ich, du solltest wieder in deinem eigenen Zimmer schlafen.“

John drehte sich nicht um, aber Sherlock sah deutlich, wie er sich aufrechter hinstellte, wie sich seine Schultern und Arme anspannten.

„Und was eine eventuelle Gefahr betrifft, hat sich die Sorge dahingehend wohl auch als nichtig erwiesen. Schließlich hätte man mich heute Morgen im Park problemlos überfallen können. Ich war nicht einmal in der Nähe der CCTV-Kameras und niemand – außer dir – hat auch nur das geringste Interesse an meiner Person gezeigt. Also – lass uns dieses Arrangement nicht länger hinziehen als nötig“, schloss er.

„Wie du willst“, erwiderte John kühl und ohne sich umzudrehen. „Gute Nacht.“

Damit verließ John die Küche und ging hinauf in sein Zimmer.

Sherlock blieb mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen zurück.

 

*

 

In der Nacht gelang es Sherlock nicht, auch nur ein Auge zuzumachen. Er lag in seinem Bett, hellwach, starrte an die dunkle Zimmerdecke, als ob er sie mit seinen Blicken durchbohren könnte und fragte sich, was nur in ihn gefahren war.

Warum hatte er sich der Möglichkeit beraubt, John für ein paar Tage nah zu sein? Warum hatte er ihn zurückgestoßen, vergrault und womöglich sogar beleidigt?

Der morgendliche Ausflug in den Park war nicht dazu gedacht gewesen, Johns Theorie hinsichtlich eines Angriffs zu widerlegen. Dieses Argument war ihm in dem Moment, kurz bevor ihm die Worte aus dem Mund gesprudelt waren, eingefallen. Aus Johns Perspektive musste die ganze Aktion extrem töricht gewesen sein, so dass seine Sorge wegen eines Angriffs oder Ähnlichem mehr als nachvollziehbar sein sollte. Für jeden anderen als Sherlock, wie es aussah.

Warum war es nur so schwer, die Menschen, die ihm am Herzen lagen, nicht zu verletzten?

Sherlock wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, doch der Schlaf blieb ihm fern. Er griff zu seinem Handy und kniff die Augen zusammen, als ihn das Licht des Displays blendete.

3:12

Vor etwa einer Stunde hatte er sich geschlagen gegeben und eine Schmerztablette genommen, weil er gehofft hatte, dass sie den Druck in seiner Brust lindern und ihn alsbald einschlafen lassen würde. Geholfen hatte sie jedoch nicht.

Seufzend ließ Sherlock das Gerät neben sich auf die Decke sinken.

Vor seiner Zimmertür knarzten die Dielen. Sherlock lauschte angespannt, doch spätestens, als er das Rauschen des Wasserhahns in der Küche hörte, war er sicher, dass es John sein musste, der ebenfalls nicht schlafen konnte.

Er stand auf, öffnete die Tür und versuchte, etwas zu erkennen. John hatte keine der Lampen angeschaltet, aber das Restlicht, welches durch das Fenster in der Küche fiel, warf sich gegen den Körper seines Freundes und zeichnete dessen Silhouette in die Dunkelheit.

John stand vor dem Spülbecken, ein Glas Wasser in der Hand. Er drehte sich in Sherlocks Richtung, als dieser im Türrahmen auftauchte.

„Du kannst nicht schlafen“, stellte Sherlock überflüssigerweise fest.

„Nein“, gestand John und seufzte. Er schwieg ein paar Sekunden, bevor er fortfuhr, scheinbar dadurch ermutigt, dass er Sherlocks Gestalt nur erahnen konnte, statt ihm direkt ins Gesicht schauen zu müssen. „Es ist, als hätte ich einen Knoten hier drin.“ Er tippte sich gegen die Brust. „Ich lausche auf jedes kleinste Geräusch, während mich mein Instinkt anbrüllt und verlangt, dass ich nach dir sehe... Es macht mich wahnsinnig!“, zischte er und goss sich noch mehr Wasser ein.

„Ich _weiß_ , dass das kein normales Verhalten ist, Sherlock. Ich _weiß_ , dass es nicht gut ist, wenn ich uns in eine Art Co-Abhängigkeit manövriere, aber... ich weiß _nicht_ , wie ich diesen Prozess aufhalten soll. Ich will doch nur sichergehen, dass es dir gutgeht; dass du in Sicherheit bist. Ich könnte mir nicht verzeihen, wenn... wenn...“ Seufzend wandte sich John ab, stellte das Glas hin und stützte beide Hände auf den Küchenschrank.

Sherlock vergrub die Schneidezähne in seiner Unterlippe, bis es wehtat. John hatte recht. Eine Co-Abhängigkeit war kein erstrebenswerter Zustand und sollte unterbunden werden. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, um sie zu bekämpfen.

Aber...

Vielleicht war es dafür zu spät. Viele Jahre zu spät.

Sie waren längst voneinander abhängig. Genau genommen seit jenem Abend, an dem John mit einem gezielten Schuss auf den Taxifahrer Sherlock vor einem möglichen Selbstmord gerettet hatte.

Nichts hatte sie seitdem auseinanderbringen können, ohne dass sie am Ende doch wieder zusammengefunden hätten. Nicht James Moriarty, nicht der Sprung vom Dach des St Bartholomew Krankenhauses, nicht die zweijährige Mission ins Ungewisse und schon gar nicht Mary Morstan.

„Dann bleib bei mir“, wisperte Sherlock in die Dunkelheit und ging zurück in sein Zimmer.

 

+++

tbc

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Die thailändischen Restaurants Nuwa und Two Points gibt es wirklich in der Nähe der Baker Street, aber die Behauptung, Nuwa hätte die Inspektion nicht bestanden, ist natürlich frei erfunden! Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob sie tatsächlich Essen liefern ^^’


	13. Chapter 13

_Dann bleib bei mir._

Johns Zunge huschte hervor und benetzte seine Lippen. Das Herz galoppierte in seiner Brust. Er wischte sich die feuchten Handflächen an seinem T-Shirt ab und ging durch die dunkle Küche in den kurzen Korridor. Vor Sherlocks Zimmertür hielt er inne.

_Idiot_ , schalt er sich selbst. Er war davon überzeugt, dass Sherlock ihm lediglich Mitleid zeigte, nachdem er mitten in der Nacht so einen Aufstand gemacht hatte. Nichts hatte sich zwischen ihnen geändert!

Aber alles, was John gesagt hatte, entsprach der Wahrheit. Auch wenn es kein lebensveränderndes Geständnis gewesen war, so hatte er doch mehr von seinen Gefühlen durchscheinen lassen als geplant.

Sherlocks Reaktion war... unbestimmt ausgefallen. Seine Worte hatten eine simple Einladung beinhaltet. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Außerdem schien es so, als könne auch er nicht schlafen. Vielleicht lag das daran, dass er und John die letzten zehn, elf Tage fast unzertrennlich gewesen waren und dass ihm Johns plötzliche Abwesenheit letztendlich doch negativ aufgefallen war.

Alles andere war Wunschdenken.

Oder?

John räusperte sich leise und trat durch die offenstehende Tür. Auch Sherlocks Zimmer war nach wie vor dunkel, aber Johns Augen waren so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass er sich problemlos zurechtfand.

Wie die Nacht zuvor lag Sherlock mit dem Rücken zu John auf der rechten Seite des Bettes und rührte sich nicht.

Zögerlich schloss John die Tür, legte sich neben seinen Freund und zupfte unsicher an der Decke. Er hatte den Wunsch, etwas zu sagen, sich zu bedanken oder auf sonst eine Art die seltsame Spannung zwischen ihnen zu brechen. Aber es wollten sich keine adäquaten Worte finden lassen. Zudem wollte er Sherlock um diese Uhrzeit nicht mehr dazu bringen, ein Gespräch zu beginnen, da sie sonst wahrscheinlich gar keinen Schlaf mehr finden würden. Daher schwieg John und entließ kontrolliert die Luft aus seiner Lunge, statt laut zu seufzen.

Er rollte auf die Seite, so dass sie mit dem Rücken zueinander lagen, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf Sherlocks Atmung. Tatsächlich gelang es ihm damit, die Nervosität in wenigen Minuten herunterzufahren und endlich zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Sherlock war sicher. Nichts würde in dieser Nacht geschehen. Niemand würde versuchen, sie auseinanderzubringen. Alles war gut.

 

*

 

Alles war gut, bis John ein paar Stunden später erwachte und überrascht die Luft einsog. Umgehend rief er sich zur Raison und befahl seinem Körper, so still und regungslos wie möglich zu bleiben, bis er die Situation gänzlich begriffen hatte.

Im Laufe der Nacht musste John gefroren haben, denn auf der Suche nach der gewohnten Körperwärme seines Bettpartners hatte er sich dicht an Sherlock gekuschelt, ihm einen Arm über den Bauch geworfen und das Gesicht in seine Halskuhle gedrückt.

Aus seiner Position heraus sah John nicht viel mehr als den kantigen Adamsapfel und den Ausschnitt von Sherlocks grauem T-Shirt. Sherlocks Duft stieg ihm ungehindert in die Nase und benebelte seinen Geist. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand, von denen ein paar den Bund von Sherlocks Pyjamahose und die restlichen ein Stück Haut streiften, zuckten leicht.

Mit einer geradezu absurden Erleichterung stellte John fest, dass sein Arm weit genug unten lag, um nicht auf die Wunde in Sherlocks Brust zu drücken. Gleichzeitig konnte man diese Situation jedoch kaum noch als harmlos bezeichnen.

Als John sich so leise und vorsichtig wie möglich aufrichtete und zurückwich, realisierte er, dass Sherlocks Arm um seine Schulter lag und nun mit der Bewegung langsam zur Seite rutschte. Kaum dass der Arm mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf die Matratze auftraf, hechtete John, mit plötzlicher Panik beseelt, aus dem Bett und tat so, als wäre er sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Ohne zu überprüfen, ob Sherlock geweckt worden war, floh er ins Badezimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Das war nicht gut.

John durfte sich nicht mitten in der Nacht an Sherlock kuscheln, als wären sie ein Paar. Schon gar nicht nach den erbärmlichen Worten, die er zuvor von sich gegeben hatte. Es war unangebracht und peinlich und er wusste einfach nicht, wie er sich vor Sherlock rechtfertigen sollte, wenn dieser ihn für diese ungeplante Episode kritisieren würde. Im besten Fall, so dachte John, würde Sherlock ihn erneut auffordern, in seinem eigenen Bett zu schlafen und diesmal keine Gnade walten lassen. Über den schlimmsten Fall wollte John gar nicht erst nachdenken.

Auf diese halbe Umarmung durfte sich John jedenfalls nichts einbilden. Vermutlich handelte es sich dabei um eine Art Reflex, der auftrat, wenn sich eine vertraute Person an einen schmiegte. Er selbst hatte das schon mehrmals unbewusst bei seinen Freundinnen gemacht und sich nichts dabei gedacht. Eigentlich war das ja auch ganz logisch, schließlich würde man versuchen wollen, so viel Körperwärme wie möglich zu generieren, indem man die Oberfläche minimierte. Ein ganz natürliches Verhalten also – zumindest redete sich John das ein, während er sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser wusch.

Um ein wenig mehr Zeit zu schinden, putzte sich John gleich die Zähne, benutzte Zahnseide, kämmte sich die Haare und überlegte, ob er vielleicht eine Dusche nehmen sollte. Allerdings hatte er erst am vorherigen Abend geduscht. Sein Magen unterbrach die gezielte Vermeidung eines möglichen Treffens mit Sherlock schließlich und knurrte aufgebracht.

„Okay, gut, du hast ja recht!“, maulte John und verließ das Bad über die Tür, die auf den Korridor führte. Sherlock schien sich nicht gerührt zu haben, daher ging John – nur ein ganz klein wenig erleichtert – in die Küche und setzte den Wasserkocher in Betrieb.

Er holte Marmelade und Milch aus dem Kühlschrank, steckte zwei Scheiben Weißbrot in den Toaster und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass er sie wieder hergab. Den Toast hatte er verschlungen, noch ehe der Tee durchgezogen war. Mit dem dampfenden Becher ging er ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich aufs Sofa, schaltete den Fernseher an und sah sich die letzten Minuten der bereits laufenden Nachrichtensendung an. Er realisierte, dass es erst kurz nach sieben Uhr früh war und dass er kaum länger als vier Stunden geschlafen haben konnte.

Seufzend lehnte er sich an die Rückenlehne, rieb sich über die Augen und gähnte. Sein Blick huschte zur Küche, während er innerlich mit dem Verlangen haderte, zurück in das warme Bett zu kriechen, ganz gleich, ob er sich erneut an seinen besten Freund schmiegen würde oder nicht.

Das alles war äußerst lächerlich.

John musste gestehen, dass ihm die Nähe fehlte. Die Nähe zu einem anderen Menschen. Einem Menschen, dem er vertraute – was seine eigene Ehefrau definitiv ausschloss.

Aber was war mit Sherlock? Vertraute er ihm? Nach den ganzen Lügen und dem damit einhergehenden Kummer?

John war erstaunt, dass er diese Frage mit einem klaren _Ja_ beantworten konnte.

Zumindest hatte Sherlock – im Gegensatz zu Mary – nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, was für ein Mensch er war. Bereits bei ihrem ersten Treffen im St Bartholomew Krankenhaus hatte Sherlock John darüber informiert, dass die meisten Menschen ein Zusammenzuleben mit ihm ablehnten; dass er unangenehme Angewohnheiten und keine Absichten habe, etwas an ihnen zu ändern.

Mary hingegen hatte sich von Anfang an angenehmer dargestellt, als sie tatsächlich war. Sie hatte die Charaktereigenschaften der Figur aufgezählt, die sie zu personifizieren gedachte, war im Rückblick jedoch öfter gescheitert, als sie selbst einsehen wollte. Es stimmte zwar, dass Mary sehr liebenswürdig sein konnte, wenn sie wollte, aber genauso oft hatte John sie manipulativ und rechthaberisch erlebt.

Sie war gut darin, andere dorthin zu lenken, wo sie sie haben wollte; wo sie ihr am nützlichsten waren. Sie übernahm gern die Führung und gab anderen Anweisungen, ohne es danach aussehen zu lassen. Für jemanden, der orientierungslos und depressiv war, mochte sie ein optimaler Partner sein. Vermutlich hatte John sich deswegen auf sie eingelassen.

Nach Sherlocks _Tod_ war er hoffnungslos verloren gewesen und hatte schlicht und ergreifend nichts mehr allein bewältigt bekommen. Mary hatte diese Lücke ausreichend gefüllt, auch wenn sie nie hundertprozentig gepasst hatte. Für eine gewisse Zeit war sie jedoch gut genug gewesen.

Aber kaum dass Sherlock wieder in Johns Leben aufgetaucht war, war diese Illusion zersprungen wie zu dünnes Glas und hatte tausend Scherben hinterlassen.

Und nun waren sie hier.

 

*

 

Sherlock ließ sich erst am frühen Nachmittag blicken. Eine Seite des Morgenmantels hing an seiner Schulter herunter, aber er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie hochzuziehen. Schlaftrunken schlurfte er in die Küche und goss sich den Rest des längst erkalteten Tees in einen Becher, trank ihn und verzog unglücklich den Mund.

Sein Blick wanderte zum Wasserkocher, doch der Aufwand erschien ihm offenbar zu groß, denn statt eine frische Kanne zu kochen, ging er ins Wohnzimmer.

„John, der Tee ist alle...“

Trotz größter Bemühung konnte sich John das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ach ja? Warum machst du dann keinen neuen?“

Sherlock ließ sich schwerfällig neben John auf das Sofa plumpsen und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Es war ein bemitleidenswerter Anblick. Kein bisschen manipulativ, dachte John sarkastisch und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich hab letzte Nacht eine der Tabletten genommen und du weißt doch, wie es mir danach immer geht. Ich bin völlig fertig und du bist doch mein Arzt!“, lamentierte Sherlock, zog die Beine an und drehte sich zu John herum; den Kopf legte er auf der Armlehne ab. Mit den nackten Füßen drückte er gegen Johns Oberschenkel, als wolle er ihn vom Sofa schubsen oder zumindest zum Aufstehen animieren, aber es war kaum Kraft dahinter.

„Okay, okay! Du faules Stück!“, konterte John lachend und stand auf. Er ging in die Küche und bereitete erneut Tee zu, schüttete ein paar Kekse auf einen kleinen Teller und brachte Sherlock sein minimalistisches Frühstück.

Sherlock hatte sich unterdessen auf die Seite gedreht und die Augen geschlossen. Er atmete tief und ruhig, schien wieder eingeschlafen zu sein.

John stellte Tasse und Teller auf den Couchtisch und ging neben dem Sofa in die Hocke. Sherlock sah so friedlich aus. Warum nur war er überhaupt aufgestanden, wenn er noch immer so müde war?

Zerzauste Locken hingen Sherlock in die Stirn, verdeckten seine geschlossenen Augen. Vorsichtig griff John nach einer Strähne und strich sie beiseite.

Nach ein paar Haarwäschen hatte Sherlocks Haar seinen gewohnten Glanz wiedererlangt. Darüber hinaus war es viel weicher, als John es sich vorgestellt hatte. Die Elastizität der Locken faszinierte ihn ungemein. Sie kringelten sich um seinen Zeigefinger, als hätten sie ein Eigenleben. John strich erneut durch Sherlocks Haar, griff etwas mutiger hinein.

Er spürte seinen eigenen Herzschlag in der Kehle pochen. Unsicher huschte sein Blick zu Sherlocks Wimpernkränzen, um sicherzugehen, dass er tatsächlich schlief. Sherlock atmete tief ein und aus, völlig nichtsahnend hinsichtlich der Dinge, die um ihn herum geschahen.

John betrachtete das schlafende Gesicht eingehend. Die buschigen Brauen, die gerade Nase, die messerscharfen Wangenknochen und nicht zuletzt die wie aus Marmor gehauenen Lippen. Johns bescheidener Meinung nach waren sie das auffälligste Merkmal an Sherlock, mehr noch als die Wangenknochen oder die enigmatischen Augen, welche die meisten Menschen mit Ehrfurcht erfüllten. Aber diese Lippen hatten John schon immer fasziniert.

Distanziert realisierte er, dass seine Finger ein Eigenleben führten und müßig durch Sherlocks Locken kraulten. Sherlock musste wirklich tief schlafen, um nichts davon mitzubekommen. Tief genug, um...

_Sei kein Idiot. Du kannst doch nicht einfach—_

 

_Nur dieses eine Mal...!_

Er war Sherlocks Gesicht bereits so nah, dass er dessen Atem auf seiner Haut spürte. Seine Lider senkten sich, schlossen sich jedoch nicht ganz. Das Blut in seinen Beinen staute sich bereits, ließ es in seinen Füßen kribbeln und intensivierte das Bedürfnis, aufzuspringen und das Weite zu suchen. Das Herz hämmerte so heftig gegen sein Brustbein, dass es schmerzte.

Zaghaft und ganz sanft berührten Johns Lippen Sherlocks Mundwinkel, verweilten kaum länger als einen Atemzug.

Sherlock schreckte auf, starrte John mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Gleichzeitig verlor John das Gleichgewicht und fiel rückwärts auf seinen Hintern. Schmerz blitzte durch das Handgelenk, mit dem er den Sturz abfing, aber er realisierte es kaum. Panik schnürte seine Kehle zu, sandte Adrenalin durch seine Blutbahn.

_Mist! Verflucht! Was zum Teufel habe ich getan?!_

Ehe er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, war er aufgesprungen und zur Wohnungstür gehastet. Mit einer Hand griff er wahllos nach einem paar Schuhe und zog sie in Windeseile an, rannte die Treppen hinunter und verließ das Gebäude.

 

*

 

Nach über zehn Minuten zielloser Wanderung zitterte John noch immer am ganzen Körper. Innerlich zerfleischte er sich mit Selbstvorwürfen, geißelte sich mit den negativen Konsequenzen, die dieser kleine, unbedachte Moment mit sich bringen würde, und verzweifelte daran, dass eine Wiederholung gänzlich ausgeschlossen war.

Wieso hatte er Sherlock geküsst?! Verdammt noch mal!

War’s das jetzt? Hatte er ihre Freundschaft verspielt? Hatte er mit dieser unbedachten Geste alles verloren, was er zu haben glaubte?

Gramvoll rief er sich Sherlocks schockierten Gesichtsausdruck in Erinnerung. Das war zumindest etwas, das man nicht alle Tage sah, sinnierte John mit zu viel bitterem Sarkasmus und grenzenlosem Kummer. Er hoffte inständig, dass er Sherlock nicht das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

Dass Sherlock ihm mit Wut begegnen würde, war relativ unwahrscheinlich. Im Gegensatz zu John reagierte Sherlock eher mit erniedrigenden Deduktionen, packte sein Opfer dort, wo es am meisten wehtat und schüttelte es einmal kräftig durch, bevor er es mit einem unterkühlten Lächeln in den Dreck fallen ließ. Das war keine Behandlung, der John freudig entgegenblickte.

Früher oder später musste er jedoch zurück. Er hatte noch nicht einmal sein Handy eingesteckt, wusste nur von Straßenuhren wie spät es war.

Es wurde bereits dunkel, als John am Ufer der Themse Halt machte und sich erschöpft auf eine Bank fallen ließ. Seine Füße und Waden schmerzen nach den zahlreichen Kilometern, die er im Laufe des Nachmittages zurückgelegt hatte. Der verantwortungsbewusste Teil seines Verstands merkte an, dass er seit den frühen Morgenstunden nichts gegessen hatte. Aber John dachte nicht daran, ausgerechnet auf diesen Teil zu hören, hatte er sich vorhin im Wohnzimmer doch vorübergehend abgeschaltet, als er am nötigsten gebraucht wurde!

Das riesige Loch in seinem Bauch hatte nichts mit Hunger zu tun. John fühlte sich leer und kalt und verflucht einsam.

Nachdem er sich einigermaßen erholt hatte, stand er seufzend auf und machte sich auf den Rückweg in die Baker Street.

 

*

 

Es war fast Mitternacht, als John die schwarze Tür aufschloss und hineinging. Leise stieg er die siebzehn Stufen hinauf und schluckte, als er sah, dass die Wohnungstür nur angelehnt war. Er zog die Schuhe aus, stellte sie zurück ins Regal und streckte vorsichtig den Kopf durch den Spalt.

Im Wohnzimmer brannte die Lampe hinter dem Le Corbusier. Sherlock war jedoch nicht zu sehen. John betrat die Wohnung und sah sich um. Er war längst nicht so gut darin, den Tagesablauf anderer anhand von klitzekleinen Hinweisen zu rekonstruieren, aber zumindest fiel ihm auf, dass Sherlock seinen Tee getrunken hatte. Die Kekse lagen noch immer auf dem Teller und waren mittlerweile wohl pappig.

Hatte Sherlock überhaupt etwas gegessen? Johns Blick wanderte über die Fernbedienung des Fernsehers, die anders lag als er sie zurückgelassen hatte, aber es war logisch, dass Sherlock das Gerät irgendwann ausgestellt haben musste. Keine große Erkenntnis.

Sherlocks Laptop stand auf dem Schreibtisch, was ungewöhnlich war, weil sich Johns auf der anderen Seite befand und Sherlock sich sonst nicht die Mühe machte, seinen eigenen extra aus dem Schlafzimmer zu holen. Weigerte er sich bereits, Johns persönliche Gegenstände anzufassen? Der Gedanke, dass Sherlock sich über solche Dinge überhaupt Gedanken machte, war absonderlich.

In der Küche stand das Mikroskop, daneben lagen ein paar wahllos verstreute Objektträger. Eine Handvoll Post-Its klebten auf dem Tisch und waren in Sherlocks krakeliger Schrift beschrieben. Es handelte sich um ein paar chemische Formeln, ein paar Hypothesen, die mit Sherlocks Experimenten zu tun haben mussten, aber keine Nachricht für John. Nichts, das ihm einen Hinweis darauf gab, wie es Sherlock in den letzten Stunden ergangen war.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrat John das Bad. Hinter der Glasscheibe brannte Licht, was wohl hieß, dass Sherlock zu Hause war und nicht durch Londons Straßen stromerte, wie John befürchtet hatte. Hoffentlich hatte er den Verband im Laufe des Tages gewechselt oder zumindest Wundheilsalbe aufgetragen und ein Pflaster darüber geklebt. Allein würde er keinen neuen Verband anlegen können.

Gedankenverloren pinkelte John, stieg unter die Dusche und putzte sich anschließend die Zähne. Erschöpfung breitete sich zunehmend in seinem Körper aus. Im Wohnzimmer fand er sein Handy. Ohne zu überprüfen, ob Nachrichten oder Anrufe eingegangen waren, ging er damit die Treppen hinauf in sein Zimmer. Dort wechselte er in das T-Shirt und die Pyjamahose, die er zum Schlafen trug, legte sich in sein Bett und zog die Decke über den Kopf.

_Ich bin so ein Idiot._

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Weil es ggf. zu Verwirrung führt, hier eine kurze Erklärung zu den 10-11 Tagen, die John eingangs erwähnt: Er rechnet die 7 Tage Krankenhausaufenthalt plus die 3-4 Tage in der Baker Street zusammen!


	14. Chapter 14

Kaum dass die Haustür im Erdgeschoss ins Schloss gefallen war, hatte sich Sherlock aufgesetzt, die Knie an den Körper gezogen und mit den Armen umschlungen. Die Schusswunde pochte widerstrebend. Lange würde er nicht so sitzenbleiben können. Aber er musste versuchen, sein wildschlagendes Herz davor zu bewahren, in tausend Stücke zu bersten und sich überall auf dem Teppich zu verteilen.

John hatte ihn geküsst.

Als der Kuss kam, hatte Sherlock einen Moment gebraucht, um ihn als solchen zu identifizieren. Das Gefühl war so ungewohnt und ganz anders als in seiner Vorstellung. Wärmer, weicher. Johns Geruch, der immer auch ein Teil von 221B war, von seinem Zuhause, hatte sich untergemischt. Anders als sonst. Bisher nie Bestandteil dieser speziellen Fantasie. Deshalb hatte Sherlock instinktiv die Augen geöffnet und war sprichwörtlich aus allen Wolken gefallen.

John hatte ihn _wirklich_ geküsst – und hatte gleich darauf das Weite gesucht.

Es konnte sich bei der ganzen Sache nur um einen sentimentalen Ausrutscher handeln.

Seit dem Schuss auf Sherlock hatte sich John außergewöhnlich besorgt gezeigt, war selten von Sherlocks Seite gewichen und hatte nachts sogar in dessen Zimmer (und Bett) geschlafen. Sie hatten nie zuvor so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Nicht einmal vor Mary oder dem Sturz vom St Bartholomew Krankenhaus, als sie noch zusammengewohnt hatten. Da war eine solche unbedachte Reaktion nicht sonderlich verwunderlich.

Und dennoch.

Sherlock fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über die Stelle, die John geküsst hatte.

Konnte es sein, dass John doch mehr für ihn empfand, als er vermutete? Hatte John zu spät realisiert, was dieses Manöver für ihre Freundschaft bedeuten würde? Hatte er letztendlich die gleichen Sorgen wie Sherlock, nämlich dass ihre Freundschaft und eine potentielle Partnerschaft in Konkurrenz zueinander standen? Wie sonst war Johns übereilte Flucht zu erklären?

Nun, es gab zahlreiche Alternativen. Auch wenn John in der Vergangenheit Interesse an Männern gehabt und im Falle von Sholto ausgelebt hatte, hieß das nicht, dass er eine Beziehung mit Sherlock wollte. Dank der ständigen Rügen seiner Mitmenschen, war Sherlock bewusst, dass er keinen blassen Schimmer von der Dynamik zweier Liebender hatte. Ständig wurde ihm vorgeworfen, dass er niemals jemanden finden würde, der ihn so ertrug, wie er nun einmal war. Ein _Freak_.

Sherlock seufzte. Viel wahrscheinlich war jedoch, dass John nun zu Mary zurückkehren würde. Immerhin war sie nach wie vor seine Ehefrau. Die Frau, der er das Versprechen gegeben hat, treu und aufrichtig zu sein – auch wenn das unter den gegebenen Umständen eher wie eine Farce wirkte. Schließlich war Mary im Gegenzug bisher alles andere als ehrlich gewesen.

Trotzdem konnte dieser Kuss nicht mehr als ein Ausrutscher sein. Ein Fehltritt, der umgehend korrigiert werden musste – und das konnte John wohl am besten ohne Sherlock.

Es war zum Verrücktwerden.

Verzweifelt und wütend griff Sherlock in die Locken, kniff die Augen zu und presste die Kiefer so fest aufeinander, dass die Zähne knirschten.

_Ich will dich nicht verlieren, verdammt!_

Sherlock katapultierte sich vom Sofa, nur um unter den Schmerzen, die durch seinen Torso blitzten, zusammenzusacken. Halt suchend stützte er sich auf dem niedrigen Couchtisch ab, griff sich an die Brust und atmete tief durch. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn.

Nachdem der Schmerz langsam abgeebbt war, richtete er sich auf und ging langsam in sein Schlafzimmer, nahm das Handy vom Nachttisch und öffnete das Nachrichtenprogramm. Sein Daumen schwebte mehrere Sekunden zitternd über dem Display, bevor er anfing zu tippen.

_Komm zurück! – SH_

Er drückte auf senden. Einen Augenblick später stieß er einen Fluch aus, als er den charakteristischen Signalton von Johns Handy hörte. Unter der Zeitung von gestern lag das Gerät vergessen auf dem Schreibtisch im Wohnzimmer.

Zumindest hieß das, dass John früher oder später zurückkommen musste. Entweder, um all seine Habseligkeiten zu holen und zurück zu Mary zu gehen oder...

Oder.

 

*

 

Den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachte Sherlock in einer Art Schwebezustand. Er trank seinen Tee, rührte die Kekse, die John ihm gebracht hatte, jedoch nicht an. Sein Magen war ein einziger großer Knoten, nicht gewillt, auch nur das kleinste bisschen Nahrung aufzunehmen.

Er duschte und rasierte sich, verschmierte Wundheilsalbe auf seiner Brust und klebte ein großes Pflaster über das heilende Gewebe. Nach wie vor nahm Sherlock eine Schonhaltung ein, zudem waren seine Bewegungen sehr, sehr langsam, um die Schmerzen nicht zu verschlimmern. Zwischenzeitlich sinnierte er zwar, ob er nicht doch eine Tablette schlucken sollte, entschied aber dagegen. Im Moment war er nicht sicher, wie viel des Schmerzes physische und wie viel psychische Ursachen hatte.

Seine Hände zitterten ununterbrochen. Nicht so sehr wie nach der letzten Operation, aber stark genug, um für andere deutlich sichtbar zu sein.

Um sich abzulenken, nahm Sherlock ein paar vorpräparierte Objektträger zur Hand und betrachtete sie unter dem Mikroskop. Er machte sich ein paar Notizen für zukünftige Experimente und hielt seine Hypothesen auf seinem Laptop fest.

Es half nichts. Ein Teil seiner Gedanken war unentwegt bei John und dem Kuss. Es war nicht einmal ein _richtiger_ Kuss gewesen, versuchte er zu rationalisieren, sondern kaum mehr als ein Schmatzer auf die Wange! Doch auch das stimmte nicht ganz. Dazu hatte der Kuss zu lange gedauert, war zu nah an Sherlocks Mund platziert gewesen und vor allem war Johns Reaktion zu heftig ausgefallen. Wäre der Kuss rein platonisch gewesen, hätte John ihn mit einem Lachen oder einem Scherz abtun können. Aber so...

Sherlock raufte sich erneut die Haare, als er realisierte, dass er seit mehreren Minuten durch das Mikroskop sah, ohne einen Objektträger unter die Halterung geklemmt zu haben. Er blinzelte gegen das grelle Licht an und rieb sich die Augen.

In diesem Augenblick ertönte der Eingang einer Textnachricht. Instinktiv griff Sherlock nach dem Gerät und öffnete das Programm.

Es war eine Nachricht von Lestrade.

_Bist du zuhause? Bin in der Marylebone Rd und wollte mal nach dir sehen._

_Wo sollte ich sonst sein? – SH_

_Heißt das: ja, komm vorbei?!_

_Offensichtlich – SH_

Keine fünf Minuten später stand Lestrade im Wohnzimmer. Er sah erschöpft aus. Vermutlich hatte er sich wieder einmal zu viele Überstunden aufgebrummt. Dadurch dass Sherlock zurzeit ausfiel, verbrachte er mehr Zeit als sonst hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Vielleicht würde er Sherlocks Hilfe in Zukunft wieder mehr zu schätzen wissen!

„Du siehst müde aus“, kommentierte Sherlock von seinem Sessel aus. Dort fühlte er sich sicherer als auf dem Sofa. Nicht dass Lestrade ihm etwas antun wollte, aber der Sessel stützte den Rücken besser und hielt Sherlock somit in einer aufrechten Position. Auf diese Art täuschte er ein Minimum Normalität vor, das er gerade heute nicht spürte. Sherlock stützte die Ellbogen auf die Armlehnen und verschränkte die langen Finger in seinem Schoß.

„Und du siehst furchtbar aus“, konterte Lestrade nüchtern, was wiederum ein Zucken in Sherlocks Mundwinkel verursachte. Lestrade warf seinen Trenchcoat über die Rückenlehne von Johns Sessel und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten. „Wo ist John?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte Sherlock mit all der Gleichgültigkeit, die er aufbringen konnte. Gleichzeitig rutschte er jedoch in seinem Sessel hin und her, um eine bequemere Position zu finden und verriet damit ungewollt sein Unbehagen. „Vermutlich ist er einkaufen gegangen. Der Kühlschrank ist leer. Ich bin leider nicht in der Lage, dir eine Tasse Tee anzubieten, aber du kannst dir gern selbst welchen machen“, fügte er zur Ablenkung hinzu.

Lestrade musterte Sherlock einen Moment länger als nötig, gab dann ein bestätigendes Brummen von sich und ging in die Küche. Sherlock hörte, wie Lestrade den Wasserkocher befüllte und Tassen aus dem Schrank holte. Der Inspektor lehnte sich in den Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer und verschränkte lässig die Arme vor der Brust, während das Gerät in der Küche das Wasser erhitzte.

„Wir haben nach wie vor keine Spur von dem Schützen. Magnussen weigert sich genauso wie du, eine Beschreibung abzugeben und ich verstehe nicht wieso.“

Sherlock lächelte ein Lächeln, das keines war. „Mit diesem Zustand bist du doch bestens vertraut.“

Lestrade verdrehte die Augen. „Sei nicht so eine Blage! Erkläre mir wenigstens, warum du jemanden beschützen willst, der auf dich geschossen hat!“

„Das würde dem Sinn der Übung widersprechen. Tut mir leid, ich kann dir in dieser Angelegenheit nicht helfen.“

Resigniert schnaubend wandte sich Lestrade ab und ging zurück in die Küche, um die Teebeutel mit dem siedenden Wasser zu übergießen.

„Stimmt es, das John Urlaub genommen hat, um deine Heilung zu überwachen?“, fragte Lestrade, als er zurückkam und Sherlock eine der dampfenden Tassen reichte, ehe er sich auf Johns Sessel niederließ.

„Ja... das stimmt.“

„Wie lange ist er für gewöhnlich hier?“

Sherlock spürte, wie ihm Hitze ins Gesicht stieg, als er realisierte, dass Lestrade nichts von Johns Rückkehr in die Baker Street wusste. Allerdings stand diese nun seit einigen Stunden auf dem Spiel und es war nicht vorherzusehen, wie oft Sherlock John in nächster Zeit sehen würde – wenn überhaupt.

„So lange er kann...“, erwiderte er ausweichend.

„Und die Heilung schreitet gut voran?“

„Gut genug. Hat diese Befragung irgendeinen Sinn? Oder übst du lediglich, um bei deiner nächsten Vernehmung nicht wie ein kompletter Volltrottel dazustehen?“

Lestrade grinste breit. „Ich sehe schon, so langsam findest du zu deiner alten Form zurück! Aber sag mal, wenn John sooft hier ist, ist das nicht problematisch mit Mary? Gerade als werdende Mutter wird sie ihren Mann doch um sich haben wollen...“

Verächtlich verzog Sherlock den Mund und sah beiseite. „Sie ist alles andere als hilflos...“

Lestrade zog eine Augenbraue hoch, schwieg jedoch. Er trank von seinem Tee und beobachtete Sherlock eine Weile. Wie viel der Inspektor tatsächlich sah; wie viel er von der Situation verstand, konnte Sherlock nicht sagen. Jedoch war Lestrade einer der wenigen Leute, die eine Ahnung davon hatten, wie tief Sherlocks Gefühle für John gingen. Schließlich war er derjenige, der Sherlock dabei geholfen hatte, die Trauzeugenrede zu formulieren.

In einem Anflug aus heilloser Panik hatte Sherlock Lestrade damals mehrere Textnachrichten geschickt und um Hilfe gebettelt, nicht ahnend, dass Lestrade den Aufruf fehlinterpretieren und einen Noteinsatz lostreten würde, um Sherlock vor einem unbekannten Übel zu retten.

Nachdem Lestrade sich bei allen Einsatzkräften entschuldigt hatte und die verschiedenen Teams wieder abgezogen waren, setzte er sich neben Sherlock an den Schreibtisch, stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Okay, wo liegt das Problem?“, fragte er müde.

Sherlock zeigte auf seinen Laptop, die zahlreichen Notizzettel, die er in seiner krakeligen Handschrift bereits beschrieben hatte, und die verschiedenen, aufgeschlagenen Bücher, größtenteils Ratgeber zum Thema Trauzeugenrede. Darunter waren auch zwei Gedichtbände, die Sherlock jedoch bereits ausgeschlossen hatte.

„Sie ist zu lang!“

„Wie viele Seiten—“

„Dreiunddreißig!“

„Wow, okay. Ja, das ist definitiv zu lang. Äh... kannst du die Rede nicht... kürzen? Das kann doch unmöglich alles so wichtig sein, dass du es am Hochzeitstag der beiden loswerden musst, oder?“, erwiderte Lestrade.

„Das ist ja das Problem! Ich hätte es nicht geschrieben, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre! Alles ist wichtig!“, echauffierte sich Sherlock.

„Okay, okay, schon klar. Dann lies mal vor, was du hast und danach sehen wir, was du streichen kannst.“

„Na schön“, erwiderte Sherlock und begann zu lesen. Gelegentlich hörte er Lestrade amüsiert schnauben (allerdings nicht immer an den richtigen Stellen!), meistens war er jedoch gespenstisch still. Als Sherlock den gesamten Text einmal vorgelesen hatte, sah er auf und zog irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Lestrades Gesicht wirkte verkniffen. Die Lippen hatte er zusammengepresst, die Mundwinkel nach unten gezogen. Seine Augen waren feucht und er räusperte sich verhalten, sah beiseite und rang mühsam um Fassung.

„Nicht gut?“, fragte Sherlock.

„Sherlock... das“, ein erneutes Räuspern, „das kannst du so nicht stehenlassen. Das—“ Er unterbrach sich erneut und knetete nachdenklich einen Finger seiner linken Hand. Den, an dem sein Ehering einst gesteckt hatte. „Du erwähnst Mary nicht ein einziges Mal.“

„Ich bin ja auch Johns Trauzeuge und... er ist mein bester Freund“, wandte Sherlock ein.

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, aber... naja, Sherlock... das, was du da geschrieben hast... Ich meine, dass du von euren aufregendsten Fällen erzählt, ist an sich keine schlechte Idee, aber da können wir einiges kürzen. Schließlich können die Gäste das alles in Johns Blog nachlesen. Der Rest hingegen... ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich es sagen soll...“

„Sag es einfach!“, befahl Sherlock genervt, verstand er doch nicht, worauf der Inspektor hinauswollte.

„Es hört sich wie ein Ehegelübde an. Du versprichst, immer für ihn da zu—“

„Er ist mein bester Freund!“, wiederholte Sherlock, wütend diesmal.

„Okay, aber der Teil, in dem du versprichst, ihn immer zu li—“, seufzend strich sich Lestrade durch das graue Haar. „Sherlock, so etwas kannst du nicht auf einer Hochzeit herausposaunen, wenn du nicht selbst derjenige bist, der heiratet! Was denkst du, wird Mary dazu sagen?!“

Sherlock lehnte sich auf dem Drehstuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust wie ein bockiges Kind. Doch in seinem Inneren tobte ein Sturm, den er nicht zu besänftigen wusste. Vielleicht hatte Lestrade recht. Vielleicht war das alles zu viel des Guten. Zu viel Wahrheit, zu viel Offenbarung in einer Situation, in der er nichts zu sagen hatte. Zumindest nicht mehr als irgendwelche generischen Floskeln, die sich jeder x-beliebige Gast aus einem dieser Ratgeber abschreiben konnte.

„Ist mir egal“, wisperte er kaum hörbar, doch Lestrade hatte die Worte trotzdem vernommen.

„Sherlock... wenn... wenn du das alles ernst meinst; wenn dieser ganze Text, den du da verfasst hast, der Wahrheit entspricht... dann... dann solltest du mit John reden. Sag ihm, was du für ihn empfindest; was du dir erhoffst. Aber mach das unter vier Augen und nicht auf seiner Hochzeit, hörst du? Vor allem – sag es ihm _bevor_ er heiratet!“

Sherlock blickte Lestrade einen Moment lang ins Gesicht, bevor er wieder auf den blinkenden Cursor hinabsah. „Das kann ich nicht. Ich würde ihn verlieren, wenn ich das täte.“

„Da wäre ich mir gar nicht so sicher“, erwiderte Lestrade, doch Sherlock reagierte nicht darauf. Lestrades Menschenkenntnis war nun wirklich nicht besonders weit hergeholt. Was wusste er schon von Johns Gefühle? John hatte sich für Mary entschieden, das war doch Beweis genug!

Seufzend kniff sich Lestrade in die Nasenwurzel, so ähnlich wie John das immer machte, und rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Jedenfalls kannst du das nicht so stehenlassen. Lass uns den Text Stück für Stück durchgehen und überlegen, was du auf jeden Fall ändern musst, okay?“

Sherlock schob die Erinnerung jenes Nachmittags von sich und griff zu der Tasse, die Lestrade für ihn zubereitet hatte. Der Tee war mittlerweile bitter und ungenießbar, weil der Beutel noch immer darin schwamm.

„Die Watsons hatten Streit. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob sie sich wieder versöhnen werden. Vielleicht ist er jetzt bei Mary, vielleicht auch nicht. Jedenfalls wohnt John hier, seit ich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden bin und—“

„Warte, warte... John hat seine Frau verlassen?“, fragte Lestrade und lehnte sich vor wie ein neugieriges Waschweib.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, erwiderte Sherlock gestelzt und stellte die Tasse mit einem leisen Klacken auf den kleinen Tisch zwischen den Sesseln.

„Hast du es ihm gesagt?!“

„Wovon sprichst du?“, fragte Sherlock affektiert, obwohl er die Antwort bereits ahnte.

„Du weißt ganz genau, wovon ich spreche! Hast du ihm gesagt, was du für ihn empfindest?“ Gregs Stimme schwang zwischen Frustration und Amüsement. Sherlock war jedoch nicht sicher, welche Emotion überwog. „Wenn er davon wüsste, hätte er definitiv einen Grund, sich von Mary zu trennen!“

„Den hat er auch so...“, murmelte Sherlock und wich Lestrades fragenden Blicken aus.

Das Gespräch mit dem Inspektor verlief letztendlich im Sande, da Sherlock nicht länger bereit war, das Gefühlschaos in seinem Inneren zu erklären. Er wusste nicht recht, wie er mit Lestrades Enthusiasmus hinsichtlich einer möglichen Trennung der Watsons umgehen sollte. Es war fast so, als wäre er sicher, John würde umgehend Sherlock wählen, sobald er seine Frau erst einmal losgeworden war. Das war völlig absurd. Die Vergangenheit hatte das oft genug gezeigt.

Als sich Lestrade schwerfällig aus Johns Sessel erhoben hatte und in seinen Trenchcoat geschlüpft war, hatte er einen Satz fallen lassen, der Sherlock den restlichen Abend über keine Ruhe ließ.

„Für jemanden, der nie vor einem Risiko zurückschreckt, bist du ganz schön feige!“

Sherlock saß noch lange in seinem Sessel und dachte nach. Draußen war es längst dunkel, aber von John gab es keine Spur.

 

+++

tbc

 


	15. Chapter 15

Trotz der Müdigkeit, die in jeder Faser seines Körpers steckte, konnte John nicht richtig schlafen. Er döste lediglich, schreckte jedoch immer wieder auf. Jeder Knochen, jeder Muskel protestierte nach dem langen, ziellosen Marsch durch die Stadt und den unzureichenden Stunden der Ruhe, die er in den letzten Tagen bekommen hatte. Aber in seinem Kopf summte und brummte es ununterbrochen, während ein Gedanke den nächsten jagte.

Warum nur hatte er dem Impuls, Sherlock zu küssen, nachgegeben? Warum hatte er Molly und Mrs Hudson angegiftet? Warum hatte er immer noch nicht Marys USB-Stick angesehen?

Zu viel war in zu kurzer Zeit passiert. Es kam John vor, als könne er ein ganzes Jahr mit den Geschehnissen der letzten zwei Wochen füllen. Seine Haut war zu dünn, seine Nerven völlig überspannt. Jeder Schritt, den er zu machen versuchte, schien neues Chaos heraufzubeschwören. Ein Umbruch stand kurz bevor, aber er wusste nicht, was auf ihn zukommen und ob er damit fertigwerden würde.

Insbesondere wenn dieser unbedachte Kuss dazu führen sollte, dass er und Sherlock getrennte Wege gehen würden. Das durfte nicht passieren.

John presste die Kiefer zusammen und seufzte in sein Kissen. Sie hatten schon viel Schlimmeres überstanden! Ein paar verwirrende Emotionen würden nicht das Ende bedeuten! Zumindest versuchte sich John das einzureden.

Als er zum Fenster hinüberblickte, realisierte er, dass der Himmel bereits einen helleren Farbton angenommen hatte. Er griff nach seinem Handy auf dem Nachttisch, um die Uhrzeit zu überprüfen. Es war kurz vor fünf. John fiel auf, dass eine Nachricht eingegangen war – von Sherlock. Der Zeitstempel verriet, dass er sie nachmittags geschickt hatte, während John kopflos durch die Gegend marschiert war.

Sherlock hatte ihm geschrieben...

Ein bedrückendes Gefühl breitete sich in Johns Magen aus. Sein Daumen schwebte über dem Display, tippte schließlich auf das kleine Icon.

_Komm zurück! – SH_

Komm zurück? Hätte Sherlock direkt über Johns Fauxpas reden wollen? Hätte Sherlock ihm nochmals zu verstehen gegeben, dass zwischen ihnen nie mehr sein würde als Freundschaft, weil er mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet war? Hätte Sherlock John erneut aufgefordert, zurück zu seiner mörderischen Ehefrau zu gehen?

_Du hast sie gewählt._

Es stimmte. John hatte Mary gewählt, weil er gar keine andere Option gehabt hatte. Zumindest keine, von der er gewusst hätte. Er...

John horchte auf. Er hörte das Knarzen der Dielen vor seinem Zimmer. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich umgehend, ein Schub Adrenalin rauschte durch seine Venen. Er legte das Handy beiseite, tastete nach der Sig Sauer unter dem Kopfkissen. Die Tür öffnete sich und die Silhouette von Sherlock trat leise ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und blieb unschlüssig stehen.

„Sherlock?“, fragte John verwundert, sicherte die Handfeuerwaffe und schob sie wieder unter das Kissen. „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Ich... kann nicht schlafen.“

„Hast du Schmerzen?“

Sherlock legte den Kopf schief und zuckte halbseitig mit der Achsel. Das hieß wohl, dass er Schmerzen hatte, aber nicht darüber reden wollte. Vermutlich hatte er wieder keine Medikamente genommen, sinnierte John und zog die Brauen zusammen.

Einen Augenblick lang stand Sherlock reglos im Raum, dann setzte er sich in Bewegung, trat neben das Bett und griff kommentarlos nach der Decke.

„Willst du, oh... okay“, verdutzt rutschte John ein Stück zur Seite, damit Sherlock sich neben ihn legen konnte. „Hier ist nicht so viel Platz wie bei dir, aber... ja, das...“ John zwang sich dazu, seinen Mund zu schließen und sein sinnloses Gebrabbel zu unterbrechen. Sein Bett war tatsächlich nicht so groß wie Sherlocks, da sein Zimmer um einiges kleiner war, aber das wusste Sherlock natürlich und es gab keinen Grund, ihn extra darauf hinzuweisen.

Sie lagen kaum eine Handbreit auseinander. Sherlock hatte einen Arm angewinkelt und in Ermangelung eines Kissens unter seinen Kopf geschoben, der andere lag dicht an seiner Brust. Er hatte die Augen nicht geschlossen, sah John aber auch nicht direkt an. Stattdessen verweilte sein Blick auf einem Punkt zwischen ihnen.

Johns Herz pochte aufgebracht. Er wagte nicht, sich einen Reim auf diese absonderliche Situation zu machen. Aber sie konnten schlecht den Rest der Nacht hier liegen und so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Hör zu, Sherlock, das heute Mittag...“

„Hm“, unterbrach Sherlock. Er sah zu John auf, hielt seinem Blick stand, bis John den Kopf abwandte.

„Äh... es... tut mir leid, ich—“

„Ich weiß schon, was du sagen willst. Es war ein Fehler. Du—“

„Das ist nicht—“

„—warst sentimental und—“

„Hör mir—“, versuchte John einzuwenden, doch Sherlock ließ sich nicht unterbrechen.

„—nun wirst du zu Mary zurückgehen, weil—“

„Was?! Nein! Sherlock, ich—“ John klappte den Mund zu und ballte die Hände unter der Decke zu Fäusten.

Sherlock hielt inne und sah erneut in Johns Augen, so gut das bei den schlechten Lichtverhältnissen möglich war.

„Ich will nicht zu ihr zurück“, bestimmte John. „Nicht nach allem, was passiert ist. Ich könnte nicht... nein, ich _will_ nicht, hörst du?“

„Ja...“ Sherlocks Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Es schienen mehrere Minuten zu verstreichen, ehe er erneut sprach: „Was willst du dann?“ Die Frage war nicht lauter als das einzelne Wort zuvor, aber in der Stille des Zimmers schien sie laut und erdrückend zu sein.

John seufzte schwer und kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel. Er war kurz davor, zu sagen, dass er es nicht wisse, aber das war eine Lüge – und ihm war nicht nach lügen zumute. „Etwas... das ich nicht haben kann.“

„Und wenn du könntest?“, fragte Sherlock, ohne John aus den Augen zu lassen.

John erwiderte den Blick, versuchte, Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck im Halblicht des herannahenden Morgens zu deuten. Sprachen sie von der gleichen Sache? War Sherlock bereit für das _Mehr_ , welches sich John seit Jahren herbeisehnte, auf das er aber nie zu hoffen gewagt hatte? War _er selbst_ dazu bereit?

„Ich habe Angst, dich zu verlieren. Schon wieder. Das...“, flüsterte John mehr zu sich selbst als zu Sherlock, aber seine Stimme war deutlich zu vernehmen. Er fühlte sich nackt, entblößt, schutzlos. „...kann ich nicht.“

John sog die Luft ein, als Sherlock näher rückte, seinen Kopf neben Johns auf das Kissen legte und die Hand nach dessen Kinn ausstreckte. Fingerspitzen fuhren über Johns Kiefer, seine Wange, strichen ein paar wirre Haarenden hinter sein Ohr. Ihre Knie stießen unter der Decke gegeneinander; deutlich spürte John die Wärme des anderen Körpers und Sherlocks Atem in seinem Gesicht.

Dann Sherlocks Lippen auf seinen.

Passierte das alles wirklich? Träumte er? Es fühlte sich so real an. Es fühlte sich gut an. Weich, sanft. Das Chaos in Johns Kopf kam zum Stillstand. Jeder einzelne Nerv fokussierte sich auf die wenigen Berührungspunkte und sandte kleine Gewitter durch seinen Körper. John erwiderte den sachten Druck. Ganz von selbst griff er nach Sherlocks Unterarm, hielt sich daran fest.

Als sich der andere Mund millimeterweise von seinem löste und ein zitternder Atemzug Sherlocks Lippen beben ließ, wusste John, dass es Sherlock genauso ging wie ihm. Dass er viel zu lange auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte, nicht wissend, ob er jemals eintreten würde. Dass er ihn sich in allen Einzelheiten und Variationen vorgestellt hatte, nur um das Bedürfnis, ihn in die Tat umzusetzen, wieder und wieder im Keim zu ersticken.

Ohne zu zögern überbrückte John die geringe Distanz zwischen ihnen, küsste Sherlock erneut und entlockte ihm damit einen leisen Seufzer. Er griff in Sherlocks Nacken und zog ihn näher an sich heran, nicht zulassend, dass sich ihre Münder länger als einen Atemzug trennten. Ein heißkaltes Prickeln rauschte durch seine Glieder, als sich ihre Zungenspitzen das erste Mal trafen; als die brodelnde Hektik einer langsamen Exploration wich.

John seufzte, als sich Sherlocks Arm um seinen Rücken schlang, ihn näher heranholte; als er das hektische Klopfen von Sherlocks Herz an seiner Brust spürte. Er realisierte, wie ein Damm in seinem Inneren brach und all die Gefühle, die er so lange zurückgehalten hatte, hervorsprudelten und sich ihren Weg bahnten. Wie hatte er nur so lange darauf warten können, Sherlock endlich in seinen Armen zu halten?

Es spielte keine Rolle. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Das hier war, was John immer gewollt hatte, seit sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren. Sherlock, warm und anschmiegsam, die zärtlichen Liebkosungen mit dem gleichen Enthusiasmus erwidernd. Gedanken an Morgen hatten keinen Platz; hatten kein Recht, diesen wunderbaren Moment zu unterwandern.

John drückte Sherlock auf den Rücken, rutschte halb auf ihn, ohne die Küsse zu unterbrechen. Wellen der Erregung wuschen über ihn hinweg, ließen ihn kopflos in den anderen Mund seufzen und die volle Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne saugen. Sherlocks Geschmack, sein Duft, die Hitze seines Körpers; all die kleinen Laute, die ihm über die Lippen perlten; die Finger in Johns Haaren, im Stoff seines T-Shirts – es war nicht genug.

Sie hatten so unglaublich viel Zeit mit ihrer Angst verschwendet und John wollte die zahlreichen Wochen, Monate, _Jahre_ , die sie hätten zusammen sein können, aufholen – am liebsten sofort.

Erst als Sherlock einen schmerzdurchsetztes Stöhnen von sich gab, lichtete sich der Nebel in Johns Kopf. Erschrocken sah er auf, sah die zusammengezogenen Brauen und das verzerrte Gesicht.

Augenblicklich rutschte John zur Seite, um Sherlock den nötigen Freiraum zu geben. „Verdammt... tut mir leid. Ich habe zu viel Druck auf die Wunde ausgeübt, oder?“

„Schon... gut“, raunte Sherlock mit belegter Stimme. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, die Locken wunderbar zerwühlt. Er sah sogar noch verführerischer aus als sonst.

John schüttelte den Kopf ob dieser Gedanken, tat aber so, als wolle er eigentlich Sherlock widersprechen. „Gar nicht gut, du solltest wirklich etwas gegen die Schmerzen nehmen. Warte einen Moment, ich gehe die Tabletten holen.“

John war bereits im Begriff, an das Fußende des Bettes zu rutschen, um aufzustehen, als Sherlock sein Handgelenk packte und den Kopf schüttelte. „Geh nicht. Ich will diese Tabletten nicht mehr nehmen. Sie machen mich benommen und dann kann ich nicht klar denken. Bitte... komm... einfach her.“

Nicht gänzlich überzeugt ließ sich John zurück in eine liegende Position ziehen. Darauf bedacht, ausreichend Abstand zu der Wunde zu halten, winkelte John sein Arm an und legte seine Hand auf Sherlocks Schulter. Er streckte seinen Hals und küsste Sherlock sanft auf die Wange, auf den Mundwinkel und auf die Lippen, als Sherlock ihm den Kopf zuwandte.

„Ich weiß, das Medikament ist sehr stark, aber es hilft dir bei der Heilung. Wenn du es nicht nehmen willst, kann ich morgen nach einem anderen sehen...“, schlug er vor und strich mit dem Daumen über die Rundung der Schulter.

Sherlock nickte und rieb sich über die Augen. „Ja, lass uns das probieren.“ Er wandte John das Gesicht zu und... lächelte. Johns Herz zog sich bei dem Anblick zusammen, als hätte sich eine große Faust darum gelegt. Konnte das alles wirklich so einfach sein, nachdem sie sich offenbar beide jahrelang geweigert hatten, den ersten Schritt zu machen?

„Also... das hier...“, begann John, wusste jedoch nicht, was genau er sagen wollte, „was ist das?“

Angespannt beobachtete John die Veränderung in Sherlocks Gesicht, das leichte Zucken seiner Brauen und Mundwinkel, die Furche über seiner Nasenwurzel. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, als wolle er noch einmal die Küsse schmecken, die sie vor wenigen Minuten geteilt hatten, dann wandte er sich langsam John zu, holte Luft.

„Was möchtest du, dass es ist?“

John konnte sich ein amüsiertes Schnauben nicht verkneifen. Er drückte seine Nase gegen Sherlocks Schulter, die Finger an Sherlocks Arm verstärkten instinktiv ihren Griff. „Natürlich beantwortest du diese Frage mit einer Gegenfrage. Warum hätte ich etwas anderes erwarten sollen?“, fragte John, jedoch fehlte seiner Stimme jegliche Spur von Ärger.

Er sah auf, suchte Sherlocks Blick, seufzte und sah wieder weg. Ein Gefühl von Endgültigkeit überkam ihn, drohte diese neue, kleine Flamme in seinem Inneren zu ersticken.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du mit deiner Arbeit verheiratet bist und das entspricht – wie wir wissen – den Tatsachen. Dann dass Emotionen ein chemischer Defekt sind, menschliches Versagen...“, sagte John.

„Und dennoch gibt es buchstäblich nichts, was ich nicht für dich tun würde“, erwiderte Sherlock leise, den Blick an die Zimmerdecke geheftet.

„Aber ich will nicht, dass du alles für mich tust, Sherlock. Ich will nicht, dass du dein Leben riskierst, um mich zu retten wie ein Fräulein in Nöten oder... oder dass du deinen Tod vortäuschst, statt mich in deine Pläne einzuweihen, verstehst du? Ich will nicht, dass du über meinen Kopf hinweg Entscheidungen für mich triffst... Ich will, dass wir miteinander reden und... gemeinsam entscheiden. Als Team. Partner...“

Als Sherlock nicht auf diesen kleinen Vortrag reagierte, seufzte John leise in sich hinein. Vielleicht war das alles zu viel von jemanden verlangt, der immer seinen eigenen Kopf durchsetzen wollte; jemand, der es bevorzugte, allein zu sein, weil er auf diese Art nicht verletzt werden konnte.

„Wenn das... nicht das ist, was du auch willst, dann... weiß ich nicht... ob...“ John stockte. Er wollte den Satz nicht beenden; wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie es wäre, wenn er wieder Abstand zwischen sich und Sherlock bringen musste. Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Er würde alles verlieren. Er würde...

Sherlock drehte sich zu John, hob sein Kinn an und küsste ihn. „Es gibt _nichts_ , was ich nicht für dich tun würde, John Watson. Ich kann mir nicht helfen. Alles was ich will, ist, dich glücklich zu sehen. So ist das schon immer gewesen. Seit jener Nacht, in der du mir das erste Mal das Leben gerettet hast. Als ich begriffen habe, dass du es warst, der Jefferson Hope erschossen hat, um mich davor zu bewahren, eine unglaubliche Dummheit zu begehen, wusste ich, dass... dass ich dich nicht mehr gehen lassen würde.“

John sog zittrig die Luft ein. „Da waren wir uns gerade erst begegnet...“ Diese Offenbarung wog schwer auf Johns Gewissen. Sie hatten so unglaublich viel Zeit vergeudet.

„Ja, ich weiß und ich wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, dich gleich wieder zu vertreiben. Deshalb habe ich mich nur von meiner besten Seite gezeigt“, behauptete Sherlock und lächelte vielsagend.

Lachend fasste sich John an die Stirn. „Ach ja? Wenn das deine beste Seite war, dann möchte ich nicht wissen, wie du vorher mit den Leuten umgesprungen bist! Nein, nein, sag’s mir nicht. Ich will es wirklich nicht wissen.“ Ein wenig erleichtert schmiegte sich John wieder enger an Sherlock und seufzte leise.

„Und all diese Zeit habe ich nicht das Geringste geahnt.“

„Im Gegenteil, du hast dich völlig gegen die Möglichkeit gesperrt, was meiner Strategie wiederum zugute kam.“

„Strategie?“, fragte John irritiert.

„Ich habe nicht an die Möglichkeit einer... romantischen Beziehung geglaubt. Stattdessen wollte ich sichergehen, dass wir Freunde werden und bleiben können. Das ist mir offensichtlich geglückt.“

„Sieht ganz so aus...“, erwiderte John und platzierte einen Kuss auf Sherlocks Kiefer, unter seinem Ohr und auf seinem Hals. Sherlocks Duft benebelte ihn regelrecht. Nicht die teure Seife oder das exklusive Shampoo, welche direkt auf den Mann abgestimmt zu sein schienen, sondern die vertraute Note darunter. Sherlocks ganz eigener Geruch.

„Gott, du riechst so gut...“, wisperte John, ehe er es sich anders überlegen konnte. All diese kleinen Geheimnisse preiszugeben, war unglaublich aufregend. Geradezu schwindelerregend.

Es gab dutzende Dinge, über die sie noch reden sollten; vieles, das sie im Laufe der Jahre nie geklärt hatten; das ihnen irgendwann im Weg stünde, wenn sie nicht bald darüber sprechen würden. Angefangen mit dem Offensichtlichsten: Mary und Johns bevorstehende Vaterschaft.

Aber wenigstens für ein paar weitere Stunden wollte John diese Themen so weit wie nur irgend möglich von sich wegschieben. Er stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und lehnte sich über Sherlock, darauf bedacht, die Wunde auf dessen Brust nicht zu berühren. Zärtlich streichelte er ein paar Haarsträhnen aus Sherlocks Stirn und betrachtete das geliebte Gesicht in aller Ruhe.

Sherlocks Augen bekamen langsam Farbe im Licht des Morgengrauens. Ihr Blaugrau erinnerte an einen verhangenen Winterhimmel. Seine Pupillen waren ein wenig geweitet, aber es war kaum festzumachen, ob das an den schlechten Lichtverhältnissen lag oder durch Erregung hervorgerufen wurde.

John wollte diese kurze Zeitspanne zwischen der zurückliegenden Nacht und dem kommenden Morgen in Erinnerung behalten. Sie musste der Wendepunkt sein, den er so lange gefürchtet und gleichzeitig herbeigesehnt hatte. Was ihn in Zukunft erwartete, konnte er nicht sagen, aber solange Sherlock an seiner Seite war, war er zu allem bereit.

 

+++

 

tbc

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Die Stunden vergingen wie im Flug. Sherlock war nicht sicher, ob er in den Phasen, in denen er die Augen schloss, tatsächlich schlief oder nicht. Er trieb auf einer Welle der Glückseligkeit, seit er sich getraut hatte, John zu küssen und dieser seinen Kuss erwidert hatte. Doch das Bedürfnis, sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht träumte, ließ sich nicht abschütteln. Jedes Mal, wenn er den anderen Mann ansah, umspielte ein Lächeln seine Mundwinkel.

John lag mit der Stirn an Sherlocks Schulter und hielt dessen linken Arm umklammert. Eine gute Methode, um Körperkontakt zu halten, ohne auf die Wunde in Sherlocks Brust zu drücken. Nachdem der Schlaf John endlich überkommen hatte, hatte er sich kaum noch gerührt. Die Erschöpfung musste tief in seinen Knochen sitzen.

Sherlock drückte seine Nase in Johns Haar, platzierte einen sachten Kuss zwischen die Strähnen und schloss die Augen erneut. Vielleicht würden sie nun endlich dazu kommen, den Stress der letzten Tage und Wochen abzustreifen und sich zu erholen. Doch Sherlock wusste nur allzu gut, dass das ein Wunschtraum bleiben würde.

Nach den Monaten und Jahren, die sie sich offenbar beide geweigert hatten, zu ihren Gefühlen zu stehen, galt es nun, weiterhin klare Worte miteinander zu wechseln. Ob Sherlock dazu in der Lage war oder nicht, konnte er nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Nicht, weil er es nicht wollte, sondern weil er nicht wusste wie.

Nie zuvor hatte er eine Beziehung geführt, die man tatsächlich als solche bezeichnen konnte. Das Verhältnis mit Victor Trevor konnte man im besten Fall als einseitige Verliebtheit bezeichnen, welche alles andere als erfüllend gewesen war. Mit den anderen Männern, die im Anschluss eine Affäre mit Sherlock gehabt hatten, wäre der Gedanke, etwas Längerfristiges aufbauen zu wollen, völlig absurd und der Mühe nicht wert gewesen.

Mit John war das jedoch etwas ganz anderes. Er hatte sich in Sherlocks Leben geschlichen und war schon nach kürzester Zeit unentbehrlich geworden. Aber war John dazu bereit, sich voll und ganz auf eine Beziehung mit Sherlock einzulassen? Würde er sich von Mary trennen? Was würde aus dem Kind werden?

Sherlock konnte sich nicht vorstellen, Kinder zu haben. Sie würden das Leben, welches er sich aufgebaut hatte, völlig aus dem Rahmen reißen. Die Fälle, die Experimente, die durchgemachten Nächte... all das, was ihn ausmachte, wäre nicht mehr möglich. Aber für John würde er das in Kauf nehmen. Diese Erkenntnis erschreckte Sherlock.

Gleichzeitig mahnte er sich, keine voreiligen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Vielleicht entschied John, dass er das alles doch nicht wollte, wenn das Kind erst einmal da war. Vielleicht wäre er davon überzeugt, dass es in einer _normalen_ Familie aufwachsen sollte. Dass John selbst eine _normale_ Familie wollte.

Normal. Sherlocks Leben war nicht normal – und genauso hatte er es immer gewollt.

Energisch schob Sherlock die unliebsamen Gedanken von sich und hauchte einen weiteren Kuss in Johns zerzaustes Haar.

John murmelte etwas Unverständliches und kuschelte sich enger an Sherlock.

Ganz gleich wie, dachte Sherlock, sie würden einen Weg finden, nun, da der erste Schritt getan war.

Seufzend lehnte Sherlock seinen Kopf gegen Johns und versuchte, noch etwas Schlaf zu finden.

 

*

 

Sherlock erwachte erneut, als Johns Handy klingelte. Er blinzelte verschlafen und spürte, wie sich John über ihn beugte, um nach dem Gerät auf dem Nachttisch zu greifen. Mit einem enervierten Knurren drückte John den Anrufer weg und legte das Handy zurück.

„Hm?“, brummte Sherlock, sicher, dass John die implizierte Frage verstehen würde, selbst wenn er sie nicht ausformulierte.

„Nicht wichtig“, erwiderte John und sah auf Sherlock hinab. Ein feines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als Sherlock sich über die Augen rieb und zu John aufsah. „Guten Morgen.“

„Hmm...“ Sherlock hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und gähnte ausgiebig.

„Du siehst nicht aus, als hättest du sonderlich viel Schlaf abbekommen.“ Grinsend legte John seinen Kopf zurück auf das Kissen. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr er Sherlocks Schulter nach, die unter der Bettdecke hervorlugte. Die Berührung war so sacht, dass Sherlock sie kaum durch den Stoff seines T-Shirts spürte, fast, als sei John nicht sicher, ob sie gestattet war. Dennoch überzog eine Gänsehaut seinen Arm, prickelte in seinem Nacken.

„Nun ja, ich—“ Sherlocks Antwort wurde von einem weiteren Klingeln unterbrochen. Verwundert beobachtete er, wie John den Anruf wegdrückte, ohne auf das Display zu schauen. Die frustriert zusammengezogenen Brauen und die Falten auf Johns Stirn sprachen jedoch Bände. „Mary?“, fragte Sherlock vorsichtig.

John nickte knapp und ließ sich auf den Rücken rollen. „Ja, natürlich muss sie ausgerechnet heute anrufen. Als ob sie geahnt hätte, dass...“ John presste die Lippen aufeinander und sah beiseite.

„Was?“, fragte Sherlock tonlos. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Es war schrecklich, wie viele Befürchtungen sich im Laufe der Jahre in seinem Inneren aufgestaut hatten und wie sehr sie mit John zusammenhingen.

„Ich denke, Mary hat einen Verdacht... was uns betrifft.“ Als John zu Sherlock hinübersah, lag auch in seinen Augen Unsicherheit. „Als du letztens von den Sanitätern abtransportiert wurdest, meinte sie, sie habe schon immer gewusst, dass... äh... dass wir mehr als Freunde sind.“

Sherlock sah an die Zimmerdecke und schwieg einen Moment. „Vielleicht... waren wir das tatsächlich schon immer.“

John drehte sich zu Sherlock und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge. Er atmete tief ein und aus, sagte jedoch nichts mehr. Seine Lippen berührten zaghaft Sherlocks Haut und lösten augenblicklich eine Gänsehaut aus, die sich in kleinen, elektrisierenden Schauern über Sherlocks Körper arbeitete.

Intimität, schoss es Sherlock durch den Kopf, war etwas, das er gar nicht kannte. Es war seltsam, einem anderen Menschen so nah zu sein, ohne dass es direkt auf Sex hinauslief. War John besorgt, dass Sherlock keinen Sex wollte, nachdem was er ihm von seinen bisherigen Erfahrungen erzählt hatte? Oder war es John selbst, der verunsichert war? Vielleicht war Sex mit einer Frau doch ganz anders als mit einem Mann und John wollte sich langsam herantasten.

Doch ehe Sherlock das Thema weiter analysieren konnte, gab sein Magen ein klägliches Knurren von sich. John prustete los, während Sherlock die Schamesröte in die Wagen schoss.

„ _Jemand_ ist offensichtlich hungrig!“, stellte John fest, richtete sich auf und zog die Beine an, so dass er neben Sherlock auf dem Bett kniete. „Na los, lass uns frühstücken gehen.“

„Ich will nicht aufstehen...“

John rollte die Augen, ohne dass das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen verblasste. „Also gut, dann bringe ich dir dein Frühstück ausnahmsweise noch mal ans Bett. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hast du gestern überhaupt nichts gegessen, oder?“

„Hatte keinen Hunger...“

„Ja... ich auch nicht wirklich. Aber heute gibt es keine Ausreden. Du sollst doch wieder zu Kräften kommen!“ John beugte sich zu Sherlock hinunter und setzte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf seine Lippen. Er sprang jedoch auf und verließ das Zimmer, ehe Sherlock reagieren konnte.

Sherlock blieb allein zurück und seufzte ob dieser grandiosen Ungerechtigkeit. Nach ein paar rastlosen Minuten stand er schließlich doch auf, weil sich seine Blase bemerkbar machte. Außerdem musste er sich eingestehen, dass er in Johns Nähe sein wollte. Vielleicht war es albern, aber selbst die wenigen Minuten Trennung erschienen ihm im Augenblick unerträglich.

Er ging die Treppen hinunter in den ersten Stock. John stand in der Küche und goss dampfenden Tee in zwei Becher.

„Ich wollte dir gerade Bescheid sagen, dass wir nichts mehr im Haus haben, was sich fürs Frühstück eignet“, sagte John, drehte sich um und stellte die leere Kanne neben das Spülbecken.

Sherlock nutzte den Moment, um sich hinter John zu stellen und diesen an sich zu ziehen. Er schmiegte sein Gesicht in Johns Haar, atmete tief ein. Der Duft von Rasierschaum und Zahnpasta stieg ihm in die Nase. Mit wild klopfendem Herzen entließ er die Luft aus seiner Lunge. „Ist das okay?“, fragte er, die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme im Stillen verfluchend.

John, der sich im ersten Augenblick versteift hatte, entspannte sich merklich und lehnte sich gegen Sherlock. „Ja... natürlich.“ Er griff hinter sich in die zerzausten Locken und küsste Sherlock auf die Wange, bis dieser ihn aus der Umklammerung entließ und ins Bad schlurfte.

Nachdem sich Sherlock erleichtert, seine Zähne geputzt und die Hände gewaschen hatte, ging er zurück in die Küche. Er fuhr sich durch das zerzauste Haar und ordnete die Locken notdürftig, während sein Blick über Johns Gestalt wanderte. Dieser hatte sich bereits angezogen und trank den Rest seines Tees.

„Ich gehe kurz zu Tesco und zur Apotheke, um nach einem anderen Medikament zu schauen. Sollte nicht lange dauern“, erklärte er und stellte den Becher ab.

Sherlock zupfte am Saum seines T-Shirts herum. „Du... brauchst nicht jetzt gleich zu gehen“, protestierte er in der Hoffnung, John vom Weggehen abzuhalten. „Vielleicht hat Mrs Hudson noch ein paar Kekse.“

Das Lächeln auf Johns Lippen war neu für Sherlock. Es war voller unverhohlener Zuneigung und Wärme. Wie ein Geheimnis, das John nur mit Sherlock teilte.

John trat dicht an Sherlock heran, griff nach dessen Fingern und löste sie aus dem Stoff. Er streckte seinen Hals, küsste Sherlock sanft. Einmal, zweimal, leckte sich über die Lippen und sah Sherlock in die Augen. Er küsste ihn ein drittes Mal, bevor er wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Ich will, dass es dir gutgeht, Sherlock. Du brauchst etwas zu essen und etwas gegen die Schmerzen. Alles andere wird ein paar Minuten warten müssen.“

„Du bist immer so vernünftig!“

John lachte auf. „Ganz und gar nicht!“, protestierte er grinsend. „Später überzeuge ich dich gern davon, wie unvernünftig ich sein kann.“ Sein Blick huschte zwischen Sherlocks Mund und Augen hin und her.

Ihre Lippen waren nur wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt. Sherlocks Herz machte einen Satz, als John ihn erneut küsste. Würden sie das den ganzen Tag lang tun? Sherlock konnte sich beim besten Willen nichts Schöneres vorstellen.

„Ja...“, erwiderte Sherlock wenig eloquent.

„Ich beeile mich.“ John wandte sich dem Hausflur zu, um seine Schuhe anzuziehen, doch Sherlock zog ihn zurück, umfing Johns Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn innig. Ungehalten schob er seine Zunge in Johns Mund, seufzte bei der Berührung mit ihrem Gegenstück und zog den anderen Mann enger an sich. Er drängte John zurück, bis dieser gegen einen Küchenschrank stieß, und vertiefte den Kuss.

Im Vergleich zur vergangenen Nacht waren diese Küsse weniger sanft, weniger forschend. Sie waren ausgehungert, beinahe verzweifelt in ihrer Dringlichkeit, dem jeweils anderen so nah wie möglich zu sein.

Gestützt durch den Küchenschrank stellte sich John auf die Zehenspitzen, um den Größenunterschied zu Sherlock auszugleichen. Mit einer Hand griff er in Sherlocks Nacken, verfing sich in seidigen Locken, während er die andere Hand unter Sherlocks T-Shirt schob und über den vernarbten Rücken streichelte. Fingerkuppen pressten sich in die warme Haut, hielten jedoch die Nägel fern, wie um zu verhindern, weiteren Schaden anzurichten.

Sherlock tauchte hinab und küsste Johns Hals, schabte mit den Zähnen über die dünne Haut und fing sein Ohrläppchen ein. Das überraschte Keuchen, das John ausstieß, war äußerst befriedigend.

Porzellan klirrte, als sich John Halt suchend auf dem Küchenschrank abstützte und dabei versehentlich eine leere Tasse gegen eine andere schubste. Schwer atmend legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und forderte Sherlock damit wortlos auf, seine kleinen Attacken fortzuführen.

Sherlock griff links und rechts nach Johns Taille, ließ seine Hände über die schmalen Hüften wandern und zog den anderen Mann eng an sich. Als Sherlock sich gegen ihn drängte, ging ein Zucken durch John und Sherlock spürte, dass John bereits hart war.

„Sh—“

Sherlock küsste den Laut von Johns Lippen, ehe er sich zu einer Silbe formen konnte. „Bleib“, forderte er atemlos und küsste John erneut. Er konnte einfach nicht genug davon bekommen.

John schnaubte amüsiert und schob Sherlock weit genug von sich weg, um ungehindert Luft holen zu können – was nicht besonders weit war. „Kann in diesem Zustand ohnehin nicht vor die Tür“, raunte er.

Lustverhangene Blicke wanderten über Sherlocks Gesicht, Fingerspitzen fuhren über seine Wange, den Hals und den Oberkörper.

„Vielleicht... sollten wir in dein Zimmer gehen“, schlug John vor und benetzte seine wundgeküssten Lippen.

Sherlock hielt verunsichert inne. Zwar war er erregt – vielleicht mehr als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben – aber seinen Körper spiegelte das nicht wider. Die Nebenwirkungen der Schmerzmittel waren nach etwas mehr als einem Tag, an dem er die letzte Tablette genommen hatte, noch längst nicht verflogen. Sie sorgten dafür, dass er nicht mehr als ein leichtes Kribbeln in seiner Leiste und seinen Hoden spürte. Es war niederschmetternd.

Zu allem Überfluss fasste John das Zögern falsch auf.

„Tut mir leid. Ich... wollte dich nicht... drängen“, sagte er und ließ unschlüssig die Hände sinken.

„Nein! Nein, nein“, beeilte sich Sherlock zu sagen, „das ist es nicht! Ich—“ Er senkte den Blick, als die Schamesröte unaufhaltsam in seine Wangen kroch. „ _Mir_ tut es leid. Ich... hätte es nicht soweit kommen lassen sollen, obwohl ich wusste, dass...“

„Was?“, fragte John besorgt, als Sherlock nicht weitersprach.

„Die Medikamente... sie haben... negative Auswirkungen auf meinen... Körper. Nicht auf meine Libido per se, aber... nun...“ Sherlock sah pointiert auf seinen Schritt und wich beschämt Johns Blick aus.

„Oh. _Oh_... verstehe“, erwiderte John und biss sich in die Unterlippe. „Generell hast du aber nichts gegen... Sex mit mir einzuwenden?“

„Sei kein Idiot!“, schnappte Sherlock und errötete noch etwas mehr. Vielleicht nicht die beste Erwiderung in solch einer Situation, aber John schien ihm diesen kleinen Ausbruch nicht übelzunehmen.

„Du hättest mir das gleich sagen können, weißt du? Das ist nichts, weswegen du dich genieren musst.“ John zuckte mit den Achseln und schenkte Sherlock ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

Das glühende Gesicht in Johns Halsgrube vergrabend schlang Sherlock beide Arme um John. Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte außer: „Danke.“

„Nichts zu danken. Das ist selbstverständlich.“ Ohne zu zögern erwiderte John die Umarmung und streichelte beruhigend über Sherlocks Rücken.

„Wir könnten zusammen zu Tesco gehen“, meinte Sherlock einen Moment später und gab John widerstrebend frei. Für gewöhnlich vermied er es mit aller Macht, auch nur einen Fuß in einen Supermarkt zu setzen, wenn es nicht gerade um einen Fall ging. Einkaufen war für Sherlock das Äquivalent zu langer Weile, was folglich dazu führte, dass er schlecht gelaunt und unüberhörbar die Kunden oder das Personal deduzierte, was selten gut endete.

Aus diesem Grund hatte sich John, als sie noch zusammengewohnt haben, schon bald geweigert, mit Sherlock zusammen einkaufen zu gehen. Aber der Gedanke, auch nur für einen kurzen Zeitraum von John getrennt zu sein, widerstrebte Sherlock im Moment ungemein. Dieses Gefühl hatte er schon sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr gespürt und er war sicher, dass es nicht ewig anhalten würde. Früher oder später würde sich ihr gemeinsamer Alltag wieder normalisieren. Warum die Gelegenheit also verstreichen lassen?

„Wirklich? Hört sich gut an. Vorher können wir im _Speedy’s_ frühstücken. Geh dich schon mal umziehen, ich... äh... brauche noch einen Moment.“ Verlegen kratzte sich John an der Schläfe und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Sherlocks Blick huschte zu der Ausbuchtung in Johns Schritt. Deutlich zeichnete sich Johns Erektion ab, die noch immer fordernd gegen den Eingriff der Hose drückte. Allein dieser Anblick ließ das Wasser in Sherlocks Mund zusammenlaufen. Er schluckte dagegen an, spürte, wie sein Herz einen kräftigen Satz machte, als er sich vorlehnte und seine Hand hinter John auf den Küchenschrank legte. Seine Lippen schwebten dicht neben Johns Ohrmuschel.

„Es würde mir nichts ausmachen, dir damit behilflich zu sein...“, raunte er und beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie ein Schauer durch John ging.

„Ja...?“, fragte John atemlos. „Ich will dich nicht für mein... uh... alleiniges Vergnügen benutzen, wenn du selbst... nichts davon hast, Sherlock.“

„Und wenn ich es will?“ Sherlocks Lippen waren nur einen Hauch von Johns Wange entfernt, die Berührung kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Wenn ich will, dass du mich _benutzt_?“

Johns verhaltenes Stöhnen ließ Sherlock triumphierend grinsen.

Es machte nichts, wenn Sherlocks Körper vorerst nicht mitspielen wollte, solange sich John deswegen nicht vollkommen von ihm zurückzog. Unzählige Male hatte sich Sherlock vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn er John in die Finger bekäme; wie sich seine Haut anfühlen, wie er auf Sherlocks Berührungen reagieren würde.

Es gab viel über John Watson herauszufinden und Sherlock konnte es kaum erwarten.

 

+++

 

tbc

 


	17. Chapter 17

Johns ganzer Körper pulsierte im Takt seines Herzschlags. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, Hitze kribbelte unter seinen Achseln und zwischen seinen Beinen. Nervosität und Aufgeregtheit raubten ihm im Zuge eines Wettstreits den Atem und ließen ihn mühsam nach Luft schnappen.

Sherlock schien davon nichts mitzubekommen. Er hatte Johns Hand umklammert und zog ihn über den kurzen Korridor in Richtung seines Zimmers. Die ganze Situation war dermaßen surreal, dass John schwindlig wurde. Kaum dass sie die Tür durchschritten hatten, drehte sich Sherlock zu John herum und küsste ihn erneut.

Sherlock hatte etwas von einem Sturm, der über einen hinwegfegte und grenzenloses Chaos hinterließ. Später würde John in sich hineinlachen und ungläubig den Kopf schütteln. Wie hatte er nur je glauben können, dass Sherlock zu keiner sexuellen Leidenschaft fähig war? Sherlock machte keine halben Sachen, gab immer hundert Prozent, selbst wenn er sich langweilte!

Der Eifer, mit dem Sherlock John begegnete, war beinahe angsteinflößend. Trotz der noch immer heilenden Wunde in seiner Brust, schien er sich nicht aufhalten lassen zu wollen – nicht dass John es versucht hätte! Hände griffen nach John, zogen und zerrten, schoben und drückten, bis John auf Sherlocks ungemachtem Bett lag. Mit einer beiläufigen Geste wischte Sherlock die zerknautschte Decke beiseite und hakte seine Finger in die Aussparungen zwischen Johns Hemdknöpfen.

Fasziniert und ein wenig überrumpelt beobachtete John, wie Sherlock das Hemd vom Saum her bis zur Mitte aufknöpfte, bevor er sich an Knopf und Reißverschluss der Hose zu schaffen machte. Sein Blick war auf sein eigenes Tun fokussiert; die Pupillen stark geweitet, die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Sein Atem entfloh ihm in hektischen Zügen und die Hitze auf seinen spitzen Wangenknochen verliehen ihm etwas Fiebriges.

Wie in den meisten Fällen ließ sich John auch in diesem von Sherlocks Ungeduld anstecken. Er drückte die Schultern in die Matratze, hob seine Hüften hoch und ließ sich die Hose von den Hüften streifen, strampelte, als sie sich um seine Knöchel verfing und stieß ein atemloses Lachen aus, als sie schließlich nachgab und Sherlock aus den Fingern flog, um hinter ihm im Raum zu verschwinden.

„Verrückter!“

„Oh ja“, bestätigte Sherlock und stützte sich links und rechts neben Johns Taille ab, tauchte hinab und drückte sein Gesicht in Johns Bauch. John keuchte auf. Mit der Nase schob Sherlock das Hemd weiter hinauf, um einzelne Küsse auf die glühende Haut darunter zu setzen und sanfte Bisse zu verteilen.

John ließ sich nach hinten fallen und warf die Hände über den Kopf, griff nach der Kante der Matratze und stieß zittrig die Luft aus seiner Lunge. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass das alles geschah. Vor nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden hätte er darauf gewettet, dass seine Freundschaft mit Sherlock ihr frühzeitiges Ende gefunden hatte und nun... nun küsste und streichelte sich Sherlock über seinen aufgeheizten Körper, als hätte er nie etwas anderes gemacht.

„Sher—“ John stockte, als Sherlock neben ihn auf das Bett rutschte, sich auf seinem Ellbogen abstützte und sich über ihn lehnte.

Die andere Hand verweilte zwischen Johns Beinen wie ein Pfeiler; ein Ankerpunkt, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und womöglich unangenehmen Druck auf die Schussverletzung auszuüben. Sherlocks Unterarm drückte gegen Johns Schritt, bewegte sich jedoch weder vor, noch zurück.

John griff mit einer Hand in Sherlocks Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter, saugte die geröteten Lippen zwischen seine Zähne und fuhr sie mit der Zungenspitze nach. Er rieb seine von den Boxershorts beengte Hoden und die pochende Erektion über Sherlocks Arm, keuchte in den anderen Mund und grub die Finger in die dunkelbraunen Locken.

John konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so erregt gewesen war, dass er es nicht einmal abwarten konnte, sich aus seiner Kleidung zu befreien. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt wäre es ihm vielleicht sogar peinlich, dass er sich wie ein pubertierender Teenager aufgeführte, aber im Moment war ihm das herzlich egal. Das hitzige Auf und Ab seiner Hüften, das lustvolle Prickeln in seinen Hoden und der laszive Tanz ihrer Zungen forderte seine ganze Konzentration.

Als er spürte, wie etwas Präejakulat aus dem Spalt in seiner Eichel austrat und im Stoff seiner Boxershorts versickerte, wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als das Kleidungsstück endlich loszuwerden. Er drehte das Becken, hakte einen Daumen in den Bund der Shorts und versuchte, sie über die Hüften zu schieben, aber der Stoff verfing sich an seiner Erektion.

„Sherlock“, seufzte John erneut und erlangte damit die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen Mannes. Stahlblaue Augen bohrten sich in Johns Retina und schienen bis auf den Grund seines Seins zu blicken. Johns Herz setzte aus, seine Bewegungen kamen zum Stillstand. Er umfasste Sherlocks Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn sanft, ohne seine Lider zu schließen.

„John, ich—“ Das Klingeln und gleichzeitige Vibrieren von Johns Handy unterbrach Sherlock. Das Geräusch wurde von der Hosentasche gedämpft, in der sich das Gerät befand, war aber dennoch deutlich hörbar.

Sherlocks Brauen zuckten fragend, doch John schüttelte nur minimal den Kopf. „Ignoriere es einfach.“ Er küsste Sherlock erneut, langsam und zärtlich, strich ihm gleichzeitig ein paar Locken aus der Stirn. Aber auch nach mehreren, langen Sekunden, hörte das Klingeln nicht auf.

„Um Himmels willen!“, seufzte John und kräuselte die Stirn. „Lass mich das Handy abstellen, okay?“ Sanft schob John Sherlock von sich weg und rutschte an den Rand des Bettes, stand auf und klaubte seine Hose vom Boden.

„Lass mich raten: Mary?“, fragte Sherlock. Er hatte die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt und beobachtete John aufmerksam beim Studieren des Displays.

„Ja...“ John drückte den Anruf weg und betätigte den Schalter an der Seite des Geräts, um es lautlos zu stellen. Mary war die letzte Person, an die John im Augenblick denken wollte, schließlich war die Gefahr groß, dass die im Dunklen lauernden Schuldgefühle gleich mit an die Oberfläche kommen würden. Trotz all der Lügen und schrecklichen Taten von Seiten seiner Ehefrau, fühlte sich ein kleiner Teil von John ihr gegenüber immer noch verpflichtet. Das konnte er nicht von jetzt auf gleich abschalten.

Dennoch war sich John gewiss, dass er nicht mehr zu Mary zurückkehren würde. Nicht nach allem, was passiert war. Er würde einen Weg finden müssen, mit der Situation umzugehen; würde sich entscheiden müssen, was er hinsichtlich des Babys machen wollte, aber ein Leben mit dieser Frau war keine Option.

John legte das Handy auf den Nachttisch und sah auf Sherlock hinab, sah ihn vielleicht zum ersten Mal so offen und schutzlos. Rohe Emotionen huschten ungehindert über sein Gesicht, ungetrübt von Vorspiegelung und Arroganz. Etwas, dessen vermutlich nur eine Handvoll Menschen jemals Zeuge werden durften. Ein verliebtes Lächeln umspielte Johns Lippen, als er den anderen Mann betrachtete.

Sherlock setzte sich auf und stellte die Füße links und rechts neben John auf den Boden. Streichelnd schob er die beiden Hemdhälften auseinander wie einen Vorhang und platzierte einen Kuss auf Johns Bauch, ließ seine Zunge hervorhuschen und zog eine feuchte Spur um Johns Nabel.

Der fiebrige Blick, den er John unter langen Wimpern zuwarf, sandte vielversprechende Schauer über Johns Rücken und ließ ihn inständig hoffen, dass Sherlock niemals aufhören würde, ihn so anzusehen.

„Komm zurück ins Bett“, raunte Sherlock. Das samtige Grollen erinnerte John an das Schnurren einer großen Katze, die die Pfoten ausstreckte und genüsslich knetete, was auch immer ihr unter die Tatzen kam.

Lächelnd beugte sich John zu Sherlock hinunter, küsste ihn auf die Stirn und zog ihm das graue T-Shirt über den Kopf. Er ließ es zu Boden fallen, entledigte sich seines eigenen Hemdes und legte sich erneut neben Sherlock. Ihre Lippen fanden wieder zueinander. Angezogen von der Wärme und Intimität bloßer Haut streichelte John vorsichtig über Sherlocks Rücken, die Taille und Brust, sparte dabei die Stelle aus, über der das große Pflaster klebte, und setzte die Erkundungstour Stück für Stück fort.

Sherlocks Haut faszinierte ihn ungemein. Sie war hell und zart und dabei alles andere als zerbrechlich. Muskeln, Sehnen und Knochen zeichneten sich deutlich darunter ab, machten Sherlock kantig und hart, wo eine Frau weich und anschmiegsam war.

Hier und da blitzten silberne Streifen auf. Kleine Narben, die er sich im Laufe seines Lebens und der zahlreichen Abenteuer zugezogen hatte. Einige dieser Wunden hatte John selbst behandelt, viele waren von Sherlock schlichtweg ignoriert worden. Keine davon war jedoch mit der schrecklichen Entstellung auf seinem Rücken zu vergleichen. John strich über eine besonders wulstige Narbe und verweilten dort einen Augenblick, als wolle er sie glattstreichen.

Ein Ruck ging durch Sherlock. Er wälzte John auf den Rücken, zog die Knie an und grätschte über seiner Hüfte. Die Handgelenke in einem festen Griff drückte er John in die Matratze und funkelte ihn an.

Überrascht und schwer atmend blinzelte John. Der Gedanke, dass er Sherlock wehgetan haben könnte, versetzte ihm einen Stich, doch bevor er die Entschuldigung, die ihm bereits auf der Zunge lag, aussprechen konnte, unterbrach Sherlock ihn.

„Hör auf! Hör auf daran zu denken, John!“, befahl Sherlock mit fester Stimme, jedoch ohne dass Wut sie trübte. „Es ist nicht zu ändern. Und es ist auch nicht deine Schuld, dass ich sie habe! Sie sind jetzt ein Teil von mir... Ignoriere sie einfach!“

John verzog traurig das Gesicht, presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht. Gerade als ein Teil von dir kann und will ich die Narben nicht ignorieren, verstehst du?“

„Nein.“ Sherlock ließ Johns Handgelenke los und setzte sich auf.

John stemmte sich hoch, so dass er aufrecht saß, Sherlock aber nach wie vor über seinen Oberschenkeln grätschen konnte, und stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Matratze ab. Auf der Suche nach Worten huschte sein Blick ziellos umher. Wie sollte er Sherlock seine Gefühle verdeutlichen, wenn er selbst keine Worte für sie fand?

„Du bist... so _stark_ , Sherlock. All die... all die Dinge, die du durchmachen musstest. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll. Du faszinierst mich ungemein. Nichts scheint dir etwas anhaben zu können. Nicht einmal der Tod! Und... ich weiß, dass ich mich lächerlich anhöre.“ John errötete und sah beiseite. „Aber... ich möchte dich anfassen, um dich zu _begreifen_. Um zu verstehen, wie dein Körper, den du schon so oft als belanglose Hülle bezeichnet hast, es schafft, diesen... unglaublichen, _brillanten_ Geist, der ihm innewohnt, festzuhalten!“

John zuckte mit den Achseln, wischte sich über die Nase und sah mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu Sherlock auf. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass mir die Narben nichts ausmachen. Es tut weh, sie zu sehen. Jedes Mal. Ich kann mir lediglich ausmalen, wie sich diese Folter angefühlt haben muss, aber das ist kaum mit der Realität zu vergleichen, nicht wahr? Das hier jedoch...“ John fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger ganz vorsichtig über das Pflaster auf Sherlocks Brust. „Das kann ich nachvollziehen. Das verstehe ich.“

Sherlocks Blick huschte unweigerlich zu dem Narbengewebe auf Johns Schulter, bevor er John erneut ins Auge fasste. Er lehnte sich vor, wie um John zu küssen, hielt jedoch inne, bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen. „Du kannst so unglaublich kitschig sein, du solltest Romane schreiben!“

John lachte auf, spürte, wie sich die Anspannung in seinem Inneren löste. „Idiot!“ Er überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen und küsste Sherlock lang und innig, bis er realisierte, dass Sherlock abgelenkt zur Seite sah. „Was ist?“

Sherlock nickte in Richtung des Nachttisches. „Dein Handy blinkt. Sie ruft schon wieder an. Vielleicht solltest du rangehen... Es könnte wichtig sein.“

John ließ sich zurück auf den Rücken fallen und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht, seufzte enerviert. „Ich will nicht mit ihr reden!“ Die Lust war ihm mittlerweile vergangen. Zu viele aufwühlende Emotionen, zu viele Unheil verkündende Schatten, die in seinen Augenwinkeln lauerten.

Er streckte seine Hand aus, fuhr mit dem Daumen vorsichtig über den Rand des Pflasters und sah zu Sherlock auf. „Kann ich sie sehen?“ Nachdem Sherlock mit einem einseitigen Schulterzucken sein Einverständnis vermittelt hatte, puhlte John das Pflaster vorsichtig ab. Die neue Narbe darunter war noch immer gerötet und wärmer als die umgebende Haut, hatte sich aber vollständig geschlossen.

„Sieht gut aus“, meinte John und lächelte aufmunternd. „Das Gewebe darunter wird jedoch noch eine ganze Weile brauchen. Große Anstrengungen sind also weiterhin tabu!“

„Kein Sex?“, fragte Sherlock und hob provozierend eine Augenbraue.

„Äh...“ John kratzte sich verlegen an der Nase. „Besser nicht... für die nächsten Wochen.“

„Wochen?!“

„Zumindest nichts... nun... nichts allzu...“, John räusperte sich, „...Intensives. Wir wollen doch keine Komplikationen riskieren. Das würde die Heilung nur noch mehr verzögern!“

„Warum dauert das alles so lange?“, lamentierte Sherlock und ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Nur ein weiterer Grund, dafür zu sorgen, dass du anständig isst und deine Medikamente nimmst! Also... runter mit dir. Wir gehen frühstücken.“ John tätschelte Sherlocks Hüfte, um ihn zum Aufstehen zu bewegen.

Widerwillig folgte Sherlock der Aufforderung, bückte sich nach Johns Hemd und reichte es ihm.

„Danke.“ John streckte sich und küsste Sherlock auf den Mundwinkel. „Es tut gut, dich so zu sehen.“

„Hm?“

„So... _enthusiastisch_ “, erwiderte John und grinste breit. Vergnügt beobachtete er, wie sich Sherlocks Wangen rötlich verfärbten.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst!“, behauptete er und öffnete die Schranktür, wie um einen Sichtschutz zwischen sich und John zu schaffen.

John lachte und wandte sich dem Badezimmer zu. „Oh doch, das weißt du genau!“

Das blinkende Handy ignorierte er geflissentlich.

 

*

 

Nachdem sie sich angezogen und sämtliche Spuren ihres kleinen Intermezzos beseitigt hatten, gingen John und Sherlock hinunter ins _Speedy’s_ , um dort zu frühstücken. Beide Männer hatten großen Hunger und verschlangen mehrere Sandwiches, Obststückchen sowie Unmengen Tee und Kaffee.

Zu Johns Erstaunen und Freude entschied Sherlock, noch ein paar Backwaren für später mitzunehmen. Ein paar zusätzliche Kalorien würden Sherlock definitiv nicht schaden, dachte John und steckte die Papiertüte mit den Croissants in den Beutel, den er für den Einkauf bei Tesco mitgenommen hatte. Er zahlte und folgte Sherlock hinaus auf die Straße.

Der Einkauf verlief erstaunlich ereignislos. Sherlock schien nicht den Drang zu verspüren, die Leute um sich herum zu deduzieren, sondern konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf das, was John ihm erzählte. Ganz gleich, ob es lächerliche Gerüchte aus der Nachbarschaft oder banale Fakten über Obst und Gemüse waren. Selbst einen Vortrag darüber, wie man den Reifegrad einer Avocado erkennen konnte, ließ Sherlock mit einem Lächeln über sich ergehen.

In der Apotheke kauften sie ein anderes Schmerzmittel, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg in die Baker Street machten. Dieses Medikament sollte Sherlock im Vergleich zu dem alten nicht so benommen machen, allerdings war die schmerzlindernde Wirkung bei einer so tiefen Wunde weniger zuverlässig.

John konnte nicht fassen, wie natürlich sich diese alltäglichen Situationen mit Sherlock anfühlten. Seit jeher hatte er daran gezweifelt, dass Sherlock überhaupt dazu in der Lage wäre, solche langweiligen Aufgaben wie das gemeinsame Einkaufen zu tolerieren. Dass es sich dabei nicht um einen dauerhaften Zustand handeln würde, war vorauszusehen, aber John bezweifelte, dass die Beziehung davon negativ betroffen sein würde – schließlich hatte John bisher auch allein eingekauft.

_Beziehung_. Hatten sie jetzt eine richtige Beziehung? Keiner von beiden hatte die Worte ausgesprochen. Generell hatten sie wenig über diese alles entscheidende Veränderung in ihrem Leben geredet – und doch schien alles glasklar zu sein.

_Sherlock Holmes und John Watson_...

Den ganzen Weg über lächelte John, als hätte er den besten Tag seines Lebens. Sogar den Beutel mit den Einkäufen ließ er beschwingt vor und zurück pendeln. Es fehlt nur, dass er unbewusst anfing zu summen!

„Was?“, fragte Sherlock irgendwann mit einem Zucken in den Mundwinkeln.

„Nichts! Nur... das hier. Du und ich. Das ist... gut.“

„Ja.“ Kleine Fältchen erschienen in Sherlocks Augenwinkeln, als er auf die Straße sah und lächelte.

Sie liefen dicht nebeneinander, berührten sich jedoch nicht. All das war noch zu neu, um die ganze Welt daran teilhaben zu lassen. Aber die Energie, die zwischen ihnen flirrte wie Elektrizität, zog sie immer näher zusammen. Sherlock stupste John mit dem Ellbogen an, damit er zu ihm aufsah. In seinem Blick lag etwas Neues. Etwas, das John bis dahin noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Es war warm und schimmernd; eine Umarmung, ein Kuss, ohne dass sie einander dafür berühren mussten.

John wäre gern stehengeblieben, hätte Sherlock an sich gezogen und der Verlockung nachgegeben, ihn mitten auf der Straße zu küssen. Ihm zu sagen, wie viel er für ihn empfand. Aber diesen Schritt wagte er noch nicht – schon gar nicht mitten in ihrer Nachbarschaft, wo jeder sie kannte. Also erwiderte er den Blick so gut er es vermochte und hoffte, dass er auch nur einen Bruchteil der Emotionen widerspiegelte, die Sherlock ihn sehen ließ.

Sie bogen in die Baker Street ein und legten die letzten Meter schweigend zurück.

Irritiert sah John auf, als Sherlock neben ihm schnaufte und die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammenpresste. John folgte seinem Blick und sah sogleich den Grund für den plötzlichen Unmut seines Freundes. Vor dem Haus 221 stand eine blonde Frau in einem blauen Cardigan und sah ihnen aufmerksam entgegen.

„Mary...“

 

+++

tbc

 


	18. Chapter 18

Mary stellte ihre Tasse mit einem leisen Klirren auf den Unterteller und faltete die Hände schützend vor ihrem Bauch. Es war nicht so, dass man bereits etwas von der Schwangerschaft sehen konnte, aber ihre Botschaft war klar und deutlich.

Sherlock saß mit überschlagenen Beinen auf seinem Le Corbusier, hatte seinen linken Ellbogen auf die Armlehne gestützt und lehnte mit der Schläfe an seiner Hand. Seine Finger zuckten nervös. Er sah zwischen Mary und John, der, nachdem er den Tee zubereitet hatte, wieder in der Küche verschwunden war, um die Einkäufe wegzuräumen, hin und her. Selbst aus der Entfernung war die pochende Vene auf seiner Stirn zu erkennen. Die Kiefer hatte er fest zusammengebissen, die Schultern gestrafft. Von der guten Laune des Vormittags war nichts mehr übrig.

„Wie geht es dir, Sherlock?“, fragte Mary zuckersüß und freundlich lächelnd.

Es ärgerte Sherlock zutiefst, dass er nicht erkennen konnte, ob ihre Sorge nur gespielt war oder nicht.

„Den Umständen entsprechend, würde ich sagen!“, rief John aus der Küche, als wolle er sicherstellen, dass sie seine Anwesenheit nicht vergaßen.

„Ich denke, Sherlock kann für sich selbst sprechen, John!“

„Besser“, brummte Sherlock, doch das einzelne Wort ging in dem Radau unter, den John veranstaltete, als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Das weiß ich! Aber er will nicht mit dir sprechen, genauso wenig wie ich übrigens. Ich dachte, das wäre klar gewesen, nachdem ich nicht ans Telefon gegangen bin.“

„Ja, das war nicht besonders nett, weißt du? Es hätte schließlich etwas mit unserem Kind sein können“, bemerkte Mary. „Können wir nicht wie Erwachsene miteinander reden?“

„ _Können_ wir? Ich dachte, du schießt lieber auf Leute, bevor du mit ihnen redest!“

„John“, versuchte Sherlock einzulenken, doch John reagierte gar nicht darauf.

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, das ist mir klar. Ich hätte Sherlock vertrauen sollen, hätte ihn... nein, _euch_ um Hilfe bitten sollen, statt zu versuchen, die ganze Sache auf eigene Faust zu klären. Aber du musst doch einsehen, dass ich _Angst_ hatte, John! Ich konnte dir nicht sagen, wer ich wirklich bin und dich deswegen verlieren!“

Die Gelassenheit, die sonst so typisch für John war, war einer nervenaufreibenden Anspannung gewichen. Kampfbereit stand er im Wohnzimmer und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Das finstere Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zeugte von Wut und Angriffslust. „Ja, ich weiß. Du hättest lieber diese Lüge gelebt, als ehrlich zu mir zu sein. Das macht die Sache nicht unbedingt besser!“

Mary rutschte an den Rand des Sofakissens und faltete die Hände vor ihrem rot geschminkten Mund wie zum Gebet. „Was soll ich tun? Ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen!“

„Du hast dich noch nicht einmal bei ihm entschuldigt!“, schnauzte John und fuchtelte aufgebracht mit einer Hand in Sherlocks Richtung.

Mary ließ die Schultern sinken. „Das stimmt...“ Sie seufzte, drehte sich mit dem ganzen Körper zu Sherlock und legte die Hände auf die Knie. „Sherlock, es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, dass ich auf dich geschossen habe, statt dich wegen Magnussen um Hilfe zu bitten. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich im Krankenhaus bedroht habe. Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen.“

Sherlock sah, wie John bei diesen Worten zusammenzuckte und seinen Blick suchte. Er hatte ihm nie etwas von Marys Besuch nach der ersten Operation erzählt, selbst nicht, als sie bereits geplant hatten, Mary in dem künstlichen Gebäude in Leinster Gardens auffliegen zu lassen. Anfangs war er sich nicht einmal sicher gewesen, ob der Besuch tatsächlich stattgefunden hatte oder seinem vom Morphium vernebelten Geist entsprungen war.

Sherlock wusste nicht, was er auf die Entschuldigung erwidern sollte. Zum einen hatte er Mary längst vergeben, auch wenn sich seine Meinung über die Frau mittlerweile geändert hatte. Zumindest hatte sie sich bemüht, Sherlocks Leben zu retten, indem sie die Ambulanz angefordert hatte, auch wenn John dieses Argument nicht akzeptierte.

Zum anderen machten sich Schuldgefühle in Sherlock breit, welche ihn daran erinnerten, dass John und Mary noch immer verheiratet waren; dass sie ein Kind erwarteten und dass er, Sherlock, in dieser Konstellation nichts zu suchen hatte. Zwar hatte John deutlich gemacht, dass er weit mehr von Sherlock wollte als bloße Freundschaft, aber letztendlich wusste Sherlock nicht, _wie viel_ mehr.

Ging es nur um den Sex? Darum, die verpasste Gelegenheit, mit einem Mann zu schlafen, nachzuholen? Sherlock hatte derlei Erfahrungen bereits zuhauf gemacht und war nicht sonderlich darauf erpicht, sie ausgerechnet mit John zu wiederholen.

_Ich will, dass wir miteinander reden und gemeinsam entscheiden. Als Team. Partner._

Johns Worte aus der letzten Nacht hallten in Sherlocks Erinnerungen wider. So schön sie zu jenem Zeitpunkt geklungen hatten, so wenig verstand Sherlock sie jetzt. Er hatte schlicht und ergreifend noch keine Zeit gefunden, mit John über diese Sache zu reden. Zu sehr waren sie von dieser unglaublichen Anziehungskraft überwältigt worden, die ihre Lippen immer wieder zueinander geführt hatte.

Sherlock wusste, was er wollte. Er wollte John. Mit Haut und Haar und all seinen kleinen Eigenheiten. Mit diesen wundervollen Küssen und seinem strahlenden Lächeln; mit den ozeanblauen Augen, die so unglaublich ausdrucksstark waren. Mit seinen breiten Schultern und den schmalen Hüften; seinen kundigen Händen und der unerschütterlichen Determiniertheit eines Militärarztes.

„Es tut mir _wirklich_ leid, Sherlock“, wiederholte Mary noch einmal, als Sherlock nicht reagierte.

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte dieser und sah zu John, der letztendlich entscheiden musste, ob ihm diese Entschuldigung ausreichte, um seiner Frau zu verzeihen oder nicht. Johns knirschende Zähne schienen dies zu verneinen. Eine Myriade an Emotionen huschte über sein Gesicht, als könne er sich nicht entscheiden, was er zuerst fühlen sollte.

Mary seufzte. „Du hast dir den USB-Stick angesehen, oder? Ist das der Grund, warum du mir nicht verzeihen kannst?“, fragte sie und sah prüfend zu ihrem Mann.

Sherlock sah, wie John den Kopf schüttelte, es jedoch gleich darauf bereute. Allerdings war er zu aufgewühlt, um Mary vorzumachen, dass er sich die Informationen auf dem Stick angesehen hatte. Die Lüge hätte sie augenblicklich durchschaut. „Nein“, fügte er daher gepresst hinzu und ballte die linke Hand zur Faust, „hab ich nicht.“

„Und du?“, fragte Mary an Sherlock gewandt. „Hast _du_ ihn dir angesehen?“

„Noch nicht. Ich war damit beschäftigt, mich zu erholen.“

Das minimale Zucken von Marys Augenbraue wäre Sherlock beinahe entgangen. Er wusste, dass Mary ihr Gesicht vollkommen unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Eine notwendige Fähigkeit für jemanden, der seine Identität wechselte wie andere Leute die Unterwäsche. Das elaborierte Lügenkonstrukt war nur so gut wie die Maske, welche die Wahrheit verborgen hielt.

Aber Marys Maske hatte angefangen zu bröckeln.

Wachsam beobachtete Sherlock, wie Mary aufstand und sich John näherte. Die Hände hielt sie auf Schulterhöhe, die Handflächen zeigten nach außen. Eine simple Geste, um zu beweisen, dass sie unbewaffnet war.

„Dann gib ihn mir zurück. Ich werde ihn vernichten und dann können wir so tun, als ob all die Dinge, die auf dem Stick gespeichert sind, nie passiert wären. Als ob es die Frau darauf nie gegeben hätte. John, wir können unser Leben – das Leben, das wir uns gemeinsam aufgebaut haben – nicht einfach aufgeben. Nicht jetzt, da wir bald zu dritt sein werden!“

John zuckte zurück, als Mary die Hand nach seinem Oberarm ausstreckte. Die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und die Stirn gefurcht musterte er Mary abschätzig. „Ist das dein Ernst? Warum hast du mir den Stick dann überhaupt erst gegeben? Glaubst du wirklich, ich falle auf diesen Trick herein?“

„Es ist _kein_ Trick, John! Ich werde ihn vernichten und damit alles auslöschen, was mit meiner Vergangenheit zu tun hat. Nur so kann ich eine erneute Flucht verhindern! Verstehst du denn nicht? Ich kann nicht weglaufen und gleichzeitig ein Kind großziehen!“ Mary war lauter geworden als beabsichtigt. Mit bebenden Lippen trat sie einen Schritt zurück, sah beiseite und blinzelte gegen die Tränen an, die ihr über die Wimpernränder zu rollen drohten.

Sherlock sah John deutlich an, dass er mit sich haderte. Der Impuls, aufzuspringen und John von dieser Frau wegzuziehen, ehe er wieder in ihre Fänge geriet, war unglaublich stark. Aber er musste die beiden dieses Gespräch allein bewältigen lassen. Vorerst.

„Wer garantiert mir, dass du mich nicht schon wieder anlügst? Hm?!“, fragte John mit einer bedrohlichen Ruhe in der Stimme. „Ich wäre wirklich so dumm, wie Sherlock immer behauptet, wenn ich dir das einzige Beweisstück geben würde, das deine wahre Identität verrät. Das einzige, das _unsere_ Aussagen bekräftigen wird, sollten wir uns dazu entschließen, gegen dich auszusagen.“

„John—“, wimmerte Mary, doch John unterbrach sie, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Hör auf, mir etwas vorzumachen, Mary! Du machst dich lächerlich!“

Augenblicklich veränderte sich Marys Haltung. Die Maske der trauernden Ehefrau und Mutter glitt von ihrem Gesicht wie ein durchsichtiger Schleier. Darunter trat die kalkulierende Fassade der Frau zutage, die vor einigen Jahren Mary Morstans Identität angenommen hatte. Sie zog die Nase hoch, wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und räusperte sich.

„Also schön“, sagte sie abgeklärt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was gedenkst du nun zu tun, John? Willst du mich an einen meiner zahlreichen Feinde ausliefern? Was hättest du davon, außer das Leben _zweier_ Menschen auf dem Gewissen zu haben?!“ Demonstrativ spreizte sie alle zehn Finger über ihrem Bauch. Ihre Mundwinkel kräuselten sich und stellten die kleinen Lachfältchen in ihren Wangen stärker heraus. „Du solltest wissen, dass keiner der Betroffenen Gnade walten lassen wird, nur weil ich schwanger bin!“

John sah betreten zu Boden, bevor sein Blick den von Sherlock suchte. Etwas Gepeinigtes lag darin.

„Wir sehen ihn uns jetzt an – gemeinsam“, schlug Sherlock vor.

Diesmal war Marys Reaktion viel offensichtlicher. Sie wirbelte herum und fletschte die Zähne. „Was soll das bringen?! Warum willst du unbedingt, dass ich mitansehen muss, wie mein eigener Mann jeglichen Respekt vor mir verliert?!“

„Dafür ist es ein bisschen spät, Mary“, raunte John und nickte Sherlock dankbar zu.

Bevor Mary ihre Wut auf John richten konnte, ergriff Sherlock erneut das Wort: „Denk nach, Mary! Hätten wir dich ausliefern wollen, wäre das schon längst passiert. John und ich haben dir mehrmals angeboten, dich aus den Fängen von Magnussen zu befreien. Aber du wehrst dich nach wie vor. Du solltest einsehen, dass das, wofür du kämpfst...“, Sherlocks Blick huschte zu John, „...bereits verloren ist.“

Marys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Einen langen Moment musterte sie Sherlock, dann sah sie zu John. Die Frage, ob das, was Sherlock eben gesagt hatte, stimmte, stand ihr praktisch ins Gesicht geschrieben.

John nickte.

Geschlagen – zumindest für den Augenblick – hob Mary die Hände. „Also gut, damit muss ich mich wohl vorerst zufrieden geben.“

„John, hol den Stick. Mary wird heute davon absehen, auf mich zu schießen“, meinte Sherlock mit einem arroganten Lächeln.

„Es gibt andere Wege, einen Mann zu töten!“, erwiderte Mary kühl.

„Nicht nötig“, mischte sich John ein und ging zum Kamin, hob den dort thronenden Totenschädel an und drehte ihn herum. Aus dem Inneren holte er den USB-Stick, der mit den Buchstaben A.G.R.A. beschriftet war. „Außerdem würde ich euch beide nicht allein in einem Raum lassen, selbst wenn der Weltfrieden davon abhinge!“

John setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und startete seinen Laptop.

„Was ich nicht verstehe, ist, warum eine Auftragsmörderin wie du all die Informationen über ihre verschiedenen Missionen auf einem USB-Stick mit sich herumträgt. Ist das nicht ein viel zu großes Risiko?“, fragte Sherlock und tippte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander.

Mary gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich. „Sei nicht albern. Natürlich trage ich diese Informationen normalerweise nicht mit mir herum! Sie waren auf dem Computer in Magnussens Büro. Ich habe mir Zugang verschafft und sie auf den Stick gezogen, danach habe ich die Originaldateien gelöscht. Eine Sache von wenigen Minuten. Ich war gerade fertig, als ich Magnussen in seinem Apartment hörte. Also dachte ich mir, dass ich gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen könnte. Leider hast du mir mit deinem Auftritt einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.“

„Wir sind uns gegenseitig in die Quere gekommen“, bestätigte Sherlock.

„Scheint so. Magnussen hat fleißig alle möglichen Details über mich und viele andere zusammengetragen und in seinem Turm von Babel versteckt. Das ist, was er tut. Informationen sammeln, um seine Opfer damit erpressen zu können“, erklärte Mary.

„Ja, ich weiß, aus diesem Grund bin ich beauftragt worden, mit Magnussen zu verhandeln. Wir wären uns sonst nicht in seinem Büro begegnet...“ Nachdenklich strich Sherlock über sein Kinn, ließ Mary dabei nicht aus den Augen. „Aber was wollte er von dir? Was hat er im Austausch für deine frühere Identität verlangt?“

Marys Blick verweilte einen Moment lang auf John, der sich gerade an seinem Laptop anmeldete, bevor sie wieder zu Sherlock sah und tief Luft holte.

„Was kann einer wie Magnussen verlangen?“, entgegnete sie, statt die Frage zu beantworten.

„Informationen“, erwiderte Sherlock umgehend.

Mary nickte.

„Informationen über...“ Sherlock folgte Marys Blick, der wieder zu John gewandert war, und hob abschätzig beide Augenbrauen. „...mich? John ist die ergiebigste Quelle, wenn es um Informationen über mich geht.“

„Sherlock—“, wandte John mit einem warnenden Tonfall ein, doch Sherlock achtete nicht weiter darauf. Er wollte dieses Puzzle lösen und diesem grauenhaften Schmierentheater ein Ende bereiten.

„Ausgenommen von meinem Bruder. _Oh!_ Ist es das? Es geht gar nicht um mich, sondern um Mycroft, nicht wahr? Natürlich! Magnussens politisches Interesse war in den letzten Jahren beachtlich. Ausnahmslos jede seiner Zeitungen hat die absurdesten Skandale weltbekannter Beamter und Politiker veröffentlicht. Er war es auch, der damals die Geschichte um Irene Adler publik gemacht hat! Und nun steht Mycroft Holmes ganz oben auf seiner Liste, der Mann, der selbst nichts gegen Magnussen unternehmen will, weil er ihn als ein _nötiges Übel_ sieht. Aber warum...?“

Mary verzog das Gesicht in affektierter Gleichgültigkeit und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf John. Dieser drehte sich zu Sherlock herum und hielt den Stick hoch.

„Wir können anfangen.“

„Gut.“ Sherlock stand auf und stellte sich links hinter John, während Mary ein Stück näher kam und sich mit einem gewissen Sicherheitsabstand rechts von den beiden Männern platzierte.

John klickte auf den USB-Stick im Finder seines Laptops. Ein einzelner Ordner befand sich darin.

Sherlock registrierte das Zittern, das durch Johns Finger ging, als sie über das Touchpad glitten und den Ordner anklickten. Ganz automatisch legte er seine Hand auf Johns Rücken, dort, wo die Kugel vor Jahren seine Schulter durchschlagen hatte, und sah fast im gleichen Moment, als er realisierte, was er tat, zu Mary auf.

Sie beobachtete die Geste misstrauisch, bevor sie sich losriss und angespannt auf den Monitor starrte.

„Er ist leer.“

„Was?!“, stießen Sherlock und Mary zur gleichen Zeit aus.

„Er ist leer“, wiederholte John und lehnte sich resigniert gegen die Stuhllehne. „Außer des leeren Ordners befinden sich keine Daten auf dem Stick.“

 

+++

 

tbc

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

„Das... das ist nicht möglich!“ Mary wich ein paar Schritte von den beiden Männern zurück und sah sich Hilfe suchend im Wohnzimmer von 221B um.

John schwang sich auf dem Drehstuhl zu ihr herum und platzierte sich damit wie eine Mauer zwischen Mary und Sherlock. „Warum überrascht mich das nicht?“, fragte er kühl und musterte die Frau, die er einst geliebt hatte, mit unverhohlener Verachtung.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie das passieren konnte! John, Sherlock... ihr müsst mir glauben! Ich habe die Dateien selbst von Magnussens Computer auf diesen Stick gezogen! Etwas... etwas muss bei der Übertragung schiefgelaufen sein“, versuchte sich Mary zu verteidigen.

„Hast du die Dateien tatsächlich gesehen oder hast du nur angenommen, dass sie in dem Ordner enthalten sein würden?“, fragte Sherlock, der weniger von dieser offensichtlichen Farce irritiert zu sein schien als John.

„Ich...“ Für einen Moment wirkte Mary tief verunsichert, aber John weigerte sich, wieder auf ihre Tricks hereinzufallen. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Sie lügt!“

„Vielleicht hat er die Dateien gelöscht oder auf einem anderen Medium gespeichert, weil er wusste, dass du ihm auf der Spur bist“, schlug Sherlock vor, ohne auf Johns Einwand einzugehen.

„Möglich... Er weiß, wozu ich fähig bin und musste damit rechnen, dass ich versuchen würde, ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen. Das heißt, dass er die Informationen noch immer irgendwo hat.“ Plötzlich ausgelaugt ließ sich Mary auf Johns rotgemusterten Sessel sinken und entließ stoßartig die Luft aus ihrer Lunge. „Er hat mich ausgespielt.“

„Wie kann es sein, dass du dir den Inhalt des Sticks nicht angesehen hast, bevor du ihn John gegeben hast?“, fragte Sherlock argwöhnisch. Eine äußerst berechtigte Frage.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte es nicht sehen; wollte nicht an all die Dinge erinnert werden, die damals passiert sind.“ Marys Stimme war von Fassungslosigkeit gefärbt. Ihr Blick verlor sich im Raum, während sie nervös ihre Finger knetete. Eine Geste, die John nur selten bei ihr gesehen hatte.

Das alles war lächerlich. Mary konnte nicht erwarten, dass John ihr dieses Schauspiel abkaufte, nachdem jedes zweite Wort, welches sie seit ihrer ersten Begegnung an ihn gerichtet hatte, gelogen gewesen war. Trotzdem spürte John so etwas wie Mitleid in seinem Inneren und verwünschte dieses Gefühl mit all den Flüchen, die ihm in den Sinn kamen.

Mary verdiente sein Mitleid nicht. Sie hatte zahlreiche Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen. Darüber hinaus wäre ihr Sherlock beinahe zum Opfer gefallen. Wer weiß, wie viel Zeit noch vergangen wäre, ehe sie John überdrüssig geworden wäre und ihn ebenfalls aus dem Weg geräumt hätte. Oder wann jemand aus Marys ominöser Vergangenheit aufgetaucht wäre, um sie und ihre kleine Familie auszulöschen.

John war vielleicht ein Adrenalinjunkie, aber er war nicht lebensmüde.

„Ich höre mir das nicht länger an!“, entschied er und stand auf. Er stampfte in die Küche, hielt jedoch inne, weil er nicht riskieren wollte, Mary und Sherlock unbeaufsichtigt in einem Raum zu lassen. Frustriert griff er nach dem Wasserkocher und tat so, als würde er eine weitere Kanne Tee kochen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit verweilte jedoch im Wohnzimmer.

Die Stimmen von Sherlock und Mary waren über das Rauschen des Wasserkochers kaum zu verstehen, so dass John sich in den Durchgang stellte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, um das Gespräch weiterhin verfolgen zu können.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?“, fragte Sherlock.

Mary zögerte, suchte nach Worten. „Ich werde Magnussen noch einmal konfrontieren müssen. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er die Informationen über mich weitergibt – wenn er das nicht schon längst getan hat. In dem Fall müsste ich untertauchen. Ich bin nicht sicher, wie lange das in meinem Zustand gutgehen würde.“

Sherlock sah auf, suchte Johns Blick.

John vermutete, dass ihm eine Frage auf der Zunge lag, er aber nicht sicher war, wie John darauf reagieren würde. Wollte er Mary etwa seine Hilfe anbieten? Schon wieder und trotz allem, was sie ihnen angetan hatte? Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein! John schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Hinter ihm schaltete sich der Wasserkocher mit einem Klicken ab, aber er ignorierte ihn.

„Gibt es irgendjemanden, der dir helfen kann? Freunde, Verbündete?“ Sherlocks Stimme klang neutral, aber jemand, der ihn so gut kannte wie John, hörte die unterschwellige Sorge heraus. John versuchte, die Schuldgefühle, die in ihm tobten, auszublenden, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Es war absurd, dass Sherlock sich mehr Gedanken um Marys Wohlergehen machte als er. Aber die Wut über den Verrat war immer noch so frisch, so roh, dass er sich nicht zu helfen wusste.

Mary stieß ein ungläubiges Lachen aus. „In dieser Branche gibt es keine Freunde und sogenannten Verbündeten kann man auch nur soweit trauen, wie die eigene Nasenspitze reicht. Ihr beide seid das, was dieser Kategorie noch am nächsten kommt – und Freunde...“, sie drehte sich zu John, „...sind wir ganz offensichtlich nicht mehr.“

Sherlock lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und verzog dabei für einen Sekundenbruchteil den Mund. Er hatte die Schmerzmittel noch immer nicht genommen, seit sie vom Einkaufen zurückgekommen waren.

John ging zurück in die Küche, füllte ein Glas mit Wasser und nahm das neue Medikament aus dem Beutel, drückte eine Kapsel aus dem Blister und ging damit ins Wohnzimmer. Er hielt Sherlock die offene Handfläche mit dem Schmerzmittel und das Glas entgegen und machte dabei ein Gesicht, das keine Einwände zuließ.

„Danke...“ Der Widerwille war Sherlock deutlich anzusehen, aber er schluckte die Kapsel trotzdem hinunter und trank das Wasser in einem Zug aus.

John nickte zufrieden und setzte sich zurück an den Schreibtisch. Dort war er Sherlock am nächsten. Auch wenn er nicht wollte, dass ausgerechnet Mary als Erste erfuhr, wie sich die Beziehung zwischen ihnen in den letzten Stunden verändert hatte, wollte er Sherlock das Gefühl geben, an seiner Seite zu sein.

„Du könntest dich stellen. Mycroft wäre sicherlich dazu bereit, deinen Aufenthalt in den entsprechenden Einrichtungen so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten“, schlug Sherlock vor.

Mary schnaubte verächtlich. „Ist das ein Scherz? Wenn ich mich stelle, sehe ich das Tageslicht zu Lebzeiten nicht wieder! Außerdem könnte ich auch dort auf Leute treffen, die noch ein Hühnchen mit mir zu rupfen haben. Und davon einmal abgesehen möchte ich mir nicht ausmalen, wie es ist, ein Kind im Gefängnis auszutragen. Ich würde es nach der Geburt nie wiedersehen – wenn es bis dahin überhaupt überlebt!“

Mary rutschte an den Rand der Sitzfläche und stützte die Hände auf ihre Knie. Trotz der verkrampften Haltung wirkte sie immer noch sehr gefasst. „Hör zu, Sherlock. Ich weiß, dass du den Auftrag von dieser Lady Smallwood nicht erfüllen konntest, weil ich dazwischengekommen bin. Das heißt, du und ich, wir haben das gleiche Ziel: Wir wollen etwas von Magnussen zurückhaben, das er gestohlen hat. Lass uns zusammenarbeiten!“

„Nein!“, brach es aus John heraus, ehe er einen Gedanken an das Für und Wider verschwenden konnte.

„John...“ Sherlock versuchte, dem Wutausbruch zuvorzukommen, aber John wollte nichts davon wissen.

„Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein, Sherlock! Mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten kommt einem Todesurteil gleich – und das werde ich nicht zulassen!“

Sherlock ignorierte die zornigen Worte. Er legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander, so dass seine Hände ein Dreieck formten, und berührte dieses nachdenklich mit seinem Kinn. „Woher weißt du von Lady Smallwoods Auftrag?“

Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln umspielte Marys Lippen. Sie lehnte sich zurück, überschlug die Beine und imitierte damit zu einem gewissen Grad Sherlocks Pose. Ihre rechte Augenbraue schnellte in die Höhe, als sie in Johns Richtung nickte. „Wie du bereits selbst sagtest: John ist die ergiebigste Quelle, wenn es um Informationen über dich geht! Ich glaube, er merkt gar nicht, wie oft er über dich spricht. Es ist geradezu herzergreifend – wenn man nicht gerade mit ihm verheiratet ist.“

John spürte die Schamesröte in seine Wangen steigen und sah beiseite. Es stimmte leider, dass er viele Informationen über Sherlock und die Fälle mit Mary geteilt hatte, als er sie noch für seine harmlose, treue Ehefrau gehalten hatte. Es war doch ganz natürlich, dass er über die Dinge mit ihr redete, die ihn beschäftigten – und wenn ein Großteil davon Sherlock betraf, dann war das nun einmal so. Hinterher war man immer klüger.

Sherlocks Gesicht vermittelte das „Offensichtlich!“, welches ihm auf der Zunge lag, ohne dass er es aussprechen musste. John war überzeugt, dass Sherlock sich nicht ohne Weiteres von Mary aus der Ruhe bringen ließ.

„Wie stellst du dir eine Zusammenarbeit vor?“, fragte Sherlock gelassen.

„Ich werde dir alles sagen, was ich über Magnussen weiß. Wenn du wirklich so gut bist, wie alle behaupten, gelingt es dir damit vielleicht, herauszufinden, wo Magnussen die Dateien gespeichert hat und ob es Hartkopien gibt. Wenn wir Glück haben, finden wir dort auch die Briefe von Lord Smallwood. Im Anschluss müssen wir sie uns holen und – in meinem Fall – zerstören“, erklärte Mary.

Sherlock nickte. „Gut. Ich werde darüber nachdenken. So oder so werde ich noch einige Zeit brauchen, um wieder voll einsatzfähig zu sein. Ich werde mich bei dir melden, sobald ich eine Entscheidung getroffen habe.“

Seufzend erhob sich Mary aus dem Sessel und strich ihre Kleidung glatt, zog den blauen Cardigan enger um den Körper und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Also schön. John, kann ich einen Moment unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen?“

„Was auch immer du zu sagen hast, wird Sherlock ohnehin erfahren“, wandte John grimmig ein.

„Wie du willst. Nächste Woche habe ich meinen ersten Ultraschalltermin und ich denke, dass du dabei sein solltest.“

„Ah. Ich... weiß es noch nicht.“ John wich Marys Blick aus und konzentrierte sich auf die Maserung der Tischplatte, um ihr nicht zu zeigen, wie furchtbar er diese Idee fand. Ihm war klar, dass das Kind nichts für die Situation konnte, aber gleichzeitig schien es all die Fehler zu verkörpern, die John in den letzten Jahren gemacht hatte. Die daraus resultierenden Schuldgefühle brannten wie giftige Galle in seiner Kehle.

„Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Ich werde dir eine Nachricht schicken, um dich an den Termin zu erinnern.“ Mary wandte sich ab, blieb jedoch an der Wohnungstür stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zu den beiden Männern um. „Weißt du, Sherlock, was auch immer du tust, du wirst ihm nie das geben können, was er verdient hat.“ Sie schürzte die Lippen, während sie demonstrativ über ihren Bauch streichelte, und lächelte triumphierend, als sie die Wohnung verließ.

John war außer sich vor Wut. Wie konnte Mary es wagen, solch einen Kommentar fallen zu lassen und zu behaupten, dass Sherlock nicht zu hundert Prozent das war, was er wollte?!

Entschlossen stand John auf, umrundete den Le Corbusier und ging vor Sherlock in die Hocke. Er legte ihm die Hand auf den Unterarm und sah flehentlich zu ihm auf. „Hör nicht auf sie. Sie will dich nur manipulieren, wie sie es schon von Anfang an immer wieder versucht hat!“

„Ich weiß...“, erwiderte Sherlock leise, aber der Schaden war bereits angerichtet. Sein Gesicht war verschlossen, die Lippen fest zusammengepresst und die Brauen gekräuselt.

„Sherlock...“ John richtete sich auf, platzierte sein linkes Knie auf der Sitzfläche neben Sherlocks Oberschenkel und lehnte sich vor. Es war nicht genug Platz in dem Sessel, dass er über Sherlocks Schoß grätschen konnte, ohne zu riskieren, an die Wunde in Sherlocks Brust zu stoßen. Sanft wischte John ein paar Locken beiseite, fasste Sherlock in den Nacken und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Sie hat recht. Ich... kann dir keine Familie bieten; kein Kind, das dein eigenes ist. Stattdessen wirst du mit dem Hass der Leute konfrontiert werden, die eine Beziehung zwischen zwei Männern nicht akzeptieren. Es ist nicht einfach, ihre Dummheit und Ignoranz zu ertragen...“, gab Sherlock zu bedenken.

„Und? Denkst du, dass ich das nicht weiß? Ich habe das alles bereits mit Harry und James durchgemacht und weiß ziemlich genau, wie beschissen die Welt manchmal sein kann. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich...“, John stockte. Er musste tief durchatmen, um die Worte aus seiner Kehle zu befreien. Das emotionale Chaos in seinem Inneren schien ihn übermannen zu wollen, „...mit dir zusammen sein will“, schloss er lahm. Er war nicht dazu in der Lage, die Worte, welche ihm eigentlich auf der Zunge lagen, laut auszusprechen. Aber er hoffte inständig, dass sie dennoch zu Sherlock durchdrangen.

„Du willst das wirklich...“, stellte Sherlock fest, aber die Unsicherheit war noch nicht völlig aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. Es würde sie einige Zeit kosten, die Schäden aus der eigenen und der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit aufzuarbeiten, aber John war bereit, diese Aufgabe in Angriff zu nehmen.

„Ja, das tue ich.“ John hauchte einen Kuss auf Sherlocks Lippen. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als Sherlock den Kuss genauso zärtlich erwiderte und die Hände nach ihm ausstreckte, sie um sein Gesicht legte und mit den Daumen über seine Wangen streichelte.

Nach einigen Minuten legten sie sich auf das Sofa, um Johns Rücken zu schonen und gleichzeitig näher beieinander sein zu können. Der Platz reichte kaum für zwei ausgewachsene Männer, aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab, es trotzdem zu versuchen. Sherlock lag zwischen John und der Rückenlehne, hatte Arme und Beine um John gewickelt und ihn fest an sich gezogen.

John streichelte gedankenversunken über Sherlocks Rücken und die eigensinnigen Locken, während er die Wärme und Nähe des anderen Körpers genoss. Dass Sherlock für diese Form der Intimität zugänglich war, war noch immer so neu für ihn, dass es ihn tief bewegte. Gleichzeitig verfluchte er die Umstände, die dieses filigrane Gebilde, welches sie nach so langer Zeit endlich aufgebaut hatten, zu zerschmettern drohten.

„Willst du ihr wirklich helfen?“, fragte John und betrachtete versonnen das Farbenspiel in Sherlocks Iriden.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ja, in gewisser Weise will ich das – auch wenn es nur dazu gut ist, dass sie dich im Gegenzug freigibt.“

John schnaubte frustriert. „Was das betrifft, muss ich mich ohnehin erkundigen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Ehe mit einer erfundenen Person überhaupt rechtsgültig ist. Aber davon einmal abgesehen obliegt es nicht ihr, mich freizugeben.“

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Mycroft kann in dieser Angelegenheit sicherlich weiterhelfen. Mary hat übrigens realisiert, dass du den Ehering nicht mehr trägst. Aber die Ehe ist nicht das eigentliche Problem, oder?“, fragte Sherlock und ließ seine Finger durch Johns Haar gleiten. Die Berührung löste ein angenehmes Kribbeln aus, welches sich langsam über Johns verspannte Schultern ausdehnte.

„Nein, ist es nicht... Oh Gott, bitte sprich es nicht aus...“ John verbarg sein Gesicht an Sherlocks Hals und drängte sich fester an ihn, als wolle er mit ihm verschmelzen.

„Okay... aber früher oder später müssen wir uns dieser Realität stellen“, wisperte Sherlock und küsste Johns Schläfe.

John schloss die Augen und versuchte, die Gedanken, die sich ihm aufdrängten, in den hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes zu verbannen. Aber sie kamen augenblicklich wieder hervor und ließen ihm keine Ruhe. Egal, ob Mary sich stellen sollte oder nicht, sie würde dieses Kind zur Welt bringen. Sollte sie festgenommen werden, stand fest, dass es nach der Geburt direkt an John übergeben werden würde. Wenn sich Mary jedoch dazu entschloss, unterzutauchen, würde John ewig mit den Schuldgefühlen leben müssen, dass er sein eigen Fleisch und Blut in der Obhut einer Attentäterin gelassen hatte.

Wie auch immer er die Situation drehte und wendete, er schien am Ende der Verlierer zu sein.

„Ich wollte nie Kinder haben“, gestand John. Sherlocks Hand in seinen Haaren kam zum Stillstand. „Nicht nach alldem, was ich in meiner eigenen Familie und in meiner Rolle als Arzt erlebt habe. Nicht mit dem Leben, das ich führen möchte. Kannst du dir vorstellen, _hier_ ein Kind großzuziehen? Mit deinen Experimenten und den Fällen, den zwielichtigen Gestalten und den geladenen Waffen? Ich nicht.“

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber... im Zweifelsfall würden wir auch _das_ schaffen, meinst du nicht?“, fragte Sherlock leise. Er zeichnete erneut beruhigende Kreise auf Johns Rücken und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn.

John sah auf und studierte nachdenklich Sherlocks Gesicht.

„Vielleicht...“

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Sherlock schreckte aus einem traumlosen Schlaf auf und blinzelte irritiert. Noch immer lag er auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer, hatte einen Arm um John gelegt und sich eng an den anderen Mann geschmiegt. Eine angenehme Wärme hatte sich zwischen ihnen gebildet, die sie wie ein Kokon vom Rest der Welt abschirmte. Dem einfallenden Licht zu urteilen musste es früher Nachmittag sein.

Auch John schien eingeschlafen zu sein. Er atmete tief und ruhig, sein Körper war entspannt. Seine linke Hand hatte sich unter Sherlocks Hemd geschlichen und lag schwer auf dessen Taille.

Trotz der Aufregung der letzten Stunden hatten sie im Schutz des jeweils anderen die dringend benötigte Ruhe gefunden. Nicht einmal Marys unvermittelter Besuch und die seltsame Entdeckung, dass der mysteriöse USB-Stick leer war, hatten etwas daran ändern können.

Mary... Die Frau war Sherlock zunehmend ein Rätsel. Es war seltsam, dass sie den Stick plötzlich zurückverlangt hat; dass sie so tun wollte, als hätte sie ihnen nie etwas von ihrer fragwürdigen Vergangenheit erzählt. Als ob sie ihre Taten durch eisernes Schweigen ungeschehen machen könne.

Gegen Ende ihres Besuchs hatte sich Marys Verhalten jedoch schlagartig geändert. Sie hatte mit ihrer spitzen Zunge ausgeschlagen wie mit einer Peitsche und dabei direkt auf Sherlock gezielt, als ob sie wüsste, dass dieser noch immer verunsichert war, was Johns Intentionen anging. Die Angst vor dem Verletzt- und Verlassenwerden saß tief in Sherlocks Knochen und ließ sich nicht ohne Weiteres abgeschaltet.

Gleichzeitig verspürte er jedoch den Wunsch, dieses gewaltige Risiko einzugehen und sich John gegenüber gänzlich zu öffnen. Schließlich war John der einzige Mensch, der Sherlocks schlechteste Seiten kannte und dennoch zu ihm zurückgekehrt war. Trotz Mary, trotz des ungeborenen Kindes.

Zärtlich strich Sherlock ein paar Strähnen hinter Johns Ohr, streichelte über Wange und Kiefer und beugte sich hinunter, um ihn sanft zu küssen. Es war erstaunlich, wie perfekt sich Johns schmale Lippen zwischen seine eigenen fügten. Wie zwei Puzzleteile, die nahtlos ineinandergriffen. Es fühlte sich ganz anders an als alles, was er bis dahin gespürt hatte, löste jedes Mal ein aufregendes Flattern in seinem Inneren aus. Warm und weich und so unglaublich vielversprechend.

Früher, das heißt vor dem Sprung vom St Bartholomew Krankenhaus, hatte Sherlock sich die Vorstellung, John zu küssen, gänzlich verboten. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass John etwas von dem Gefühlschaos mitbekommen und sich von Sherlock abgewandt hätte. Später hatte er diese Restriktion etwas gelockert, aber da waren die Begegnungen mit John erst nicht möglich und anschließend wegen Mary sehr selten geworden.

John gab einen leisen Laut von sich und erwiderte den Kuss zaghaft, ohne seine Augen zu öffnen. Die Finger auf Sherlocks Taille zuckten, entspannten sich wieder und fuhren sanft über die erhitzte Haut, glitten über Sherlocks Rücken und zogen ihn näher heran.

Sherlock küsste John erneut, streichelte durch die Haare in Johns Nacken und versuchte gleichzeitig, so viele Berührungspunkte wie möglich herzustellen. Die Wärme in seinen Gliedern wurde von einem wohligen Kribbeln unterwandert, das sich über seine Haut zog und die feinen Härchen aufstellte.

Als Johns Atem stockte und er den Kuss unterbrechen musste, um geräuschvoll Luft zu holen, zog sich Sherlocks Magen vor Begierde zusammen. Kleine Feuerwerke leuchteten in seinem Inneren auf, Lust breitete sich zunehmend aus. Er wünschte sich augenblicklich, dass weniger Stoffschichten zwischen ihren Körpern wären. Die Kleidung kratzte unangenehm auf seiner Haut und das Verlangen, John noch ein bisschen näher zu sein, gewann langsam aber sicher die Oberhand.

Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie sich ein undefinierbarer Teil in seinem Inneren sträubte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Ein Hin und Her zwischen _wollen_ und _nicht können_. Ein Ziehen in entgegengesetzte Richtungen.

Sherlock wusste, dass das mit den Schmerzmitteln zusammenhing, welche die Chemie in seinem Körper durcheinanderbrachten. Er fragte sich unweigerlich, wie lange er diesen Zustand noch ertragen musste – und ob John bereit wäre, solange auf ihn zu warten. Vielleicht war das aber auch alles zu viel verlangt. Die meisten Männer, die Sherlock in der Vergangenheit kennengelernt hatte, hatten sich nicht gerade durch ihre Geduld ausgezeichnet.

Stirn an Stirn huschte Sherlocks Blick über Johns Gesicht, die dunklen Wimpernränder, die feuchten Lippen. Überdeutlich spürte er Johns Finger, die in seine Haut drückten; die Anspannung, die den anderen Körper in Zaum hielt. John kämpfte sichtbar mit seiner Kontrolle.

„Sieh mich an“, raunte Sherlock gegen Johns Lippen.

Dieser öffnete die Augen, sah jedoch gleich beiseite. Etwas Nachdenkliches, Trauriges lag in seinem Blick.

„Was ist los?“, wollte Sherlock wissen.

„Nur... ein schlechter Traum.“

„Erzähl mir davon? John...?“, drängte Sherlock sanft, als John nicht antwortete.

John seufzte, schüttelte zögerlich den Kopf.

Verunsichert suchte Sherlock nach Antworten in Johns Gesicht, nach irgendeinem Hinweis darüber, was in dem anderen Mann vor sich ging. Das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen wandelte sich zunehmend in Angst.

„Rede mit mir... bitte“, bat er leise, nachdrücklich.

John seufzte erneut, öffnete die Augen, sah Sherlock jedoch nicht direkt an, als er anfing zu sprechen. „Ich habe gelogen...“

„Wovon sprichst du?“

Es dauerte einige zähe Sekunden, ehe John weitersprach. „Damals als... als Mycroft mir die Akte von Irene Adler gegeben hat und... und ich dir erzählt habe, dass sie in einem Zeugenschutzprogramm untergekommen sei. Es... schien dir nichts auszumachen, dass du sie nicht wiedersehen würdest, aber... ich konnte dir nicht sagen, dass sie...“, unbeholfen stammelte sich John durch seinen Monolog.

„Ich küsse dich und du denkst an Irene Adler?“, fragte Sherlock ungläubig.

„Unsinn! Nein, ich... Gott, es ist völlig lächerlich! Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, ob du sie... ob du sie wohl genauso geküsst hast und—“

„John—“, versuchte Sherlock einzulenken.

„Ich weiß! Ich habe kein Recht, eifersüchtig zu sein! Nicht nach allem, was du wegen mir durchmachen musstest. Und es ist nicht fair, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie—“

„Sie ist nicht tot“, unterbrach Sherlock ruhig.

John sah überrascht auf. „Was?“

„Sie lebt. Ich wusste es längst, als Mycroft dir seine Version aufgetischt hat. Genau genommen war ich es, der sie gerettet hat. Ich bin nach Karachi gefahren und konnte ihre Exekution im letzten Moment verhindern.“

„Oh“, machte John und zog mürrisch die Brauen zusammen. Er schürzte verächtlich die Lippen, bevor er weitersprach. „Und warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt?! Wie kann es sein, dass Mycroft nichts davon wusste? Er hat mir zugesichert, dass er diesmal gründlicher war...“

„Sie hat ihre Methoden, zu verschwinden.“

John seufzte gequält. Er wand sich in der Umarmung, doch Sherlock streichelte beruhigend über seinen Rücken, bis John den vermeintlichen Widerstand aufgab.

„Mycroft konnte es nicht ertragen, dir mit der Nachricht das Herz zu brechen. Deshalb hat er es _mir_ überlassen, dir die Wahrheit zu sagen oder eben zu lügen.“

Sherlock war schmerzlich bewusst, dass nicht nur Mycroft von dem Irrglauben überzeugt war, er sei in Irene Adler verliebt gewesen.

„John, das Einzige, was ich für Irene Adler empfinde, ist Respekt! Sie ist clever, gerissen und äußerst manipulativ. Außerdem ist sie lesbisch. Von ihrer Seite gab es genauso wenig sexuelles Interesse wie von meiner. All ihre Handlungen waren durch Angst motiviert. Angst und dem Bedürfnis, sich selbst zu schützen. Egal mit welchen Mitteln“, hielt er fest.

„Darüber hinaus hat sie dich und mich von Anfang an durchschaut und hat meine Unsicherheit und deine Eifersucht geschickt gegeneinander ausgespielt. Noch heute wird sie nicht müde, mir das unter die Nase zu reiben!“, erzählte Sherlock.

„Warte, was?!“ John stemmte sich mit dem linken Arm hoch und setzte sich auf. Seine Brauen kräuselten sich in einer Mischung aus Unglaube und Überraschung. „Du wusstest, dass ich eifersüchtig war?!“

Sherlock verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah wissend zu John auf. „Du warst nicht gerade subtil. Damals konnte ich es nicht richtig zuordnen und dachte, dass es etwas mit unserer Freundschaft zu tun hat. Dass du angenommen hast, sie würde deinen Platz einnehmen. Irgendetwas in der Art. Aber nach eurem Treffen im Elektrizitätswerk von Battersea—“

„Also _hast_ du gehört, was sie dort gesagt hat! Du hast mich nie darauf angesprochen!“, versuchte sich John zu verteidigen.

„Ich habe vor allem gehört, was du _nicht_ gesagt hast, ja...“

„Warum... hast du nie— Warum... warum hast— Ich war davon überzeugt, dass du das Gespräch aus der Entfernung entweder nicht gehört hast oder dass dein Schweigen bedeutet, wir— dass du mich... nicht willst. Warum sonst hättest du das alles komplett ignorieren sollen? Ist dir klar, was das alles—“ John stoppte, wischte sich über das Gesicht und kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel.

Sherlock setzte sich ebenfalls auf und rutschte an den Rand der Sitzfläche. Er stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie, verschränkte die Hände und starrte auf den Boden zwischen seinen Füßen. „Ich wollte dich beschützen, John. Moriarty wusste von Anfang an, wie wichtig du für mich bist. Er hat deutlich gemacht, dass er dich aus dem Weg räumen würde, wenn ich nicht von ihm abließe.“

_Ich werde dir das Herz herausbrennen!_ Sherlock schauderte bei der Erinnerung an den _Consulting Criminal_.

„Aber letztendlich hat er nur mit mir gespielt. Er hat mich diskreditiert, hat mich gezwungen, dich von mir wegzustoßen, um deine Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Hat mich dazu gebracht, loszuziehen und sein Netzwerk zu zerstören statt bei dir zu bleiben, nur um zurückzukehren und...“ Sherlock brach ab. Seine Hände hatten einen großen, zitternden Knoten geformt, die Knöchel standen weiß hervor.

„Und Mary vorzufinden“, schloss John leise.

Sherlock nickte betroffen. Er wandte sich John zu, ein trauriges Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Wenn Moriarty und Mary nicht gewesen wären, dann...“

John rückte näher und schlang beide Arme um Sherlock, zog ihn an sich heran. „Aber jetzt ist alles anders. Jetzt sind wir zusammen.“

Seufzend schmiegte sich Sherlock in die Umarmung und vergrub sein Gesicht in Johns Halsbeuge. Er legte eine Hand auf Johns Knie, die andere locker um seine Hüfte und lauschte den geflüsterten Worten andächtig.

Nach einigen Minuten trennten sie sich wieder. Sherlock richtete sich auf, blickte John in die Augen und küsste ihn. John erwiderte den Kuss und streichelte Sherlock beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Also...“, fing John an, als sie schließlich voneinander ließen, „hast du noch immer Kontakt zu ihr?“

„Gelegentlich“, sagte Sherlock. „Sie hat nach wie vor dieses starke Bedürfnis nach Sicherheit, aber da wir ihr damals das Handy abgenommen haben, hat sie nun kein Druckmittel mehr, um ihren Schutz zu erzwingen. Sie kontaktiert mich, wenn sie sich einen neuen Unterschlupf gesucht hat oder wenn sie etwas braucht. Quasi als Versicherung.“

„Wie praktisch...“ Der schnippische Unterton in Johns Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Es gefiel im ganz offensichtlich nicht, dass Sherlock den Kontakt mit der Domina aufrecht hielt.

Sherlock zuckte entschuldigend mit den Achseln. „Man könnte sagen, dass wir eine recht solide Freundschaft aufgebaut haben. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob das der richtige Begriff ist. Ich würde ihr nach wie vor nur bedingt über den Weg trauen...“

John lachte verhalten. „Was hast du von dieser _Freundschaft_? Tut sie jemals etwas für dich oder lässt du dich nur von ihr ausnutzen?“ Die Worte klangen belustigt, aber der Sarkasmus war deutlich herauszuhören.

„Sie gibt mir Tipps.“

„Tipps?!“

„Ja, wie ich... emotional zugänglicher werde.“ Beschämt spürte Sherlock, wie sich seine Wangen röteten. Hoffentlich nahm John es ihm nicht übel, dass er ausgerechnet mit Irene Adler über seine Gefühle zu ihm gesprochen hatte. Aber abgesehen von den obszönen Kommentaren der Frau, tat es gut, mit jemandem sprechen zu können, der Sherlock und die Situation, in der er sich befand, ausreichend kannte und verstand.

Irene hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass sie Sherlock und John für ein wunderbares Paar hielt und Sherlock war dankbar dafür. Er hatte ansonsten nie viel Zuspruch bekommen, was seine Gefühle anderen Menschen gegenüber betraf. Irene hingegen hatte ihn auf ihre ganz persönliche Art immer wieder dazu motiviert, die zahlreichen Hindernisse zu ignorieren und John seine Gefühle zu zeigen.

„Also... habe ich es ihr zu verdanken, dass du letzte Nacht zu mir ins Bett gekrochen bist?“, fragte John und hob provozierend eine Augenbraue.

Sherlocks Wangen wurden noch ein paar Grad heißer. Er hasste es, zu erröten und nichts dagegen tun zu können. „Sei still und küss mich“, murmelte er und lehnte sich John entgegen. Eifrig küsste er das Lachen von Johns Lippen, drückte ihn auf den Rücken und schob sein Knie Halt suchend zwischen Johns Oberschenkel auf die Sitzfläche.

Noch immer kichernd schlang John beide Arme um Sherlock und erwiderte den Ansturm so gut er konnte. Er achtete darauf, Sherlock nicht zu fest an sich zu pressen, um keinen unangenehmen Druck auf das heilende Gewebe in dessen Brust auszuüben. Aber Sherlock scherte es nicht. Der Schmerz war einem dumpfen Pochen gewichen, das er in diesem Augenblick kaum wahrnahm.

Er stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen, während seine andere Hand mutig unter Johns Hemd schlüpfte und die erhitzte Haut entlangfuhr. Gänsehaut überzog Johns Torso, als Sherlock an der weichen Stelle unter dessen Ohr knabberte. Ein heiseres Keuchen schlug warm gegen Sherlocks Schläfe, Finger krallten sich in seine Locken.

Blind fummelte Sherlock an den Knöpfen des Hemdes, löste einen nach dem anderen aus den kleinen Löchern und schob den Stoff beiseite. Für gewöhnlich trug John eins dieser altbackenen Feinrippunterhemden, aber nach ihrem kleinen Intermezzo am Morgen hatte er darauf verzichtet.

Sherlock streichelte über Bauch und Taille hinauf zur Brust, kratzte mit den Nägeln sanft durch feines, krauses Haar und wieder hinunter zum Bund der Hose.

In Johns Kehle vibrierte ein ersticktes Stöhnen, als Sherlock mit dem Daumen eine erigierte Brustwarze streifte und John sich ein wenig mehr streckte, um Sherlock mehr Fläche zum Liebkosen zu bieten.

Ein Bein stützend auf den Boden neben das Sofa gestellt glitt Sherlock an John hinunter und umspielte den harten Knoten mit der Zungenspitze. Experimentierfreudig saugte er ihn zwischen die Zähne und biss sanft zu.

John bäumte sich auf und stieß ein lustvolles Zischen aus. Ermutigt variierte Sherlock Druck und Saugkraft, bis John sich ekstatisch unter ihm wand und wimmerte. Er schien weit empfindlicher an dieser Stelle zu sein als Sherlock. Zufrieden katalogisierte Sherlock diese Entdeckung und sah zu John auf.

„Das scheint dir zu gefallen“, raunte er dunkel, während er mit Genugtuung Johns gerötetes Gesicht betrachtete.

„Komm her“, verlangte John atemlos und umfasste Sherlocks Hinterkopf, um ihn heranzuziehen und zu küssen. Seine Zunge drang mit Feuereifer in Sherlocks Mund, glitt begierig über ihr Gegenstück, Zähne schabten hungrig über Sherlocks Unterlippe.

Sherlocks Magen machte einen Satz, als John nach seiner Hand griff und sie entschlossen zu der Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose führte; als er sie fester gegen die deutlich spürbare Form der Erektion drückte und gleichzeitig fordernd seine Hüften anspannte, um Sherlock entgegenzukommen.

Sherlock seufzte in Johns Mund, hin- und hergerissen zwischen den ungehaltenen Küssen und dem, was er unter dem festen Stoff ertastete. Das Herz klopfte bis in seine Kehle, machte ihm das Atmen schwer. Sein Kopf erschien schwerelos und gleichzeitig fest verankert im Hier und Jetzt, aufmerksam auf jedes noch so kleine Detail konzentriert.

Er wollte alle Reaktionen kennenlernen, zu denen John fähig war. Wollte wissen, wie John reagierte, wenn jeder Zentimeter seiner Haut mit einer kundigen Zunge erforscht wurde. Welche Stellen besonders empfindlich waren. Was ihn dazu bringen würde, kopflos zu stöhnen und nach _mehr_ zu verlangen. Die Möglichkeiten schienen endlos.

„Sh— Sherlock“, seufzte John und verstärkte seinen Griff in den zerzausten Locken, hielt Sherlocks Kopf mit beiden Händen an Ort und Stelle.

Sherlock realisierte, dass ihn seine Fantasie weiter getrieben hatte als geplant. Ganz von selbst hatte er Johns Hose aufgeknöpft und den Reißverschluss heruntergezogen. Erste Lusttropfen sickerten durch den Stoff der Unterhose und hinterließen einen dunklen Fleck.

Sherlock küsste sich von Johns Bauchnabel hinunter bis zu dem elastischen Bund, hinterließ dabei eine feuchte Spur auf Johns Haut. Der erdige Geruch von Johns intimsten Stellen benebelte seinen Geist, ließ das Wasser in seinem Mund zusammenlaufen. Er schluckte geräuschvoll, hauchte heißen Atem gegen die feuchte Wölbung und touchierte sie zaghaft mit der Zungenspitze.

„Fu... Sherlock... _nicht_...“

Irritiert hielt Sherlock inne und sah auf. „Warum nicht?“

Johns Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unter hektischen Atemzügen. Sein fiebriger Blick huschte zwischen Sherlocks Gesicht und seinem eigenen Schritt hin und her, als würde er mit sich debattieren. Seufzend ließ er den Kopf sinken, die Finger glitten aus Sherlocks Haaren, fielen kraftlos auf die Sitzfläche des Sofas.

„Heute morgen... hast du gesagt, ich kann dich _benutzen_ , Sherlock“, sagte John mit fester, beinahe wütender Stimme. „Das ist nicht okay. Auch wenn mich das in der Hitze des Gefechts an— angetörnt hat... aber. Du solltest so etwas nicht sagen. Nicht... nicht meinen zumindest.“

„Ich verstehe nicht“, erwiderte Sherlock und ließ langsam von John ab. „Willst du... mich nicht?“ Er setzte sich auf, beobachtete John forschend.

„Gott, nein. Das ist es nicht!“ Energisch rieb sich John mit beiden Händen über die Augen, verdeckte sein Gesicht. „Ich will dich _so_ sehr, es macht mir Angst!“

„Ich bin keine errötende Jungfrau, John...“

John richtete sich auf, justierte beiläufig die noch immer drängende Erektion und zog das Hemd über seine entblößte Schulter. „Ich weiß! Aber du bist verletzt und dir geht es nicht gut. Nicht gut genug jedenfalls. Und.“ John rückte näher und legte einen Arm um Sherlocks Hüfte, drehte mit der anderen Hand Sherlocks Gesicht zu sich und streichelte über dessen Wange. „Ich will, dass du unser Zusammensein genauso genießen kannst wie ich... verstehst du?“

„Ich... glaub schon...“ Sherlock war alles andere als sicher, ob er wirklich verstand. Nicht vollkommen jedenfalls. „Es kann mir allerdings durchaus Vergnügen bereiten, dich in Ekstase zu versetzen, selbst wenn mein Körper im Moment nicht auf die gleiche Art reagiert. Sex spielt sich schließlich zum Großteil im Kopf ab...“, argumentierte er rational.

„Du hast recht... und dennoch... Wir sollten uns Zeit lassen“, beharrte John. Er lehnte sich zu Sherlock herüber, platzierte einen keuschen Kuss auf dessen Schulter und lächelte entschuldigend.

„Kann ich dich trotzdem küssen?“, fragte Sherlock.

„Natürlich!“ John lächelte erleichtert und setzte die Frage gleich in die Tat um, als könne er es nicht ertragen, sich der liebevollen Zuwendung länger zu verwehren.

Beide Männer erschraken, als plötzlich Mrs Hudsons allseits bekanntes _Huhu!_ ertönte und im gleichen Atemzug die Wohnungstür aufgeschoben wurde.

In der nächsten Sekunde schepperte es gewaltig. Das Teeservice, welches Mrs Hudson auf einem Tablett hereingetragen hatte, war zu Boden gefallen und in tausend Teile zersprungen. Eine große Teepfütze, gespickt mit Porzellanscherben, breitete sich gefräßig über den Teppich aus.

Die Hausbesitzerin hielt sich beide Hände vor den Mund und starrte die beiden Männer auf dem Sofa entsetzt an.

„Ach, du meine Güte!“

 

+++

tbc

 


	21. Chapter 21

John schlug das Herz bis in die Kehle. Scham brannte auf seinen Wangen und selbst der Gedanke, dass Mrs Hudson sie glücklicherweise nicht wirklich in flagranti erwischt hatte, weil John Sherlocks Avancen nur wenige Minuten zuvor unterbunden hatte, machte die Situation nicht besser.

Hastig knöpfte John sein Hemd und seine Hose zu, während Sherlock aufstand, um Mrs Hudson davon abzuhalten, die scharfen Porzellanscherben des zersprungenen Services vom Teppich zu picken. Er führte sie in die Küche, setzte sie dort an den Tisch und machte sich daran, neuen Tee zu kochen. Es war John unbegreiflich, wie Sherlock dabei völlig ruhig und gelassen wirken konnte, während er selbst am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre.

Nachdem John seine Kleidung gerichtet hatte, machte er sich daran, die großen Scherben einzusammeln und den vergossenen Tee mit Küchentüchern aufzuwischen. Er hörte, wie Mrs Hudson sich wieder und wieder entschuldigte und den Verlust ihres Lieblingsservices beklagte. Ihre Stimme klang dabei jedoch alles andere als betroffen – und tatsächlich: als John die nassen Tücher in den Müll warf und dabei prüfend zu der Hausbesitzerin sah, zierte ein süffisantes Lächeln ihr Gesicht.

John spürte, wie ihm erneut das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Er wandte sich ab und fuhr mit dem Aufräumen fort. Als es nichts mehr zu tun gab, ging er in die Küche, wusch sich die Hände und stellte sich schließlich widerwillig den Blicken der anderen beiden.

Mrs Hudson und Sherlock saßen sich schräg gegenüber und sahen erwartungsvoll zu John auf, als ob sie eine Antwort erwarten würden. Hatte John sie so gekonnt ausgeblendet, dass er die Frage nicht mitbekommen hatte?

„Äh... ja...“, stammelte er und trocknete sich beiläufig die Hände an einem Geschirrtuch ab, „schade um die Kanne.“

Mrs Hudson und Sherlock tauschten einen wissenden Blick aus, bevor sie wieder zu John sahen. Schließlich ergriff die alte Dame das Wort. „Ach, das alte Ding! Ich hatte ohnehin überlegt, mir ein neues Service zu kaufen“, erzählte Mrs Hudson gutmütig. Sie trank von ihrem Tee, faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch und sah von John zu Sherlock. „Also nun verratet mir endlich, wie lange das mit euch beiden schon geht!“

John verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah auf den Boden. Er wusste nicht so recht, wie er diese Frage wahrheitsgemäß beantworten sollte, denn er und Sherlock hatten ja selbst gerade erst herausgefunden, dass sie schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit Gefühle füreinander hatten.

Sherlock schien das ganz genauso zu sehen, als er sagte: „Es kommt ganz darauf an, wie Sie das meinen, Mrs Hudson. John und ich... wir haben erkannt, dass wir schon seit geraumer Zeit ähnlich empfinden.“ Sherlock zog fragend die Brauen zusammen, als Mrs Hudson ihn mit einem verhaltenen Prusten unterbrach. Sie räusperte sich und winkte entschuldigend ab.

„Red’ weiter, mein Lieber.“

„Letzte Nacht haben wir endlich darüber gesprochen und...“ Sherlock sah fragend zu John.

„Und nun sind wir zusammen“, schloss John mit fester Stimme und lächelte Sherlock schüchtern an. Es war seltsam, sich das erste Mal öffentlich dazu zu bekennen, dass er nun eine Beziehung mit einem Mann führte. Deutlich spürte er das Pochen in seiner Brust und den Schweiß auf seinen Handflächen, doch letztendlich war das Geständnis weit weniger _dramatisch_ , als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Es hatte sich kein Tor zur Hölle aufgetan, keine Dämonen waren aufgetaucht, um ihn zu zerfleischen.

Obwohl Mrs Hudson nickte und ebenfalls lächelte, war es sicherlich zu viel verlangt, dass sie die Wendung in der Beziehung mir nichts, dir nichts als neuen Status quo akzeptierte. Schließlich kannte sie Johns romantische Vergangenheit weitestgehend. Zu viel war vorgefallen, das bei einem Außenstehenden Unsicherheit schüren musste.

Zum wiederholten Male nahm sich John vor, alles daran zu setzen, Sherlock von seinen guten Absichten zu überzeugen. Angefangen damit, dass er vor ihren gemeinsamen Freunden offen und ehrlich sein wollte.

„Da ist natürlich immer noch das Problem mit Mary und der Schwangerschaft...“, sagte John an Mrs Hudson gewandt. Es war nur natürlich, dass ihr dieses Thema als nächstes in den Sinn kommen würde. John wollte ihr jedoch zuvorkommen und damit deutlich machen, dass er sich der Schwierigkeiten durchaus bewusst war.

Überrascht sah er, wie Mrs Hudson abwinkte. „Sei nicht albern! Ihr wärt nicht die ersten Eltern, die sich nach einer gescheiterten Ehe trennen und ihre Kinder trotzdem gemeinsam aufziehen! Wozu gibt es das geteilte Sorgerecht? Das ist alles eine Frage der Organisation!“

„In unserem Fall ist es nicht ganz so einfach...“, versuchte John zu erklären. Er sah noch einmal zu Sherlock, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er weitersprechen konnte. Sherlock nickte nur und sah aufmerksam zwischen John und seiner Vermieterin hin und her.

„Mary— sie war diejenige, die auf Sherlock geschossen hat.“

„Was?!“ Schockiert blickte Mrs Hudson die beiden Männer abwechselnd an. Ihr Gesicht war mit einem Mal kreidebleich, Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. „Ist das... dein Ernst?!“ Aufgebracht wandte sie sich an Sherlock. „Warum habt ihr das nicht der Polizei mitgeteilt?! Oh, ich wusste doch, dass an dieser Sache etwas faul ist!“

„Wie gesagt... nicht so einfach.“ Mit monotoner Stimme fasste Sherlock die Geschichte der Auftragsmörderin mit den Initialen A.G.R.A. zusammen und erzählte, dass sie mit dem Kind in ihrem Bauch quasi eine Geisel hatte, die man nicht so ohne Weiteres befreien konnte. Er fügte hinzu, dass Mary nach wie vor Gefühle für John zu haben schien und um die Ehe kämpfen wollte, auch wenn John deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er sich nicht darauf einlassen würde.

„Was für ein Schlamassel“, kommentierte Mrs Hudson und knetete fahrig ihre runzligen Hände. „Es klingt fast so, als hätte sie das alles geplant...“ Sie sah zu John auf. „Ich meine, die Schwangerschaft kam eher überraschend, nicht wahr? Sherlock hat sie doch auf der Hochzeit deduziert... Hattet ihr Kinder geplant?“

John kratzte sich verlegen unter dem linken Ohr und wich dem Blick der Frau aus. „Äh... es war wirklich sehr überraschend! Relativ am Anfang unserer Beziehung habe ich Mary gesagt, dass ich keine Kinder will, weil ich ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen machen wollte. Danach haben wir nie wieder über das Thema geredet. In den ersten Monaten hat sie die Pille genommen, aber sie musste sie absetzen, weil sie sie nicht gut vertrug. Wir haben dann auf herkömmliche, äh, Verhütungsmittel zugegriffen. Kondome... meistens.“

„Meistens?“, fragte Sherlock und zog irritiert die Brauen kraus.

John fuhr sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Schläfen, verdeckte so zum Teil sein Gesicht mit seiner Hand und schnaufte betroffen. „Ich war... meist angetrunken, wenn wir... Sex hatten. Vor allem nachdem“, John blickte zu Sherlock und verzog traurig den Mund, „nachdem du wieder aufgetaucht bist. Ich war... durcheinander... verzweifelt... Ich kann nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, dass wir jedes Mal eins benutzt haben. Die paar Male, an denen wir überhaupt noch—“

Sherlock ließ den Blick auf den Tisch sinken und presste die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen. „Verstehe...“

„Sie könnte das Präservativ manipuliert haben“, schlug Mrs Hudson vor und durchbrach damit die Stille, die sich über die Küche gelegt hatte. „Solch einer niederträchtigen Person ist doch alles zuzutrauen!“ Als Mrs Hudson die verwunderten Gesichter der beiden Männer sah, rümpfte sie die Nase. „Ich habe sie nie sonderlich gemocht!“

Kurz darauf verabschiedete sich Mrs Hudson und ging zurück in ihre Wohnung. John und Sherlock aßen die Croissants, die sie morgens im _Speedy’s_ gekauft hatten und tranken eine weitere Kanne Tee.

„Hat sie dir schon geschrieben, wann der Ultraschalltermin ist?“, fragte Sherlock.

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Bisher nicht. Aber sie wird es sich sicherlich nicht entgehen lassen, mich daran zu erinnern. Es schien ihr... wichtig zu sein, dass ich dabei bin.“

„Offensichtlich.“

„Ich habe nicht vor, mich erneut von ihr manipulieren zu lassen, Sherlock.“

Sherlock nickte. „Ich denke, dass hast du mehr als deutlich gemacht.“

 

*

 

Kurz vor Mitternacht ging John hinauf in sein Zimmer, um sich für die Nacht umzuziehen. Er holte saubere Unterhosen, ein T-Shirt und ein Hemd für den nächsten Tag aus dem Schrank, nahm seinen Bademantel und war im Begriff, wieder nach unten zu gehen, als sein Blick an dem zerwühlten Bett hängenblieb. Ganz anders als sonst war es nicht mit militärischer Präzision gemacht, da Sherlock morgens noch darin gelegen hatte, als er aufgestanden war.

Nachdenklich fuhr sich John durch die Haare. Mit der zunehmenden Dunkelheit war die Nervosität gekommen, war unter seine Haut gekrochen und hatte ihn immer wieder auf die Uhr schauen lassen. Eine absonderliche Reaktion, aber er bekam sie einfach nicht in den Griff. Ein Gefühl der Sorge machte sich in ihm breit. Es war die zweite Nacht, die er im gleichen Bett wie Sherlock schlafen würde, nachdem sie nun endlich ein Paar geworden waren, die vierte insgesamt.

Diese Beziehung war ganz anders als alle vorangegangenen Beziehungen, die John erlebt hatte. Nicht nur, dass Sherlock ein Mann und sein bester Freund war – die gegenseitige Anziehungskraft war geradezu erschreckend intensiv. Es war seltsam, diese unglaubliche Dynamik zwischen ihnen zu erleben und gleichzeitig nicht in der Lage zu sein, seiner Begierde Folge zu leisten.

Aber John stand zu seinem Wort. Er wollte Sherlock nicht in eine Situation versetzen, die sie nicht beide genießen konnten. Zu lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet, gehofft, von ihm geträumt, um jetzt auf ein viel zu fragiles Gerüst zu bauen und dabei alles zu riskieren. Gerade nachdem John nun wusste, dass Sherlocks vergangene Liebschaften nicht unbedingt auf gegenseitigem Respekt und Wohlwollen basiert hatten, wollte er es anders machen. Er wollte Sherlock die gebührende Wertschätzung entgegenbringen und ihm zeigen, wie sehr er ihn liebte. Keinesfalls wollte John jedoch alles verderben, nur weil er seine Libido nicht unter Kontrolle hatte!

Zwar machte Sherlock einen äußerst bereitwilligen Eindruck, wenn sie sich näher kamen, aber sein Körper war einfach noch nicht in der Verfassung für ausgelassenen Sex zwischen zerwühlten Laken.

Allein der Gedanke daran reichte jedoch aus, um ein lustvolles Kribbeln in Johns Gliedern zu verursachen, welches sich unaufhaltsam in seiner Körpermitte bündelte. John biss sich in die Unterlippe und atmete tief ein und aus, versuchte, seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

Es gelang ihm nicht. Nach den zwei abgebrochenen Momenten hitziger Intimität während des Tages reichte die Vorstellung von Sex, um seinen Penis anschwellen zu lassen. Unwillkürlich wanderten seine Gedanken zu den hungrigen Küssen, die er mit Sherlock geteilt hatte; zu den vollen Lippen, feucht und gerötet; dem brennenden Blick; der geschickten Zunge...

Nichts zu machen. Johns Erektion drängte fordernd gegen die Innenseite der Hose und verlangte Aufmerksamkeit. So konnte er nicht zu Sherlock ins Bett steigen. Kurzentschlossen drückte er den Bademantel und die paar Kleidungsstücke gegen seinen Bauch und ging hinunter in den ersten Stock. Vom Flur aus hörte er die Laptoptastatur aus der Küche und rief: „Ich gehe duschen!“ Die kurze Unterbrechung des Klackerns war der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass Sherlock ihn gehört hatte.

Im Badezimmer drehte John die Dusche auf, damit sich das Wasser aufwärmte, und entkleidete sich hastig. Er stieg in die Wanne, zog den Vorhang zu und stieß die Luft aus seiner Lunge. Seine Erektion hatte kaum nachgelassen, aber Sherlock schien zum Glück nichts mitbekommen zu haben. Nun hieß es, möglichst leise zu sein – und effizient vorzugehen. Schließlich würde es auffallen, wenn er mehr Zeit als sonst im Badezimmer verbrachte.

Er seifte sich zügig ein, wusch sich die Haare und folgte dem Schaum mit den Fingern nach unten. Über die nasse Haut gleitend schloss er ohne lange zu zögern die Faust um seine Eichel, schob die Vorhaut vor und zurück und versuchte, den richtigen Rhythmus zu finden. Darauf bedacht, seine Atmung weitestgehend lautlos zu halten, beschleunigte er die Bewegung seiner Hand.

Zahlreiche Bilder spielten sich in Johns Kopf ab. Bilder der vergangenen Tage und der letzten Nacht. Der Moment, als Sherlock zu ihm ins Bett gestiegen war, ihn geküsst hatte; das verheißungsvolle Prickeln und das absolute Chaos der aufwallenden Gefühle in seinem Inneren; seine Hände auf Sherlocks Haut; jeder Laut, jedes leise Seufzen, das Sherlock von sich gegeben hatte; der durchbohrende Blick dieser alles wahrnehmenden Augen; Sherlocks Hände auf ihm; Sherlock, nackt unter der Dusche, und das unbändige Verlangen, ihn zu berühren, ebenfalls in die Wanne zu steigen und ihn an sich zu ziehen.

Johns Gedanken überschlugen sich, als seine Libido schließlich vollends die Zügel übernahm. Die Vorstellung von verschwitzter Haut, der Enge des anderen Körpers; von Fingern, die sich in seine Schultern krallten; Schenkel, die sich in seine Taille pressten, ihn antrieben; das dunkle Stöhnen, lustvoll und heiß an seinem Ohr – das alles übermannte ihn. Er stützte sich mit dem rechten Unterarm an den Fliesen ab, lehnte die Stirn dagegen und keuchte verhalten, als der Orgasmus ihn endlich durchzuckte wie ein Stromstoß. Die Zähne zusammenpressend rieb er noch zwei, drei Mal von der Wurzel bis zur Spitze seines Penis, bis er zu empfindlich war und schließlich schwer atmend die Hand sinken ließ.

Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor Johns Augen. Ihm war schwindlig. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, suchte seine Mitte. Das Wasser prasselte heiß auf seine Schulter, lief in breiten Rinnsalen seinen Rücken hinunter. Nachdem er überprüft hatte, ob der Schaum gänzlich abgewaschen und auch keine Spermaspuren an den Fliesen zurückgeblieben waren, stellte er das Wasser ab und hangelte nach einem Handtuch.

Er rubbelte sich trocken, putzte sich die Zähne und schlüpfte in die saubere Unterhose und das T-Shirt, welche er mitgebracht hatte. Er warf sich den Bademantel über und sah zu der verglasten Tür, die in Sherlocks Zimmer führte. Das Licht brannte.

Als er das Zimmer betrat, sah er Sherlock im Bett sitzen und lesen. Er lehnte mit dem Rücken am Kopfende und hatte die Decke bis unter die Achseln gezogen.

„Hey“, sagte John lächelnd und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er legte das gefaltete Hemd auf die Kommode, setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes und sah über seine Schulter zu Sherlock hinüber. Das Licht der Nachttischlampe verfing sich in den braunen Locken und verlieh ihnen etwas Wildes.

Sherlock ließ sein Buch sinken und erwiderte den Blick mit zusammengezogenen Brauen. „Du hast masturbiert“, stellte er kühl fest und widmete sich wieder dem Text, als hätte er nichts gesagt.

John, der bei den Worten ertappt zusammengezuckt war, wandte sich ab und räusperte sich vernehmlich. Natürlich hatte der Meisterdetektiv ihn augenblicklich durchschaut. Was hatte er erwartet? „Äh... ja, das stimmt. Kein Grund es zu deduzieren.“ Er brauchte sich nun wirklich nicht dafür zu schämen, dass er den Bedürfnissen seines Körpers nachgab! Oder?

„Du hättest—“ Sherlock hielt inne und klappte das Buch zu, legte es auf den Nachttisch. Er sah beiseite, aber den Hauch Röte, der sich über seine Wangen zog, konnte er nicht verbergen.

„Was?“, fragte John sanft.

„—mich das machen lassen können“, schloss Sherlock. „Aber wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich anfasse, dann—“

„Nein! Nein, nein, nein – Sherlock, das ist es nicht. Wir haben doch vorhin schon darüber gesprochen. Ich will einfach nur, dass... dass wir beide etwas davon haben. Du sollst dich nicht dazu verpflichtet fühlen, etwas zu tun, was du im Moment eigentlich gar nicht willst, verstehst du?“

John beobachtete, wie Sherlocks Blick nachdenklich hin und her huschte, bevor er John erneut fixierte. „Na schön, wie du meinst... Ich hoffe, dass die Nebenwirkungen dieses verdammten Medikaments bald nachlassen, damit ich dir zeigen kann, wie sehr ich _will_ “, knurrte er, bevor seine Hand hervorschnellte und Johns Arm packte. Überrascht ließ sich John weiter auf das Bett und in eine feste Umarmung ziehen.

„Überleg dir... das... mit uns... bloß nicht anders, okay?“, raunte Sherlock in Johns Halsbeuge und presste John noch ein wenig fester an sich.

John legte seine Arme um Sherlocks Schultern und drückte sein Gesicht in die wirren Locken.

„Niemals.“

 

+++

tbc

 


	22. Chapter 22

Sherlock starrte an die dunkle Zimmerdecke, verfolgte zuckende Schattenrisse mit den Augen. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust strahlte in alle Richtungen aus. Ein anhaltendes Ziehen und Zwicken, das mit jedem Pulsschlag aufflammte, bevor es wieder abebbte. Er räusperte sich, schluckte den metallischen Geschmack in seinem Mund hinunter.

Sein Kopf war voll mit Gedankenfetzen und abgerissenen Bildern, unausgegorenen Gefühlen und widersprüchlichen Meinungen.

Er ärgerte sich darüber, dass er John gegenüber so viel Schwäche gezeigt hatte. Dass er seine Verletzlichkeit sichtbar gemacht hatte. Sein Körper verkrampfte wie unter Schlägen bei der Erinnerung daran, wie er John in seine Arme gezogen, sich Halt suchend an ihn geschmiegt und geradezu darum gebettelt hatte, dass John es sich nicht anders überlegte und sich doch gegen eine Beziehung mit ihm entschied.

Erbärmlich.

Was hatte diese Reaktion überhaupt in ihm ausgelöst? Es konnte schlecht damit zusammenhängen, dass John unter der Dusche masturbiert hatte, bevor er ins Bett gekommen war. Das war lächerlich. War Sherlock eifersüchtig auf Johns Hand?! Unwahrscheinlich. Besorgt, dass John sich abwenden würde, weil Sherlock nicht in der Lage war, seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen? Nun, das traf es vielleicht schon eher.

Aber solche Gedanken waren doch völlig absurd. Sie waren kaum vierundzwanzig Stunden zusammen – ein Blick auf die Uhr seines Handys bestätigte, dass es ziemlich genau dreiundzwanzig Stunden waren – und schon hatte Sherlock Angst, alles wieder vermasselt zu haben.

Neben ihm schlief John, unbeeindruckt von dem Tumult in Sherlocks Innerem, holte tief Luft und stieß beim Ausatmen ein leises Schnaufen aus. Die Augen wanderten unter den zuckenden Lidern hin und her. REM-Phase. John träumte.

Eine Weile betrachtete Sherlock Johns schlafendes Gesicht im Halbdunkeln, das abstehende Haar an seinem Hinterkopf, die Linie seines Nackens, die im Kragen des T-Shirts verschwand. Johns Arm drückte gegen Sherlocks Hüfte, Körperwärme drang durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Pyjamahose.

Er wollte Johns Haut auf seiner spüren.

Es war völlig absurd, dass das Verlangen nach John in einer Sekunden aufloderte wie ein Waldbrand und in der nächsten zischend erlosch, als hätte man ihn in Eiswasser getaucht.

Solange er seinen Fokus auf John ließ, ihn küsste, streichelte, reizte, war alles in bester Ordnung. John in Ekstase zu versetzen, zu spüren, wie sich seine Muskeln unter den Berührungen anspannten und zitterten, wie seine Haut errötete und sich Schweißperlen bildeten, war mehr, als sich Sherlock je erhofft hatte.

Aber Johns Hände auf seinem eigenen Körper zu spüren war seltsam. Sicher, rein objektiv betrachtet fühlte es sich gut an. Nervenenden wurden stimuliert, Hormone ausgeschüttet. Das Bedürfnis nach körperlichem Kontakt wurde auf angenehme Weise reduziert, auch wenn es nicht gänzlich erlosch. Kein Wunder nach der langen Zeit. Vermutlich würde es viel mehr Kontakt brauchen, um diesen Berührungshunger zu stillen.

Ein Schauer rann über Sherlocks Rücken. Erneut eine Mischung aus Erwartung und Grauen, die seine Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten warf.

 

*

 

Im Nachhinein konnte Sherlock nicht sagen, wann der Schlaf ihn endlich übermannt hatte. Seine Gedankengänge hatten sich mit den Bildern, die ihm durch den Kopf gewirbelt waren, vermischt, bevor sie fließend in selbstständige, diffuse Träume übergegangen waren.

Wovon genau er geträumt hatte, wusste er nicht. Zurück blieb ein verschwommenes, undefinierbares Rauschgefühl. Die Müdigkeit klammerte sich an ihn wie eine zweite, viel zu enge Haut. Sie wog schwer auf ihm und machte ihn unwillig, auch nur die Augen zu öffnen.

Trotz allem wurde sein Bewusstsein immer wacher. Er nahm die Einzelheiten um sich herum wahr – die Wärme der morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen, das Ächzen des alten Hauses, die entfernten Geräusche der Straße – und konnte sie zunehmend von den schemenhaften Traumbildern trennen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf die Finger, die unter dem T-Shirt langsam über seine Brust fuhren; auf die Lippen und den heißfeuchten Atem an seinem Hals, die eine feuchte Spur hinterließen.

_John._

John war dicht an ihn herangerückt, lag halb auf ihm und doch weit genug auf der Seite, um keinen Druck auf die Wunde auszuüben. Er setzte einzelne, ziellose Küsse auf Sherlocks Hals, streckte unter der Decke seinen Arm aus und streichelte über Sherlocks Hüfte und Oberschenkel. Die tastenden Finger verfingen sich in dem dünnen Stoff der Pyjamahose. Ganz beiläufig streifte er dabei Sherlocks Schritt mit seinem Unterarm und drückte sanft gegen die sensible Stelle.

Sherlock sog die Luft ein, als seine Nervenenden wie elektrisiert entflammten und sich seine Beckenbodenmuskulatur ganz von allein anspannte. Sein Penis war erigiert und reagierte überaus empfindlich auf die winzigste Berührung, so wie es von Zeit zu Zeit geschah, wenn er sich selbst lange nicht angefasst hatte. Ein lustvolles Zucken ging durch seine Hüfte, trieb sie den Kontaktpunkten begierig entgegen. Augenblicklich schlug sein Herz kräftiger, sein Atem stockte.

Johns Hand umschloss ihn durch den Stoff. Entschieden und dennoch vorsichtig. Mehr ein erkundendes Streicheln als ein stimulierendes Reiben.

Sherlock wandte ihm den Kopf zu, suchte blind nach seinem Mund, traf jedoch nur seine Stirn, seine Braue. Zittriger Atem entwich ihm. Seine Füße strampelten kraftlos, Halt suchend, um John wortlos entgegenzukommen; ihn aufzufordern, weiterzumachen.

Wimpern kritzelten an Sherlocks Ohrläppchen, als sich John höher schob. Heißer Atem, ein kehliges Schnurren, ein zärtlicher Biss, der Gänsehaut über Sherlocks Körper jagte.

„ _Gott_... das fühlt sich gut an“, raunte John atemlos und rieb mit dem Daumen über die harte Wölbung in Sherlocks Schritt.

„ _...J—... hn!_ “

Sherlocks Hals war ausgedörrt, sein Mund staubtrocken. Kein Vokal kam ihm über die Lippen, lediglich ein heiseres Krächzen.

„Du hast wohl was Schönes geträumt, hm?“, fragte John, nicht wirklich in der Erwartung einer Antwort, und saugte sich an der dünnen Haut unter Sherlocks Ohr fest. Er brummte zufrieden, als Sherlock den Mund zu einem lautlosen Stöhnen öffnete und sich sein Becken ruckartig aufbäumte.

Als John sich mit dem anderen Arm, der nicht mit der Stimulation beschäftigt war, aufstützte, packte Sherlock ihn an der Schulter, hielt ihn fest, nicht wissend, ob er John lediglich an sich ziehen oder auffordern wollte, aufzuhören.

John schien den inneren Kampf nicht zu realisieren. Er brachte sich in eine kniende Position, grätschte über Sherlocks Schenkel und küsste sich unermüdlich über Sherlocks Hals und Schlüsselbein. Geschmeidig rutschte er weiter hinunter, schob gleichzeitig Sherlocks T-Shirt hoch und setzte die Küsse auf Brust und Bauch fort. Bewusst sparte er das Narbengewebe und die umgebenden Zentimeter aus, stupste stattdessen mit seiner Zungenspitzte in die Kuhle des Bauchnabels und folgte dem Pfad feiner Härchen hinunter zum Bund der Hose.

Sherlock blinzelte durch halbgeschlossene Lider. Das hereinfallende Morgenlicht brannte in seinen übermüdeten Augen, aber er konnte nicht widerstehen, musste sehen, was John vorhatte, auch wenn jeder Idiot das längst deduziert hätte.

John sah zerzaust und schläfrig aus, gleichzeitig wirkte er jedoch äußerst zielstrebig. Das Sonnenlicht, welches ihm in den Rücken fiel, ließ sein Haar golden schimmern wie ein Heiligenschein. Das T-Shirt hatte sich verdreht und, einer innigen Umarmung gleich, um seinen Körper geschlungen. Es spannte ansehnlich an seiner Schulter, betonte in beiläufiger Ästhetik die straffen Muskeln.

Sein Atem schlug heiß gegen Sherlocks Haut. Überall dort, wo sie sich berührten, glühte er wie ein Stück Kohle. In Sherlocks überspannter Vorstellung waren die Finger, die an dem Stoff zerrten und ihn über Sherlocks Hüften zogen, so heiß, dass sie rote Brandspuren hinterlassen mussten. Gezeichnet, gezeichnet von John.

Sherlock streckte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, wand sich unter den sengenden Händen und Lippen. Sein Herz hämmerte lautstark gegen sein Brustbein und die Trommelfelle. Er war so hart, so erregt, dass er glaubte, zerspringen zu müssen, wenn John ihn endlich berührte.

John schob die Pyjamahose und die Bettdecke in der gleichen Bewegung beiseite, ohne sich weit von Sherlock zu entfernen. Er spreizte seine Knie noch ein Stück mehr, rieb dabei seine eigene Erektion über Sherlocks Schienbein, schob seinen rechten Arm unter Sherlocks Oberschenkel und umschlang diesen. Auf diese Art konnte er sich mit dem Ellbogen abstützen. Er neigte den Kopf und küsste sich über die V-Form von Sherlocks Schritt, sparte die zuckende Erektion anfangs jedoch gänzlich aus.

Sherlock wollte John alle Zeit der Welt geben, schließlich war es das erste Mal, dass er sich einem anderen Mann auf diese Art näherte. Aber es war unglaublich schwierig, sich nicht selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, die feuchte Spitze an Johns Mund zu führen und zwischen dessen Lippen zu schieben. Ein erneutes Ziehen ließ Sherlocks Beckenboden kontrahieren und seinen Penis zucken. Ein klarer Tropfen Präejakulat löste sich aus dem Spalt und perlte langsam über die gerötete Eichel.

Gebannt beobachtete er, wie Johns Zunge hervorhuschte und die schmalen Lippen benetzte. Einen Moment lang hob John den Kopf, suchte Sherlocks Blick, aber es war nicht etwa Angst oder Unsicherheit, die ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben standen, sondern Neugier und vielleicht ein kleiner Hauch Wagemut.

Er wollte das alles wirklich; wollte, dass Sherlock sich gut fühlte. Sherlock presste erwartungsvoll die Lippen zusammen, nickte knapp und gab damit sein Einverständnis, John tun zu lassen, was auch immer er wollte.

John zögerte nicht lange. Er senkte seinen Kopf, platzierte einen fast keuschen Kuss auf Sherlocks Erektion, dann noch einen und noch einen, arbeitete sich langsam über die gesamte Länge und leckte schließlich zaghaft über die Eichel. Hitze blühte auf seinen Wangen, seine Atmung ging hektisch, stoßweise. Er war nervös, nein, aufgeregt und sichtlich damit beschäftigt, all die neuen Eindrücke zu verarbeiten.

Sherlock biss sich in die Unterlippe und zog unbewusst die Brauen zusammen, als John seine Erektion umfasste, sie aufrichtete und in seinen Mund gleiten ließ. Feuchte Hitze umschloss ihn, die Zungen glitt über die hochsensible Haut, jagte elektrische Funken über Sherlocks Nervenbahnen. Überwältigt schnappte er nach Luft, krallte sich mit beiden Händen in sein Kissen und hielt seine Hüften so still, wie er vermochte. Die Erregung schlug unbändige Wellen in seinem Inneren, ließ ihn unter der Anspannung erzittern.

Es war sicherlich nicht die beste Fellatio, die Sherlock je erlebt hatte, schließlich gehörte – wie bei allen Dingen – eine gewisse Übung dazu, aber es war bei Weitem die aufregendste. John leckte und lutschte enthusiastisch über Spalt und Eichelrand, ließ aber nie mehr als die Spitze der Erektion in seinen Mund gleiten. Vielleicht war er besorgt, etwas falsch zu machen oder einen Würgereiz auszulösen.

Es spielte keine Rolle. Sherlock genoss die Zuwendung und jeden Schauer, der ihn durchfuhr, wenn John – wie zufällig – das Frenulum touchierte oder genau den richtigen Druck ausübte. Die Finger an der Wurzel rieben in unregelmäßigen Abständen auf und ab, trafen sich hin und wieder mit Johns Lippen; John war jedoch zu abgelenkt vom Tun seiner Zunge, um für gleichmäßige Stimulation sorgen zu können.

Sie würden Zeit haben, sich aufeinander einzuspielen, voneinander zu lernen und all die wunderbaren Berührungen zu genießen, die eine Partnerschaft mit sich brachte. Unbewusst drängte John seine eigene Erektion immer wieder gegen Sherlocks Bein, suchte nach Reibung, nach ein wenig Erleichterung.

Keiner von ihnen würde auf diese Weise zum Höhepunkt kommen und dennoch waren sie so viel weiter als noch einen Tag zuvor.

Sherlocks Körper hatte das chemische Ungleichgewicht, welches die Schmerzmittel ausgelöst hatten, offensichtlich überwunden. Selbst die Wunde in seiner Brust ließ ihm seine Ruhe, obwohl sie letzte Nacht noch gelegentlich wehgetan hatte und eigentlich immer noch schmerzen sollte. Es war nicht möglich, dass eine solche tiefe Verletzung nach so kurzer Zeit bereits vollkommen geheilt war.

Beigebracht durch Johns Frau.

Mary.

Mary hatte auf ihn geschossen. Mary hatte auf ihn geschossen, um John nicht die Wahrheit sagen zu müssen. Nein, es war Sherlock, der es so deduziert hatte. Mary hatte auf ihn geschossen, um ihn zu töten.

Ein Bild blitzte vor Sherlocks innerem Auge auf. Er sah Marys starren Blick, verschleiert vom Zwielicht, das in Magnussens Schlafzimmer herrschte, von Schmauch und Schock. Schmerz blitzte durch Sherlocks Körper, vom Scheitel bis zu den Zehenspitzen, ließ ihn zusammenzucken und aufschreien. Von der Kugel getroffen, bereits halb durchbohrt, wusste er, dass er fallen würde. Fallen musste. Doch er fiel nicht, brach nicht zusammen. Er verharrte in der Luft wie eine Marionette, die man schief an ihren Fäden aufgehängt hatte.

Alles bewegte sich in Zeitlupe, bis Sherlock realisierte, dass er sich ungehindert bewegen konnte. Er richtete sich auf, trat einen Schritt zur Seite und sah zu der Stelle, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte. Er stand noch immer dort. Aufgehängt in der Luft, getroffen und im Begriff, zu fallen.

(Zu fallen. Zu fallen. Millisekunden. Angst. _Panik_. Erneut aufzuschlagen auf das Pflaster vor dem St Bartholomew’s Krankenhaus. Nein, nein, _nein_ , sei still, das ist nie passiert!)

Er stand buchstäblich neben sich. Ein perfektes Duplikat seiner selbst.

Irritiert drehte Sherlock den Kopf in die andere Richtung. Mary stand noch immer mit erhobener Waffe dort, ihr Blick hart wie Stahl. Schräg hinter ihr kniete Magnussen, die Hände untergeben hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Sein Blick fiel auf das Handy, welches am Boden lag.

(Das Model. Etwas stimmte nicht mit diesem Model. Etwas. Etwas. _Etwas_.)

_„Sherlock, noch einen Schritt weiter und ich bringe dich um.“_

(Genau! Es war ein anderes. Ein anderes Model als das von Mary. Das Handy war Magnussens eigenes. Warum war das wichtig? Warum? Warum? _Warum?_ )

„Sherlock, komm schon, das ist wirklich einfach!“

Sherlock wirbelte erschrocken herum. Hinter ihm stand John, die Arme lässig vor der Brust verschränkt, ein selbstsicheres Lächeln auf den Lippen. (Guter, tapferer, ~~treuer~~ John.)

Ein Knall.

( _Du hast sie gewählt_. Sie. Sie. _Sie_ und nicht mich! Nach allem, was ich für dich getan habe!)

Ein Grunzen. Ein Knall. Ein Stöhnen. Ein Knall.

Das Geräusch hallte an den Wänden des kleinen Raumes wider. Schmerz. Überall nur Schmerz. Die Türen zum Gedächtnispalast waren versperrt. Verbarrikadiert. Bewacht von einem gigantischen Hund mit drei Köpfen.

Jeder Kopf mit einer gewissen Ähnlichkeit zu Leuten, die Schutz versprachen. Mycroft, Lestrade, John. Immer und immer wieder John.

(John. John. _John_.)

„Реци ми!“

Ein angestrengtes Grunzen. Ein nachhallender Knall. Leder, das durch Haut peitschte, Risse in seiner Hülle hinterließ. Schmerz. So viel Schmerz.

(Sie werden... keine Informationen... aus mir herausbekommen...)

Vorgebeugt und an verdrehten Armen aufhängt rann das Blut über seine Seite, tropfte auf den Boden zwischen seinen Füßen. Rostbraun. Seine Sicht war behindert von verfilzten Locken, Schweiß und Dreck.

„Nicht ablenken!“

_John!_

„Warum ist das Handy wichtig? Sag es mir!“

Zurück in Magnussens Schlafzimmer drehte sich Sherlock zu der Szene herum und spulte gedanklich ein paar Millisekunden vor. Der Medienmogul griff nach dem Handy, tippte _999_ , tippte auf den Button mit dem grünen Hörer. Freizeichen. Ein Klicken in der Leitung.

„Notruf, wie können wir Ihnen helfen?“

„Ich brauche Hilfe! Hier ist—“

Ein Hieb. Magnussen wurde herumgewirbelt, als der Pistolengriff seine Schläfe traf. Seine Brille flog zu Boden, landete dumpf auf dem Teppich, die Bügel verbogen.

Sherlock kippte.

(Nein, nein, _nein_ , ich muss das sehen!)

„Hallo?! Hallo?!“

Mary bückte sich nach dem Handy, unterbrach die Verbindung mit einem genervten Schnauben, warf das Gerät achtlos neben den bewusstlosen Mann. Sie schob die Waffe zurück ins Halfter, holte ihr eigenes Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte _999_.

„Notruf, wie können wir Ihnen helfen?“

„Oh, das tut mir leid! Ich habe mich wohl verwählt!“ Die restlichen Gesprächsfetzen gingen im Rauschen eines Störbildes unter. Dann war da dieses Piepen. Piep. Piep. _Piep_. Herzmonitor.

Taub. Betäubt. Gefühllos.

_Du hast sie gewählt—_

_—und sie wollte mich töten._

Sherlock seufzte, vergrub resignierend das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Seine Haut spannte, juckte, schälte sich von seinen Knochen wie abgeplatzter Lack.

Mary hatte den Notruf nur gewählt, damit er zeitgleich mit Magnussens im Gesprächsprotokoll auf ihrem Handy erschien. Eine Absicherung. Ihr war augenblicklich klar geworden, dass ihr ursprünglicher Plan gescheitert war.

Protokoll: Schadensbegrenzung.

Aber wie hatte sie das eingefädelt? Wie? Sherlock hatte doch alles deduziert. Hatte jeden ihrer Schritte zurückverfolgt und bis ins kleinste Detail seziert. Was hatte er übersehen? Was?!

( _Was?!_ )

„Du bist so _dumm_! Immer so vorlaut...“ Mycrofts herablassende Stimme, resigniert, dicht an seinem Ohr. Das Rascheln von teurer Kleidung beim Überschlagen der Beine, das Kratzen der Schirmspitze auf dem Linoleumboden im Krankenhaus. Draußen quietschten die Räder einer Liege, die über den Flur gerollt wurde. Stimmengewirr drang durch die Tür des Privatzimmers.

„Eines Tages wird dich das dein Leben kosten.“

Sherlock, neun Jahre alt, sah empört zu seinem Bruder auf und verzog verletzt den Mund. Sie waren in dem unterirdischen Büro im Diogenes Club. Trotz des diffusen Lichtes, das sich in rechteckigen Formen an die Wände warf, war es dunkel, gespenstisch. An der Wand hinter Mycroft hing das exorbitante Gemälde der Queen. Das Hauptquartier eines Bösewichts.

„Du siehst, aber du observierst nicht, Sherlock! Du bist zu voreilig, zu ungeduldig. Du verstehst noch nicht genug von _Menschen_.“ Das letzte Wort ausgespuckt wie ein Fluch.

„Aber alles, was ich gesagt habe, ergibt Sinn! Es kann nur so passiert sein!“, protestierte er.

Mycroft verdrehte die Augen, seufzte gelangweilt. „Jetzt, da du dem Verdächtigen all die Details seines vermeintlichen Alibis aufgezählt hast, braucht er nur noch nicken und dir zustimmen. Du hast ihm seine Freiheit geschenkt, ohne dass er auch nur ein Wort zu seiner Verteidigung sagen musste.“

„Aber... ich habe recht! Er ist unschuldig!“, protestierte er.

„Hypothetisch!“

Sherlock, zurück in der Baker Street, sah zu der Gruppe der drei Leute hinüber, die am Kamin saß. John in seinem rotgemusterten Sessel, das vergrämte Gesicht in Falten gelegt; Mary auf dem Stuhl, der für Klienten gedacht ist, und er selbst in seinem Le Corbusier.

Sein zweites Ich presste zwischen vor Schmerz zusammengebissenen Zähnen seine Deduktionen hervor. Schweiß rann ihm über das Gesicht. Sein Herz lag in Scherben unter der kaum geflickten Oberfläche. Der Puls hämmerte rapide hinter seinen Schläfen, der Versuch, das verlorene Blut zu ersetzen, zum Scheitern verurteilt.

_„Du warst immer so dumm! So eine Enttäuschung!“_

_„Ich bin nicht dumm!“_

_„Du bist ein sehr dummer kleiner Junge!“_

(Nein, nein, _nein!_ Sei _still!_ )

_„Also, Mary... Die Unterlagen, die Magnussen über dich hat, hättest du gern zurück.“_

_„Warum willst du mir helfen?“_

_„Weil... du mein Leben gerettet hast.“_

Da war ein Funkeln in Marys Augen, kaum da, schon wieder weg. Sherlock hatte es in seinem katastrophalen Zustand nicht gesehen. Aber etwas in ihm hatte es scheinbar doch abgespeichert und wegsortiert.

Mary hatte die Geschichte, die Sherlock sich zusammengesponnen hatte, ohne Widerworte akzeptiert und reproduziert, als wären die Dinge genauso und nicht anders abgelaufen. Sie hatte sich ihr Alibi auf einem Silbertablett servieren lassen, welches ihr Sherlock aus reiner Sentimentalität John gegenüber geliefert hatte.

_Sentimentalität ist ein chemischer Defekt, den man auf der Seite der Verlierer findet._

Ein Alibi, um eine zum Scheitern verurteilte Ehe zu retten.

_Oh... sie ist gut!_

Aber zumindest John hatte sich nicht von ihr täuschen lassen.

_John!_

Sherlock drehte sich im Kreis, rief wieder und wieder Johns Namen, doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

„John!“ Plötzlich war da dieser fürchterliche Schmerz in seiner Brust. Sherlock sah entgeistert an sich hinunter. Blut tränkte sein weißes Hemd und schimmerte auf der schwarzen Hose. So viel Blut. Er presste beide Hände gegen seine Brust, versuchte, den stetigen Fluss aufzuhalten. Scherben bohrten sich in seine Handflächen, schnitten in sein Fleisch.

Sein Herz, gebrochen.

 

_„Ach, bitte, nur noch eine Sache, ja? Nur eine Sache._

_Nur noch ein Wunder, Sherlock, für mich. Sei einfach nicht..._

 

_...tot.“_

 

+++

tbc

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That just... sort of... happened o_o’
> 
> FYI: „Реци ми!“ ist Serbisch für „Sag es mir!“


	23. Chapter 23

Das grelle Licht der Neonröhren brannte in Johns geröteten Augen. Die üblichen Geräusche eines Krankenhauses umgaben ihn: Das Quietschen von Plastiklatschen auf Linoleumboden; hin und wieder eine Ansage über die Lautsprecher; Gemurmel von Ärzten und Pflegern.

Das alles war nicht mehr als ein monotones Summen in Johns Ohren. Ein Störgeräusch über dem orkanähnlichen Rauschen in seinem Kopf.

Das Adrenalin wich zunehmend aus seinem Körper, machte Platz für den Schock, den es in den letzten Minuten (Stunden?) im Zaum gehalten hatte. Der Arzt in ihm trat zurück, machte dem panischen Angehörigen Platz.

_Bitte, Gott... bitte..._

John beugte sich vor, stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf seine Knie. Seine Sicht verschwamm, als ihm erneut Tränen in die Augen schossen und über seinen Wimpernrand stürzten. Sie tropften in seine zitternden, blutverschmierten Handflächen. Blut, das er nur beiläufig irgendwo abgewischt hatte, um einen besseren Griff zu haben.

Um Sherlock aufzurichten. Um die Atemwege zu befreien. Um nach dem Telefon zu greifen.

Ein Pappbecher dampfenden Tees schob sich in Johns Blickfeld. Er zog die Nase hoch, wischte sich über das nasse Gesicht und sah auf.

Jeder Außenstehende hätte Mycrofts kühlen Ausdruck als beleidigend empfunden, aber John wusste die maskierten Emotionen zu lesen. Sherlocks Bruder war blasser als sonst, der Kiefer starrer. Seine Mundwinkel beschrieben eine Abwärtskurve; die dünnen Lippen waren zusammengekniffen, als ob er sich mit aller Kraft daran hindern müsse, den nächstbesten Menschen anzufauchen.

Darüber hinaus fehlten ein paar der üblichen Accessoires, ohne die Mycroft sonst nie aus dem Haus ging: die Weste seines Dreiteilers des Tages, geschmückt mit der Woodford-Taschenuhr sowie die passende seidene Krawatte. Aber unter den gegebenen Umständen war das wohl verständlich. Auch ihn hatte man in den allerfrühsten Morgenstunden aus dem Bett geholt und in Angst und Schrecken versetzt.

John nahm den Becher und umklammerte ihn mit beiden Händen. Wärme strahlte durch die Pappwände. „Danke“, krächzte er und wandte den Blick ab.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das Wasser in diesen Automaten heiß genug ist“, meinte Mycroft und setzte sich auf den Plastiksitz neben John. Außer ihnen befand sich an diesem Morgen kurz vor Sonnenaufgang nur ein Betrunkener, der sich ein Kühlkissen gegen den bandagierten Kopf drückte, im Wartebereich.

„Wieso habe ich es nicht früher gemerkt? Warum hat er nicht—“, stammelte John. Tee schwappte über den Becherrand und platschte auf den Boden.

Mycroft zog nachdenklich die schmalen Brauen hoch und seufzte hörbar. Er überkreuzte die Hände auf dem Griff seines Schirms und drehte sein Gesicht zu John. „Du hast alles getan, was getan werden konnte, John.“

„Es... es ist alles so schnell passiert. Abends ging es ihm doch noch gut. Er hatte immer wieder mal Schmerzen, weil die neuen Tabletten nicht so stark waren wie die alten, aber... er schien gut damit zurechtzukommen.“ John atmete tief durch, nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee und verzog den Mund wegen des bitteren Geschmacks. Er drückte Daumen und Zeigefinger gegen seine geschlossenen Augenlider, bis er schwarze und weiße Punkte sah.

„Sein Strampeln und Röcheln hat mich mitten in der Nacht geweckt. Da war so viel Blut...“ Obwohl John den Anblick von Blut gewohnt war, ließ ihn die Erinnerung schaudern. „Er muss schon Tage vorher immer wieder mal Blut geschmeckt haben, hat aber nichts gesagt“, presste John zwischen knirschenden Zähnen hervor.

„Vielleicht hat er es nicht realisiert. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Im Gegenteil, ohne dein schnelles Eingreifen wäre Sherlock verblutet oder erstickt. Du hast ihn gerettet.“ Mycrofts Stimme klang gefasst, beinahe gleichgültig. Vielleicht musste er sich aber auch nur selbst daran erinnern, dass sein Bruder die Nacht ohne Johns Hilfe nicht überlebt hätte.

„Entschuldigung, Mr Holmes?“ Eine Krankenschwester war in den Wartebereich gekommen, einen eingeschüchterten Ausdruck auf dem jungen Gesicht. „Sie können jetzt zu ihm.“

John und Mycroft sahen auf und nickten.

 

*

 

Man hatte Sherlock in einem winzigen Einzelzimmer einquartiert. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das kleine Fenster, verflochten sich mit den blumengemusterten Vorhängen und ließen alles in einem unwirklichen Licht erscheinen.

Sherlock lag in dem schmalen Krankenhausbett. Die dünne Decke hatte man ihm bis zum Hals hochgezogen, um ihn warm zu halten. Zahlreiche Schläuche und Kabel verschwanden unter der Decke. Sie führten zu den Geräte, die links und rechts neben dem Bett standen und Sherlocks Vitalfunktionen überprüften. Der Herzmonitor piepte vor sich hin, das Beatmungsgerät schnaufte regelmäßig. An einem Infusionsständer hingen Beutel mit Kochsalzlösung und schmerzstillenden Medikamenten.

John trat näher an das Bett heran. Er presste die Lippen zusammen, kämpfte mit den Tränen, die hinter seinen Lidern prickelten. Es war erstaunlich, dass er noch welche übrig hatte.

Sherlock war bleich, die dunklen Ränder unter seinen Augen standen in einem deutlichen Kontrast zu seiner Gesichtsfarbe. Man hatte ihm notdürftig das Gesicht gesäubert, aber unter der Atemmaske waren immer noch rotbraune Stellen um die Nasenflügel und Mundwinkel zu erkennen, wo das Blut getrocknet war. Er blinzelte in Zeitlupe, sah zu John auf. Fingerspitzen schoben sich unter der Decke hervor, tasteten kraftlos.

John ergriff sie, darauf bedacht, die Kanüle in Sherlocks Handrücken nicht zu verschieben. Er streichelte über Sherlocks Handgelenk, ohne den Blickkontakt abbrechen zu lassen, und versuchte, aufmunternd zu lächeln.

Mycroft zog einen Stuhl heran und platzierte ihn hinter John, so dass dieser sich neben das Bett setzen konnte, ohne von Sherlock abzulassen. Er selbst stellte sich an das Fußende des Bettes und sah auf seinen kleinen Bruder hinab.

„Was... ist... passiert?“, fragte Sherlock zwischen schweren Atemzügen.

„Es war ein feiner Riss in der Lunge, verursacht von Knochensplittern aus der Rippe, die von der Patrone getroffen worden ist. Man hat bei der ersten OP zwar alle Splitter entfernt, aber der Riss war noch nicht vollständig verheilt, als du entlassen worden bist. Eine falsche Bewegung und es kam zu einer plötzlichen Lungenblutung, was John augenblicklich klar geworden ist, als du Blut gespuckt hat. Glücklicherweise hat er sehr schnell reagiert“, erklärte Mycroft.

John war anderer Meinung. Hätte sich Sherlock gleich richtig auskuriert, wäre das Gewebe wahrscheinlich problemlos verwachsen. Aber John hatte die Entlassung unterstützt; hatte zugelassen, dass Sherlock umhergelaufen war und sich mehr bewegt hatte, als gut für ihn sein konnte.

Wessen Schuld war es also, wenn nicht Johns?!

Er beugte sich hinunter, führte in der gleichen Bewegung Sherlocks Handgelenk an seine Lippen und küsste es. „Es tut mir leid“, krächzte er.

„Nicht... deine... Schuld.“

„Wir müssen den Schützen finden“, wandte Mycroft ein. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er noch eine Chance bekommt, dich zu töten, Sherlock.“

„Wir sollten es ihm sagen“, flüsterte John, doch es war laut genug, dass Mycroft die Worte hören konnte. Sherlock schüttelte schwach den Kopf, verstärkte warnend den Griff um Johns Finger.

„Ihr wisst also doch, wer—“

„Es war Mary! Sie hat auf Sherlock geschossen!“, unterbrach John, Wut und Verzweiflung in den geröteten Augen.

Sprachlos blickte Mycroft zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete; wie er all die Puzzleteile zusammenfügte und letztendlich das große Ganze vor seinem inneren Auge erkannte.

„Ich... verstehe. Und ihr habt mir nichts davon erzählt, weil ihr sie schützen wolltet“, stellte er mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme fest. Sein Blick flackerte zu John. „Nein... da ist noch etwas anderes. Ah, natürlich, die Schwangerschaft“, murmelte Mycroft.

John nickte betrübt und versuchte, sich nicht von Mycrofts eindringlichem Blick einschüchtern zu lassen. Es war viel schwieriger als sonst, da ihm schmerzhaft bewusst war, dass Mycroft die Intimität zwischen ihm und Sherlock nicht entgangen sein konnte.

Mycroft seufzte, bevor er fortfuhr: „Das gestattet ihr noch lange nicht, mit einer Waffe durch London zu laufen und auf _meinen_ Bruder zu schießen!“

John kämpfte gegen einen pochenden Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn. Er kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel, bevor er wieder zu Mycroft aufsah und nach den richtigen Worten suchte. Vielleicht konnte Mycroft helfen, eine Lösung für dieses Schlamassel zu finden. Vielleicht würde er aber auch einen persönlichen Rachefeldzug gegen Mary führen. Im Augenblick war schwer zu sagen, was wahrscheinlicher war.

„Sherlock vermutet, dass sie eine Auftragsmörderin ist. Sie hat uns einen USB-Stick gegeben, auf dem Dateien zu ihrer wahren Identität enthalten sein sollten, die Charles Augustus Magnussen über sie gesammelt hat. Er erpresst sie damit, genauso wie er Lord Smallwood mit den Briefen erpresst. Allerdings war der Stick leer...“, erklärte John knapp.

„Magnussen...“ Mycroft wandte den Kopf ab und sah nachdenklich zum Fenster. Einige Sekunden später ergriff er erneut das Wort. „Sonst noch etwas?“

„A.G.R.A.“, murmelte Sherlock in seine Atemmaske.

„Wie bitte?“

„Das stand auf dem Stick. Angeblich ihre Initialen“, erläuterte John.

„Hm...“, machte Mycroft und zückte sein Handy. „Entschuldigt mich einen Moment, ich muss einen Anruf tätigen.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Krankenzimmer.

„Das hättest du... nicht machen sollen... Er wird... irgendetwas... Dummes tun“, meinte Sherlock schwer atmend.

John schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Er hatte ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren. Schließlich geht es auch um ihn.“

„Du kennst... meinen Bruder schlecht... oder?“

 

*

 

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, ehe Mycroft zurückkam.

Sherlock war in einen Erschöpfungsschlaf gefallen und wachte nicht einmal auf, als Mycroft die Tür des Krankenzimmers hinter sich schloss. Er wirkte nachdenklich.

„Alles okay?“, fragte John.

Mycrofts betrachtete einen Moment lang das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, nickte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der auf der anderen Seite des Bettes stand.

Johns Hand lag auf Sherlocks Arm, streichelte unablässig über die warme Haut. Es war nicht wichtig, was Mycroft über diese Zurschaustellung von Intimität dachte. Besser er gewöhnte sich schnell daran, dass sein Bruder nun einen Partner hatte. Doch die Unsicherheit, die sich in Johns Innerem bemerkbar machte, war noch immer nicht vollkommen überwunden. Würde Mycroft die Beziehung akzeptieren? Spielte das eine Rolle?

„Du solltest nach Hause fahren und dich waschen, dir saubere Kleidung anziehen“, empfahl Mycroft nachdrücklich. „Ich habe bereits angeordnet, dass man dich zu ihm lässt, auch wenn ich nicht hier bin.“

John nickte anerkennend und sah an sich herab. Unter seiner Jacke trug er seine Pyjamahose und Hausschuhe, Dinge, die er sich schnell hatte überstreifen können, ehe er mit Sherlock in den Krankenwagen gestiegen war. Eingetrocknete Blutspritzer zeichneten den Stoff wie ein expressionistisches Gemälde.

Im Moment konnte er nichts weiter tun als zu warten. Sherlock war nun zum _dritten_ Mal im Krankenhaus, nachdem er von Mary angeschossen worden war. Ein Drainageschlauch steckte zwischen seinen Rippen und saugte in regelmäßigen Abständen Blut und Sekret aus Sherlocks Lunge in einen Beutel.

Der Anblick jagte John jedes Mal einen Schauer über den Rücken. Erneut brodelte Wut in seinem Magen. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser, wenn er sich kurz die Beine vertrat und ein wenig frische Luft schnappte, um den Kopf frei zu kriegen. Er stand auf, stopfte die Hände in die Jackentasche und ging zur Tür.

„John“, rief Mycroft mit fester Stimme. John hielt inne und drehte sich um, sah dem Beamten in die eisblauen Augen. „Mach keine Dummheiten, geh nach Hause.“

Zähneknirschend wandte sich John ab. Was wusste Mycroft schon?! Er hatte niemanden, den er so sehr liebte, dass es ihn wahnsinnig machte. Darüber hinaus war ihm Sherlocks Wohlergeben nichts wert! Er vermied es grundsätzlich, sich Sorgen um seinen kleinen Bruder zu machen. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, schickte er ihn auf lebensgefährliche Missionen _wer-weiß-wohin_ , ließ zu, dass man ihn zusammenschlug, verbrannte, demütigte, bevor er endlich eingriff!

Nein, nein, nein, das war nicht _fair_!

Mycroft liebte Sherlock, das wusste John. Vermutlich würden ihn beide Brüder verspotten, wenn sie das hörten. Aber Mycroft tat so viel für Sherlock, förderte ihn, beschützte ihn, holte ihn immer wieder aus gefährlichen Situationen heraus. Gut, oft war Mycroft der Grund, dass Sherlock überhaupt in einer dieser Situationen landete. Aber jeder, der Sherlock kannte, wusste, dass dieser Gefahr anzog wie ein Magnet. Zumindest hatte Mycroft ein Mindestmaß Kontrolle, wenn er Sherlock Aufträge zuspielte.

Frustriert und müde trat John aus dem Krankenhaus und sah sich nach einem Taxi um. Glücklicherweise hatte er seine Jacke von der Garderobe genommen, ehe er den Sanitätern zum Krankenwagen gefolgt war, und hatte daher ein paar Pfund bei sich. Er ging zum nächstgelegenen Taxistand, stieg in den Fond des erstbesten Fahrzeugs und nannte seinen Zielort.

Der Taxifahrer warf einen nachdenklichen Blick in den Rückspiegel, umklammerte das Lenkrad fester, bis seine Knöchel weiß hervorstanden, und räusperte sich. „Schwere Nacht gehabt, hm?“

Obwohl John den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke zugezogen hatte, um die Blutspritzer weitestgehend zu verbergen, waren die Spuren der vergangenen Stunden deutlich zu erkennen. Die zerzausten Haare, die verschmierten roten Streifen in seinem unrasierten Gesicht, die fleckigen Pyjamahose und die Latschen mussten einen bemitleidenswerten Eindruck erweckten.

„Ja...“, murmelte er tonlos und sah aus dem Fenster.

Der Taxifahrer begnügte sich offenbar mit dieser Erklärung. Er nickte verständnisvoll, wandte sich der Straße zu und fuhr los.

 

*

 

Nachdem John gezahlt hatte, stieg er aus dem Wagen, zögerte jedoch. Die Hand noch immer am Türrahmen, beugte er sich hinunter zum Fahrer und machte eine Geste, damit dieser das Fenster hinuntergekurbelte.

„Können Sie einen Moment hier warten? Es sollte nicht lange dauern.“

„Okay, Kumpel, kann ich machen, aber das Taxameter läuft!“, sagte er und zuckte mit den Achseln.

John nickte, warf die Tür zu und überquerte joggend die Straße. Er erklomm die Stufen zu einem der weißen Reihenhäuser und klingelte. Zwar hatte er Schlüssel zu der Wohnung, aber diese lagen in der obersten Schublade seiner Kommode in der Baker Street.

Kurze Zeit später wurde die blau lackierte Haustür aufgezogen und Mary erschien im Rahmen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. „John... was um alles in der Welt ist passiert?“, fragte sie irritiert, beinahe besorgt. Die Emotion konnte genauso gut gespielt sein, wie alles andere, was sie ihm vorgemacht hatte, dachte John und schürzte gereizt die Lippen.

„Du siehst ja furchtbar aus! Ist das dein Pyjama?! John! Was—“

„Ich bin hier, um meine restlichen Sachen zu holen“, sagte er monoton und schob sich an der Frau vorbei. Er fuhr sich beiläufig durch die Haare, strich sie ein wenig glatt, auch wenn ihn nicht im Geringsten interessierte, was für einen Eindruck er auf Mary machte.

Auf halbem Weg durch die Wohnung, blieb er stehen, fuhr sich noch einmal fahrig über das Gesicht und wirbelte herum. „ _Du_... bist das... mit Abstand _Schlimmste_ , was mir je passiert ist! Wenn er... wenn er gestorben wäre, dann—“

„Was—?“

Bevor Mary ihre Frage ausformulieren konnte, hatte sich John erneut abgewendet. Er lief zielstrebig ins Schlafzimmer, ging an die Schränke und Kommoden und holte die letzten Kleidungsstücke heraus, die noch darin lagen. Er stopfte sie in den alten Seesack, den er aus der Zeit in Afghanistan hatte, und ging durch die einzelnen Zimmer, um den einen oder anderen persönlichen Gegenstand einzusammeln.

Viel war es nicht. Unterlagen, wie seine Hochschulzeugnisse oder Versicherungspapiere, seine Erkennungsmarken und ein paar alte Fotos von Harry und seiner Truppe, die er aus den gemeinsamen Alben rupfte. Alles andere waren Gebrauchsgegenstände, die man problemlos ersetzen konnte.

„Was ist passiert? Ist Sherlock in Ordnung?“, fragte Mary, die John teils missmutig, teils beunruhigt beobachtet hatte.

„Wage es nicht, auch nur an ihn zu denken! Ist das klar?!“

„John... ich... es tut mir—“

„Ich will es nicht hören! Ich habe genug von deinen Entschuldigungen! Du kannst nicht ungeschehen machen, was du getan hast – und ich kann und werde dir das alles _nicht_ verzeihen!“, fauchte er und zog den Beutel zu. Er schulterte ihn und war schon fast an der Tür, als Mary ihn am Arm packte.

„John, das kannst du mir nicht antun! Ich brauche dich!“

John hielt inne und drehte sich zu Mary herum, sah ihre wässrigen blauen Augen und die zitternden Lippen, die er unzählige Male geküsst hatte; sah das goldene Band an ihrem Finger, das er ihr angesteckt hatte und fühlte – _nichts_. Kein Mitleid, kein Bedauern und gewiss keine Liebe.

„Du hast mich nie gebraucht, Mary oder wie auch immer dein Name ist, außer vielleicht, um einen deiner Aufträge zu erfüllen. Ich bin nicht mehr deine Marionette und Sherlock genauso wenig“, sagte er düster und wandte sich ab, um die Stufen hinunterzugehen.

„John... _John!_ “, rief Mary, doch John reagierte nicht. Er warf seinen Seesack in den Fond des wartenden Taxis, stieg hinterher und schlug die Tür zu. „Das kannst du nicht machen! Du kannst uns nicht einfach im Stich lassen!“

John war froh, als er die hysterischen Schreie nicht mehr hören konnte. Das Herz pochte heftig in seiner Brust. Angst und Erleichterung stürzten ihn in ein Wechselbad der Gefühle.

„Ärger mit dem Frauchen?“, fragte der Taxifahrer, offenbar in Erwartung einer skandalösen Geschichte, und blickte John herausfordernd im Rückspiegel an.

John erwiderte den Blick mit einer Gleichgültigkeit, die er nicht empfand. Es war ihm peinlich, dass der Mann so viel von der Auseinandersetzung mitangesehen hatte.

„Sie ist nicht meine Frau“, erwiderte er schlicht und blickte aus dem Fenster.

 

+++

tbc

 


	24. Chapter 24

Als Sherlock erwachte, hatte er Kopfschmerzen und ein hohles Gefühl in der Brust. Er blinzelte träge und versuchte, die seltsamen Signale seines Körpers zu analysieren. Die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht kamen nur langsam, wie durch Sirup, zurück an die Oberfläche. Man hatte ihn ins Krankenhaus gebracht, weil etwas mit seiner Lunge nicht stimmte. Ein Riss? Ja, ein Riss in der Lunge...

Er trug eine Atemmaske und tatsächlich bekam er besser Luft als in den vergangenen Tagen, auch wenn ihm bis zur vergangenen Nacht nicht aufgefallen war, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung gewesen war. All die kleinen und größeren Schmerzherde in seinem Körper, die gelegentliche Übelkeit und den Schwindel hatte er als Begleiterscheinung der Schussverletzung und der anschließenden Operationen gesehen. Auch dass er hin und wieder einen metallischen Geschmack im Mund gehabt hat, hatte er für eine logische Konsequenz der beschädigten Organe gehalten – nicht für ein Warnzeichen.

Sherlock seufzte. Schon wieder in einem Krankenhaus zu liegen, war kein Zustand, der ihm auch nur im Mindesten gefiel. Ein unangenehmes Pieken veranlasste ihn dazu, die Bettdecke anzuheben. In seinem rechten Handrücken steckte eine Kanüle für Infusionen und Spritzen, im Moment war sie jedoch nicht mit einem Schlauch verknüpft. Bei dem Gedanken, dass so eine Kanüle erst vor wenigen Tagen aus seiner linken Hand gezogen worden war und dabei ein großflächiges Hämatom hinterlassen hatte, verzog er grimmig das Gesicht.

Sein Oberkörper war nackt – deshalb hatte man ihn wohl bis zum Hals zugedeckt – und eine breite Kompresse war mit mehreren Klebestreifen über die Rippen auf der rechten Seite befestigt worden. Aus dem Mullstoff ragte ein Schlauch heraus, der zu einem der Geräte führte, welches wiederum einen Unterdruck in Sherlocks Lunge verursachte, um Blut und Sekret abzusaugen. Thoraxdrainage, schoss es Sherlock durch den Kopf.

Auf der Suche nach John sah er sich in dem winzigen Raum um, aber er war allein. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er kurz nach der Einlieferung ins Krankenhaus mit John gesprochen hatte; erinnerte sich daran, wie John sanft über seinen Arm gestreichelt hatte, Sorge und Erschöpfung in seinem Gesicht. Auch Mycroft war da gewesen und John hatte ihm erzählt, dass es Mary gewesen war, die auf Sherlock geschossen hatte.

Seitdem konnte alles Mögliche geschehen sein. Vielleicht hatte Mycroft bereits dafür gesorgt, dass Mary eingesperrt worden war; vielleicht war dieser Alptraum endlich vorbei.

Alptraum...

Ein paar unzusammenhängende Bilder blitzten vor Sherlocks innerem Auge auf, aber etwas in ihm sperrte sich, sie näher zu betrachten. Er versuchte, den Unmut beiseite zu schieben und sich gegen die negativen Gefühle aufzulehnen, aber die Erinnerung entglitt ihm trotzig immer wieder aufs Neue.

Als er das Klacken der Schlossfalle hörte, wandte er sich der Tür zu. Es war Mycroft in Begleitung eines Pflegers.

„Wo ist John?“, fragte Sherlock umgehend.

„Ich habe ihn weggeschickt, damit er sich wäscht und etwas Vernünftiges anzieht. Er sah zum Fürchten aus. Keine Sorge, er wird es sich sicherlich nicht nehmen lassen, alsbald wieder hier aufzutauchen“, erwiderte Mycroft und stellte sich an das Fußende des Bettes. Auch er hatte sich umgezogen, wobei Sherlock annahm, dass man ihm einen Anzug ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte, damit Mycroft das Gebäude nicht verlassen musste.

Mycrofts Blick folgte aufmerksam den Handgriffen des Pflegers, der einen vollen Beutel mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit an den Infusionsständer hängte und den dazugehörigen Schlauch mit der Kanüle in Sherlocks Handrücken verknüpfte. Anschließend las er die Werte auf den verschiedenen Geräten ab und verließ den Raum wieder.

„Also... ich nehme an, Glückwünsche sind angebracht. John ist deinem _unwiderstehlichem_ Charme endlich erlegen“, sagte Mycroft mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand über den verchromten Rahmen des Bettgestells. „Mummy wird sich freuen. Sie wird ihn mögen.“

Für gewöhnlich lag Sherlock bereits eine gehässige Erwiderung auf der Zunge, ehe Mycroft einen Satz beendet hatte, doch dieses Mal wollte ihm beim besten Willen nichts einfallen. Insgeheim war er froh, dass Mycroft nichts Negatives über die Beziehung sagte und sie somit scheinbar guthieß. Schamesröte stieg ihm in die Wangen, er hoffte jedoch, dass die Atemmaske sie weitestgehend verbarg.

„Es war wirklich an der Zeit! Die Sache mit seiner baldigen Exfrau sollte jedoch schnellstmöglich aus der Welt geschafft werden. Ich habe bereits ein paar Experten beauftragt, Informationen über sie zu sammeln und herauszufinden, ob Magnussen tatsächlich Dateien über ihre vergangenen Machenschaften hat oder ob auch das eines ihrer zahlreichen Märchen war“, erklärte Mycroft und fixierte Sherlock grimmig.

„Aber zuerst möchte ich wissen, warum du nicht früher zu mir gekommen bist?! Nein, sag es mir nicht, ich kann deine kindischen Ausreden nicht mehr ertragen! Hättest du von Anfang an auf mich gehört und Magnussen mir überlassen, dann würdest du jetzt nicht hier liegen!“

Mycroft so außer sich zu sehen, war äußerst selten. Sherlock wich den flammenden Blicken seines großen Bruders aus, wappnete sich innerlich für die kommende Standpauke.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du ihm direkt in die Hände gespielt hast? Schon seit— Nein, das geht dich nichts an. Dir ist nicht zu trauen.“ Schnaubend verschränkte Mycroft die Arme vor der Brust und stellte sich ans Fenster.

Sherlock zog die Brauen kraus. Etwas in der Wortwahl ließ ihn aufhorchen. „Er ist bereits auf dich zugekommen, oder?“, fragte er ohne Umschweife.

Mycroft verweilte in seiner abgewandten Position, als er antwortete: „Ja, aber das war noch vor deinem Einbruch in sein Büro. Er wollte mich kennenlernen und mir zu verstehen geben, dass ich in seinen Fokus gerückt war.“

„War das bevor oder nachdem er in die Baker Street gekommen war und mir gezeigt hat, dass er die Briefe von Lord Smallwood hat?“

„Das alles hat nichts mit dir zu tun, Sherlock. Lass es gut sein.“

„Es hat ganz offensichtlich mit mir zu tun!“, konterte Sherlock und machte mit der linken Hand eine ausholende Geste, die seinen geschundenen Körper umfasste.

Mycroft funkelte ihn über die Schulter hinweg an. „Du wärst nicht hier, wenn—“

„Das sagtest du bereits! Was will Magnussen von dir? Was hat er gesagt?“

Widerwillig drehte sich Mycroft herum, ohne die Barriere seiner überkreuzten Arme sinken zu lassen. „Das ist doch offensichtlich! Er will mich erpressen. Das ist es, was er tut. Er erpresst andere, um seinen Einfluss zu vergrößern. Reichtum ist nicht sein Ziel, sondern Macht. Er ist regelrecht davon besessen, Menschen, die bedeutungsvolle Positionen innehaben, in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen; ihnen zu zeigen, wie wenig sie ihr eigenes Leben unter Kontrolle haben...“

„Darauf fällst du aber doch nicht herein, oder?“, fragte Sherlock spöttisch.

„Du verstehst das nicht, Sherlock. Er findet die Schwachpunkte seiner Opfer heraus und verwendet sie skrupellos und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste gegen sie. In diesem Fall ist sein Opfer kein austauschbarer Politiker, sondern Großbritannien! Jeder hat einen Schwachpunkt. _Jeder_...“ Mycrofts Blick senkte sich.

Er starrte eine Weile auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt irgendwo auf dem blankpolierten Linoleumboden, bevor er fortfuhr. „Wenn er etwas will, dann bekommt er es auch – dabei hat sich sein Größenwahn bisher in Grenzen gehalten. Seine Forderungen waren nie leicht zu erfüllen, aber immer im Bereich des Möglichen...“

„Ihr dachtet also ernsthaft, er würde sich schon irgendwann zufrieden geben, wenn ihr ihm nur genügend Wünsche erfüllt? Das ist lächerlich. Und was will er jetzt?“, drängte Sherlock.

Mycrofts Augen, erneut kühl und distanziert, fanden seine, gaben jedoch nichts preis. „Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Na schön, dann behalte es für dich!“ Sherlock schnaubte frustriert. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Mycroft tatsächlich nicht wusste, was der machthungrige Medienmogul und Meistererpresser wollte, erschien ihm unmöglich. Doch Mycrofts Vertrauen in ihn hatte sich, trotz Sherlocks Leid, noch nicht wieder völlig erholt. Es würde eine ganze Weile vergehen müssen, bis sie wieder bedenkenlos zusammenarbeiten könnten. Falls sie das je gekonnt haben...

Mycroft ahmte das Schnauben nach und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, wie um Sherlocks Verhalten als grundlos kindisch abzutun.

Sie schwiegen eine ganze Weile, das Piepen und Summen der Geräte die einzigen Geräusche in dem kleinen Zimmer.

Für einen winzigen Augenblick wünschte sich Sherlock, dass er die Zeit zurückdrehen und Lady Smallwoods Auftrag nicht angenommen hätte. Aber er wusste, dass dieser Gedanke absurd war. Nicht etwa, weil so etwas grundsätzlich unmöglich war, sondern weil er sich selbst zu gut kannte. Solch einen Auftrag hätte er nie im Leben abgelehnt.

Darüber hinaus hätte Mary weiterhin ihr doppeltes Spiel gespielt; ihre wahre Identität wäre vielleicht nie entdeckt worden. Doch das Schlimmste war, dass John noch immer mit ihr zusammen gewesen wäre; dass er und Sherlock nie diesen allerwichtigsten aller Sprünge gewagt hätten.   
Die Ehe mit dieser Frau hätte die zahlreichen Risse, welche sich seit Sherlocks Rückkehr nach London aufgetan hatten, Stück für Stück geweitet, vertieft und die Freundschaft der beiden Männer letztendlich entzweit. Sie wären immer weiter auseinandergedriftet, unwillentlich und dennoch unvermeidbar, bis sie wieder zu Fremden geworden wären.

Aber das war nicht passiert, erinnerte sich Sherlock, nichts würde sie nunmehr trennen. Sein Herz zog sich in einer absonderlichen Mischung aus Schmerz und Wonne zusammen.

_John..._

Wie heraufbeschworen erschien John in der Tür des Krankenzimmers. Er war außer Atem, die Wangen gerötet. Er war gerannt. Sein Haar war noch feucht von der Dusche, die er genommen hatte. Er hatte sich umgezogen und eine Tasche über die Schulter geworfen. Es war die gleiche, die Sherlock auch bei seinem letzten Krankenhausaufenthalt dabei gehabt hatte, was darauf schließen ließ, dass John ein paar Kleidungsstücke und persönliche Gegenstände für ihn zusammengepackt haben musste.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Johns Gesicht aus, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Ein Schauer ging durch Sherlock, als John an das Bett herantrat, eine Hand um seine Schultern legte und ganz selbstverständlich sein Gesicht in die wirren Locken presste.

„Hey...“, wisperte John. Warmer Atem streifte Sherlocks Kopfhaut, ließ seinen Magen einen nervösen Satz machen. Hätte John ihn geküsst, wenn die Atemmaske nicht wäre? Unerschrocken und liebevoll? Ganz gleich, wer gerade anwesend war und zusah?

Sherlock entging nicht, wie Mycroft diskret das Gesicht abwandte und mit mildem Interesse die Vorhänge studierte.

„Sorry“, meinte John, noch immer grinsend, als ob er sich für die zur Schau gestellte Intimität entschuldigen müsste. „Ich hab dir ein paar Sachen mitgebracht.“ Die Tasche platzierte er vor dem winzigen Schrank, welcher in die Wand neben der Tür eingelassen war, dann setzte er sich auf den freien Stuhl neben das Bett und legte seine Hand auf Sherlocks Unterarm – ganz genauso wie am vergangenen Morgen.

Mycroft räusperte sich verhalten. „Es gibt etwas, dass wir besprechen sollten.“

„Kann das nicht warten?“, fragte John. „Sherlock braucht seine Ruhe und—“

Doch Mycroft schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, unterbrach Johns Redefluss. „Tut mir leid, aber das kann es wirklich nicht. Zum einen, weil ich gleich zurück ins Büro muss und zum anderen, weil Sherlock in etwa einer Stunde abgeholt wird.“

„Abge— Was soll das heißen?“ Sherlocks Stirn furchte sich ungläubig.

„Dieses Krankenhaus ist nicht sicher. Es gibt zu wenig Kameras und das Wachpersonal ist nicht auf die Gefahr eingestellt, der wir uns gegenübergestellt sehen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Mary – oder wer auch immer – hierher kommt und zu Ende bringt, was sie angefangen hat. Es ist wichtig, dass Sherlock sich vollständig erholt, bevor wir weitere Schritte einleiten“, erklärte Mycroft sachlich und ohne seinen Bruder aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Das ist doch Unsinn! Mary hatte bereits zahlreiche Gelegenheit, mich zu töten – aber sie hat sie nicht genutzt!“, protestierte Sherlock. „Warum sollte sie jetzt—“

„Du verteidigst sie nicht noch immer, oder?“, unterbrach Mycroft. „Bevor sie auf dich geschossen hat, wusste nur Magnussen von ihrer wahren Identität. Wir können nicht ausschließen, dass der einzige Grund, warum sie bisher weder in der Baker Street noch hier aufgekreuzt ist, John ist. Sie muss damit rechnen, dass er sich gegen sie stellen würde.“

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie—“

„Sherlock... ich werde es auf keinen Fall riskieren. Nicht in deinem Zustand.“

John griff nach Sherlocks Hand, drückte sie beschwichtigend. „Ich denke, dass er recht hat.“

Sherlock presste die Lippen zusammen und ließ seinen Blick verdrossen über die Falten werfende Bettdecke wandern, unter der sich sein geschundener Körper abzeichnete. Wie viel würde er noch ertragen können, ehe seine Hülle den Geist aufgab? Und was hätte er in diesem Fall gewonnen? Wenn sie sich nicht freiwillig stellten, würden Mary und Magnussen weiterhin ihren kriminellen Machenschaften nachgehen, und John wäre nicht sicher. Genauso wenig wie Mycroft und wer weiß, wer sonst noch...

Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit als sich jetzt zurückzuziehen und einen Plan zu schmieden.

„Einverstanden“, murmelte Sherlock.

John kämpfte sichtlich mit sich, nickte aber schließlich und wandte sich Mycroft zu. „Wo werdet ihr ihn hinbringen?“

Mycroft schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Das werde ich euch zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht sagen. Über den Aufenthaltsort dürfen keine Informationen nach außen gelangen und auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass du sie weitergeben würdest, möchte ich jedes unnötige Risiko vermeiden.“

„Wie lange?“, fragte John und betrachtete die Stelle, wo er Sherlock berührte. Sherlock drehte seine Hand herum, so dass die Handfläche nach oben zeigte, und verschränkte seine Finger mit Johns.

„Es gibt dort ein paar sehr fähig Ärzte. Sie werdend diese Entscheidung treffen.“

John nickte erneut. „Also gut.“

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr in Kontakt bleiben könnt. Vielleicht wird das Sherlock davon abhalten, die Ärzte und Pfleger um den Verstand zu bringen“, meinte Mycroft mit einem teils vorwurfsvollen, teils drohenden Unterton in der Stimme.

Sherlock kam nicht umhin, zu schmunzeln. Er wollte sich bei Mycroft für die Rücksichtnahme bedanken, fand aber nicht die richtigen Worte. Zu ungewohnt war es, dass sein Bruder alles tat, um sein Leben angenehmer zu gestalten. Nun, er würde vermutlich genug Zeit haben, während seines Exils die passenden Worte zu finden.

„Da ist noch etwas.“ John und Sherlock sahen erneut zu Mycroft auf. „Es ist vielmehr eine Frage, die mich seit einiger Zeit umtreibt...“

„Was ist es?“, fragte Sherlock.

„Es geht um Mary... Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hast du ihre Schwangerschaft während der Hochzeitsfeier deduziert. Da ich selbst nicht anwesend war, würde ich gern wissen, wie du zu dieser Deduktion gekommen bist.“

Ruckartig blitzten verschiedene Momentaufnahmen in Sherlocks Erinnerung auf.

_Appetit._

_Ich verhungere._

_Geschmackssinn._

_Ugh, den Wein habe ich ausgesucht. Widerlich._

_Heute morgen war dir schlecht. Du warst sauer, dass ich es erwähnt habe. Alle Zeichen sprechen dafür._

Schwangerschaft. Es war so schrecklich offensichtlich. Aber das war nicht, worauf Mycroft hinaus wollte. Genervt verdrehte Sherlock die Augen. „Geht das schon wieder los? Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, Mycroft!“

„Was?“, mischte sich John ein. „Was geht schon wieder los? Wovon sprichst du?“

„Sherlock seufzte echauffiert. „Als ich noch klein war und meine Kenntnisse dementsprechend noch nicht so ausgereift, hat Mycroft meine Deduktionen ständig angefochten. Für ihn war das ein Spiel. Ein Spiel, um mich zu demütigen, aber heutzuta—“

„Du lässt dich noch immer zu sehr von deinen Gefühlen leiten, Sherlock. Dir geht es nicht allein um die Lösung eines Rätsels, sondern darum, für deine Bemühungen gelobt zu werden. Du brauchst die Anerkennung für dein angekratztes Ego und willst gleichzeitig alle anderen in den Schatten stellen“, fasste Mycroft ausschweifend zusammen und Sherlock hätte schwören können, dass er den kleinsten Hinweis eines Lächelns in den Mundwinkeln seines Bruders ausmachen konnte.

„Komm zum Punkt!“, fauchte Sherlock, so dass die Innenseite seiner Atemmaske beschlug.

„Der Punkt ist, dass du deine Deduktionen viel zu schnell herausposaunst. Zugegeben, die meisten Menschen sind zu sehr davon überrascht, dass man ihre Taten und Geheimnisse an den scheinbar unbedeutendsten Dinge ablesen kann. Aber wenn dich jemand kennt und durchschaut; wenn dieser jemand weiß, wie er dich ausspielen kann, indem er dich gezielt auf Hinweise aufmerksam macht...“ Mycroft ließ den Satz offen zwischen ihnen in der Luft schweben und sah seinen kleinen Bruder auffordernd an.

Natürlich, natürlich musste er eine Lektion aus dieser Schmach machen!

„...dann könnte das meine Deduktionen beeinflussen, ja...“, schloss Sherlock. Die Bilder der vergangenen Nacht drängten sich plötzlich mit aller Gewalt aus seinem Unterbewusstsein, stolperten übereinander, als ob jedes zuerst betrachtet werden wollte. Sein Kopf war dermaßen angefüllt mit ihnen, dass er zu zerbersten drohte.

Sherlocks Atmung beschleunigte sich, der Puls raste durch seine Venen.

Eher am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung spürte er, wie sich Johns Griff an seinem Arm verstärkte; wie John versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Sorgenvolle Linien zeichneten Augen und Mundwinkel, als er Sherlock anstarrte und geduldig auf eine Erklärung wartete.

„Es könnte sein, dass sie... gar nicht schwanger ist...“, schlussfolgerte Sherlock nachdenklich und Mycroft nickte.

 

+++

tbc

 


	25. Chapter 25

„Du glaubst, dass Mary die Symptome bewusst vorgespielt hat, damit du eine Schwangerschaft deduzierst?“, fragte John und zog betroffen die Brauen zusammen. Konnte das stimmen? Bestand wirklich die Möglichkeit, dass Mary das alles erfunden hatte? Leider konnte John sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass sie tatsächlich zu solch einer Tat fähig war. Schließlich war ihre gesamte Existenz auf Lügen aufgebaut.

Wenn Sherlocks Vermutung tatsächlich zutraf, musste Mary die ganze Angelegenheit schon seit Langem geplant haben. Die ganze Sache wurde einfach immer besser!

„Aber warum hat sie mich dann aufgefordert, sie zu ihrem Ultraschalltermin zu begleiten? Dabei wäre doch herausgekommen, dass sie nicht schwanger ist“, wandte John ein und sah von einem Holmes-Bruder zum anderen.

„Sie wollte vermutlich sichergehen, dass du ihr die Lüge abkaufst, wenn es denn eine ist“, sagte Mycroft. „Hast du bisher irgendeinen Beweis für die Schwangerschaft gesehen? Einen Test oder Ähnliches?“

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen, Sherlocks Deduktion infrage zu stellen. Der Ultraschalltermin nächste Woche ist ihr erster. Einen Test hat sie meines Wissens nicht gemacht – zumindest nicht in meiner Gegenwart.“

Schuldbewusst rieb sich John über das Gesicht. „Ich war vorhin bei ihr und hab meine restlichen Sachen geholt. Ich bin... etwas laut geworden. Keine Ahnung, ob sie jetzt überhaupt noch zulassen wird, dass ich mit ihr zu der Untersuchung gehe.“

Wenn Mary ihn von nun an ausschließen würde, was er zuvor vielleicht sogar in Kauf genommen hätte, dann würde es sehr schwierig werden, an die Ergebnisse der bevorstehenden Untersuchung heranzukommen. John trat sich mental in den Hintern, weil er so impulsiv gehandelt und damit eine schnelle Aufklärung blockiert hatte.

Als sich Sherlocks Finger um seine schlossen und sanft zudrückten, sah er auf. „Das hätte vermutlich nichts geändert. Wenn sie vorgehabt hat, die Ergebnisse zu fälschen, wäre dir das in dem Moment bestimmt nicht aufgefallen. Sie ist geübt darin, dir etwas vorzumachen.“

„Ja, das ist wahr...“, gestand John und sah beiseite. Er fühlte sich schrecklich nutzlos.

Mycroft sah auf seine Armbanduhr, rückte seine Krawatte zurecht und griff nach seinem schwarzen Regenschirm, der wie ein stiller Beobachter in einer Ecke des Raumes lehnte. „Es bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit vor der Abreise. Ich werde euch daher allein lassen“, sagte Mycroft und verließ das Zimmer, ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten.

John schnaubte amüsiert und lächelte Sherlock an. „Scheint so, als hätten wir seinen Segen, hm?“

Sherlock erwiderte das Lächeln, hob jedoch skeptisch eine Augenbraue, als ob er Johns Aussage anzweifelte. Keineswegs würde er einfach so hinnehmen, dass Mycroft kein Drama aus der Beziehung machte. Nicht nach allem, was in den letzten Jahren sowohl zwischen den Brüdern, als auch in Johns Leben vorgefallen war.

John streichelte über Sherlocks Arm, suchte nach passenden Worten für diese wenigen Minuten, die ihnen noch blieben. Zwar war ihm klar, dass Mycrofts Plan, Sherlock in Sicherheit zu bringen, das Beste war, was sie tun konnten. Aber der Gedanke, die nächsten Tage allein in der Baker Street zu leben und kein Auge auf Sherlock haben zu können, brannte ein schmerzhaftes Loch in sein Herz.

„Ich wäre vorhin nicht nach Hause gegangen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass wir so wenig Zeit haben werden...“, sagte John leise.

„Ich weiß.“

Sie verfielen in Schweigen. Das Schnaufen und Piepen der Geräte erinnerte an das beständige Ticken einer Uhr. Ihnen lief die Zeit davon und John wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte, um den Abschied ein wenig leichter zu machen. Er wollte Sherlock in den Arm nehmen, ihn küssen, das Gewicht und die Wärme seines Körpers spüren. Aber das war im Augenblick keine gute Idee.

„Wie lange wird es dauern?“, fragte Sherlock.

„Was meinst du?“

„Die Lunge, wie lange, bis sie heilt? Ungefähr.“

„Ich weiß nicht genau... zwei Wochen, schätze ich. Ich bin nicht dein Arzt, Sherlock“, meinte John mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

„Natürlich bist du das“, konterte Sherlock mit einem Verdrehen der Augen.

John saugte die Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne und kaute darauf herum, bevor er mit einem leichten Seufzen antwortete. „Nicht in nächster Zeit. Und bisher habe ich auch keine besonders gute Arbeit geleistet, wie man sieht...“

„John—“, wollte Sherlock einwenden, doch John wehrte mit einer wegwischenden Handbewegung ab.

„Schon gut, ich weiß. Trotzdem... mir hätte auffallen sollen, dass es dir nicht gutgeht.“

„Sei kein Idiot! Du hast alles getan, was in deiner Macht stand. Ich bin froh, dass du an meiner Seite warst, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Du bist derjenige, der mich immer beschützt... _immer_.“ Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er nicht fassen, dass er das erst jetzt erkannt hatte. Er zog die Maske von seinem Gesicht, nahm einen prüfenden Atemzug und, scheinbar zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, lächelte John aufmunternd an. „Komm her und küss mich...“

John stand auf und überlegte verunsichert, wie er sich Sherlock nähern konnte, ohne an einen der Schläuche zu stoßen. Sherlock hatte wahrlich genug Schmerzen durchgestanden. Er setzte sich an den äußersten Rand der Bettkante, platzierte vorsichtig eine Hand neben Sherlocks Schulter und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Es war kaum mehr als ein Hauch, die zarteste aller Berührungen. Obwohl Sherlocks Lippen wegen der Dehydration spröde waren und nichts von ihrer gewohnten Weichheit hatten, löste diese zaghafte Liebkosung ein aufgeregtes Gefühl in Johns Magen aus. Wie beim Achterbahnfahren. Ein Vakuum in seinem Inneren.

John strich Sherlock ein paar vereinzelte Haare aus der Stirn, streichelte über seine Wange, seinen Mundwinkel und küsste ihn erneut. „Komm bald zu mir zurück, okay?“, flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme. Er wollte Sherlock nicht allein gehen lassen, wusste aber, dass ihm keine Wahl blieb.

 

*

 

Kurz vor Sherlocks Abtransport schickte Mycroft John weg. So wusste John nicht einmal, wer Sherlock begleitete und in was für einem Transportmittel er befördert werden würde.

Zum Abschied bekam John ein Ladekabel und ein abhörsicheres Handy überreicht, auf dem nicht eine einzige Nummer gespeichert war. John würde warten müssen, bis Sherlock ihn kontaktierte. Für den Fall, dass er Sherlock erreichen musste, sollte er sich die jeweilige Nummer merken und jeden erfolgten Anruf im Anschluss aus dem Protokoll löschen. Es wunderte John nicht im Geringsten, dass Mycroft etwas für komplizierte Sicherheitsmaßnahmen übrig hatte.

John bedankte sich und fuhr schweren Herzens in die Baker Street zurück. Nachdem er der besorgten Mrs Hudson eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse gegeben hatte, ging er in die Wohnung im ersten Stock und wechselte als erstes Sherlocks Bettbezüge. Ob die Blutflecken aus den hochwertigen Stoffen entfernt werden konnten, wusste er nicht. Er war jedoch zu müde, um noch einmal zu Mrs Hudson zu gehen und sie um Rat zu fragen.

Obwohl es erst Nachmittag war, entkleidete sich John bis auf die Unterhose und holte eines von Sherlocks T-Shirts aus dem Schrank, zog es sich über den Kopf und stieg in das Bett. Gramvoll erinnerte er sich daran, dass das T-Shirt, welches Sherlock letzte Nacht getragen hatte, von dessen Körper geschnitten und entsorgt worden war.

Er drückte Sherlocks Kopfkissen an sich, als wäre es der Mann selbst. Unter dem Duft von Mrs Hudsons Weichspüler konnte John gerade genug von Sherlocks eigenem Geruch wahrnehmen, dass es ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. John schniefte und blinzelte gegen das Brennen an, nicht bereit, sich an diesem Tag einen weiteren Gefühlsausbruch zu gestatten.

Der Schlaf blieb ihm jedoch fern. Immer wieder gingen ihm die letzten Stunden durch den Kopf, das schreckliche Erwachen noch vor Morgengrauen, die lebenserhaltenden Maßnahmen, die er ganz automatisch umgesetzt hatte, und schließlich die scheinbar endlose Fahrt ins Krankenhaus.

Wehmütig erinnerte er sich daran, wie sich Sherlock in der vergangenen Nacht an ihn gekuschelt hatte, die langen Glieder um Johns kompaktere Gestalt geschlungen, das Gesicht in seinen Nacken gedrückt. John hätte nie gedacht, dass er in so einer Position schlafen könnte. Die unmittelbare Nähe seiner Bettpartner war ihm, wenn es um Schlaf ging, immer eher zu viel gewesen. Zu eng, zu warm.

Aus irgendeinem Grund war es mit Sherlock anders. Es fühlte sich gut an, Sherlock so nah wie möglich zu sein – und trotzdem war es nie genug. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Sherlock dieses unglaubliche Bedürfnis nach Nähe hatte, etwas, das John ihm nie zugetraut hätte, sie gleichzeitig aber nicht als etwas selbstverständlich betrachtete. Jeder Kuss, jede Berührung ging mit einer implizierten Frage einher, einer tiefsitzenden Unsicherheit, die John ihm so schnell wie möglich austreiben wollte.

Aber das würden sie nun auf einen anderen Tag verschieben müssen. John hoffte inständig, dass die verbleibenden Wunden bald verheilen würden und Sherlock nach Hause zurückkommen konnte.

Johns Urlaub endete diese Woche. Die Arbeit in der kleinen Praxis würde ihn sicherlich von Sherlocks Abwesenheit ablenken, aber da auch Mary dort arbeitete, war seine Vorfreude deutlich gedämpft. Er hoffte, dass die Kollegen nicht allzu viel von den Streitigkeiten zwischen ihm und Mary mitbekommen würden, war aber unsicher, ob Mary das genauso sehen würde. Darüber hinaus stand nun die Frage im Raum, ob Mary tatsächlich schwanger war. Wie konnte er das in Erfahrung bringen? Mary hatte ihm nie gesagt, wann der Ultraschalltermin stattfinden würde, noch zu welchem Frauenarzt sie ging.

Vielleicht hatte sie es tatsächlich seit Anfang an darauf angelegt, einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, so dass der Termin entfallen würde – nur hatte John ihr die Mühe in seiner Wut abgenommen. Es war zum Verrücktwerden.

Den Untersuchungsergebnissen eines fremden Arztes zu trauen, war jedenfalls keine Option. Es stand jedoch außer Frage, dass John selbst eine Untersuchung bei Mary durchführte – davon einmal abgesehen, dass Mary so etwas nach dem Auftritt am Vormittag kaum zulassen würde.

Was sollte er also tun?

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend stand John auf und holte das Handy aus seiner Hosentasche, suchte den gewünschten Kontakt heraus und wartete auf das Freizeichen.

 

*

 

„Was willst du hier?“, fragte Mary. Ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich, aber John hatte nicht die Absicht, sich von ihr einschüchtern zu lassen.

„Kann ich reinkommen? Ich muss mit dir reden.“

Mary schnaubte verächtlich. „Zweimal an einem Tag? Was für eine Ehre! Hast du irgend etwas Lebenswichtiges vergessen oder willst du mich einfach nur leiden sehen?“

„Sei nicht so theatralisch, ja? Du hast wirklich keinen Grund, dich so aufzuführen, nach allem, was du getan hast!“, meinte John störrisch.

Mary verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, trat jedoch widerwillig beiseite und ließ John in die Wohnung. „Also? Was willst du?“

„Der Ultraschalltermin... wann ist der? Du hast mir keine Nachricht geschickt.“

„Ich dachte, du hättest überhaupt kein Interesse daran! Als ich in der Baker Street war, hast du eher den Eindruck gemacht, als wolltest du _damit_ nichts zu tun haben“, erwiderte Mary und streichelte demonstrativ über ihren Bauch.

„Natürlich habe ich Interesse. Kinder sind nicht für die Machenschaften ihrer Eltern verantwortlich. Daher sollte man sie Unstimmigkeiten und Streit auch nicht spüren lassen.“ John beobachtete Marys Gesicht aufmerksam, konnte aber nicht einschätzen, wie sie diese Feststellung auffasste. Sie war selbstverständlich noch immer wütend, aber gleichzeitig flackerte so etwas wie Wachsamkeit und Neugier über ihre Züge.

„Der Termin ist am Mittwoch“, erklärte sie monoton.

John nickte knapp, schüttelte dann jedoch gleich den Kopf. „Spielt keine Rolle. Ich habe einen Ersatztermin vereinbart. Am Montag. Ich habe bereits angekündigt, dass wir später arbeiten kommen werden. Ein ehemaliger Kollege wird die Untersuchung durchführen. Jemand, dem ich vertraue.“

John spürte geradezu physisch, wie sich Marys Blick in seine Haut bohrte. Er würde ihr nicht verraten, dass es sich bei dem Kollegen um Sarah Sawyer handelte. Keinesfalls wollte er das Risiko eingehen und auch noch sie in Gefahr bringen. Sollte Mary sich kooperativ zeigen, würde sie noch früh genug erfahren, wen John mit ins Boot geholt hatte.

„Spinnst du?! Du kannst doch nicht einfach entscheiden, zu welchem Arzt ich gehe!“, erwiderte Mary aufgebracht.

„Unter diesen Umständen—“

„Nein! Unter _gar keinen_ Umständen, John! Du hast das nicht zu bestimmen!“

„Hör mir zu“, sagte John in einem bedrohlich ruhigen Tonfall. Er ging einen gezielten Schritt auf Mary zu, nicht bereit, in dieser Sache kleinbeizugeben. „Wenn du nicht willst, dass wir dich noch heute der Polizei übergeben; wenn du die Hoffnung, deine Dateien zurückzubekommen oder zu vernichten, aufgegeben hast, dann—“

„Du kannst das nicht entscheiden, John. Du hast kein Recht—“

„Es ist auch mein Kind... _oder_?“, unterbrach John provokativ.

„Ist das dein Ernst?! _Du_ bist doch derjenige, der fremdgeht! Wir sind noch immer verheiratet und ich habe dich nie mit einem anderen Mann betrogen, aber du... Du konntest es gar nicht erwarten, mich so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden, damit du mit ihm ins Bett steigen kannst, oder?! Du und Sherlock— ich habe es von Anfang an gewusst und nichts gesagt, weil ich gehofft habe, dass du erkennst, wie lächerlich das alles ist!“, keifte Mary laut.

John versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, nicht nach diesem Köder zu schnappen, aber die Worte trafen gezielt die wunden Stellen in seinem Inneren.

„ _Ich_ war es, die dich nach seinem fingierten Selbstmord wieder aufgebaut hat! _Ich_ war es, die an deiner Seite war, als er plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht ist und so getan hat, als wäre nichts geschehen! Weil er gar nicht versteht, wie _normale_ Menschen fühlen!“

„Sei still“, raunte John bedrohlich.

„Wer hat Nacht für Nacht an deiner Seite gelegen und beruhigend auf dich eingeredet, als du mal wieder einen Alptraum von seinem Sprung hattest, hm?! Wer hat verhindert, dass du dich in ein frühes Grab säufst, weil du den Verlust deines _ach-so-guten_ _Freundes_ nicht verkraften konntest? Es war nicht Sherlock, John, er war derjenige, der diese Dinge ausgelöst hat und ich kann dir _versprechen_... er wird es wieder tun!“, zischte Mary, die kleinen Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Du benutzt schrecklich oft das Wörtchen _wir_ , aber es gibt kein _wir_ , wenn es um Sherlock Holmes geht. Er ist egozentrisch und skrupellos, die Gefühle anderer interessieren ihn nicht. Sobald er sich mit dir langweilt, wird er dich fallenlassen, John. Je schneller du das einsiehst, desto besser für dich!“, schloss Mary und wandte sich ab. „Und jetzt verschwinde, ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!“

John straffte die Schultern, atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, um seinen rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen und die Kontrolle über seine Stimme zurückzugewinnen. Er würde sich nicht von Mary übertölpeln lassen, schon gar nicht, wenn es um Sherlock ging.

„Du kennst ihn nicht. Das Bild, das du von ihm hast, könnte nicht weniger zutreffend sein. Und die Person, die du beschrieben hast, egozentrisch, skrupellos, gefühlskalt... das bist du selbst.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte sich John herum und verließ die Wohnung.

 

*

 

„Das war ein sehr dummer Schachzug, John. Wir hätten die Angelegenheit auch ohne großes Aufsehen erledigen können. Schließlich ist es nur eine Formalität“, sagte Mycroft, ohne den Blick von den Papieren zu nehmen, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen. Er setzte seinen Namen unter das erste Dokument, reichte es seiner Assistentin und wiederholte die Prozedur noch zwei weitere Male, bevor er wieder zu John aufsah.

„Man sollte eine Kobra nicht piesacken und anschließend hoffen, dass sie einen nicht beißt! Es geht hierbei schließlich nicht nur um dich.“

„Das ist mir bewusst, Mycroft“, erwiderte John und rutschte auf dem gepolsterten Stuhl hin und her. „Aber ich kann es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, dass diese Frau auch nur das geringste Bisschen mit meinem Leben zu tun hat!“

Der Diogenes-Club machte John immer ein wenig nervös. Er verstand nicht, warum die Mitglieder so viel Wert darauf legten, sich hier zu begegnen und stundenlang anzuschweigen. Nach der kleinen Auseinandersetzung mit Mary am Vortag wollte er jedoch nicht darauf verzichten, Mycroft so schnell wie möglich von seiner Begegnung zu berichten und weitere Schritte einzuleiten.

„Nun, ein gewisses _Bisschen_ verbleibt dennoch! Sollte sich herausstellen, dass sie tatsächlich schwanger ist, wirst du dich dieser Realität stellen müssen“, sagte Mycroft. „Die Überwachung von Ms Morstan wird umgehend erhöht werden. Sollte sie versuchen, die Stadt zu verlassen, wird man sie festnehmen. Es wäre jedoch nach wie vor von Vorteil, wenn sie uns Informationen zu Magnussen geben würde, selbst wenn das hieße, dass wir Beweise gegen sie verlieren würden.“

John schnaubte frustriert. „Ohne Beweise kann sie nicht festgenommen werden, oder? Sherlock und Magnussen sind die Einzigen, die bestätigen können, dass sie es war, die geschossen hat.“

„Das ist korrekt“, erwiderte Mycroft. „Aber – so absurd es auch erscheinen mag – Charles Augustus Magnussen ist das größere Übel, dem wir uns im Moment gegenübergestellt sehen.“

John schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und sah beiseite. Er wischte sich über den Mund, wie um die Worte, die er Sherlocks Bruder am liebsten entgegengebrüllt hätte, zurückzuhalten. Wie konnte er nur behaupten, dass Mary das kleinere Problem war, nachdem sie auf seinen Bruder geschossen hatte?!

Mycroft faltete eines der unterzeichneten Papiere, schob es in einen Briefumschlag und reichte diesen über den massigen Schreibtisch an John weiter. „Meinen Glückwunsch, damit bist du offiziell geschieden. Unter anderen Umständen hätte das natürlich viel länger gedauert und das Einverständnis beider Eheleute bedurft, aber da die Frau namens Mary Morsten seit Jahren tot ist, ist das hinfällig. Ich werde ihr die Papiere bei nächster Gelegenheit zukommen lassen – der Vollständigkeit halber.“

„Ja, natürlich. Warte vielleicht ein paar Tage, wenn das möglich ist. Ich wüsste vorher gern, ob sie schwanger ist oder nicht“, erwiderte John.

Mycroft nickte nachsichtig und ließ den zweiten Umschlag in einer Schublade verschwinden.

„Sherlock hat die Einrichtung übrigens wohlbehalten erreicht. Er wird ein paar Untersuchungen über sich ergehen lassen müssen, bevor man ihm seinen Frieden lässt. Aber ich bin sicher, dass er sich in den nächsten Tagen bei dir melden wird.“

John verzog unglücklich den Mund. Er hatte gehofft, dass er vielleicht noch an diesem Abend mit Sherlock sprechen können würde. Nur allzu gern wollte er ihm von der Begegnung mit Mary erzählen, von der Scheidung und vor allem davon, wie sehr er ihn bereits vermisste. Es war nichts zu machen.

„Gut...“, sagte er schlicht. „Dann... werde ich jetzt gehen. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du irgendetwas über Mary herausgefunden hast.“

John verließ das Gebäude und atmete erleichtert aus, als er auf die Straße trat. Er fühlte sich, als wäre ihm eine schwere Last von den Schultern genommen werden.

Scheidung, das war der erste, wichtige Schritt. Die Sonne schien und er beschloss, ein Stück zu Fuß zu gehen, auf dem Rückweg in die Baker Street vielleicht etwas einzukaufen und Mrs Hudson ein paar Blumen mitzubringen.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste er noch nicht, dass jeder seiner Schritte beobachtet wurden.

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

Sherlock war schrecklich gelangweilt. Nachdem er diverse Untersuchungen über sich ergehen lassen hatte, hatte man ihn wieder in ein Einzelzimmer geschoben und dort endlich allein gelassen. Zumindest war es etwas größer als das letzte. Ein paar mehr oder weniger geschmackvolle Kunstdrucke, denen er sicherlich bald überdrüssig werden würde, hingen an den Wänden. Darüber hinaus befand sich ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und ein kleiner Kleiderschrank in dem Zimmer.

Das ständige Piepen und Schnaufen der Geräte war auch hier nicht anders als in London. Der Drainageschlauch steckte nach wie vor in seiner Brust, während die Atemmaske ihn mit zusätzlichem Sauerstoff versorgte.

Von der Fahrt in dieses geheime Krankenhaus hatte er kaum etwas mitbekommen. Die meiste Zeit hatte er geschlafen, glücklicherweise ohne von irgendwelchen seltsamen Träumen heimgesucht zu werden. Er vermutete, dass man ihm über einen der Infusionsbeutel ein Medikament verabreicht hatte, um ihn ruhigzustellen. Anders war die Lethargie, die sich seiner bemächtigt hatte, kaum zu erklären.

Der Nachteil war, dass an Schlaf nun nicht mehr zu denken war. Draußen ging die Sonne unter und Sherlock versuchte, sich auf die elendig langen Stunden der Isolation und Einsamkeit einzustellen, aber es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen.

Konnte es wahr sein, dass es nur die paar Nächte gebraucht hatte, um sich an die Anwesenheit eines anderen Menschen in seinem Bett zu gewöhnen? Nun, es war nicht _irgendein_ Mensch. Es war John. John mit seiner warmen Haut und dem wunderbaren Duft, der Sherlock regelmäßig den Kopf verdrehte. John und das leise Seufzen, das er ausstieß, wenn sich irgendeine Erinnerung zu einem Traum formte und die Augäpfel unter seinen Lidern hin und her huschen ließ.

Sherlock vermisste ihn bereits. Dabei hatte er den Großteil seines Lebens ohne John zugebracht. Und selbst nachdem sie einander endlich begegnet waren, konnte man ihre gemeinsame Zeit in zwei beinahe gleich große Abschnitte einteilen: mit John und fern von John. Es war eigenartig, im Rückblick wahrzunehmen, wie der invalide Militärarzt mehr und mehr Platz in Sherlocks Leben eingenommen hatte, ohne dass dieser es je als störend empfunden hatte.

Nachdenklich blickte Sherlock zu der Wanduhr, die lautlos vor sich hin tickte und seufzte schwer. Sein eigener, warmer Atem schlug ihm in der Maske entgegen, gleichzeitig beschwerte sich sein Brustkorb für das Strecken des malträtierten Gewebes mit einem schmerzhaften Ziehen.

Er war noch keine zwölf Stunden in diesem Krankenhaus. Vielleicht sollte er die Schwestern und Pfleger bei der nächsten Gelegenheit darum bitten, ihm ein Schlafmittel zu verabreichen, damit er diese ganze Langweile nicht länger ertragen musste. Das war nur fair, konnte Sherlock doch nicht versprechen, dass seine Laune nicht bald umschlagen und sich gegen jede Person richten würde, die ihm über den Weg lief.

Kurz vor zehn Uhr kam eine Schwester in den Raum und kontrollierte die Geräte, wechselte die verschiedenen Beutel und fragte, ob Sherlock Schmerzen habe. Sherlock verneinte, doch die Frau ließ sich nicht täuschen.

„Sind Sie sicher, Mr Holmes?“, fragte sie und klang dabei wie eine bevormundende Kindergärtnerin.

Sherlock machte eine komplizierte Bewegung mit seiner rechten Schulter, die nicht annähernd als Achselzucken durchging. „Es geht schon“, erwiderte er, als die Schwester nicht locker ließ. Auf einem Schild über ihrer rechten Brust stand der Name _Hannah_ , nicht dass Sherlock glaubte, ihn sich merken zu können.

„Ich werde Ihnen etwas für die Nacht geben, damit Sie schmerzlos schlafen können“, trällerte sie fröhlich, bereits damit beschäftigt, die Schmerzmittel der Infusion beizufügen. Die Spritze, in der sich das Medikament befand, hatte sie aus einem Täschchen in ihrer hummerroten Schlupfjacke gezogen.

„Wann bekomme ich ein Handy?“, fragte Sherlock, aber er konnte bereits am Gesicht der Frau ablesen, dass es nicht heute sein würde.

„Sie sollen sich ausruhen, Mr Holmes! Außerdem sollten Sie die Atemmaske nicht unbeaufsichtigt abnehmen, um keine Komplikationen zu verursachen, telefonieren entfällt also. Gedulden Sie sich ein paar Tage, dann bekommen Sie ein Gerät.“

Ein paar Tage?! Das war inakzeptabel!

„Ich könnte texten!“, protestierte Sherlock, aber der wissende Seitenblick, der ihn traf, ließ seine Hoffnung in sich zusammenfallen. Seine Lippen pressten sich zusammen, als wollten sie mit aller Macht verhindern, dass dieses einzelne Wort über sie stolperte und ihn bloßstellte. Er holte rasselnd Luft und stieß es schließlich heraus wie einen Fluch.

„ _Bitte!_ “

Hannah wandte sich ihm zu, stemmte eine Hand in ihre ausladende Hüfte und betrachtete den Mann streng. Sie haderte sichtlich mit sich, gab jedoch nicht nach. „Nichts zu machen!“

Sherlocks Blick huschte über die Schwester, suchte nach Hinweisen, nach irgendwelchen Knackpunkten, die ihm bei seiner Sache unterstützen würden. Er konnte so einiges aus ihrer Haltung und Aufmachung herauslesen (mag Liebesromane, Stressesser, übernimmt viele Extraschichten, gerät bei Meinungsverschiedenheiten des Öfteren mit Ärzten aneinander), Dinge, die zu weiteren Deduktionen führen könnten, wenn Sherlock es nur zuließ, aber nichts davon war sonderlich schmeichelhaft.

Nur allzu gut wusste er, dass es die Schwestern und Pfleger waren, mit denen die Patienten am meisten zu tun hatten, und jemand, der so halsstarrig war wie diese junge Frau, wollte Sherlock nach Möglichkeit auf seiner Seite wissen.

„Bitte, Hannah...“, wiederholte Sherlock und gab seiner Stimme einen jammernden Unterton. „Ich will meinem Partner nur mitteilen, dass es mir gutgeht.“

In dem Moment, als die Schwester beiseite sah und nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe kaute, wusste Sherlock, dass er gewonnen hatte.

„Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann...“, sagte sie und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Sherlock überwand sich, ein weinerlich klingendes _Danke_ hinterherzuschicken, ließ die Fassade jedoch fallen, sobald die Tür ins Schloss gezogen worden war.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Hannah zurück in das Krankenzimmer und grinste breit. Sie zog ein schwarzes Smartphone aus ihrer Hosentasche und wedelte damit triumphierend in der Luft herum.

„Das lag im Büro von Doktor Chandra! Keine Sorge, es ist das Handy, das Sie sowieso bekommen sollen. Es ist sicher!“ Sie reichte Sherlock das Gerät und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Danke!“ Mit einem breiten Lächeln, das ein wenig in seinen Wangen schmerzte, nahm Sherlock das Handy und schaltete es ein. Es war nicht einmal passwortgeschützt. Ob es tatsächlich schon durch alle Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gegangen war? Sherlock hatte nicht die Möglichkeit, das in Erfahrung zu bringen, ohne sich und Hannah zu verraten, also beschloss er, keinen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden.

„Sie haben zehn Minuten!“ sagte Hannah und verließ den Raum mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln.

Ohne zu zögern gab Sherlock Johns Handynummer ein und begann eine Nachricht zu tippen.

_Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, aber ich wollte dir mitteilen, dass es mir gut geht. Kann dich im Moment leider nicht anrufen – SH_

Die Antwort ließ keine volle Minute auf sich warten.

_Sherlock?! Ich bin so froh, von dir zu hören! M. meinte, dass es ein paar Tage dauern könnte, bevor du dich bei mir meldest._

_Das haben sie mir auch gesagt, aber ich habe einen Weg gefunden... – SH_

_Natürlich hast du das!_

Sherlock konnte das Lachen in den wenigen geschriebenen Worten regelrecht hören. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich bei dem Gedanken an John in seinem Inneren aus; daran, wie er zu Hause in der Baker Street im Wohnzimmer saß und beim Tippen die Zungenspitze zwischen seine Lippen geklemmt hatte.

_Ist das der Grund, warum du nicht telefonieren kannst?_

_Ja, ich will verhindern, dass mich jemand hört, sonst nehmen sie mir das Handy gleich wieder ab - SH_

_M. meinte, ich soll deine Nummer auswendig lernen, falls ich dich kontaktieren will. Und ich soll alle Nachrichten/Gespräche im Anschluss löschen._

Sherlock verdrehte die Augen, bevor er eine Antwort schrieb.

_Er übertreibt mal wieder maßlos. Es hört sich so an, als würde ich des Öfteren neue Nummern bekommen, um eine Nachverfolgung zu erschweren. Als ob mich hier jemand finden könnte – SH_

_Irgendeine Idee, wo du bist?_

_Nicht die Geringste. Nun ja, irgendwo in Mitteleuropa, schätze ich. Ich kann ein paar typische Baumkronen von meinem Fenster aus sehen – SH_

_Das schränkt es zumindest ein wenig ein ;)_

Sherlock war unsicher, ob es sich bei Johns letztem Kommentar um Sarkasmus handelte, ließ den Gedanken jedoch fallen, als er sah, dass John erneut etwas tippte.

_Wie geht es dir?_

_Nicht besser oder schlechter als heute Morgen – SH_

Sollte er John die gleiche Frage stellen? Es war höflich, sich nach dem Befinden des Gesprächspartners zu erkunden, selbst wenn sich Sherlock ausmalen konnte, dass John zumindest besorgt war.

_Du meinst gestern Morgen._

Verwundert zog Sherlock die Brauen kraus. Tatsächlich bestätigte die Datumsanzeige des Handys, dass er bereits länger in diesem Krankenhaus war als erwartet. Was zum Teufel hatte man ihm verabreicht, um ihn so lange schlafen zu lassen?

_Ja – SH_ , antwortete Sherlock schlicht.

_Alles ok?_

Selbst über die Entfernung und die ungünstige Form der Kommunikation gelang es John offensichtlich, Sherlocks Stimmung zu identifizieren. Es war Sherlock ein absolutes Rätsel, wie John all die Jahre nicht begriffen haben konnte, was Sherlock für ihn empfand.

_Ich vermisse dich – SH_

_Ich dich auch, Sherlock..._

Als Sherlock hörte, wie die Klinke heruntergedrückt und die Tür aufgeschoben wurde, versteckte er das Handy unter der Decke. Es war jedoch bloß Hannah, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Einen Moment noch...“, sagte er und ließ die Finger über die Tasten schnellen.

_Ich muss aufhören. Ich melde mich sobald wie möglich – SH_

_Ok, gute Nacht, Sherlock!_

Sherlock sah noch einen Augenblick lang auf den Text, um zu sehen, ob John eine weitere Nachricht schreiben würde. Als nichts kam, tippte er schließlich auf die entsprechenden Befehle und löschte sämtliche Nachrichten in wenigen Sekunden. Er schaltete das Handy ab und reichte es der Schwester.

„Danke... das war... sehr nett von Ihnen“, sagte er und wich Hannahs Blick aus.

Hannah nahm das Gerät und ließ es wieder in ihrer Hosentasche verschwinden. „Nichts zu danken! Ich bin sicher, dass Sie bald ganz offiziell mit Ihrem Partner sprechen können.“ Sie zwinkerte verschwörerisch. „Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun, Mr Holmes?“

„Kann ich eine Schlaftablette bekommen?“, fragte Sherlock nach kurzer Überlegung, doch Hannah verzog den Mund und schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, aber das geht nicht. Sie haben noch zu viel davon im Blut.“

„Oh... dann... nichts weiter.“

„Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Ihnen in meiner Pause etwas Gesellschaft leisten“, schlug Hannah erwartungsvoll vor.

„Nicht nötig“, erwiderte Sherlock. „Ich bin tatsächlich noch recht müde.“ Die Lüge ging ihm leicht über die Lippen und wurde von der Schwester offenbar nicht im Mindesten angezweifelt. Sie wünschte Sherlock eine gute Nacht und verließ das Zimmer.

Sherlock versuchte, eine bequemere Position zu finden, ohne die Schläuche und Drähte zu verschieben, aber es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen. Mürrisch gab er es auf und suchte Zuflucht in seinem Gedankenpalast.

 

*

 

Zwei Tage später bekam Sherlock endlich das Handy von Doktor Chandra überreicht. Man würde Sherlock in gewissen Abständen, die der Arzt selbst nicht kannte, eine andere SIM-Karte geben, um eine Nachverfolgung der Kontaktaufnahmen zu erschweren. Zudem würden Nachrichten gelegentlich mitgelesen und Telefonanrufe abgehört werden, warnte er.

Die Auflistung dieser übertriebenen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen veranlasste Sherlock dazu, lautstark mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. Nur allzu gut konnte er sich vorstellen, dass dieser ganze Aufwand nicht so sehr mit Mary, sondern mit seinem eigenen – aus Mycrofts Sicht – _unverzeihlichen_ Fehlverhalten zu tun hatten. Das Ganze war mehr Strafe als zusätzliche Absicherung.

Aber Sherlock sah schlicht und ergreifend nicht ein, warum er sich dafür entschuldigen sollte, nicht vor Magnussens subtiler Drohung zurückgeschreckt zu sein. Er verstand nicht, was der Medienmogul gegen Mycroft – und damit gegen ganz Großbritannien – in der Hand haben könnte, dass niemand es wagte, dem Mann einen Riegel vorzuschieben.

Sherlock beschloss, erst am Abend bei John anzurufen, da dieser die Arbeit in der kleinen Praxis wiederaufgenommen hatte und tagsüber sicherlich keine Zeit zum Telefonieren hatte. Die Nervosität ob der Begegnung zwischen Mary und John manifestierte sich in Form eines kalten Knotens in Sherlocks Magen und verhinderte, dass er etwas von den Speisen, die man ihm brachte, probierte.

Die unangerührten Tabletts wurden schlussendlich wieder hinausgebracht. Die Schwester legte jedoch das in Plastikfolie verpackte Weißbrot und das Obst, welche mit den verschiedenen Mahlzeiten gereicht worden waren, auf den kleinen Tisch im Krankenzimmer, falls Sherlock zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt doch Hunger bekommen sollte.

Es war längst dunkel, als Sherlock sich an den Rand des Bettes setzte und vorsichtig den verspannten Rücken streckte. Schmerz blitzte durch seinen Torso, ebbte jedoch kurz darauf wieder ab. Er zog die Atemmaske herunter und wählte Johns Nummer.

John nahm ab, bevor das zweite Freizeichen erklingen konnte. „Hallo?“

„Ich bin es“, sagte Sherlock grüßend.

„Hey! Eine neue Nummer, wie ich sehe.“ Die Fröhlichkeit in Johns Stimme war nicht zu verkennen, dennoch meinte Sherlock die Erschöpfung herauszuhören, die das wohlbekannte Timbre trübte.

„Ja, nun habe ich das Handy offiziell bekommen. Der Arzt hat zwar behauptet, dass unsere Gespräche und Nachrichten abgehört werden könnten. Ich bin allerdings nicht sicher, ob Mycroft ihn dazu überredet hat, das zu erzählen, um mich zu ärgern, oder ob es tatsächlich der Wahrheit entspricht“, erklärte Sherlock, ehe John auf die Idee kam, intimere Dinge mit ihm besprechen zu wollen.

Etwas zog an Sherlocks Herzen, als er John lachen hörte. „Okay, verstehe, kein Telefonsex also! Das ist es doch, was Mycroft verhindern will, oder?“, gluckste John.

Sherlock brummte bestätigend und kämpfte die Bilder nieder, die sich bei Johns wenigen Worten vor seinen innerem Auge manifestiert hatten. Der Gedanke, John all die verruchten Dinge ins Ohr zu flüstern, die er mit ihm machen wollte, und zu hören, wie John darauf reagierte; zu deduzierten, was er mit der Information machte, gefiel ihm ausgesprochen gut.

„Und? Wie ist es dir bisher ergangen?“, fragte John und holte Sherlock damit zurück in die Realität.

„Wie schon. Ich langweile mich. Es gibt hier nichts zu tun und ich habe das Gefühl, mein Gehirn rottet vor sich hin!“

„Eigentlich musst du dich ja auch ausruhen... Viel mehr sollst du im Moment gar nicht tun“, konterte John sanft.

„Das ist mir schmerzhaft bewusst, John. Erzähl mir lieber von deinem Arbeitstag. War sie da?“, fragte Sherlock, sicher, dass John die Anspielung ohne große Erklärung verstehen würde.

„Ja, war sie... Wir hatten Streit. Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, dir zu sagen, dass ich noch einmal bei ihr war.“ John erzählte, wie er zu Mary gefahren war, um ihr zu sagen, dass er einen anderen Ultraschalltermin für sie arrangiert hatte. Sherlock musste den Rest der Geschichte nicht hören, um sich Marys Reaktion auszumalen, trotzdem wartete er schweigsam ab, bis John fertig war.

„Jedenfalls war sie heute zwar in der Praxis, hat mir aber lediglich die kalte Schulter gezeigt. Ich war kurz davor, sie zu packen und nach draußen zu zerren, aber das hätten meine Kollegen kaum zugelassen... Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, um sie dazu zu bringen, mit mir mitzukommen. Selbst die Drohung, dass wir zur Polizei gehen würden, wenn sie nicht kooperiert, hat sie nicht im Mindesten interessiert!“

Es war John deutlich anzuhören, wie sehr ihn das Verhalten von Mary frustrierte. Aber was hatte er erwartet? Sollte Mary die Schwangerschaft tatsächlich vorgetäuscht haben, würde sie ihrem Henker kaum das Beil in die Hand drücken. Und wenn sie doch schwanger war, musste sie damit rechnen, dass man sie in Gewahrsam nahm – zumindest bis das Kind geboren war. Was danach mit ihr geschehen würde, hing von den Richtern ab. In jedem Fall hätte sie den Kürzeren gezogen – sie zusätzlich unter Druck zu setzen, war daher die falsche Strategie.

Sherlock versuchte, John seine Bedenken zu erklären, und hoffte auf Einsicht, doch John seufzte nur betroffen.

„Was sollen wir sonst machen? Wir können uns nicht monatelang an der Nase herumführen lassen, bis man endlich etwas von dem Baby sieht!“, beschwerte sich John.

„Wie lange wird das dauern?“, fragte Sherlock.

„Bis man die erste Wölbung sieht? Acht bis zwölf Wochen, denke ich... Allerdings bin ich nicht sicher, in welcher Woche sie genau ist. Oder sein könnte!“

Sherlock überlegte einen Augenblick. Natürlich könnten sie die Zeit für sich spielen lassen und einfach abwarten, bis man mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, ob Mary schwanger war oder nicht. Allerdings bezweifelte Sherlock, dass auch nur einer der Beteiligten die nötige Geduld dafür aufbringen würde.

„Mary wird sobald wie möglich wieder bei Magnussen einsteigen wollen, um ihre Dateien zu holen. Je länger sie wartet, desto höher ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er sie irgendwo hinbringt, wo Mary sie nicht finden wird – wenn das nicht bereits geschehen ist.“

„Aber wenn wir bestätigen könnten, dass sie hinsichtlich des Babys gelogen hat, könnte sie es nicht mehr als Druckmittel benutzen, um uns zu einer Zusammenarbeit zu zwingen“, ergänzte John.

„Ich könnte ihr so oder so meine Hilfe anbieten—“

„Nein!“, unterbrach John.

„—und sie im Gegenzug dazu bringen, dass sie uns in Ruhe lässt. Mit oder ohne Baby“, schloss Sherlock leise.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Sherlock! Es gibt keine Garantie dafür, dass sie uns nicht doch auflaufen lässt, sobald sie hat, was sie will. Sie hat schon einmal auf dich geschossen. Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie sich eine zweite Chance entgehen lassen würde?“, argumentierte John aufgebracht.

Sherlock seufzte. Nein, eine Garantie gab es nicht, insbesondere nachdem es Mary gelungen war, ihn in so ziemlich jeder Angelegenheit zu täuschen. Alles, was Mary gesagt hatte, musste er infrage stellen. Alles.

„Rein hypothetisch gesprochen“, sagte Sherlock beschwichtigend und hoffte, dass John sich in der kleinen Pause beruhigt hatte. „Könnte es noch etwas anderes geben, was sie von Magnussen wollen könnte? Könnte es vielleicht sogar sein, dass diese ganze Sache mit den Dateien nichts weiter war als ein Vorwand, um an etwas anderes heranzukommen?“

„Was— Hast du einen Verdacht?“, fragte John verwundert.

„Noch nicht“, gestand Sherlock. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken müssen...“

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Mit einem Knall fiel die Wohnungstür zu 221B hinter John ins Schloss. Nervös strich er sich über das Gesicht und durch die Haare, streifte das Jackett von seinen Schulter und warf es in Richtung seines Sessels. Es prallte gegen die Rückenlehne und fiel mit einem leisen Rascheln zu Boden. John ignorierte es.

Er ging in die Küche, beäugte skeptisch den Wasserkocher, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen, Tee zu kochen. Ein kleiner Teil in ihm, der masochistische Züge haben musste, wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Er wollte sich in seiner Wut suhlen, wollte sie aufkochen lassen, bis das Blut in seinen Adern Blasen schlug, und seine Frustration hinausbrüllen. Er wollte irgendetwas kaputt machen, zersplittern oder zerbrechen sehen und das Echo in seinen Händen spüren!

Dass all das völlig irrational war und in seiner Situation nicht weiterhelfen würde, war ihm zwar bewusst, aber in diesem Augenblick völlig gleichgültig.

Die Welt war nicht fair!

Immer wieder gingen ihm die Worte seiner Kollegen durch den Kopf, die ihn zurechtwiesen und behauptet, frauenfeindlich zu sein; die unqualifizierten Meinungen, die man ihm zwischen Tür und Angel entgegengeschleudert hatte, während Mary hinter der Wand aus Krankenschwestern und ärztlichen Kollegen gestanden und bösartig geschmunzelt hatte.

Zum wiederholten Mal war es in Johns erster Arbeitswoche zu lautstarken Auseinandersetzungen zwischen ihm und Mary gekommen, bis sich die Kollegen letztendlich eingemischt hatten und nicht etwa Mary, sondern John für sein Verhalten zurechtgewiesen hatten. Natürlich wussten sie nicht, worum es eigentlich ging – aber es interessierte sie auch nicht. Sie sahen nur, dass ein Mann und eine Frau Streit hatten und stellten sich ganz automatisch auf ihre Seite. Als ob _ausgerechnet_ Mary Unterstützung nötig hätte!

Wieder und wieder hatte John versucht, Mary davon zu überzeugen, mit ihm zu Sarah zu gehen und sich untersuchen zu lassen. Anfangs waren die Bitten einfach an seiner Exfrau abgeprallt, dann hatte sie mit unflätigen Gesten reagiert und letztendlich hatte sie Zeter und Mordio geschrien und damit alle in der Praxis befindlichen Kollegen auf den Schirm gerufen.

Nach einer kurzen, jedoch nervenaufreibenden Diskussion hatte man John frühzeitig nach Hause geschickt. Nicht unbedingt die eleganteste Methode, sein Wochenende um ein paar Stunden zu verlängern. Zudem war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dem ganzen Drama ein Nachspiel folgte, groß, aber im Augenblick konnte John nichts daran ändern.

Die vernünftigste Art und Weise, mit der Situation umzugehen, wäre wohl, sich vor versammelter Mannschaft bei Mary zu entschuldigen und ihr anschließend aus dem Weg zu gehen. Vielleicht war das sogar Marys Plan gewesen. Sie wusste sehr genau, wie sie mit John sprechen musste, um ihn in Windeseile in Rage zu versetzen; wusste, welche Knöpfe sie drücken musste, damit er sich vergaß, ganz gleich, wo er sich gerade befand.

Vermutlich konnte sich John glücklich schätzen, wenn er nächste Woche noch Patienten hatte! Wer wollte schon von einem cholerischen Arzt behandelt werden?!

Wutschnaubend schlug er mit der flachen Hand auf den Küchentisch. Leere Tassen und ein paar Erlenmeyerkolben, die Sherlock zurückgelassen hatte, klirrten leise aufgrund der Erschütterung.

Sherlock... das war eine weitere Sache, die an John nagte. Eine Woche war nun vergangen, seit Sherlock in das geheime Krankenhaus gebracht worden war und in der Zeit hatten sie nur dreimal kurz miteinander gesprochen. Sherlocks Anrufe trafen jedes Mal unter einer neuen Nummer ein, die sich John einzuprägen versuchte. Es gelang ihm nicht immer. Erschöpfende Arbeitstage und Zahlendreher sorgten dafür, dass ihm diese kleine Gedächtnisübung äußerst schwerfiel. Er hoffte inständig, dass er Sherlock nicht wegen eines Notfalls würde kontaktieren müssen, nur um festzustellen, dass er die aktuelle Nummer vergessen hatte oder dass sie bereits durch eine neue ersetzt worden war.

Ein wenig hoffte John, dass sich Sherlock an diesem Abend nicht melden würde. Er konnte nicht einschätzen, wie gut er damit zurechtkäme, die Stimme seines Freundes zu hören, ihn aber weder sehen, noch anfassen zu können. Nachdem er Sherlock halbwegs gesund gepflegt hatte und daher fast ununterbrochen in seiner Nähe gewesen war, war die jetzige Distanz und vor allem die Tatsache, dass er nicht wusste, wo genau sich Sherlock befand, geradezu unerträglich.

Sherlock ging es nicht anders. Jedes Mal jammerte er, wie furchtbar langweilig ihm war und wie nervtötend die Ärzte und Pfleger sich ihm gegenüber verhielten. Er hatte mittlerweile natürlich jeden einzelnen Menschen, der sein Zimmer betreten hatte, bis ins kleinste Detail deduziert und sich auch nicht zurückgehalten, seine Entdeckungen kundzutun. Aber die Menschen, die in diesem ominösen Krankenhaus arbeiteten, waren offenbar gut von Mycroft vorbereitet worden und ließen sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Das führte dazu, dass Sherlock seine schlechte Laune mit John teilte – und dazu hatte John heute schlicht und ergreifend keine Geduld mehr.

John atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus und versuchte, den Stress und die schlechte Laune aus seinem System zu vertreiben. Er nahm sich vor, diesen unfreiwillig freien Nachmittag zu nutzen, sich zu entspannen, vielleicht ein langes, heißes Bad zu nehmen, sich etwas zu essen zu bestellen und einen Film zu schauen.

Er wollte nicht mehr an Mary und das Baby denken, wollte sich – wenigstens für ein paar Stunden – keine Sorgen um Sherlock machen und sich nicht ausmalen, was in nächster Zeit passieren würde. Morgen könnte er sich erneut Gedanken um all das machen, aber heute... heute wollte er einfach nur abschalten.

Gesagt, getan. John ging hinauf in sein Zimmer und holte seinen Pyjama sowie saubere Unterwäsche. Noch immer hatte er sich nicht dazu durchringen können, wenigstens eine Schublade in Sherlocks Kommode für sich zu beanspruchen. Dies zu tun, während Sherlock nicht in der Baker Street war, kam ihm unangemessen vor. Schließlich wollte er nicht von einem verärgerten Sherlock zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden, weil er den hochheiligen Sockenindex durcheinander gebracht hatte.

Die Kleidungsstücke legte er auf das Bett in Sherlocks Zimmer, dann ließ er Wasser in die Wanne ein und reicherte es mit einem guten Schuss Badezusatz an. Der beruhigende Duft von Lavendel stieg ihm in die Nase, Schaum baute sich Stück für Stück auf der Wasseroberfläche auf.

Obwohl ihm nicht danach war, gestört zu werden, holte er das Handy, welches er von Mycroft erhalten hatte, und legte es in Reichweite auf den Badezimmerschrank neben der Wanne. Wenige Sekunden später hatte sich John entkleidet und war ins warme Wasser gesunken. Die Hitze umfing seine Glieder, ließ seine Haut prickeln und sank Sekunde für Sekunde tiefer in seine verspannten Muskeln. Er seufzte wohlig, schloss die Augen und verbannte sämtliche Gedanken aus seinem Kopf.

Es konnten noch keine fünf Minuten vergangen sein, als das Handy klingelte. Aufgeschreckt huschte Johns Blick zu dem Gerät auf dem Badezimmerschrank. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, ob er es einfach klingeln lassen und Sherlock später zurückrufen sollte. Doch bei der Vorstellung an den anderen Mann zog ein brennendes Gefühl durch Johns Brust und er schalt sich einen Idioten.

Er trocknete seine Hände notdürftig an einem Handtuch ab und nahm den Anruf an.

„Hey...“, grüßte er und hoffte, dass Sherlock seine üble Laune nicht aus dem einzelnen Wort deduzieren konnte.

„John... du bist früh zuhause. Ich hatte angenommen, dich in der Praxis zu erwischen“, antwortete Sherlock.

John schnaubte amüsiert. „Woher weißt du, dass ich zuhause bin?“

„Nun, ich habe es zumindest vermutet. Deine Stimme hallt. Du bist im Badezimmer.“

„Richtig... gut geraten“, erwiderte John lachend und wischte sich mit der freien Hand feuchte Strähnen aus der Stirn. Seine Wut war mit einem Mal verflogen, ausgetauscht mit seiner Sehnsucht nach Sherlock.

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht rate!“, meinte Sherlock mit gespielter Empörung. „Ich kann anhand der Tatsache, dass du das Bad noch nicht verlassen hast, und natürlich am Plätschern deduzieren, dass du in der Badewanne liegst. Stressiger Tag?“

Es wunderte John nicht, dass Sherlock all diese Details innerhalb der ersten zwei Sätze ihres Telefonats nennen konnte. Schließlich wusste er, dass John nach der Arbeit zur Entspannung gern mal ein langes Bad nahm, wenn es die Zeit erlaubte.

Bereitwillig erzählte John von den Vorfällen in der Praxis und davon, wie er zum wiederholten Male mit Mary aneinandergeraten war. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll, um sie davon zu überzeugen, mit mir zu Sarah zu gehen.“

„Hm...“, machte Sherlock und schwieg eine Weile. „Es wird uns nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als abzuwarten. Um ehrlich zu sein, erstaunt es mich ohnehin, dass sie nicht längst untergetaucht ist. Ich meine, warum ist sie immer noch in London? Ich habe berechtigte Zweifel daran, dass es an den Dateien liegt, die Magnussen angeblich über ihre Vergangenheit hat.“

„Warum? Sie hat doch ziemlich deutlich gemacht, wie wichtig ihr diese Dateien sind... Hast du etwas Neues herausgefunden?“, fragte John und schob gedankenverloren schillernde Schaumgebilde über die Wasseroberfläche.

„Mycrofts Leute sind ausnahmsweise mal nicht _völlig_ nutzlos. Sie haben ein paar Einzelheiten über ihre vergangenen Aufträge sammeln können und...“

„Was?“, fragte John, als Sherlock nicht weitererzählte.

„Ich kann nicht einschätzen, wie du darauf reagieren wirst, John...“ Sherlock klang zwar nicht ansatzweise so unsicher, wie seine Worte vermuten ließen, aber etwas wachsames lag in seiner Stimme.

„Erzähl“, forderte John. Wie viel schlimmer konnte dieser Tag schon noch werden?

„Also gut... Zum einen war es wohl nicht sonderlich schwierig, die Informationen zu sammeln, wenn man weiß, wo man suchen muss. Was wiederum meine Annahme bestätigt, dass mehr hinter Marys Besuch bei Magnussen steckt als eben die Dateien über ihre früheren Aufträge.“

„Die Sache mit dem USB-Stick war demnach eine Finte, um uns abzulenken?“, fragte John und rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Augen.

„Davon gehe ich aus. Wenn überhaupt etwas auf diesem Stick gewesen ist, hat sie es vermutlich selbst gelöscht, bevor sie ihn an uns übergeben hat. Ihn uns zu geben, wirkte auf den ersten Blick zwar wie ein Friedensangebot. Tatsächlich wollte sie uns aber davon überzeugen, ihr zu helfen, erneut bei Magnussen einzusteigen und zu holen, was auch immer er von ihr hat.“

Bei der Erinnerung, dass Sherlock drauf und dran gewesen war, auf Marys Plan hereinzufallen und ihr seine Hilfe anzubieten, zog sich Johns Magen schmerzhaft zusammen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie die Situation ausgenutzt hätte, um Sherlock endgültig aus dem Weg zu räumen, war seiner Einschätzung nach enorm groß.

„Hört sich plausibel an... Was noch?“

„Ich glaube, ich habe A.G.R.A. gefunden“, sagte Sherlock und John konnte regelrecht spüren, wie Sherlock unter der Vorfreude, von seinen Entdeckungen zu erzählen, vibrierte. „Mycroft hat mir die Daten, die seine Leute gesammelt haben, zukommen lassen und—“

„Als Beschäftigungstherapie, damit du dein Zimmer nicht Stück für Stück auseinandernimmst?“, unterbrach John schmunzelnd.

Sherlock gab ein indigniertes Schnauben von sich, bevor er fortfuhr. Johns Kommentar ignorierte er dabei geflissentlich. „Jedenfalls ist mir ein Muster aufgefallen. Ich habe diverse Berichte über Attentate in den letzten zehn Jahren gelesen und es braucht wahrlich kein Genie, um festzustellen, dass einige der auftauchenden Namen eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit aufweisen. Sie bestehen alle aus vier Buchstaben: A.G.R.A., G.A.A.S., H.I.J.O. und M.A.M.O.“

„Und was soll uns das sagen?!“, fragte John skeptisch.

„Wie du weißt, wurde die echte Mary Morsten im Oktober 1972 tot geboren. Vor fünf Jahren hat Mary die Identität des Mädchens aus Chiswick übernommen. Eine alte Technik von Leuten in diesem Geschäft“, erzählte Sherlock.

„Das weiß ich alles, Sherlock. Ich war dabei, als du Mary erklärt hast, wie du sie durchschaut hast...“

„Richtig... Jedenfalls habe ich die Register verschiedener Friedhöfe in der Nähe jener Orte, wo Attentate stattgefunden haben, durchgesehen und bin auf einige Namen gestoßen. Gabrielle Ashdown, gestorben im April 1975 in San Francisco. Hilja Jokihaara, gestorben im März 1971 in Helsinki. Und Agnes Raabe, gestorben 1969 in Hamburg...“

„Was haben die—“

„Die ersten beiden Buchstaben jedes Namen, John!“, blaffte Sherlock, als ob es zu viel verlangt wäre, seinen Gedankengang zu erläutern. „Gabrielle Ashdown ist G.A.A.S., Hilja Jokihaara ist H.I.J.O. und A.G.R.A. ist Agnes Raabe! Siehst du denn nicht, was das bedeutet?!“

John zog zweifelnd die Brauen zusammen und strich sich erneut durchs Haar. Die Hitze des Wassers trieb ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn und er spürte überdeutlich, wie sein Geduldsfaden dünner und dünner wurde. Er hatte an diesem Abend definitiv keinen Nerv für Sherlocks ruppige Art.

„Was?! Was soll ich sehen? Gut, du hast ihre Decknamen herausgefunden. Es könnte aber auch alles ein Zufall sein, oder?! Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass du falsch liegst! Was sollen wir mit diesen spekulativen Informationen anfangen?“, schnauzte er etwas aggressiver als beabsichtigt.

Sherlock schwieg für ein paar lange Sekunden. Als er fortfuhr, klang er zwar ruhiger, aber auch angespannter als zuvor. „Mit Hilfe der Decknamen können wir zurückverfolgen, wo sie sich aufgehalten hat und warum, was sie dort gemacht hat, warum sie nach London gekommen ist – sprich: wir können herausfinden, was sie von Magnussen will!“

John überlegte krampfhaft. Sicher, das Ganze hörte sich nach einem Vorhaben an, das sie bewältigen konnten. Es handelte sich hauptsächlich um Recherchearbeiten, bei denen Mycrofts Leute sicherlich behilflich sein konnten – immerhin hatten sie Zugang zu den Ressourcen des MI6.

Aber wie um alles in der Welt half das mit der aktuellen Situation?

„Wenn Mary unter diesen ganzen Decknamen als Auftragsmörderin gearbeitet hat, was war ihr Auftrag unter dem Kürzel M.A.M.O. – das steht doch wohl für Mary Morstan, oder?“, fragte John zögerlich. Er war nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort wirklich hören wollte, aber er musste einfach Gewissheit haben.

„Das ist der Teil, der dir nicht gefallen wird...“ Sherlock seufzte schwer, ehe er entschlossen fortfuhr. „Der Deckname M.A.M.O. ist unter den Handlangern von James Moriarty aufgetaucht. Ich konnte noch nicht alle Daten sichten, aber... zumindest zwei Events sind uns beiden durchaus vertraut. Der Pool, wo wir Moriarty das erste Mal vis-à-vis begegnet sind und...“

John biss sich in die Innenseite seiner Wange. „Und...?“

Er hörte, wie Sherlock Luft holte, um zum Sprechen anzusetzen. Die Antwort blieb jedoch aus.

„Sherlock?“

„Sie war einer der Scharfschützen, die auf Lestrade, Mrs Hudson und dich angesetzt waren. An dem Tag, als ich meinen Tod vorgetäuscht habe...“

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

_„Sie war einer der Scharfschützen, die auf Lestrade, Mrs Hudson und dich angesetzt waren. An dem Tag, als ich meinen Tod vorgetäuscht habe...“_

Angespannt lauschte Sherlock auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch auf der anderen Seite der Leitung. Doch John hatte bereits seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nichts mehr von sich gegeben.

„John?“, fragte Sherlock zaghaft. Dass John schlechte Laune hatte, leicht reizbar war und nicht in der Verfassung für weitere grausige Entdeckungen hinsichtlich Mary, war Sherlock zwar durchaus bewusst, aber seine Entdeckung hatte er ihm trotzdem nicht vorenthalten wollen. Die Entfernung verstärkte den Wunsch, John weitestgehend in Sicherheit zu wissen, um ein Vielfaches. Eine Aufklärung über die potentiellen Gefahren erschien ihm daher nur sinnvoll.

„Ja“, erwiderte John monoton. „Ich bin noch dran.“

Sherlock seufzte geräuschlos. Zu gern wäre er in diesem Moment an Johns Seite gewesen, um besser verstehen zu können, welche Wirkung all diese neuen Informationen auf ihn hatten. Um ihn gegebenenfalls auffangen zu können. Um ihm zu versichern, dass alles gut war – oder zumindest werden würde – selbst wenn Sherlock das zu keinem Zeitpunkt mit Gewissheit sagen konnte.

Es war seltsam – dieser Drang, einen anderen Menschen wider besseren Wissens versichern zu wollen, dass die Welt ein guter Ort war. So zu tun als könne nichts und niemand diese kleine Seifenblase zerstören, in der sie nur einander brauchten.

„Bist du mir böse?“, fragte Sherlock und hasste es, wie seine Stimme dabei klang.

„Nein, bin ich nicht... nur... wütend, denke ich. Nicht auf dich. Ich kann das alles einfach nicht fassen. Ich meine, war Mary damals auf mich angesetzt? Ist sie in meinem Leben aufgetaucht, weil ich ein _Auftrag_ von ihr war?! Und was umfasste dieser Auftrag? Informationen über dich zu sammeln oder... oder sicherzustellen, dass du wirklich... scheiße!“, fluchte John und brach ab.

„Es scheint nur so, als würde jede weitere Information über Mary neuen Ärger heraufbeschwören! Es macht mich _wahnsinnig_ und es ist einfach kein Ende in Sicht. Wie sollen wir unter diesen Umständen je ein normales Leben führen...?“

Sherlocks Mundwinkel zuckten nervös. Es war eine eigenartige Mischung zwischen einem Lächeln und einem Zähnefletschen. „Ein normales Leben wäre dir doch viel zu langweilig!“, sagte er im Scherz, um die bedrückte Stimmung aufzulockern, doch John reagierte gar nicht darauf.

„Ja, vermutlich... Hör zu, ich muss dringend raus aus der Wanne, meine Haut ist schon ganz schrumpelig. Lass uns morgen weiterreden, okay?“

Sie verabschiedeten sich leise voneinander, dann war da dieses Klicken in der Leitung, gefolgt von einer gespenstischen Stille. John hatte aufgelegt. Noch eine Weile hielt Sherlock das Handy an sein Ohr, dann ließ er es sinken und legte es auf den Tisch, der neben dem Krankenbett stand.

 

*

 

[23:03] Tu nichts Unüberlegtes, ok? – SH

[23:09] Zum Beispiel?

[23:10] Zu ihr zu fahren. Sie zur Rede stellen – SH

[23:18] John? - SH

[23:20] Natürlich nicht. Schlaf jetzt. Du musst dich erholen.

[23:21] Ok. Gute Nacht – SH

[23:21] Gute Nacht, Sherlock.

 

*

 

[00:47] Ich vermisse dich – SH

[01:04] Warum schläfst du nicht?

[01:05] Kann nicht, ich hab in den letzten Tagen mehr geschlafen als in den letzten Wochen. Ich bin nicht müde und mir ist schrecklich langweilig – SH

[01:11] Du sollst dich ja auch erholen!

[01:23] Tut mir leid wegen vorhin – SH

[01:27] Du bist nicht derjenige, der sich entschuldigen sollte...

[01:28] Alles in Ordnung zwischen uns? – SH

[01:32] Ja.

 

*

 

[15:13] Ich weiß, du bist in der Praxis, aber ich wollte dir trotzdem kurz mitteilen, dass der Drainageschlauch endlich gezogen wurde. In ein paar Tagen werde ich entlassen – SH

[22:02] Hey Sherlock, ich habe deine Nachricht gerade erst gesehen. Das ist großartig!

[22:04] Ich bin mit Mike was trinken. Er lässt dich grüßen!

[23:58] Bist du zuhause? – SH

[00:12] Nohc nich gazn ,

[00:13] Wie viel hast du getrunken? – SH

[00:38] nich sicher abr die half te iss mir gerade wider hoch gekomn

[00:40] ... Trink Wasser und nimm 2 Aspirin, bevor du schlafengehst – SH

[00:47] Aye Aye Capt’n!

[00:49] Ic h hab Mike erzählt das wiruns ge küsst hab en

[00:55] Oh? – SH

 

*

 

[20:02] Du hast gestern nicht angerufen... alles ok? Ich hoffe, diese Nachricht erreicht dich überhaupt. Nicht dass du wieder eine neue Nummer bekommen hast.

[20:04] Mycroft war hier und wir haben noch einmal die ganzen Unterlagen durchgesehen. Außerdem wollte ich, dass du in Ruhe ausnüchtern kannst. Hast du den Kater gut überstanden? – SH

[20:07] Ja, die Aspirin haben geholfen. Habt ihr etwas Neues herausgefunden?

[20:08] Nicht wirklich. Der Deckname M.A.M.O. taucht nach dem Vorfall im Barts nicht noch einmal auf.

[20:08] Was ist mit Magnussen?

[20:09] Er hält sich weiterhin bedeckt. Man sollte meinen, dass er etwas gegen Mary unternehmen würde, nachdem sie sein Leben bedroht hat. Aber beide Parteien scheinen sich nicht gerührt zu haben. Als wären sie in einer Pattsituation – SH

[20:10] Wie läuft es in der Praxis? – SH

[20:12] Mary hat sich krankschreiben lassen. Die Kollegen sehen mich an, als wäre ich der Teufel persönlich. Ein paar Patienten haben darum gebeten, von einem anderen Arzt behandelt zu werden. Alles wie erwartet also...

[20:15] Das tut mir leid – SH

 

*

 

[07:08] Wenn ich noch ein einziges Mal Haferschleim zum Frühstück bekomme, muss mein Bruder einen Mord verdecken – SH

[07:13] Es ist wohl doch nicht alles nur Transport, hm?

[07:13] Halt den Mund – SH

[07:16] ;-)

[07:25] John? – SH

[07:37] John – SH

[07:39] John – SH

[07:40] John – SH

[07:43] John – SH

[07:47] John – SH

[07:48] Du bist manchmal schlimmer als ein Kleinkind, wenn du unzufrieden bist. Ich war unter der Dusche und muss gleich in die Praxis.

[07:53] Wenn du wieder zuhause bist, koche ich dir das Zeug mit den Erbsen, das du so gerne magst, einverstanden?

[07:55] Einverstanden – SH

 

*

 

[01:16] Es ist seltsam, allein in deinem Bett zu liegen.

[01:28] Du fehlst mir...

 

*

 

[04:05] Du mir auch – SH

 

*

 

[19:56] Als ich in Tibet war, habe ich mir jede Nacht vorgestellt, dich zu küssen – SH

[19:57] Und in New Delhi. In Hamburg. Amsterdam. Calais... – SH

[19:59] Wirklich?

[20:00] Wirklich – SH

 

*

 

[21:23] Der Abend, an dem wir dem Taxi hinterhergerannt sind.

[21:25] Jefferson Hope? – SH

[21:27] Ja, ich bin das erste Mal seit Monaten wieder richtig gerannt, bin von Haus zu Haus gesprungen wie ein völlig Bekloppter, immer darauf bedacht, nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren.

[21:27] Wir waren völlig außer Atem, als wir in der Baker Street ankamen. Haben gelacht, weil das alles so verrückt war.

[21:28] Es hat an der Tür geklingelt und Angelo hat mir grinsend meine Krücke überreicht, als ob er ganz genau wusste, was gerade passiert war.

[21:29] Du standst an die Wand gelehnt da, hast mich angelächelt und

[21:29] Und? – SH

[21:30] Ich wollte zu dir gehen und dich an mich ziehen, dich küssen und nie wieder loslassen...

 

*

 

[03:45] Tibet war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich daran gedacht habe – SH

[03:47] Es war an dem gleichen Abend, als du Hope erschossen hast. Genauer gesagt, als ich begriffen habe, dass du es gewesen bist. Wir waren danach beim Chinesen an der Ecke, das einzige Lokal, das noch offen war – SH

[03:48] Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von dir nehmen – und habe es doch immer wieder getan, sobald du den Blick gehoben hast – SH

[03:49] Du wolltest sehen, ob ich die Sprüche in den Glückskeksen wirklich deduzieren kann, weil ich das zuvor behauptet hatte – SH

[03:49] Aber natürlich lag ich falsch mit meiner Deduktion – SH

[03:50] Ich erinnere mich an das verschmitzte Funkeln in deinen Augen. An dein herzliches Lachen. Ich wollte mich zu dir hinüberlehnen und es von deinen Lippen klauen. Dir den Atem rauben – SH

[03:51] Unter dem Tisch habe ich mich in meinen Oberschenkel gekrallt, um mich davon abzuhalten. Ich wollte dich nicht vertreiben. Keinesfalls – SH

[03:52] Später – als du mich zurück nach Hause gebracht hast – da habe ich es erneut gespürt. Nein, nicht nur gespürt. Ich hatte es direkt vor Augen. Wie ich dich gegen die Haustür drücke, eine Hand in deinem Nacken, eine an deiner Taille, und dich küsse. Ganz nah, deine Hände auf mir – SH

[03:53] Als ob ich je genug davon haben könnte... – SH

[03:54] Es gab viele solcher Momente über die Jahre. Zu viele, um sie alle zu nennen. Aber ich habe sie abgespeichert, habe ihnen einen ureigenen Platz in meinem Gedächtnispalast gewidmet – obwohl es nur Wunschvorstellungen waren – SH

[03:58] Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das alles geschrieben habe... – SH

 

*

 

[07:35] Ich bin froh, dass du es getan hast.

[07:35] Geht es dir gut?

[07:37] Ja – SH

[07:37] Nein – SH

[07:37] Ich will bei dir sein, John. Wir hatten kaum Zeit füreinander seit jener Nacht – SH

[07:38] Wir werden Zeit haben, sobald es dir besser geht und du nach Hause kommen kannst!

[07:39] Ich will... – SH

[07:45] Du willst? Oh, Sherlock. Gott. Ich will gerade nichts lieber als mit dir schreiben, aber ich muss in die Praxis. Mir bleibt ja leider nichts anderes übrig!

[07:45] Mir ist bewusst, dass dir die Arbeit als Arzt einen Sinn gibt – deshalb habe ich bisher nichts gesagt – aber du weißt hoffentlich, dass du nicht dort bleiben musst, wenn du nicht willst... – SH

[07:46] Genau genommen habe ich bereits darüber nachgedacht, zu kündigen. Die Stimmung ist im Augenblick so schlecht, dass der Arbeitsalltag zur Qual wird. Aber... ich denke, ich würde es vermissen, als Arzt zu arbeiten.

[07:47] Ich könnte wieder als Vertretungsarzt arbeiten... dann wäre ich zumindest nicht an eine spezielle Praxis gebunden.

[07:48] Aber nur von meiner Pension zu leben, wäre ziemlich schwierig...

[07:48] John... das Lösen von Fällen bringt ausreichend ein. Wir sind nicht auf das zweite Gehalt angewiesen – SH

[07:52] _Wir_... ich liebe es, wenn du das sagst.

[07:52] Ok, lass uns ein anderes mal weiter darüber reden, ich muss los.

 

*

 

[09:33] Für mich war es immer _wir_ – SH

 

*

 

[13:04] Mycroft hat gesagt, dass er von unserem Süßholzgeraspel Zahnschmerzen bekommt. Er wird unsere Korrespondenz nicht länger überwachen – SH

 

*

 

[15:01] Hast du jemals jemanden so sehr vermisst, dass es physisch wehtut?

 

*

 

[15:59] Ja – SH

 

*

 

[19:46] Sherlock? Bist du da?

[19:47] Ja – SH

[19:54] Ist etwas passiert? – SH

[19:55] John? – SH

[19:56] Nein, nein... Es ist nur... heute morgen, als du geschrieben hast „ich will...“, was hast du da gemeint?

[19:57] Bist du zuhause? – SH

[19:57] Ja.

[19:58] Ich rufe dich gleich an – SH

 

+++

 

tbc

 


	29. Chapter 29

Nervös betrachtete John das Handy in seiner Hand. Das Herz in seiner Brust schlug dumpf gegen seine Rippen, sein Magen zog sich vor Aufregung zusammen. Es muss in seiner Teenagerzeit gewesen sein, als er einem Anruf das letzte Mal so sehr entgegengefiebert hat.

Als das Handy endlich klingelte, hob er ab, bevor der erste Ton verklungen war. „Sherlock?“

„Ja, John, ich bin es...“

Sherlocks Stimme hatte schon immer diesen besonderen Effekt auf John gehabt. Dunkel und sanft streichelte sie – einer Liebkosung gleich – über sein Trommelfell, insbesondere wenn sie seinen Namen formte. Gerade jetzt, nachdem sie einander seit Tagen nicht gesprochen hatten, sandten die wenigen Worte heißkalte Schauer über Johns Rücken.

„Gott, ich vermisse dich...“, wisperte John und war beinahe erschrocken, wie sehnsüchtig er klang. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verspürte er den Drang, sich zu entschuldigen, als ob er Sherlock mit seinen Gefühlen zu nahe getreten wäre. Aber er erstickte den Impuls im Keim und hoffte inständig, dass Sherlock nicht ungehalten oder abschätzig reagieren würde. Diese Sache zwischen ihnen war einfach noch zu frisch, obwohl sie gleichzeitig schon so lange schwelte.

„Ich dich auch – mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst“, erwiderte Sherlock und klang dabei wenigstens genauso gepeinigt wie John.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich vorhin nicht verunsichern. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich... wollte nur deine Stimme hören und wissen, wie es dir geht.“

„Und du wolltest wissen, was ich heute Morgen gemeint habe.“

„Ja, das auch...“, gestand John und spürte, wie ihm Hitze in die Wangen stieg. Wie sollte er Sherlock erklären, was diese zwei Worte – _Ich will_ – in ihm ausgelöst hatten? Zwei Worte, die alles und absolut nichts bedeuten konnten. Zwei Worte, die mit allerhand Versprechungen gefüllt oder lediglich das Resultat eines abgerutschten Fingers; einer unvollständigen Nachricht sein konnten.

In Johns Kopf hatten sie sich ganz von selbst ein Ende gesucht. Von keusch bis vulgär sind ihm allerhand Möglichkeiten in den Sinn gekommen, bis er es nicht mehr ausgehalten hat und Gewissheit haben musste.

Er hörte, wie Sherlock einen zittrigen Atemzug tat, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Ich will dich berühren... Ich will dich festhalten, dich an mich ziehen... will dich küssen“, raunte Sherlock atemlos in das Gerät. „Verdammt John, es ist, als ob mir ein essentieller Teil meiner selbst fehlte. Ständig denke ich daran, wie sich deine Lippen angefühlt haben, wie du schmeckst und riechst. Ich versuche, all die Eindrücke zu rekonstruieren, aber es gelingt mir nicht. Es ist... ein schaler Ersatz zu... zur Realität.“

„Sherlock...“

„Ich will all das schon... _so lange_ , dass es mich wahnsinnig macht, jetzt von dir getrennt zu sein.“

„Sher—“

„Ich weiß, ich weiß... es ist zu viel. Zu viel auf einmal. Es sind nur noch ein paar Tage und dennoch...“ Sherlock seufzte erneut. „Ich hatte noch nie ein so starkes Bedürfnis, jemandem so nah zu sein.“

„Mir geht es nicht anders. E-erzähl mir mehr“, sagte John und spürte, wie die Farbe auf seinen Wangen dunkler wurde. Er biss sich in die Unterlippe, lauschte angespannt. Bildete er sich das nur ein oder hatte sich Sherlocks Atmung ein wenig beschleunigt?

„Was...“ John stockte, stolperte über die eine Silbe in seinem Mund. „Was willst du machen? Mit mir...“ Ein heißes Ziehen schoss durch Johns Leiste, Gänsehaut kribbelte über seine Arme und Beine, stellte die feinen Härchen auf. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gemacht – zumindest nicht mit einem Mann. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Wagnis. Als ob ein unbedachter Fehltritt zur falschen Zeit alles zerstören konnte.

Er hörte, wie Sherlock Luft holte und sie zittrig wieder entließ. Vermutlich konnte Sherlock jedes Detail über Johns Timbre deduzieren. Dass er im Wohnzimmer saß, dass er sich bereits umgezogen hatte, dass er seine Hand in die Jogginghose geschoben hatte und gedankenverloren über seinen halbharten Penis streichelte.

Es war definitiv zu lange her, dass er Sex gehabt hatte. Zu lange, dass er sich nach Sherlock verzehrte. Zu lange seit ihrem letzten Kuss, den ungelenken Streicheleinheiten in dem zerwühlten Bett und auf dem Sofa.

„Ich will deine Hand wegschieben...“, raunte Sherlock, als hätte er das Bild von John direkt vor Augen. „Will sie mit meiner ersetzen, spüren, wie du in meinem Griff hart wirst. Ich will meine Zunge zwischen deine Lippen schieben und jedes noch so kleine Seufzen verschlingen. Will spüren, wie deine Körpertemperatur gleichzeitig mit deiner Erregung steigt.“

Die Vorstellung ließ John erschauern. Der Gedanke an die wenigen Küsse, die sie geteilt hatten, drängten sich an vorderste Front. Bildfragmente von Haut und Händen, dunklen Locken und geweiteten Pupillen nahmen sein inneres Sichtfeld ein, während jedes Wort von Sherlock wie dickflüssiger Honig in seinen Gehörgang tropfte.

„Nicht aufhören“, bat er und schob den Bund seiner Jogginghose einhändig über seine Erektion. In der gleichen Bewegung umklammerte er das Handy, lehnte sich zur Seite und legte sich auf die Sitzfläche des Sofas. Strampelnd befreite er sich aus dem Stoff und trat ihn beiseite. Erregung waberte durch seine Glieder, ließ einen Tropfen Präejakulat an der Spitze der Eichel austreten.

„Ich will jeden Zentimeter deiner Haut mit meinen Lippen erkunden, will sie zwischen meine Zähne saugen und meine Spuren auf dir hinterlassen. Ich will mich an deinem Duft laben, will dich _tief..._ in den Mund nehmen und dich kosten.“ Rau und dunkel vor Lust vibrierte Sherlocks Stimme in John, ließ ihn schneller über die geschwollene Eichel reiben. „ _Gott_... ich will dich jetzt sehen... will sehen, wie die Lust durch deinen Körper rauscht, jeden Zentimeter ausfüllt und dich beben lässt.“

„Sher—“, keuchte John selbstvergessen. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, versuchte, das Handy zwischen Kopf und Schulter einzuklemmen, aber es rutschte weg. Fluchend griff er nach dem Gerät und stellte den Lautsprecher an, so dass er beide Hände frei hatte. Er nahm die Stimulation wieder auf, rieb gleichzeitig gezielt über sein Perineum.

Eher am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung realisierte er, wie Sherlock immer häufiger ins Stocken kam, wie sich seine eigene Atmung rapide erhöht hatte. „Ich will... mich auf dich setzen... will spüren... wie du in mich... dringst... mich ausfüllst, _oh!_ “

Es bedurfte nicht viel Fantasie, damit sich genau diese Situation in Johns Vorstellung manifestierte. Er stemmte die Ballen in die Sofakissen und stieß mit dem Becken nach oben, drang in die enge Umklammerung seiner Faust. „Ich will dich... Sherlock... ich will dich so sehr...“

„ _John!_ “

Der beinahe gepeinigte Ausruf reichte, um Johns Erregung gipfeln zu lassen. Die Muskeln in seinen Beinen, in seinem Becken spannten sich an, ließen ihn noch ein, zwei Mal nach oben stoßen. Er stöhnte verhalten, als warme Feuchtigkeit auf seinen Bauch spritzte. Gierig nach Luft schnappend ließ er den Kopf zur Seite rollen.

„Noch da?“, fragte er schwer atmend, während er sich die besudelte Hand an seinem T-Shirt abwischte.

„Ich... ich bin so... so _hart_ , John. _Fuck!_ “

„Ja...?“ John biss sich in die Unterlippe. Ein Schmunzeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln. Es war äußerst selten, dass Sherlock fluchte. Aber genau genommen war diese ganze Situation ungewöhnlich. Der Gedanke daran, wie Sherlock sich in seinem Bett wand und frenetisch über seine eigene Erektion rieb, rauschte in einer Endlosschleife durch Johns Kopf.

Es war erst ein paar Tage her, als Sherlock zugegeben hatte, dass sich die Medikamente negativ auf seine Libido ausgewirkt hatten. Dieses Problem schien nun offensichtlich behoben zu sein. John verspürte eine Woge des Glücks und so etwas wie Stolz in seinem Inneren aufkeimen. In Gedanken bei Sherlock streichelte er weiterhin langsam über seinen erschlaffenden Penis, genoss das Kribbeln seiner hyperempfindlichen Nervenenden, als er einen wagemutigen Entschluss fasste.

„Zeig es mir“, forderte er mit sanfter Bestimmtheit und musste ob seiner Kühnheit schmunzeln. Das einzige Mal, dass er Sherlock nackt gesehen hatte, war unter der Dusche gewesen, abgewandt und alles andere als behaglich. Ihn jedoch voller Leidenschaft und erigiert zu sehen, hatte sich John bisher nur in seinen wildesten Fantasien ausgemalt.

Sherlock erwiderte nichts. Sein Atem war noch immer hektisch, aber im Vergleich zu wenigen Sekunden zuvor gedämpft und kontrolliert.

Scham prickelte über Johns Nacken und sammelte sich in seinem Magen. Hatte er zu viel verlangt; zu viel von einem Mann erwartet, der sexuelle Avancen seit langer Zeit abgeblockte? War die Forderung zu intim, zu entblößend, zu anstößig?

„Du... musst natürlich nicht, wenn du nicht willst“, versuchte John einzulenken.

„Warte“, unterbrach Sherlock.

Es raschelte und knisterte in der Leitung. Kurz darauf durchbrach der Signalton einer eingehenden Textnachricht die Stille von 221B. John leckte sich über die Lippen, öffnete das Nachrichtenprogramm und holte geräuschvoll Luft. Sherlock hatte ihm tatsächlich ein Foto geschickt. Es war etwas verschwommen und einen Tick zu dunkel, aber das Motiv war gut genug erkennbar.

Sherlock hatte an sich hinunterfotografiert. Erhitzte Haut im Zwielicht der Lampe auf dem Beistelltisch, ein paar feuchte Spuren glänzten dort, wo Präejakulat hinabgetropft war. Sherlocks lange, knochige Finger umfassten die Hoden, stützten gleichzeitig die gerötete Erektion, die über seinem Unterbauch aufragte. Das linke Bein hatte er angewinkelt, das rechte steckte bis zum Knie unter der Bettdecke. Er war vollkommen nackt, kein Verband war zu sehen.

„Ist es angekommen?“

Sherlocks Stimme holte John zurück aus seiner Betrachtung zurück. Er gab einen bestätigenden Laut von sich, der mehr nach einem leidenschaftlichen Knurren klang. „Ja“, schob er halb erstickt hinterher.

„Gut?“

„Oh Gott, ja... Was... was tust du? Fasst du dich an? Hm? Fass dich an und stell dir vor, es wäre meine Hand“, raunte John. Er konnte regelrecht sehen, wie Sherlock die Stimulation wieder aufnahm; wie er versuchte, den unterbrochenen Rhythmus wiederzufinden. Wie er immer ungeduldiger über die geschwollene Eichel rieb, den Druck auf das Frenulum erhöhte und gleichzeitig versuchte, niemanden auf den Fluren des Krankenhauses auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich zu berühren. Zu spüren, wie hart du bist, die Hitze, die von dir ausgeht, die feuchte Spitze.“ Ein lustvolles Zucken ging durch Johns Penis, aber er war viel zu erschöpft, um auch nur an eine zweite Runde zu denken. Das hinderte sein Herz nicht daran, aufgebracht in seiner Brust zu rebellieren und ihm all die Dinge zuzuflüstern, die er mit Sherlock anstellen wollte.

„Ich... ich hab das noch nie gemacht, aber... ich will so viel mit dir ausprobieren, Sherlock. Ich will dich schmecken.“ John seufzte tief, seine Hand wanderte unter das T-Shirt, streichelte unablässig über die empfindlichen Brustwarzen. „Das... was du vorhin gesagt hast... Dass du mich... dass du mich spüren willst. In dir. Ich will das. Und...“

„ _Ja_ —“, hauchte Sherlock.

„Ich will spüren, wie du _kommst_.“ John krallte sich mit der freien Hand in den Baumwollstoff und lauschte aufmerksam, als er hörte, wie Sherlock ein ersticktes Wimmern von sich gab. Eine ganze Weile herrschte Stille, nur hin und wieder bestätigte ein leises Rascheln, dass die Leitung noch stand.

„Sherlock“, sagte John. Zweimal, dreimal, dann meldete sich Sherlock wieder zu Wort.

„Hier.“ Schwere Atemzüge begleiteten die einsilbige Aussage.

John schmunzelte. „Alles okay?“

„Ja... sehr. Bei dir?“

John bejahten, wenn auch wehmütig. Sherlock fehlte ihm nach wie vor. Sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile, bis Sherlock irgendwann nicht mehr antwortete, weil er eingeschlafen war. Nachdem sich John flüsternd verabschiedet hatte, beendete er den Anruf und schlurfte ins Schlafzimmer.

 

*

 

John saß in seinem Sprechzimmer und notierte letzte Details in der Akte von Mrs Wilson, die gerade gegangen war. Als er hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde, sprach er, ohne aufzusehen: „Einen Moment bitte.“ Manche Patienten konnten einfach nicht warten, bis er sie hereinrief!

„Guten Tag, Doktor Watson!“

Als John die Stimme erkannte, schnellte sein Kopf hoch und fixierte den vermeintlichen Patienten und dessen Begleitung. Charles Augustus Magnussen trug an diesem Tag einen haselnussbraunen Anzug, der ihm auf den Leib geschnitten worden war. Das elfenbeinfarbene Hemd darunter schimmerte leicht im hellen Licht der Deckenleuchten. Die weinrote Krawatte hing wie eine bluttriefende Schlinge um seinen Hals.

Der Mann, der Magnussen begleitete, hatte sich wie ein abgerichteter Wachhund neben die Tür gestellt und blickte starr an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Auch er war tadellos gekleidet, nur dass sich unter seinem Sakko ein Pistolenhalfter abzeichnete.

Augenblicklich schrillten die Alarmglocken in Johns Kopf, Adrenalin rauschte durch seine Blutbahn, machte ihn kampfbereit. Er sprang auf, stieß dabei seinen Drehstuhl zurück und hörte, wie dieser gegen das Regal rollte, welches hinter ihm stand. Innerlich fluchte John, da er seine ehemalige Dienstwaffe nie mit in die Praxis nahm. Sie lag geladen und vollkommen nutzlos in der Kommode in der Baker Street. Auch sonst hatte John nichts auf dem Schreibtisch liegen, das er als Waffe nutzen konnte – wenn man von dem stumpfen Brieföffner einmal absah. Im Notfall würde es aber auch der tun...

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Doktor Watson. Ich hab es nicht eilig.“

Magnussen trat hinter den Stuhl, auf dem die Patienten für gewöhnlich Platz nahmen, und legte seine Hände auf die gefütterte Rückenlehne. Seine blassblauen Augen wanderten gemächlich durch das Sprechzimmer, nahmen jedes Detail auf und ließen sich schließlich auf John nieder.

Ekel sammelte sich in Johns Rachen, als er daran dachte, wie sich Magnussen bei seinem Besuch in 221B verhalten hatte, wie er vom Sofa aufgestanden war und wenige Sekunden später in den kalten Kamin uriniert hatte. Keinesfalls würde John so eine Schmach ein zweites Mal über sich ergehen lassen.

Herbivore, Pflanzenfresser, hatte er die Briten – und alle Menschen, die dazu gezwungen waren, sein Spiel zu spielen – genannt.

„Was wollen Sie?!“, brachte John zwischen knirschenden Zähnen hervor.

Magnussen setzte sich nun doch, überschlug lässig seine langen Beine und faltete die Hände auf dem erhöhten Knie. Er schien völlig gelassen, ja, geradezu gleichgültig darauf zu warten, dass John sich ebenfalls setzte. Aber John hatte nicht vor, dem Mann auch nur das geringste Entgegenkommen zu zeigen. Stattdessen verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und erwiderte den Blick des Medienmoguls mit verbissener Entschlossenheit.

„Ich wollte Ihnen zu Ihrer Scheidung gratulieren. Es ist verständlich, dass sie nicht länger mit Miss Morstan verkehren wollen, nachdem Sie herausgefunden haben, wie lange die Frau schon gegen Sie und Mr Holmes operiert“, sagte Magnussen.

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an!“, erwiderte John in Ermanglung einer besseren Antwort.

Magnussens dünne Lippen zuckten, zeigten ein spöttisches Lächeln. „Das würde ich nun nicht direkt sagen...“

„Was zum Teufel wollen Sie von mir?!“

„Ich habe Sie beobachtet, Doktor Watson. Nachdem Sie sich nun offensichtlich gänzlich Sherlock Holmes verschrieben haben, hat sich zwangsläufig auch mein Fokus verschoben. Miss Morstan ist obsolet geworden. Einzig die Frage, ob sie schwanger ist oder nicht ist dafür verantwortlich, dass sie noch unter uns weilt“, erklärte Magnussen kühl.

John ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Was ist, wenn sie nicht schwanger ist?“, fragte er und verwünschte die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme.

Magnussen verdrehte gelangweilt die Augen. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Miss Morstan hat es auf mein Leben abgesehen und ich gedenke nicht, es ihr zu überlassen. Da sie nun keinen Wert mehr für mich hat, möchte ich sie der Polizei übergeben.“

„Und Sie sind hier, um sich meinen Segen zu holen?!“, fragte John ungläubig.

„Den brauche ich nicht, Doktor Watson. Ich bin rundum abgesichert.“ Magnussen lächelte schmal und schnippte mit den Fingern. Der Begleiter an der Tür trat geräuschlos neben seinen Arbeitgeber und holte einen Tablet-PC aus der Innentasche seines Sakkos, schaltete ihn an und hielt ihn so, dass John den Bildschirm sehen konnte.

Ein Video startete. Eine Aufnahme aus der Vogelperspektive zeigte das Innere von Magnussens Wohnung. Mary betrat das Schlafzimmer und zwang Magnussen mit gezogener Waffe auf die Knie. Ihr Mund bewegte sich, doch der Ton war abgestellt. Einen Augenblick später tauchte Sherlock auf, redete auf die Frau ein, bis sie sich herumdrehte und wenige Sekunden später abdrückte.

John zuckte unwillentlich, als Sherlock rückwärts zu Boden fiel und reglos liegen blieb.

„Sollte ich eines unnatürlichen Todes sterben“, sagte Magnussen und nahm damit den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf, „wird dieses Video und sämtliches Material, das ich gegen Miss Morstan in der Hand habe, automatisch sowohl an Scotland Yard als auch an den internationalen Geheimdienst gesandt. Sie können sich vorstellen, dass es für Miss Morstan gänzlich unmöglich sein wird, länger in London zu bleiben, wenn sie nicht direkt ins Gefängnis wandern möchte.“

„Warum ist sie nicht einfach untergetaucht?“, fragte John.

„Soweit ich weiß, sind Sie bereits darüber informiert, dass ich etwas von ihr habe, das sie unbedingt will. Sie wird sich nicht geschlagen geben, bevor sie es bekommt. Es war eine gute Absicherung, als sie noch für mich gearbeitet hat“, John schluckte schwer. In seinem Inneren wuchs der Stapel, der all die grauenhaften Details über Mary beinhaltete, noch ein bisschen mehr, „aber nun ist es nur noch lästig.“

„Sie hat... für _Sie_ gearbeitet?“

Magnussens Brauen schnellten in gespielter Überraschung in die Höhe, doch gleichzeitig verriet sein Gesichtsausdruck nichts darüber, was in ihm vorging. „Haben die Gebrüder Holmes Sie noch nicht darüber informiert? Schrecklich, wenn die großen Jungs einen nicht mitspielen lassen, nicht wahr?“

Ein frustriertes Knurren bahnte sich einen Weg aus Johns Kehle, doch er würgte die Wut entschlossen hinunter. Diesen Köder würde er nicht schlucken!

„Miss Morstan war so freundlich, einige meiner Konkurrenten aus dem Weg zu räumen. Darüber hinaus habe ich sie an potentielle Geschäftspartner, die gute Arbeit zu schätzen wissen, weitervermittelt. James Moriarty dürfte Ihnen ein Begriff sein?“, fragte Magnussen geschäftsmäßig.

John nickte abgehackt. „Ich weiß, dass sie für Moriarty gearbeitet hat.“

„Nun ja, indirekt. Sie hat Aufträge für ihn erfüllt, aber bezahlt habe ich sie. Nachdem Moriarty sich eine Kugel in den Kopf gejagt hat, musste ich große Einbußen hinnehmen. Miss Morstan wollte zu der Zeit aussteigen und sich selbstständig machen, aber das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Damals habe ich ihr gegenüber deutlich gemacht, dass ich sie der Polizei übergeben würde, wenn sie nicht weiterhin mit mir zusammenarbeitete.“

„Warum erzählen Sie mir das alles?“, fragte John grimmig.

„Wie gesagt,...“, Magnussen machte eine auslandende Geste, als ob er die passenden Worte aus der Luft pflücken wollte, „Ihr tête-à-tête mit Sherlock Holmes erfordert eine Anpassung meiner Vorgehensweise. Ich bin kein Mörder – im Gegensatz zu ihrer Exfrau.“ Er lehnte sich vor, stützte beide Ellenbogen auf den Schreibtisch und funkelte John eindringlich an.

„Ich will Ihnen erklären, wie Druckmittel funktionieren, Doktor Watson. Für alle, die etwas davon verstehen, ist Mycroft Holmes der mächtigste Mann des Landes. Naja... abgesehen von mir. Mycrofts Druckpunkt ist sein Junkie-Detektiv-Bruder Sherlock. Sherlocks Druckpunkt ist sein bester Freund und nun Geliebter John Watson. John Watsons Druckpunkt war seine Frau. Aber dieser Druckpunkt fällt nun weg. Stattdessen haben wir das ungeborene Kind von Miss Morstan und Ihnen. Auch wenn Sie kein Familienmensch sind, Doktor Watson, gehe ich stark davon aus, dass Sie das unschuldige Wesen keiner Mörderin überlassen wollen.“

Nur allzu deutlich erinnerte sich John daran, dass seine Verbindung zu Mary die Wurzel allen Übels war. Jetzt gesagt zu bekommen, dass sie aufgrund der Schwangerschaft – trotz Trennung und trotz Scheidung – noch immer der Motor dieser Druckpunktkette war, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Wie dem auch sei, dieses Katz-und-Maus-Spiel kostet mich zu viel Zeit und Energie. Ich bin Realist und Geschäftsmann und deswegen möchte ich Ihnen einen Vorschlag unterbreiten, Doktor Watson.“

John überkam ein ungutes Gefühl. Was auch immer der Mann im Sinn hatte, kam sicherlich nicht ohne diverse Falltüren und doppelte Böden.

„Worum... geht es dabei?“, fragte John geradeheraus. Er fand das ganze Gehabe des Mannes lächerlich, aber Magnussen schien es Vergnügen zu bereiten, die Sphinx zu spielen.

Magnussens Augen verengten sich, als er die schmalen Lippen zu einem absonderlichen Lächeln verzog. „Sie überlassen mir Miss Morstan und bekommen das Baby, sobald es das Licht der Welt erblickt hat. Darüber hinaus bin ich bereit, mich von Lord Smallwoods Briefen zu trennen.“

Ein kalter Schauer lief John über den Rücken. Die Briefe von Lord Smallwood waren ihm verhältnismäßig gleichgültig. Der Mann war in seinen Augen ein pädophiler Triebtäter, der es verdient hatte, für sein Verhalten die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Außerdem entstammte der Einfluss, den seine gesellschaftliche Position für seine Gattin hatte, einer Welt, die für John keinerlei Bedeutung hatte.

Es stand jedoch außer Frage, dass Mary den vorgeschlagenen Tauschhandel überleben würde. Und wer konnte schon garantieren, dass dieser größenwahnsinnige Geschäftsmann für das Wohlergehen der schwangeren Frau sorgen würde, nur um sie nach der Geburt aus dem Weg zu räumen?

So sehr John Mary mittlerweile auch verabscheute, so wenig wollte er sie durch jemanden wie Charles Augustus Magnussen hingerichtet sehen. Nein, Mary sollte die Gerechtigkeit erfahren, die sie zahlreichen anderen Menschen nicht gegönnt hatte, und bis an ihr Lebensende in einer Zelle verrotten!

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

„Bist du sicher, dass du das allein schaffst?“ Die Sorge, die einer solchen Frage normalerweise innewohnte, war nicht einmal ansatzweise zu erkennen.

„Du hast mich lange genug beaufsichtigen lassen, Mycroft. Es geht mir gut!“

„Also schön. Ich werde mich mit meinem Team zusammensetzen und dich kontaktieren, sobald wir mehr wissen. Sieh in der Zwischenzeit bitte davon ab, dich erneut in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.“

Statt sich um eine Antwort zu bemühen, schlug Sherlock die Autotür vor der Nase seines Bruders zu und griff nach der Tasche, in der sich seine wenigen Habseligkeiten befanden. Ohne sich noch einmal herumzudrehen, überquerte er die Straße. Sein Blick wanderte die wohlbekannte Häuserwand hinauf, verweilte einen Augenblick an einem der dunklen Fenster und glitt schließlich zu der schwarz lackierten Tür mit den vergoldeten Zahlen.

Der frühe Nachmittag war gerade erst angebrochen und Sherlock wusste, dass John noch in der Praxis war. Es war ihm nicht möglich gewesen, seine Rückkehr anzukündigen, da man ihm das Handy, welches er in den letzten Tagen benutzt hatte, bereits abgenommen hatte. Aber Sherlock wollte das Beste daraus machen.

Er schloss die Haustür auf und betrat den Eingangsbereich von 221. Erwartungsgemäß war es gespenstisch still. Mycroft hatte ihm erzählt, dass Mrs Hudson den Nachmittag mit ihrem Bridgeclub verbrachte, denn auch sie hatte man nicht über Sherlocks Rückkehr informiert.

Seufzend schloss Sherlock die Tür hinter sich und erklomm die siebzehn Stufen in das erste Stockwerk. Offensichtlich hatte Mrs Hudson seine Abwesenheit genutzt, um Staub zu wischen. Etwas, das Sherlock nicht unbedingt begrüßte, was jedoch nicht zu ändern war. Er betrat das Wohnzimmer und ließ seinen Blick über die liebgewonnene Einrichtung schweifen.

Einer von Johns Pullovern lag über der Rückenlehne des rotgemusterten Sessels, eine leere Teetasse stand vergessen auf dem Sofatisch herum, aber ansonsten herrschte weit weniger Chaos als sonst. Sherlock ging in die Küche, betrachtete versonnen die vielen kleinen Spuren, die John zurückgelassen hatte: ein paar Krümel seines morgendlichen Toasts, die Büchse mit dem English-Breakfast-Tee neben dem Wasserkocher, die Hausschuhe neben der Tür.

Im Gehen streifte sich Sherlock seinen langen Mantel ab, warf ihn über einen Stuhl und ging über den kleinen Zwischenflur direkt in sein Zimmer. Auch wenn er es Sherlock nicht bereits am Telefon gesagt hätte, war sofort ersichtlich, dass John hier geschlafen hatte. Die militärische Präzision des gemachten Bettes, der Kriminalroman mit den Eselsohren und die halbleere Flasche Wasser neben dem Nachttisch waren nur die offensichtlichsten Dinge, die jedem sofort ins Auge springen mussten.

Subtiler war der Geruch von John, der hier immer noch ungewohnt und aufregend war, gemischt mit seinem eigenen hatte sich so eine Note entwickelt, die Sherlock einen neuen Eindruck von Zusammensein bescherte. Er trat an den Kleiderschrank, öffnete auf der Suche nach weiteren Spuren eine der Türen, doch schien John kein einziges Teil hier deponiert zu haben. Auch in der Kommode lagen nach wie vor ausschließlich Sherlocks Dinge. Mit Ausnahme der Sig Sauer, die John hier verwahrte, seit sie ein Schlafzimmer teilten.

Es war seltsam, dass John zwar hier schlief, sich sonst aber gänzlich zurückgehalten hatte, Sherlocks Raum zu infiltrieren. Fast als ob er Sorge hätte, als Störenfried empfunden zu werden. Das musste sich ändern. Oder? War es gar nicht Johns Wunsch, Sherlock dauerhaft so nah zu sein? Wie machten andere Paare das und war es sinnvoll, sich mit ihnen zu vergleichen?

Seufzend schloss Sherlock Schrank und Schubladen wieder und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. Es war nichts, worüber er sich Sorgen machen sollte. Sie waren erst vor Kurzem an diesem Punkt angelangt, nachdem sie sich wegen der möglichen negativen Reaktion des jeweils anderen jahrelang vor diesem Schritt gefürchtet hatten. Schließlich hatten sie beide in ihren Leben bisher sehr unterschiedliche Erfahrungen gemacht.

Nun hatten sie beschlossen, sich auf diese _Beziehung_ einzulassen. Ein Wort, das Sherlock immer noch fremd auf der Zunge war und sich weigerte, sich irgendwelchen Normen anzupassen. Aber sie waren ganz am Anfang, hatten alle Zeit der Welt, diese andere Seite einer ihnen bereits wohlvertrauten Person kennenzulernen und dieses neue _Etwas_ zwischen ihnen auf Herz und Nieren zu prüfen.

Es war zu spät, jetzt einen Rückzieher zu machen und zu versuchen, den Status quo wieder herzustellen. Es war zu spät und – zumindest wenn es um Sherlock ging – keinesfalls gewollt. Auch John hatte bisher nicht den Eindruck erweckt, den gemachten Schritt bereut zu haben – also wollte Sherlock keine Zweifel an der Wahrhaftigkeit seiner Gefühle hegen.

Entschlossen ging Sherlock die Treppen hinauf in den zweiten Stock, kramte die verschiedenen Kleidungsstücke zusammen, die John dort aufbewahrte und deponierte sie in seinen eigenen Schränken. Zugegeben, es wurde etwas eng und die Idee, einen zweiten, gemeinsamen Schrank in Johns altem Zimmer einzurichten, in dem beispielsweise Sherlocks zahlreiche Verkleidungen ein Zuhause finden konnten, war durchaus reizvoll. Warum sollten sie den Platz, der ihnen zur Verfügung stand, nicht sinnvoll nutzen?

Bei nächster Gelegenheit würde Sherlock das Thema ansprechen, aber für den Augenblick wollte er alles, was zu John gehörte, möglichst nah bei sich wissen. Vermischt mit seinen eigenen Dingen, wie sie es in vielen anderen Bereichen ihres Lebens schon immer getan hatten. Symbiose.

Zufrieden ging Sherlock zurück ins Wohnzimmer und schloss sein Handy an den Strom an, froh darüber, sein eigenes Gerät wieder in Besitz nehmen zu können. Da das Aufladen eine Weile dauern würde, überprüfte er die Uhrzeit über den Funkwecker, der im Regal stand, und stellte fast, dass John bereits auf dem Weg nach Hause sein dürfte. Wenn er die Praxis pünktlich verlassen hatte, würde er bald mit einem der nächsten Züge in der Baker Street eintreffen und die letzten Meter wie gewohnt zu Fuß zurücklegen.

Sherlock nahm die Violine aus dem Kasten, stimmte sie und wollte gerade den Bogen ansetzen, als sein Blick aus dem Fenster fiel und Johns blonden Haarschopf ausmachte. Sherlocks Herz begann zu flattern, seine Mundwinkel zogen sich ganz von selbst in die Breite. Er atmete tief durch, rief sich zur Raison und ließ das Rosshaar sanft über die gespannten Saiten streichen. Der erste Ton vibrierte im Klangkörper des Instruments, übertrug sich nahtlos auf seine Hand, seinen Arm, die Schulter und floss seinen Rücken hinunter wie aufgerauter Samt. Nicht perfekt nach den endlosen Tagen und Nächten der Isolation und dennoch so lieblich wie der erste Schluck Wasser nach einer Durststrecke.

So deutlich, als würde er ein Stockwerk tiefer im Eingangsbereich stehen, hörte er, wie ein Schlüssel in die Haustür gesteckt und gedreht wurde, wie das Schloss aufschnappte und die Scharniere leise seufzten. Ein Zögern. Ein Lauschen. Sherlock spielte die Melodie, die ihm seit einigen Nächten bis in seine Träume verfolgt hatte. Ein sanftes Auf und Ab. Ein Locken und Sehnen. Ein ungeduldiges _Endlich, Endlich, Endlich_.

Die Tür fiel zu. Hektische Schritte auf den Stufen, die der Neuankömmling in seiner Hast erklomm. Ein Knarzen von altem Holz hier und da, fliehender Atem und pochende Herzen.

Sherlock lächelte, als er sich dem Eingang zuwandte und ihm endlich gegenüberstand.

„John!“ – „Sherlock!“, riefen sie wie aus einem Mund.

Geistesgegenwärtig legte Sherlock Violine und Bogen auf den Schreibtisch. Sie trafen sich auf halben Weg, schlangen die Arme umeinander, hielten sich mit aller Kraft fest.

Sherlock schmiegte sein Gesicht in das blonde Haar, das im Vergleich zum letzten Mal, als sie sich gesehen hatten, kürzer war, und atmete gierig den geliebten Duft ein. Wonnetrunken spürte er, wie sich Johns Finger in seinen Rücken gruben und ihn eng an den eigenen Körper heranzogen, so dass nicht einmal mehr ein Luftzug zwischen ihnen Platz gehabt hätte.

John sah auf, lächelte. „Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du heute zurückkommst? Ich wäre zu Hause geblieben.“

Statt zu antworten, lehnte sich Sherlock hinunter und küsste John, nicht in der Lage, noch einen Moment länger zu warten. John gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, erwiderte die Liebkosung jedoch augenblicklich.

„Du hast mir gefehlt“, wisperte Sherlock und presste seine Stirn gegen Johns.

„Du mir auch... aber... ist alles in Ordnung? Die Verletzung? Deine Lunge? Tu ich dir weh?“, fragte John und versuchte, etwas Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen, doch Sherlock ließ das gar nicht erst zu.

„Alles in Ordnung. Keine offenen Wunden oder verletzten Organe mehr. Auch wenn mir eingebläut wurde, dass es noch eine Weile dauern kann, bis das tiefliegende Gewebe vollständig ausgeheilt ist. Aber mehr als ein Zwicken hier und da sollte nicht mehr zu spüren sein.“

John nickte langsam, als ob er das Gesagte noch einmal überdachte und auf seinen Inhalt prüfte. „Gut“, beschloss er letztendlich und küsste Sherlock erneut. „Warte, lass mich wenigstens die Jacke ausziehen.“

Widerwillig ließ Sherlock von John ab, schob selbst die schwarze Jacke über seine Schultern und warf sie auf Johns Sessel, ohne seine Hände auch nur einen Moment von John zu nehmen. Er bückte sich, küsste Johns Hals und rieb seinen Kopf gegen Johns Wange wie eine zu groß geratene Katze, bis John verhalten lachte und ihm durch die Haare streichelte.

„Mrs Hudson ist nicht zu Hause“, meinte Sherlock und folgte den Kussspuren mit seiner Nasenspitze.

„Ich weiß, sie ist beim Bridge...“

Sherlock brummte bestätigend und fing an, Johns Hemd aus der Hose zu ziehen und es aufzuknöpfen. Johns Finger verfingen sich in den kurzen Locken in Sherlocks Nacken, kraulten über die sensible Haut, während ihre Münder immer wieder zueinanderfanden.

„Können wir ins Schlafzimmer gehen?“, fragte Sherlock und schob das störende Unterhemd über Johns Bauch, um endlich an seine Haut heranzukommen. Warm und weich.

Hitzeflecken zeichneten Johns Wangen. Er nickte eifrig, schob Sherlock durch die Küche und über den Flur und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, als sie im Schlafzimmer angekommen waren. Sie zogen die Schuhe aus, streiften sich ungeduldig die verschiedenen Stoffe von den Körpern, ohne einander aus den Augen zu lassen und umarmten sich erneut, sobald die störenden Hemden und Hosen nicht mehr im Weg waren.

Sherlock drückte John auf das Bett, grätschte über seiner Hüfte und küsste sich über seine Brust und den Hals hinauf zum Mund, fing die Unterlippe zwischen seinen Zähnen ein und zog sanft daran.

John gab einen Laut von sich, halb klagend, halb ungeduldig und vertiefte den Kuss. Er umschlang Sherlocks Torso mit beiden Armen, zog ihn hinunter und hob gleichzeitig sein eigenes Becken an, um Sherlock spüren zu lassen, wie erregt er bereits war. Ein verhaltenes Keuchen stahl sich von Johns Lippen, als er Sherlocks Härte an seiner spürte.

Hände streichelten über aufgeheizte Haut, hielten, packten zu, zogen und schoben. Zwei Körper rutschten in einem sanften Gerangel über das Laken, immer auf der Suche nach weiteren Kontaktpunkten, nach Lippen, Fingerspitzen. Sie wanden sich unter schabenden Zähnen, kratzenden Nägeln und einem Schauer, der den anderen jagte.

Sherlock keuchte auf, als sich Johns Hand mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die vorher nicht da gewesen war, um seine Erektion schloss und sie streichelte, die Vorhaut zurückzog und mit dem Daumen über das sensible Frenulum glitt. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er sich gewünscht hatte, von John auf diese Art berührt zu werden, Haut auf Haut und so deutlich erregt. Die Beine ineinander verhakt ließ er sich neben John auf das Bett sinken und schob seine Hand zwischen ihre bebenden Körper.

Er fing das leise Keuchen ein, das John über die Lippen schwappte, als er die Bewegung imitierte und Johns Eichel in seine Faust gleiten ließ. Das Verlangen nach dem anderen Mann ließ sein Herz beinahe bersten und mit einem Mal wusste er, dass das alles nicht genug war; dass er keinen Augenblick dessen, was er sich so lange erträumt hatte, verpassen durfte.

Sherlock lehnte sich über John, schob ihn gleichzeitig wieder auf den Rücken. Verwundert folgte John jeder Bewegung, die Pupillen stark geweitet, die Lippen gerötet von zahlreichen Küssen. Ein Anblick, an den Sherlock sich gewöhnen könnte. Er küsste sich über Johns Schlüsselbein, zwickte in die harten Knoten, zu denen sich die Brustwarzen zusammengezogen hatten, und tauchte tiefer. Er schmiegte sich an den warmen Bauch, umspielte den Nabel mit seiner Zunge und schob gleichzeitig Johns Beine weiter auseinander, um sich in den Zwischenraum zu knien.

Johns Hände in seinen Haaren und auf seinen Schultern zuckten nervös, jedoch hielten sie ihn weder auf, noch versuchten sie, Sherlock zu lenken. Mit der Zungenspitze touchierte Sherlock vorsichtig die feucht glänzende Eichel und hörte, wie John nach Luft schnappte. Er ließ sich noch ein Stück tiefer sinken, schob seine Arme unter Johns Oberschenkel und küsste sich andächtig über die Erektion, leckte über den Spalt an der Spitze und atmete den betörenden Geruch ein.

„Sherlock...“ Die lustgetränkte, beinahe flehende Stimme jagte ein Kribbeln über Sherlock Rückgrat.

„Sieh mich an“, raunte Sherlock und wartete, bis John seine tiefblauen Augen auf ihn richtete, bevor er seinen Mund öffnete und die Eichel zwischen seine Lippen saugte. John stieß zitternd den Atem aus und seufzte leise, was Sherlock ermutigte, mehr von der Erektion in seinen Mund dringen zu lassen. Er nahm seine rechte Hand zur Hilfe, um den Penis zu stabilisieren und John gleichzeitig ansehen zu können, ließ sich jedes Mal ein bisschen tiefer sinken und seine Zunge ein wenig fordernder um das Frenulum tanzen.

„Gott, dein Mund...“, seufzte John und hob sein Becken an, um tiefer in die Hitze zu dringen. „Du glaubst nicht, wie oft ich mir vorgestellt habe... oh, Gott...“

Finger verwoben sich mit Sherlocks Locken, krallten sich Halt suchend hinein, ohne Druck auszuüben, was Sherlock fast ein wenig bedauerte. Er verstärkte seine Bemühungen, lutschte und saugte an der empfindsamen Haut und drängte seinen Kopf in der Aufwärtsbewegung immer wieder gegen Johns Hand, griff schließlich danach und drückte sie gegen seinen Hinterkopf.

John verstand den Hinweis und verstärkte den Griff in den Locken ein wenig, ließ seine Fingernägel über die sensible Kopfhaut fahren. Gänsehaut prickelte Sherlocks Rücken hinunter wie flüssiges Feuer. Wonnetrunken ließ er Johns Penis so tief wie möglich in seinen Mund gleiten, schluckte und spürte, wie seine Kehle um die geschwollene Spitze kontrahierte. Auf der Suche nach mehr Stimulation drängte er sein Becken gegen die Matratze, rieb seine eigene feuchte Erektion über das kühle Laken.

Johns stockender Atem und das leise Seufzen war Musik in seinen Ohren. Speichel verteilend rieb Sherlock immer wieder über die zusammengezogenen Hoden, das Perineum und spürte, wie ein Ruck durch John ging.

„Sher—“, warnte John, doch es war bereits zu spät. Johns Muskulatur spannte sich unter Sherlocks Fingern an, zuckte ekstatisch und einen Augenblick später spürte er Ejakulat auf seiner Zunge. Er schluckte reflexartig, rieb weiterhin über die zuckende Erektion, bis John ein Zischen ausstieß, weil seine Haut mit einem Mal zu empfindlich war.

Sherlock küsste sich über das langsam erschlaffende Glied und genoss die leichte Reibung an seiner eigenen Erektion, die er erzeugte, als er sein Becken gegen die Matratze drückte. Seine Erregung hatte sich stetig erhöht, war nun an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem er nicht länger warten konnte. Er schob seine Rechte zwischen seinen Körper und das Laken, umfing sich selbst und stieß in seine geschlossene Faust. Leise seufzend drückte er sein Gesicht in Johns Bauch.

„Warte, komm her, ja, genau so.“ John zog Sherlock zu sich hinauf, drehte ihn auf den Rücken, so dass Sherlock gegen Johns Brust lehnte, und umschlang ihn mit beiden Armen. Er streichelte unablässig über Sherlocks Oberkörper, während seine Linke Sherlocks Hand wegschob und die Stimulation übernahm. Ein Schauer ging durch Sherlock. Er spannte seine Hüften an, suchte mehr Reibung in der kleineren Faust.

Sein Kopf lag auf Johns Schulter, das Gesicht direkt unter dem Kiefer. Er spürte das Pochen von Johns Halsschlagader an seinen Lippen und den hektischen Herzschlag zwischen seinen Schulterblättern.

John schlang seine Beine um Sherlocks, zog sie mit sanftem Druck weiter auseinander, bis er schamlos gespreizt war. „Gott, du solltest dich sehen... Du bist atemberaubend, so...“

Sherlock bekam nur einen Bruchteil dessen mit, was John ihm unentwegt ins Ohr flüsterte. Zu fokussiert war er auf die Hand, die sich fest um seinen Penis geschlossen hatte und die unglaublichsten Gefühle in ihm auslöste. Unbändiges Verlangen vibrierte in seinem Körper, floss wie Lava durch seine Venen und sammelte sich in seiner Körpermitte.

John drehte Sherlocks zu sich, küsste ihn wieder und wieder. „Ich will sehen, wie du kommst, will wissen, dass ich der Grund dafür war...“ John saugte Sherlocks Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Zähne, knabberte zärtlich daran, während seine andere Hand mit Sherlocks Brustwarzen spielte, über den bebenden Bauch streichelte und schließlich sanft die Hoden knetete.

Sherlock hielt sich an Johns Oberarmen fest, drängte sich enger an den anderen Mann. Nur allzu deutlich spürte er, wie sich die Erregung zunehmend in seinem Inneren bündelte, wie sie immer höhere Wellen schlug und kaum noch abebbte.

„Ja... ja....“, lobpreiste John mit rauer Stimme, ohne die pumpende Bewegung seiner Hand zu verlangsamen. Sein Daumen streifte immer wieder über die geschwollene Eichel, verteilte die austretende Flüssigkeit.

Ein dunkles Stöhnen kämpfte sich aus Sherlocks Kehle, als er schließlich den Höhepunkt erreichte. Seine Glieder spannten sich ganz von selbst an, zahlreiche Schauer erschütterten ihn, ließen ihn in Johns Halsbeuge keuchen. Ejakulat spritzte gegen seine Brust und Johns Hand, lief ungehindert über seinen Bauch.

„Das... war verdammt heißt“, flüsterte Johns. Er küsste Sherlock Wange und Hals, zog den erschöpften Körper an sich.

„Ja“, erwiderte Sherlock, die Gehirnkapazität noch nicht wieder vollkommen hergestellt. Er genoss es unsäglich, dass John ihn weiterhin streichelte und nicht einfach wegschob. Vorsichtig drehte er sich herum und schmiegte sich in Johns Umarmung, seufzte zufrieden. „Können wir das noch mal machen?“

John lachte verhalten. „Natürlich! Nur nicht jetzt gleich, so jung bin ich nicht mehr!“

„Aber nachher?“, fragte Sherlock hoffnungsvoll.

„So oft du möchtest“, raunte John und schmiegte seinen Kopf gegen Sherlocks. „Wir haben einiges aufzuholen.“

„Hmm...“, machte Sherlock. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss die Nähe, konnte jedoch nicht behaupten, sonderlich müde zu sein. In den letzten Tagen hatte er so viel geschlafen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Das würde vermutlich eine Weile reichen.

„Ich bin so froh dass du wieder da bist.“ John lehnte sich vor und presste einen Kuss in das Nest aus dunkelbraunen Locken, kraulte liebevoll Sherlocks Nacken.

„Ich hab dich vermisst“, erwiderte Sherlock und streichelte jeden Zentimeter von John, den er erreichen konnte.

„Das nächste Mal lassen wir uns mehr Zeit.“

„War es nicht gut?“, fragte Sherlock und küsste sich über Johns Schlüsselbein, inhalierte den Duft, der von John ausging.

„Doch, es war unglaublich. Aber es gibt noch so viel mehr, was ich mit dir machen möchte...“

Sherlock brummte zufrieden und vergrub sein Gesicht in Johns Halsbeuge. Er war so froh, dass es John gefallen hatte; dass sie auch in diesem Bereich besser zu harmonieren schienen als erwartet.

„Ich muss dir was sagen“, meinte John irgendwann und streichelte liebevoll durch Sherlocks zerzauste Haare.

„Hm?“

„Magnussen war gestern bei mir in der Praxis.“

„Was?“ Mit einem Mal rausgerissen aus seiner Glückseligkeit sah Sherlock auf und fixierte John. „Warum? Was wollte er?“

John seufzte schwer und fasste den Besuch des Medienmoguls in wenigen Sätzen zusammen. Er erzählte, dass Magnussen bestätigt hatte, Mary nutzen zu wollen, um über John und Sherlock an Mycroft heranzukommen, aber auch, dass Mary nun ihren Wert für ihn verloren hätte. Außerdem erzählte er von dem abstrusen Geschäft, das er John vorgeschlagen hatte.

„Er hat ein Video davon, wie Mary in seine Wohnung einsteigt und dich erschießt. Und er hat gedroht, dass er das Video und sämtliche Informationen, die er über ihre Vergangenheit hat, an Scotland Yard und Interpol übergeben wird, sollte ihm etwas zustoßen. Dass sie für ihn gearbeitet hat, weißt du ja bereits...“, sagte John und der Ton in seiner Stimme zeugte von Bedauern. „Auch wenn du mir nichts davon erzählt hast.“

„Tut mir leid.“ Sherlock festigte seine Umarmung und seufzte gegen Johns Hals. „Ich wollte dir nicht noch mehr zumuten nach allem, was in letzter Zeit passiert ist.“

„Das verstehe ich, aber sie hat auf dich geschossen, Sherlock. Sie war meine Frau und ich weiß fast nichts über sie. Versteh doch, dass ich wissen muss, mit wem ich es hier zu tun habe, damit... damit ich dich beschützen kann!“

„Ja, ich weiß. Es tut mir leid!“, wiederholte Sherlock. „Ich werde dich nicht mehr ausschließen, versprochen.“

„Gut“, sagte John, versöhnlicher diesmal. „Er will mir das Kind überlassen, will dafür aber Mary... ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ehrlich gesagt bezweifle ich, dass einer von beiden solange warten wird, bis das Kind zur Welt kommt. Das wäre viel zu riskant. Oh, er hat außerdem angeboten, die Briefe von Lord Smallwood herauszugeben, ist das nicht seltsam?“, fragte John.

Sherlock sah auf und betrachtete John nachdenklich. „Ein zusätzlicher Ansporn, um ihm zu geben, was er will? Lord Smallwood hat nichts mit Mary zu tun – soweit wir wissen zumindest. Magnussen hat versucht, ihn mit den Briefen zu erpressen. Genauso wie er versucht hat, Mycrofts Schwachpunkt zu finden, um ihn erpressen zu können... warum sollte er diesen Trumpf aufgeben?“

„Vielleicht haben sich seine Pläne geändert und die britische Regierung ist nicht länger sein Ziel?“, schlug John vor.

„Die Frage ist, was ist nun sein Ziel?“

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry wegen der Verspätung... ich war quasi die ganze letzte Woche ausgeknockt und kaum in der Lage, geradeaus zu gucken. Aber jetzt hab ich mich weitestgehend gefangen!  
> Leider kann ich nicht versprechen, dass die zukünftigen Kapitel rechtzeitig erscheinen werden, aber ich bemühe mich! ><

John und Sherlock lagen noch immer eng aneinander gekuschelt im Bett und genossen die Nähe des jeweils anderen. Sherlock hatte sich kaum gerührt, hatte sich an Johns Hals geschmiegt und küsste sich in unregelmäßige Abständen über Johns Schlüsselbein und Hals, ehe er seufzend die Augen schloss und das kribbelnde Gefühl der Fingerspitzen auf seinem Rücken genoss.

John streichelte Sherlock ohne Unterlass, strich ihm durch die Haare, über den Nacken und die Schulterblätter, soweit er in seiner halb liegenden, halb sitzenden Position reichen konnte. Sherlocks ausgestreckte Gestalt war trotz der zahlreichen silbrigen Narben auf dem durchgebogenen Rücken ein äußerst sinnlicher Anblick, den John so lange wie möglich auskosten wollte.

Als Sherlock sich streckte und sich soweit nach oben schob, dass er Johns Mund erreichen konnte, küssten sie sich, sanft und ganz ohne Hast. Ihre Lippen fügten sich aneinander, als wäre dies ihr angestammter Platz. Ihre Zungen tasteten, glitten gemächlich übereinander, erkundeten mit gottgegebener Gelassenheit. Eine Wonne, die ihnen für eine so lange Zeit verwehrt geblieben war, dass sie sich der Gelegenheit nun vollständig hingeben wollten. Neben dem gelegentlichen Rascheln des Lakens und der Kissen, waren die Küsse die einzigen Geräusche im Raum.

Bis...

„Juhuuu~!“

Ein Ruck ging durch John, als er die Stimme von Mrs Hudson im Hausflur erschallen hörte.

„Oh nein...“, krächzte John. Das langsame Klacken von Absätzen ertönte auf den Stufen und erinnerte John an einen bedrohlichen Countdown. Er und Sherlock starrten sich mit großen Augen an, nicht völlig sicher, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollten. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überlegte John, ob er einfach liegen bleiben, Sherlock und sich lediglich mit der Bettdecke schützen und der Sache ihren Lauf lassen sollte. Aber die Panik vor der Peinlichkeit siegte letztendlich.

Sie rutschten eilig auseinander, warfen unsichere, entschuldigende Blicke ins Gesicht des jeweils anderen und griffen eilig nach den Kleidungsstücken, die überall auf dem Boden verteilt lagen. Sherlock, der Mrs Hudson schon öfter nur mäßig bekleidet gegenüber gestanden hatte, streifte sich einen seiner seidigen Morgenmäntel über und schob John ins Bad, damit er sich dort anziehen konnte.

John knipste das Licht an, pflückte die verhedderten Kleidungsstücke auseinander und schlüpfte schnellstmöglich hinein, doch Mrs Hudson erreichte die oberste Stufe schließlich und stand schon bald zwischen den Türen von Küche und Wohnzimmer, von wo aus sie in den zweiten Stock hinaufrief. Da er ihr in Sherlocks Abwesenheit nicht von der jungen Beziehung berichten wollte, wusste sie nach wie vor nicht, dass John seit zwei Wochen quasi in Sherlocks Zimmer wohnte.

„John? Bist du da?“

Darüber hinaus war Mrs Hudson auch noch nicht darüber informiert, dass Sherlock zurück war. Vermutlich wäre es sinnvoller gewesen, wenn Sherlock ihr als erstes entgegengegangen und John etwas später dazu gestoßen wäre. Aber dafür war es nun zu spät. Kurzerhand lehnte sich John der Tür entgegen, die zum Korridor führte, und rief: „Ich bin im Bad, einen Moment!“, während er sein Hemd zuknöpfte. Mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel kämmte er sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, strich ein paar eigensinnige Strähnen glatt und stellte sich der Vermieterin letztendlich.

Mrs Hudson stand in der Küche und hatte bereits den Wasserkocher aufgesetzt. Sie drehte sich herum, als sie das Klacken der Badezimmertür hörte und lächelte John freundlich an. „Tut mir leid, hab ich dich geweckt?“, fragte sie, als sie Johns zerknautschte Kleidung sah.

„Nein, nein... ich... war schon wach. Wie war die Bridgerunde? Sie sind früher zurück als erwartet.“

„Oh, die gute Cathrin fühlte sich etwas angeschlagen, deshalb haben wir früher aufgehört. Aber auf diese Weise kann ich uns etwas Schönes kochen. Was hältst du davon? Wir haben schon lange nicht mehr zusammen gegessen“, schlug Mrs Hudson vor und füllte das siedende Wasser in die bereitgestellte Kanne.

„Äh... an sich sehr gern, aber... wir... sind nicht allein.“

Mrs Hudson hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und starrte John verwundert an. „Oh, John...“, murmelte sie missbilligend. Er war nicht sicher, ob er wissen wollte, was ihr in diesem Moment durch den Kopf ging, daher beschloss er, die Situation schnellstmöglich aufzuklären.

„Nun komm schon raus!“, rief er in Richtung von Sherlocks Zimmer. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Sherlock trat heraus, mittlerweile wieder halbwegs ordentlich gekleidet. Lediglich die Socken und Schuhe fehlten, das Hemd war nicht vollständig zugeknöpft und die Ärmel bis zu den Ellbogen hochgeschoben, aber das würde Mrs Hudson in diesem Augenblick ohnehin nicht interessieren.

Sie stellte den Behälter des Wasserkochers beiseite und schlug sich die Hände vor das breite Lächeln, das ihren Mund zierte. „Sherlock!! Du bist wieder da!“ Nur eine Sekunde später schlug sie mit der flachen Hand empört nach John. „Warum hast du mir das denn nicht gleich gesagt?“, echauffierte sie sich, ehe sie Sherlock an sich heranzog und fest umarmte.

 _Vielleicht, weil wir den Abend lieber für uns gehabt hätten?_ , dachte John und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

„Wie schön, dass du wieder da bist! Geht es dir gut? Lass dich ansehen!“ Sie hielt Sherlock ein Stück von sich weg, zog ihn wieder in ihre Arme und drückte ihn herzlich. Sherlock warf John einen verzweifelten Blick zu und versuchte vergeblich, sich aus der Umarmung zu winden, doch die alte Dame ließ nicht locker.

Einem Impuls folgend griff John nach Sherlocks Hand und zog seinen Arm in seine Richtung, bis Mrs Hudson endlich aufsah. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ ihren Blick zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her wandern. Ihre Augen wurden noch etwas größer, als sich John mit roten Wangen gegen Sherlocks Schulter schmiegte und verunsichert seinen Blick suchte. Sie hatten noch nicht darüber gesprochen, wem sie wann und wie von dieser neuen Entwicklung erzählen wollten, aber wenn eine Person Bescheid wissen sollten, dann sicherlich Mrs Hudson.

Sherlock war offensichtlich der gleichen Meinung. Er drückte Johns Hand sanft und lächelte liebevoll.

„Oh!“, machte Mrs Hudson. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen, als sie ihre Entdeckung schließlich in Worte fasste: „Seid ihr...?! Seid ihr _endlich_...?!“

„Ja“, sagte Sherlock schlicht und drückte einen Kuss zwischen Johns Haare.

John konnte nur schwerlich das Kichern unterbinden, das aus seinem Körper sprudelte. Die Freude darüber, dass ihre Beziehung so gut aufgenommen wurde, erfüllte ihn mit einer unsäglichen Erleichterung und Glückseligkeit.

„Also wirklich, meine Lieben! Ich hoffe, dass ihr die Dinge, die euch auf den Herzen liegen, in Zukunft schneller ansprecht. Mitanzusehen, wie ihr euch quält, war ja kaum auszuhalten!“

„Mrs Hudson, haben Sie... die ganze Zeit geahnt, dass...?“, fragte John.

„Sei nicht albern, Junge! Ich wusste vom ersten Augenblick, dass ihr füreinander bestimmt seid, aber es stand mir nicht zu, es euch zu sagen! Ihr ward zu jener Zeit noch so weit davon entfernt, ehrlich zu euch selbst zu sein... mein Einmischen hätte die Sache nur verschlimmert!“

Wenn John daran dachte, wie oft Sherlocks und seine gemeinsamen Freunde und Bekannten angedeutet hatten, dass mehr als nur eine platonische Freundschaft zwischen ihnen bestand, konnte John nur resigniert den Kopf schütteln. Wie hatten sie all die Zeit nur so blind sein und an den Gefühlen des jeweils anderen zweifeln können?

Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Mrs Hudson recht und sie hatten diese lange Zeitspanne gebraucht, um diesen alles entscheidenden Schritt machen zu können. John sah zu Sherlock auf, drückte seine Hand und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Sherlock nickte still, als ob ihm ganz ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf gegangen wären, oder als ob er schlicht und ergreifend froh über den Verlauf des Gesprächs war.

„Also... wenn das so ist“, sagte Mrs Hudson und tippte sich selbst ans Kinn, „werde ich wohl zusehen, dass ich heute Abend mit Mrs Turner zusammen esse... dann habt ihr das Haus für euch allein!“ Ein vielsagendes Schmunzeln umspielte den Mund der alten Dame.

„Mrs Hudson!“

„Papperlapapp, Sherlock. Ich bin nicht von gestern!“ Ohne weiter auf den halbgaren Protest einzugehen, marschierte sie zur Tür und verließ die Küche, um in ihre Wohnung zurückzukehren.

„Davon haben wir bestimmt noch nicht das Ende gehört!“, sagte Sherlock und legte seufzend den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Was soll’s. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sie anzügliche Bemerkungen macht!“, gab John zu bedenken und wickelte beide Arme um Sherlocks Taille. „Außerdem... ist es nicht verkehrt, wenn wir heute Abend keine Rücksicht auf sie nehmen müssen.“ Das Grinsen auf Johns Lippen vertiefte sich, als er sah, wie sich ein Hauch Röte auf Sherlocks Wangen legte. Er beugte sich zu John hinunter und küsste ihn, statt einer Erwiderung.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich dich mit der Aussicht auf Sex so schnell ruhig stellen kann, hätte ich das vielleicht schon früher ausprobiert...“

„Vielleicht hättest du das tun sollen!“

„Ich werde es im Hinterkopf behalten!“, scherzte John und küsste Sherlock erneut. „Aber da das Thema gerade schon angesprochen wurde... hast du Hunger? Wollen wir etwas zusammen kochen?“

Sherlock umfasste Johns Ellbogen und zog den anderen Mann enger an sich. „Hunger, definitiv, aber mir steht der Sinn nach etwas ganz anderem.“

„Ja? Was denn?“, fragte John neckend.

„John!“, knurrte Sherlock ungeduldig und schmiegte seine Gesicht gegen Johns Hals. „Ich bin absolut ausgehungert und denke, dass du umgehend etwas dagegen unternehmen solltest!“

Sherlocks Stimme vibrierte dunkel auf Johns Trommelfell und löste einen prickelnden Schauer aus, der ihm direkt zwischen die Beine fuhr. „Gott, ja. Unbedingt...“ Es war immer noch merkwürdig, sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen zu müssen, um Sherlock zu küssen, aber es machte John nichts aus. Die Weichheit und Nachgiebigkeit von Sherlocks Lippen faszinierte ihn. Oft wirkten sie hart, kalkulierend und unnahbar wie der Mann selbst, doch tatsächlich waren sie sanft und nachgiebig. Und so unglaublich empfänglich.

John streichelte über Sherlocks Wangen, die harte Linie seines Kiefers, den Hals, ließ seine Hände auf die Schultern sinken und dem Stoff folgen, der sich über Sherlocks Brust spannte. Er ließ sich in Sherlocks Arme ziehen und schmiegte sich so dicht wie möglich an den anderen an, während er unablässig über die verschiedenen Kurven und Kanten streichelte, die ihm noch immer aufregend unvertraut waren.

„Jetzt kann ich dich gleich ein zweites Mal ausziehen“, raunte John. Seine Finger umspielten die Knopfleiste des Hemdes und das V, das Sherlocks Schlüsselbein einrahmte, trennten die Knöpfe aus ihren Löchern und suchten sich einen Weg auf warme Haut.

Sherlock gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich, griff nach Johns Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Zielstrebig ging er zurück ins Schlafzimmer und machte sich, kaum dort angekommen, ebenfalls an Johns Hemd zu schaffen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie erneut Haut an Haut nebeneinander lagen und sich unablässig streichelten.

Bei dem Gedanken, dass sie sich solange voreinander gefürchtet hatten, obwohl sie doch ganz offensichtlich dasselbe wollten, lachte John ungläubig in sich hinein.

„Was ist?“, fragte Sherlock zwischen zerzausten Haaren. Er stützte sich auf seinem Unterarm ab und sah John prüfend ins Gesicht, ohne das stetige Streicheln zu unterbrechen.

John schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf. „Nichts, nur... du und ich. Das alles. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass es wirklich passiert.“

Sherlocks Brauen zogen sich nachdenklich zusammen. „Ist es... zu schnell? Zu viel auf einmal?“

„Nein. Nein, nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich will nur nichts... falsch machen“, gestand John ungewollt. Er wollte nicht so verunsichert klingen und dennoch war ein Teil von ihm offensichtlich nicht völlig von seinen Fähigkeiten überzeugt. Wie oft er sich in der Vergangenheit vorgestellt hatte, mit Sherlock Sex zu haben, konnte er nicht mehr zählen. Aber die Realität nun mit diesen Vorstellungen in Einklang zu bringen und sich eingestehen zu müssen, dass er lediglich theoretisches Wissen über die Vorgänge hatte, war etwas ernüchternd.

Sherlock zog John näher an sich heran, verschränkte ihre Beine miteinander und küsste sich über Johns Schulter hinauf zu den Lippen.

„Folge meiner Hand.“ Sherlock legte seine eigene Hand auf Johns und führte diese mit minimalem Druck über seine Brust, die Taille und die Hüfte, zwischen seine Oberschenkel, über seine Hoden und den aufgestellten Penis.

„Berühre mich. Fühle mich. Spüre was du in mir auslöst.“

John spürte den konzentrierten Blick Sherlocks in seinem Gesicht, fokussierte sich jedoch auf die Bewegung seiner eigenen Hand, verfolgte aufmerksam, wie Sherlocks Haut auf die Berührung reagierte. Jedes kleine Zucken, Zusammenziehen und Zittern, jedes Haar, das sich suchend nach ihm aufstellte, spürte er unter seinen Fingerspitzen.

Sherlocks Finger legten sich um seine, schlossen seine Hand um die Erektion und glitten – mehr Streicheln als gezielte Stimulation – langsam auf und ab. Als Sherlock Johns Finger weiterführte und erst über sein Perineum und schließlich über seinen Anus gleiten ließ, sog John angespannt die Luft ein. Er lehnte sich Sherlock entgegen, küsste ihn, saugte die volle Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne und knabberte sehnsüchtig daran. Das Herz trommelte in seiner Brust, sein Puls beschleunigte sich mit jedem Atemzug.

„Unser Telefonat“, keuchte Sherlock leise, „all das, was ich dir gesagt habe. Ich will das. Alles. Dich... in mir spüren.“

„H-hast du...“

„Unter dem Kissen“, erwiderte Sherlock. Er ließ von John ab, schob seine Hand unter das Kopfkissen und holte eine Tube Gleitgel hervor, gab etwas davon auf Johns Finger und schmiegte sich wieder enger an John.

Trotz der Erregung, die in John loderte wie ein Waldbrand, musste er schmunzeln. Natürlich hatte Sherlock vorgesorgt und die Tube in Reichweite deponiert, während John Mrs Hudson davon abgehalten hatte, ihre Zweisamkeit zu stören. Sherlock nun ungehindert berühren, ihn erkunden zu dürfen, und gleichzeitig so schamlos begehrt zu werden, erfüllte John mit einer nie gekannten Sehnsucht. Sie flutete sein Herz, füllte jede seiner Zellen bis zum äußersten Rand und drohte, ihn zu zerbersten.

Vorsichtig tastete sich John über Sherlocks intimste Stellen, massierte langsam den angespannten Muskelring, ohne in den anderen Körper einzudringen. Er lauschte auf jeden Laut, den Sherlock von sich gab, jede noch so kleine Reaktion. Erregung staute sich zunehmend in seiner Leiste, sandte prickelnde Schauer über sein Rückgrat. Er saugte die dünne Haut über Sherlocks Schlüsselbein zwischen seine Zähne, drängte seine eigene Erektion auf der Suche nach ein wenig Stimulation gegen Sherlocks Hüfte und seufzte leise, als Sherlock Fingerspitzen über seine Eichel fuhren.

„John... bitte!“

Ganz langsam schob John einen Finger durch den Muskelring, tastete, wartete. Er küsste das leise Stöhnen von Sherlocks Lippen, bewegte seine Hand vor und zurück, bis Sherlock seine Hüfte anspannte und sich fordernder gegen die glitschigen Finger schob. Sein Atem brannte auf Johns Haut, versengte angespannte Nervenenden.

Sherlock lehnte sich etwas zur Seite, spreizte seine Beine noch ein wenig weiter, um sich und John mehr Bewegungsfreiheit zu geben. Sein Becken zuckte rastlos. Nägel gruben sich in Johns Nacken. Zeitverzögert realisierte John, dass sich Sherlock mit der anderen Hand in seinen Arm krallte, nicht etwa, um ihn aufzuhalten, sondern um ihn anzutreiben.

„Ungeduldig“, raunte John und küsste jeden Zentimeter Haut, den er erwischen konnte. Lust krallte sich unnachgiebig in sein Fleisch, riss an ihm, ließ ihn verzweifelt gegen Sherlocks Lippen keuchen. Der Anblick von Sherlock, wie er sich unter seinen Händen wand und – nicht willens, sich zu zügeln – nach _mehr_ verlangte, brannte sich in seine Netzhaut, stachelte ihn immer weiter an, ließ ihn fruchtlos gegen den anderen Körper stoßen.

Der zweite Finger ließ sich ohne großen Widerstand durch den Muskelring führen. Eng umschlossen bewegte John seine Hand vor und zurück, drang tiefer in die unsägliche Hitze ein und tastete zielsicher nach dem hochsensiblen Nervenbündel in Sherlocks Innerem. Völlig fasziniert beobachtete er, wie ein Ruck durch Sherlock ging, wie er einen Fuß in die Matratze stemmte und sich John noch fordernder entgegenbewegte. Er zischte etwas, das nach enthusiastischer Zustimmung klang und schnappte blind noch Johns Lippen.

„Wie fühlt sich das an...?“, fragte John und reizte die Nerven erneut.

Sherlock presste seine Stirn gegen Johns, küsste ihn wieder und wieder, nur um ihn letztendlich von sich wegzuschieben und auf den Rücken zu rollen.

Verwundert sah John zu Sherlock auf, sah die geweiteten Pupillen und die geröteten, feuchten Lippen, die Hitze, die ihm in die Wangen gestiegen war und seine Brust mit roten Tupfen zeichnete. Ebenholzfarbende Locken fielen ihm in die Stirn, dazwischen funkelte Eis und Rauch und Blut und Leidenschaft.

„Genug! Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!“, knurrte Sherlock.

Sherlock grätschte über ihm, umschloss Johns Erektion mit sicherem Griff und träufelte etwas Gleitgel darüber, verteilte dieses und rieb gezielt über das Frenulum, den Eichelrand und die Spitze.

„Bist du sicher, dass—“

„Ja!“

Ein dunkles Grollen löste sich aus Johns Kehle. Seine Zehen verkrampften sich in dem Laken unter ihm, seine Hüfte stieß nach oben, trieb seine Erektion tiefer in die Faust, die ihn stimulierte. Mit offenem Mund beobachtete er, wie Sherlock sich über ihn beugte und in Position brachte, wie er Johns erigierten Penis mit einer Hand hielt und sich achtsam darauf sinken ließ. Instinktiv griff John nach Sherlocks Becken, um wenigstens ein Minimum Kontrolle zu haben, und sog scharf die Luft ein, als er spürte, wie sich Sherlocks Körper langsam für ihn öffnete.

Die Wärme und Enge vertrieb auch den letzten abschweifenden Gedanken aus Johns Kopf, ließ ihn nach Luft schnappend zurück. Alle zehn Finger krallten sich in Sherlocks Haut, teils haltend, teils ziehend und halbwegs darauf bedacht, dem anderen Mann keinen Schaden zuzufügen. Sein Blick huschte unentwegt zwischen der Stelle, wo sich ihre Körper miteinander verbanden, und Sherlocks Gesicht hin und her.

Sherlocks Mimik war schwer zu deuten. Sie machte eine ganze Reihe von Veränderungen durch. Anspannung, Unbehagen, Lust und Wonne zeichneten ihre Spuren, gruben sich in die Fältchen und zwischen die feinen Härchen. Er stieß einen zitternden Atemzug aus, stöhnte leise.

John spürte, wie Sherlock die Muskeln seiner Beine anspannte, sich ein wenig aufrichtete und tiefer als zuvor sinken ließ. Ein lustvolles Kribbeln arbeitete sich über Johns Nerven, ließ Gänsehaut ausbrechen und trieb ihm Glut ins Gesicht.

Sherlock stützte sich mit beiden Händen links und rechts von John ab, lehnte sich hinunter und fing Johns Lippen mit seinen ein.

„Oh Gott, _John_...“

Immer wieder streichelte John über Sherlocks Rücken, zeichnete jede Rippe, jeden Wirbel nach und atmete begierig Sherlocks Duft ein. Er presste die Hacken in die Matratze, stemmte sich hoch und kam dem verlockenden Hüftschwung entgegen, mit dem Sherlock ihn Stück für Stück in den Wahnsinn trieb. Nur allzu deutlich spürte er das Nehmen und Geben der Muskeln in Sherlocks Innerem und das ekstatische Zucken, wenn die richtige Stelle genau die richtige Reibung erfuhr. Feuchte Finger wanderten über Haut, griffen in Fleisch, tasteten nach Verbindungspunkten.

„ _John_...“, seufzte Sherlock wieder und wieder zwischen abgehackten Atemzügen.

Sherlocks Penis klemmte zwischen ihren Bäuchen und John verspürte das unbändige Verlangen, seine Lippen um die gerötete Spitze zu legen, die feuchten Spuren abzulecken. Aber er würde nicht herankommen, ohne Sherlock ein Stück nach oben zu schieben – und das kam im Augenblick keinesfalls infrage. Stattdessen zog er Sherlock zu sich hinunter, verband ihre Münder in einem sengenden Kuss, der nur vom sanften Seufzen und Stöhnen unterbrochen wurde.

John biss sich in die Unterlippe, als Sherlock seine Bewegungen zunehmend beschleunigte und die Reibung zwischen ihnen intensivierte. Überdeutlich spürte er, wie er seinem Höhepunkt immer näher kam. Er war jedoch nicht bereit, ihr Liebesspiel so bald enden zu lassen. Er umschlang Sherlock mit beiden Armen und drehte sie mit einem Ruck herum, so dass er über Sherlock zum Liegen kam, ohne dass sie sich voneinander trennen mussten.

Sherlock gab einen verblüfften Laut von sich. Er atmete durch kusswunde Lippen, schweißige Strähnen klebten in seiner Stirn, Fieber lag in seinen Augen.

„Was...?“

„Du bist unglaublich, weißt du das?“, fragte John mit rauer Stimme und legte sich Sherlocks rechtes Bein über die Schulter. Bei den Worten ging ein deutlicher Schauer durch Sherlock. Johns Lippen folgten der Form des kantigen Knies, glitten hauchzart über das Schienbein, ohne Sherlock aus den Augen zu lassen, leckten Salz von der aufgeheizten Haut.

Mit der freien Hand griff John nach Sherlocks Erektion, schob die Vorhaut zurück und streichelte über die entblößte Eichel. Immer wieder rieb er über die gerötete Haut und sah, wie sich Sherlocks Atemmuster unweigerlich veränderte, wie es sich beschleunigte und schließlich immer häufiger ins Stocken kam. Ganz langsam zog sich John aus dem anderen Körper zurück, nur um gleich darauf wieder so tief wie möglich in ihn zu dringen. Dieser Rhythmus war viel langsamer als der seiner Hand und brachte Sherlock sichtbar aus dem Konzept.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich Sherlock einzig von seinen Empfindungen treiben lassen konnte. John konnte den Augenblick genau festmachen, als Sherlock gänzlich losließ. Den Kopf in den Nacken gestreckt schloss er die Augen und krallte sich in das Kissen, auf dem er lag.

John spürte die Welle der Erregung in seinem Inneren stetig aufbrausen und kaum noch abflauen, aber er konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf den Mann unter ihm. Nie zuvor hatte er Sherlock so losgelöst und ohne Fokus erlebt, ganz und gar seiner Lust ausgeliefert.

Etwas in John zog und zerrte widerstrebend bei dem Gedanken, dass bereits andere Männer ihn auf diese Art gesehen hatten. Dass sie Sherlock lediglich benutzt hatten, um ihren eigenen Trieb zu befriedigen, nicht unbedingt im Interesse ihres Partners handelnd. So etwas würde nicht noch einmal geschehen. In diesem Moment schwor sich John, dass er alles dafür tun würde, Sherlock all das zu geben, was er brauchte, alles, was er verdiente, alles, was in seiner Macht stand.

Der Gedanke hallte in Johns Kopf nach, während er die Kraft seiner Stöße langsam steigerte. Ohne seinen Blick von Sherlock zu nehmen rieb er über die geschwollene Eichel, stimulierte gezielt das Frenulum, lockte die lieblichsten Laute aus ihm heraus.

Ein heißkaltes Prickeln zog sich über Johns Wirbelsäule, als Sherlock die Augen öffnete und ihn mit einer geradezu erschreckenden Intensität musterte. Er spürte, wie es erst in Sherlocks Innerem zuckte und wie schließlich seine gesamte Muskulatur kontrahierte, spürte das Pulsieren in der Erektion in seiner Hand und sah, wie sich Sherlock einen Augenblick später auf seinem Bauch ergoss. Sherlock warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Sein erschrockenes Aufstöhnen ging in ein klägliches Wimmern über und verebbte in einem angestrengten Luftholen.

John lehnte sich vor, schlang beide Arme um Sherlock und küsste ihn innig. Noch immer tief in dem anderen Körper versunken spürte er die krampfenden Muskeln und das ekstatische Zittern überdeutlich. „Gott, das war das Unglaublichste, das ich je— _ahhh... Sherlock...“_ , keuchte John, nicht länger in der Lage, den eigenen Höhepunkt hinauszögern. Das Prickeln in seinem Inneren schaukelte sich unaufhaltsam hoch, jagte Schauer um Schauer durch seinen Körper, bis er sich endlich dem sagenhaften Gefühl hingab. Er klammerte sich an Sherlock und ließ es durch einen Körper rauschen.

Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen, sein Atem ging stoßweise. Nach und nach nahm er die Fingerspitzen wahr, die über seinen verschwitzten Rücken streichelten. Er schmiegte sich tiefer in Sherlocks Halskuhle und seufzte zufrieden, war jedoch noch lange nicht bereit, sich von seinem Geliebten zu lösen.

„John?“, flüsterte Sherlock atemlos.

„Hm...?“

Sherlock zog John fest an sich heran, drückte sein Gesicht in das verschwitzte Haar und seufzte leise.

„Ich liebe dich.“

Johns Herz machte einen unerwarteten Satz und zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Sein Herzschlag, der sich gerade erst beruhigt hatte, donnerte in seinen Ohren. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, diese Worte so bald von Sherlock zu hören – wenn überhaupt jemals. Schließlich kannte er Sherlock nicht gerade für seine Sentimentalität.

„Du... musst es nicht zurücksagen“, versicherte Sherlock. „Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht leicht fällt, über Gefühle zu sprechen und ich will nicht, dass—“

„Ich liebe dich auch, Sherlock. So sehr, dass ich es kaum ausdrücken kann...“, erwiderte John und lächelte Sherlock liebevoll an.

Sherlock gab ein ungläubiges Schnauben von sich und blinzelte mehrmals hintereinander.

Vorsichtig fuhr John mit dem Daumen über Sherlocks Unterlippe, streichelte über seine Wange, seine Braue, studierte in aller Ruhe sein Gesicht. Es war unglaublich, wie viel sie durchgemacht hatten, bevor sie an diesem Punkt angekommen waren und trotz aller Widrigkeiten hatten sie zueinandergefunden. John lehnte sich vor, küsste Sherlock sanft und zog ihn erneut in eine feste Umarmung.

Er spürte, wie ein stilles Zittern durch Sherlock ging, als er sein Gesicht an Johns Hals verbarg und beide Händen in Johns Schultern grub.

Ein seltsames Geräusch riss John schließlich aus der friedlichen Intimität. Er zog die Brauen kraus und musterte Sherlock fragend, doch der schien nichts gehört zu haben. Kurz darauf folgte ein Kratzen und diesmal reagierte auch Sherlock.

„Was war das?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Kam das von oben?“, fragte John und setzte sich auf. Er lauschte angestrengt, den Blick nach wie vor auf Sherlock gerichtet. Als erneut ein dumpfer Laut ertönte, sprangen beide Männer auseinander. John hechtete zu der Kommode, in der seine ehemalige Dienstwaffe lag, nahm sie heraus und lud sie durch. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Sherlock in seine Unterhosen stieg und sich eilige den blauen Morgenmantel überwarf.

John drückte seinen Rücken an die Wand und schlich über den Flur und durch die Küche zur Eingangstür. Er hoffte, dass es nur Mrs Hudson war, die bereits zurückgekommen war und womöglich etwas fallengelassen hatte, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die alte Dame in den zweiten Stock hinaufgegangen war, war denkbar gering.

Mit klopfendem Herzen schlich John die Treppen hinauf, immer einen Blick auf die geschlossene Tür seines alten Zimmers gerichtet. Auf dem obersten Treppenansatz angekommen drückte er sich erneut an die Wand und lauschte angestrengt. Er meinte, ein leises Rascheln zu hören, konnte aber nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, wodurch es verursacht wurde.

Die Pistole im Anschlag riss er die Tür auf und tastete mit der freien Hand nach dem Lichtschalter. Die Deckenbeleuchtung sprang an und tauchte den Raum in grelles Licht. John nahm so viel von dem kleinen Zimmer in sich auf wie möglich, versuchte, Gefahren auszumachen und entsprechend zu handeln.

Das Fenster war zerbrochen, Glas lag großflächig auf dem Boden verteilt und war teilweise von roten Flecken gezeichnet. Direkt davor kniete eine in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt und hielt sich den rechten Oberarm.

John hörte, wie die Stufen im Treppenhaus knarzten, bevor Sherlock hinter ihm ins Zimmer trat und überrascht die Luft einsaugte.

„Mary?!“

 

+++

tbc

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Hinweis:** Einige Dialoge in diesem Kapitel sind so lang, dass ich den Text wie gewohnt in kürzere Absätze geteilt habe, ohne extra Anführungszeichen zu setzen. Vom Kontext her sollte es zwar klar sein, wer spricht, aber im Zweifelfall bitte auf die abschließenden Anführungszeichen achten!

Das Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung brach sich in den Glasscherben, die überall im Zimmer verteilt lagen. Einzelne Blutstropfen glänzten wie Rubine auf ihnen und verliehen der Szene etwas Surreales.

Sherlock blickte auf die zusammengekauerte Frau hinab, studierte ihre Haltung, ihre Kleidung und versuchte, zu erkennen, ob von ihr Gefahr ausging oder nicht. Schließlich hatte Mary Morstan ihn mehr als einmal gelehrt, dass er seinen Augen nicht immer trauen durfte.

Nackt bis auf die Waffe in seiner Hand stand John noch immer wie eine Wand zwischen Sherlock und dem unwillkommenen Eindringling. „Was willst du hier?“, fragte er an Mary gewandt.

Mary hob den Kopf, musterte die beiden Männer und stieß ein ungläubiges Schnauben aus. „Störe ich?“

Sherlock konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm die Schamesröte in die Wangen schoss. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, wenn Mary nur ein paar Minuten früher aufgetaucht oder in sein Schlafzimmer eingestiegen wäre.

„Sherlock, gibst du mir mal was zum Überziehen aus dem Schrank?“

_Mist._

„Äh... deine Sachen sind alle unten. Warte, hier, zieh das an.“ Froh darüber, dass er sich zuvor eine Unterhosen angezogen hatte, schlüpfte Sherlock aus dem blauen Morgenmantel und reichte ihn John.

Dieser warf Sherlock einen skeptischen Blick zu, tat aber wie ihm geheißen. „Vielleicht sollten wir lieber nach unten gehen. Kannst du laufen?“, fragte John. Mary gab einen bestätigenden Laut von sich und kämpfte sich auf die zitternden Beine. Noch immer hielt sie ihren rechten Oberarm fest. Blut sickerte aus ihrem Ärmel und über ihre Hand, tropfte ungehindert auf den Boden.

Wenige Minuten später hatten sich John und Sherlock notdürftig gekleidet und saßen im Wohnzimmer. John hatte die Pistole gesichert und außerhalb von Marys Reichweite auf den Schreibtisch gelegt. Er half Mary aus der schwarzen Trainingsjacke, während Sherlock saubere Handtücher und Johns Arztkoffer herbeischaffte.

Unter dem Polyester trat ein notdürftiger Verband aus einem zerrissenen T-Shirt zutage, das mittlerweile blutdurchtränkt war. Die tiefe Schnittwunde darunter musste bei der Kletteraktion durch das Fenster im zweiten Stock wieder aufgegangen sein. Sie zog sich quer über Marys Schulter. Ohne viel Aufhebens verabreichte John der Frau eine örtliche Betäubung und fing an, die Wunde zu säubern und zu nähen. Sherlock sah fasziniert zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Ich nehme an, ein Besuch im Krankenhaus stand nicht zur Option?“, fragte John und setzte den nächsten Stich.

Mary zischte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bezweifle, dass mein Verfolger vor dem Krankenhauspersonal Halt gemacht hätte. Er war sehr... zielstrebig.“

„Wer verfolgt dich?“, wollte Sherlock wissen. Er stand neben John und beobachtete jeden Handgriff, studierte den Eintrittswinkel und die Schnittrichtung der Waffe. Es stand außer Frage, dass Mary sich die Wunde selbst zugefügt hatte, um sich John und Sherlock als vermeintliches Opfer zu nähern und sie in einem günstigen Augenblick zu überrumpeln. Auch wenn ihr eine solche Farce durchaus zuzutrauen war.

Den unregelmäßigen Wundrändern nach zu urteilen, hatte man sie mit einem mittelgroßen Einsatzmesser angegriffen. Darüber hinaus deuteten Schmauchspuren an ihrem Hals darauf hin, dass man aus nächster Nähe auf sie geschossen hatte. Vermutlich war es ihr gelungen, dem Angreifer die Waffe aus der Hand zu schlagen oder den Schuss abzulenken, bevor er zu seinem Messer gegriffen hatte und es zu einem Nahkampf gekommen war.

Mary hatte eine Menge Blut verloren.

„Es war ein maskierter Mann. Er hat sich nicht vorgestellt, aber ich gehe stark davon aus, dass er für Magnussen arbeitet. Er hat mir in der Wohnung aufgelauert, wollte kurzen Prozess machen“, fasste Mary knapp zusammen. „Ich konnte ihm entkommen, nachdem er mich verletzt hat, aber ich bin sicher, dass er noch irgendwo da draußen herumlungert und Ausschau nach mir hält.“

„Vielleicht ist er dir bis hierher gefolgt“, meinte John anklagend, ganz offensichtlich nicht darüber erfreut, dass Marys Problem wieder einmal zu einem von Sherlock und ihm wurde.

„Das bezweifle ich. Ich weiß, wie man Spuren verwischt und eine falsche Fährte legt. Außerdem ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass Magnussen mich hier suchen lassen wird. Er weiß, dass ihr mir nicht unbedingt wohlgesonnen seid.“

„Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahres!“, maulte John und verknotete die Enden der Naht, wischte das restliche Blut von der Stelle und begann, einen Verband anzulegen.

„Aber du willst mich auch nicht tot sehen, oder? Sonst hättest du Magnussens Vorschlag, mich ihm zu überlassen, kaum abgelehnt“, behauptete Mary und ließ ein Lächeln über ihre roten Lippen huschen.

„Nein, will ich nicht“, erwiderte John und legte die blutverschmierte Nadel und den restlichen Faden beiseite. „Soweit ich weiß, bist du schwanger und das Kind kann nichts für all die Dinge, die du im Laufe deines Lebens verbrochen hast. Es gibt keinen Grund, zuzulassen, dass man ihm etwas antut.“ John stand auf und ging in die Küche, um sich die Hände zu waschen. „Davon einmal abgesehen denke ich nicht, dass der Tod eine gerechte Strafe für dich wäre.“

Überrascht von der Kälte in Johns Stimme ging ein Zucken durch Sherlock. Sein Blick huschte zu Marys Gesicht, doch war sie offensichtlich sehr darum bemüht, keine Emotionen durchschimmern zu lassen. Das kurze Aufflackern von blanker Wut und Enttäuschung entging Sherlock dennoch nicht.

„Was hab ich doch für ein Glück“, meinte sie und spielte gedankenversunken mit der Seitennaht an ihrer Hose. „Mein eigener Ehemann möchte mich in einer Zelle verrotten sehen, während er seinen neuen Liebhaber vögelt. Wie lange hast du gewartet, bevor du ihm deine tief vergrabenen Gefühle gestanden hast? Oder war es doch Sherlock, der nach all der Zeit endlich eingeknickt ist?“

„Das geht dich nichts an. Außerdem wird man dir in Kürze mitteilen, dass unsere Ehe annulliert wurde, da deine Version von Mary Morstan nie existiert hat!“, sagte John und wischte sich die Hände an einem Geschirrtuch trocken.

Aufmerksam verschränkte Sherlock die Arme vor der Brust, darauf gefasst, dass Mary jeden Augenblick aufspringen und einen von ihnen angreifen würde. Doch stattdessen schien alle Energie aus ihr zu weichen. Sie sank in sich zusammen, als ob ihr Rückgrat aus Gummi bestünde und gab ein verächtliches Lachen von sich.

„Ich hatte nie eine reelle Chance, oder?“, fragte sie und warf Sherlock einen kalkulierenden Seitenblick zu.

Sherlock wusste nicht, ob und wie er auf diese Frage reagieren sollte. Viel zu lange hatte es für ihn so ausgesehen, als ob das, was er nun mit John hatte, das wesentlich unwahrscheinlichere Resultat ihrer gemeinsamen Geschichte war.

„Wolltest du das denn überhaupt?“ Johns Worte durchschnitten die angespannte Atmosphäre wie ein Skalpell. „Wolltest du deine Vergangenheit wirklich aufgeben und ein ganz normales Leben mit mir aufbauen? Oder war das alles nur Teil eines elaborierten Plans? Wie scheinbar alles andere, was ich über dich herausfinden musste!“

„Für eine Weile... ja, da wollte ich es. Ich dachte, ich könnte mit dir glücklich sein. Dachte, dass ich das für dich sein könnte, was du brauchst. Aber je mehr ich versuchte, die Frau zu sein, die du dachtest, haben zu müssen, desto mehr hast du dich von mir entfernt! Weil du eben kein langweiliges, reguläres Leben führen willst. Du wolltest das, was du mit Sherlock hattest. Das Abenteuer. Die Aufregung. Das Adrenalin! Es war bereits offensichtlich, als Sherlock noch _tot_ war, aber nach seiner Wiederauferstehung ließ es sich nicht mehr von der Hand weisen.“

Die Blicke von John und Sherlock begegneten sich zwischen dem Schreibtisch und dem Durchgang zur Küche und beide wussten, dass die Frau recht hatte. John konnte und wollte nicht aus seiner Haut und gerade deswegen ergänzte er sich so wunderbar mit Sherlock. Vom ersten Tag an hatten sie einander komplementiert, ohne wirklich wahrhaben zu wollen, was das jeweils für sie bedeutete.

Erneut huschte Sherlocks Blick über Marys gebeugte Gestalt. Warum war sie hier? Wenn es stimmte, dass Magnussen seinen ursprünglichen Plan aufgegeben und veranlasst hatte, sie auszuschalten, dann wäre es nur logisch, wenn sie auf der Stelle untergetaucht wäre. Sicher, die Verletzung würde sie aufhalten, aber sie war nicht akut lebensbedrohlich. Was hielt sie zurück? Lediglich das ungeborene Kind?

„Was hattest du vor dem Anschlag auf dich heute geplant?“, fragte Sherlock. „Unauffällige schwarze Kleidung, flexibel genug, um die Bewegungsfreiheit nicht einzuschränken, ähnlich wie zu der Zeit, als du in Magnussens Büro eingestiegen bist...“ _...und mich erschossen hast_. „Magnussen meinte, dass er etwas von dir hat, das du unbedingt wiederhaben willst. Was ist so wichtig, dass du dein Leben riskierst, statt unterzutauchen? Dateien über deine Aufträge können es nicht sein. Mycrofts Leuten fiel es nicht sonderlich schwer, alles mögliche über dich zu finden. Jeden Tag steigt die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dich entweder Interpol schnappt oder dass dich einer von Magnussens Leuten erwischt. Das alles ergibt keinen Sinn!“

„Du hast recht. Ich sollte untertauchen und ihnen aus dem Weg gehen, aber Magnussens Netzwerk ist zu groß. Früher oder später würde er mich finden und töten lassen, jetzt, da er die moralischen Einwände über Board geworfen hat und ihn meine Schwangerschaft nicht mehr aufhält. Sie war die letzte Rückversicherung, die ich noch hatte. Das ist der Grund, warum ich hier bin.“ Mary holte tief Luft, presste die Lippen zusammen und fixierte Sherlock mit ihrem durchdringenden Blick.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe!“

 

*

 

„Das kannst du _nicht_ ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen!“, zischte John neben Sherlock, der soeben siedendes Wasser in die mit Teebeuteln bestückte Kanne goss. Mary saß nach wie vor im Wohnzimmer und beobachtete die beiden Männer aus der Entfernung argwöhnisch.

„Lass uns zumindest hören, was sie zu sagen hat. Vielleicht können wir endlich etwas Klarheit gewinnen“, gab Sherlock zu bedenken.

„Man kann ihr nicht trauen! Jedes Wort aus ihrem Mund könnte gelogen sein!“

Sherlock drehte sich zu John herum und konnte das Seufzen, das ihm auf der Zunge lag, nur schwer zurückhalten. Er wollte ihn an sich ziehen und ihm versichern, dass er alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun würde, um Mary davon abzuhalten, ihnen noch einmal etwas anzutun. Aber er wusste, dass sie aus dieser Spirale des Grauens nur herauskommen konnten, wenn er das komplexe Gestrüpp, in dem sich Mary verfangen hatte, entwirrte, so dass auch John endlich wieder frei war.

„Das ist kein Spiel, Sherlock!“

„Ich weiß“, sagte er schlicht und hob das Tablett mit der Kanne und den Tassen an, brachte es ins Wohnzimmer und stellte es auf den Schreibtisch. Er gab seinem ledernen Sessel einen Stoß, um ihn soweit herumzudrehen, dass er Mary gegenüberstand, und setzte sich. Die Ellbogen auf die Armlehnen gestützt, legte er die Fingerspitzen vor seinem Gesicht aneinander und beäugte die Frau.

„Also, von vorn. Erzähl mir deine Geschichte.“

„Was weißt du bisher?“, fragte Mary herausfordernd, doch dieses Mal würde sich Sherlock nicht darauf einlassen.

„Nein, nein, nein, nicht so. Du erzählst mir deine Geschichte von Anfang an. Meine Deduktionen spielen keine Rolle.“

Das verräterische Zucken in Marys rechtem Mundwinkel bestätigte Sherlocks Verdacht, dass sie ihn erneut ausspielen und zu Schlüssen kommen lassen wollte, die unter Umständen nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen. Aber mittlerweile kannte er ihr Spiel. Nun hieß es, abzuwarten und nicht voreilig zu handeln, um die Zügel nicht erneut aus der Hand zu geben.

Mary ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, aber das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen verschwand nicht ganz. Als ob sie sich an dieser gespielten Fassade festhalten müsse, um nicht vollends die Kontrolle abzugeben.

„Also schön. Von Anfang an. Als ich mit meiner Karriere begann, wurden relativ schnell ein paar äußerst einflussreiche Leute auf mich aufmerksam. Meine Arbeit war gut, schnell, sauber. Ich baute mir innerhalb kürzester Zeit einen soliden Ruf auf und war sehr gefragt. Leider brachte der Erfolg Neider. Einstige Verbündete und Partner wendeten sich gegen mich, versuchten, mich auszuspielen. Immerhin war jede Menge Geld im Spiel. Das ist der Punkt, an dem man entscheiden muss, ob man den Beruf aufgibt oder sich einer Organisation anschließt, um ein Mindestmaß an Absicherung zu haben. Rückhalt. Je größer und einflussreicher die Organisation, desto unwahrscheinlicher der Fall, dass man von anderen übertölpelt wird.

Das war die Zeit, in der ich auf Charles Augustus Magnussen aufmerksam wurde. Auch James Moriarty war mir bereits ein Begriff, aber es war unglaublich schwierig, an ihn heranzukommen. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass man sich nicht bei ihm um eine Stelle _bewarb_. Moriarty erwählte einen, aber in den seltensten Fällen ging das über mehrere Aufträge gut. Er war unberechenbar, kaltblütig und dafür bekannt, Leute, die ihm auf die Nerven gingen, ohne triftigen Grund auszuschalten. Das Risiko war mir zu groß.

Für einige Zeit schloss ich mich also Magnussen an, erledigte diverse Aufträge unter verschiedenen Namen für ihn und—“

Mary stockte. Im ersten Moment war Sherlock nicht sicher, ob die Emotionen erneut gespielt waren, um Sympathie zu erwecken, doch der Augenblick der Schwäche war genauso schnell verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht war.

„Die Arbeit war nicht das Einzige in meinem Leben. Zwischen meinen Aufträgen hatte ich genug Zeit, um so etwas wie eine _eigene_ Identität aufzubauen, eine Fiktion der Frau, die ich sein wollte. Agnes Raabe. Sie ist vielleicht das, was meiner wahren Identität am nächsten kommt. Agnes... hat... eine Familie.“ Bei diesen Worten wanderte Marys unsicherer Blick zwischen John und Sherlock hin und her.

Sherlock spürte deutlich, wie die Anspannung im Raum zunahm, wie sich die Linie von Johns Schultern versteifte und er sich etwas aufrechter hinsetzte, den Worten aufmerksam lauschend.

Dass Mary von ihrem Alter Ego in der dritten Person sprach, war Sherlock nicht entgangen. Sie schien sich – bewusst oder unbewusst – von ihr zu distanzieren. Ein weiterer Schutzmechanismus, um die eben gemachte Enthüllung abzuschwächen.

„Die Bedrohung wurde so groß, dass wir Hilfe brauchten. Mich allein hätte ich schützen können, aber mein... mein Mann... Lars und... meine Tochter—“ Mary brach erneut ab und holte zitternd Luft.

„Du bist... warst bereits verheiratet... und Mutter“, fasste John ungläubig zusammen.

„Ja“, bestätigte Mary und strich über ihren Bauch.

„Wie—“ John gingen die Worte aus. Er fasste sich an die Stirn, blickte Hilfe suchend zu Sherlock. Doch dieser hielt strikt an seinem Vorsatz fest, nichts vorwegzunehmen.

Er stand auf und schenkte den bereitstehenden Tee ein, gab erst John eine Tassen, dann Mary und setzte sich wieder. Herber Dampf stieg ihm in die Nase, die glühende Hitze drang durch das Porzellan und in seine Handflächen. Ein surrealer Kontrast zu dem kalten Knoten in seinem Magen.

„Weiter“, war das Einzige, das er zu Marys Ausführungen beisteuerte.

Als Mary sich wieder gefasst und einen Schluck getrunken hatte, fuhr sie fort. „Ich habe also Kontakt zu Magnussen aufgebaut und ihm mein Problem geschildert. Es klingt vermutlich völlig unglaubwürdig, aber damals hatten wir tatsächlich so etwas wie ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zueinander. Er war der einzige Mensch außerhalb meiner kleinen Familie, dem ich trauen konnte. Zumindest war ich damals felsenfest davon überzeugt. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hat er die nötigen Mittel zur Verfügung gestellt und dafür gesorgt, dass Lars und meine Tochter untertauchen konnten.

Erst im Zuge dieser Aktion wurde mir bewusst, dass das Ganze natürlich nicht umsonst war. Als Gegenleistung erwartete Magnussen, dass ich weitere Aufträge für ihn erfüllte. Er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, Geschäfte mit Moriarty zu machen und ließ sich nicht von meiner Erfahrung mit diesem Irren überzeugen, lieber einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich weiß nicht, ob er erwartete, Moriarty auf lange Sicht ausspielen und sein Imperium übernehmen zu können, aber er war sehr an Informationen interessiert, die Moriartys Schwachpunkte betrafen.“

„Kommt mir bekannt vor“, murmelte John.

„Jedenfalls hat sich Magnussen von Moriarty hinsichtlich seiner Pläne, die britische Regierung zu unterjochen, beraten lassen; hat erfahren, welche Leute er auf welche Art und Weise erpressen muss, um seinen politischen Einfluss auf- und auszubauen. Sherlock als Mycrofts Druckpunkt war daher schnell gefunden. Nachdem sich Sherlock jedoch unwissentlich immer wieder in Moriartys Machenschaften eingemischt hat, verschob sich dessen Aufmerksamkeit immer mehr auf Sherlock selbst. Anfangs war es vielleicht nur ein Spiel, eine interessante Herausforderung, aber mit der Zeit wurde er regelrecht obsessiv. Keiner der Beteiligten hat damit gerechnet, was für Züge das Ganze annehmen würde. Dass er soweit gehen und sich selbst eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen würde, nur um Sherlock in den Selbstmord zu treiben und damit den vermeintlichen Sieg über seinen Erzfeind zu erreichen... Niemand aus seinem Netzwerk _hat_ daran geglaubt, dass er es _wirklich_ getan hat. Und dennoch... Magnussen war außer sich. Sein säuberlich ausgeklügelter Plan drohte zusammenzufallen wie ein windschiefes Kartenhaus. Aus diesem Grund hat er mich abgestellt, um dich im Auge zu behalten“, sagte Mary zu John.

„Es war offensichtlich, dass Sherlock dich kontaktieren würde, sollte er seinen Tod doch nur vorgetäuscht haben.“ Mary schnaubte amüsiert und strich sich ein paar verirrte Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. „Aber du hast uns solange warten lassen, dass wir davon ausgehen mussten, du seist tatsächlich tot“, schloss sie an Sherlock gewandt.

„Ich musste meine Stellung in der Beziehung halten, bis Magnussen davon überzeugt war, dass Sherlock nicht zurückkommen würde. In dem Fall hätte er sich neue Druckpunkte gegen Mycroft und die britische Regierung suchen müssen, wie zum Beispiel Lord und Lady Smallwood. Aber etwas war durchgesickert. Etwas, das vermuten ließ, dass eine Rettungsaktion in Serbien stattfand, bei der Sherlock gesichtet worden war. Ich vermute, dass Magnussen einzig und allein darauf aufmerksam geworden war, weil Mycroft höchstpersönlich nach Serbien gereist ist, um sich der Sache anzunehmen. Durch die Geschichten, die ich von John kannte, wussten wir, dass Mycroft solche Aufgaben für gewöhnlich anderen überlässt. Nicht jedoch, wenn es um seinen kleinen Bruder geht!“

Sherlock biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange. Druckpunkte. Sentimentalität. Menschliches Versagen. All die Dinge, vor denen Mycroft ihn sein ganzes Leben lang gewarnt hatte, waren letztendlich die Dinge, die den Plan zum Scheitern verurteilt hatten.

Hätte man ihn in Serbien nicht erwischt und in die Folterkammer gesteckt; hätten seine Kontaktleute keinen Alarm geschlagen und Mycroft nicht auf den Schirm gerufen; hätte Mycroft sich der Sache nicht persönlich angenommen, um Sherlock in Sicherheit zu bringen und hätte John dieses eine kleine Detail über Mycrofts größten Schwachpunkt nicht preisgegeben... _nichts_ davon wäre passiert!

Aber nein, das war nicht richtig. Es war nicht _möglich_ , all diese Verbindungen vorherzusehen und davon auszugehen, dass die Beziehungen der Beteiligten keinerlei Auswirkung aufeinander haben würden. Alles war in einem unsäglichen Chaos miteinander verbunden.

„Ich war bereits so lange von meiner Familie getrennt, dass ich nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, ob sie noch lebten. Wir hatten eine absolute Kontaktsperre, um ihren Aufenthaltsort nicht zu verraten. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als weiterzumachen und darauf zu vertrauen, dass Lars die Sache unter Kontrolle hatte. Nachdem Sherlock schließlich doch wieder aufgetaucht war, fand Magnussen sehr schnell heraus, dass du Sherlocks essentieller Druckpunkt bist. Die Hochzeit kam ihm gerade gelegen, weil er wusste, dass er Sherlock damit noch mürber machen konnte, nachdem er sich wegen der Drogen ohnehin schon in einer Abwärtsspirale befand", sagte Mary und sah von John zu Sherlock.

Dieser knirschte frustriert mit den Zähnen, ließ sich jedoch nicht dazu hinreißen, in diesem Moment durchscheinen zu lassen, wie sehr ihn die Hochzeit zwischen John und Mary damals mitgenommen hatte. 

„Ich wollte die Hochzeit nicht“, fuhr Mary fort. „Aber Magnussen hat darauf bestanden und erste Hinweise fallen lassen, dass er besagte Informationen über den Verbleib von Lars und meiner Tochter hat. Mir blieb nichts andere übrig, als mich zu fügen und auf eine günstige Gelegenheit zu warten.“

John krallte sich in die Armlehnen seines Sessels, bis das Material unter seinen Fingern knirschte. Die harte Linie und die verspannten Muskeln seines Kiefers zeigten, wie fest er die Zähne zusammenbiss und sich mit aller Kraft davon abhielt, der Frau ins Gesicht zu springen.

Die ganze Beziehung zwischen ihm und Mary Morstan war von Anfang an nichts weiter als eine List gewesen, um Magnussens Plan voranzubringen. Dass zahlreiche andere Menschen unter diesem Puppenspiel leiden mussten, war in seinen Augen vermutlich nichts weiter als akzeptierbarer Kollateralschaden.

Langsam drehte sich Mary zu Sherlock. „Magnussen hat zur Hochzeit ein Telegramm geschickt. Erinnerst du dich? Du hast es vorgelesen.“

_Unendliche Liebe und haufenweise gute Wünsche von CAM. Hätte deine Familie das nur miterleben können._

Die Worte hallten in Sherlocks Gedächtnis wider, als hätte er sie eben erst von der Karte abgelesen. Damals hatte er den Initialen keine weitere Beachtung geschenkt, war Magnussen doch kein Name, der ihm zu der Zeit geläufig war. Wäre Mycroft zur Hochzeit erschienen, hätte die Sache womöglich anders ausgesehen. Er hätte die Verbindung ohne Weiteres knüpfen können.

Sherlock presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte knapp. „Im Rückblick ein schneidender Hinweis auf deine Familie...“

„Ja“, bestätigte Mary. „Damit hat er mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass er ihren Aufenthaltsort kennt. Lars und meine Tochter waren in seinen Augen zu Druckpunkten geworden, mit denen er mich kontrollieren konnte. Mit deiner Rückkehr nahm sein Plan, die britische Regierung zu unterwerfen, wieder Gestalt an. Er fing an, gezielt einflussreiche Personen zu erpressen und zögerte nicht, sie zu ruinieren, wenn sie nicht taten, was er von ihnen verlangte.

Mycroft ließ sich erstaunlich wenig davon beeindrucken, aber andere Leute, wie Lord und Lady Smallwood, hatten ein weniger dickes Fell. Mycroft hat Sherlock untersagt, den Fall Magnussen weiterzuverfolgen, was – meiner Meinung nach – nur dazu geführt hat, dass Sherlock sich erst richtig hineingekniet hat, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, was hinter der ganzen Sache steckt! Als klar war, dass Sherlock nicht mit seinem großen Bruder kooperieren würde und Magnussen drauf und dran war, meine Informationen zu verwenden, um meine Tarnung auffliegen zu lassen, musste ich handeln.“

„Deshalb hast du dich mit Janine angefreundet und bist in die Wohnung von Magnussen eingestiegen“, folgerte John.

Zwar verstand Sherlock gut, dass John ausgerechnet an dieser Entwicklung ein gesteigertes Interesse hatte, aber er wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, Mary die Worte aus dem Mund nehmen zu lassen. Er räusperte sich leise, um John darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Augenblicklich wandte John den Blick von der Frau ab und presste entschuldigend die Lippen aufeinander.

„Ja, ich war sicher, dass Magnussen die Informationen über meine Familie auf seinem privaten Rechner gespeichert haben musste. Mit Janines Zugangsdaten konnte ich auf seine Dateien Zugriff erhalten. Nachdem ich den Ordner mit der Bezeichnung AGRA auf den USB-Stick gezogen habe, habe ich ihn auf dem Computer gelöscht. Aber etwas muss dabei schief gegangen sein, da die Daten nicht auf dem Stick waren. Ich konnte nicht damit rechnen, dass ihr am gleichen Abend in der Wohnung auftauchen würdet, um die Briefe zu holen!“, erklärte Mary und zuckte resigniert mit der intakten Schulter.

„Den Rest der Geschichte kennt ihr. Ich wollte nicht, dass John für Magnussens Tod zur Verantwortung gezogen wird. Letztendlich spielte das aber keine Rolle. Magnussen hat mich vor ein paar Tagen darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass er mich auf Video aufgezeichnet hat und dass es zusammen mit allen meinen Dateien an Interpol und den britischen Geheimdienst übermittelt werden würde, sollte ihm etwas zustoßen.“

„Ja, er erzählte mir davon“, bestätigte John an Sherlock gewandt.

„Natürlich, weil er auf diese Art klarstellen wollte, wie aussichtslos meine Situation ist. Er sagte mir weiterhin, dass er die Informationen über meine Familie weiterhin aufbewahrte und zwar in seinen Archiven von Appledore, einem Anwesen außerhalb Londons, das über ein militärisches Hochsicherungssystem verfügt. Allein komme ich dort niemals rein!“, schloss Mary, ihr Blick haftete flehend auf Sherlock.

Das war es also. Mary wollte in dieses Appledore-Gebäude einsteigen, um ihre Dateien zu bergen und sich aus Magnussens Fängen zu befreien. Um ihre Familie vor den Einflüssen ihrer Vergangenheit zu bewahren. Vielleicht, um ein Leben in Freiheit zu führen.

„Und wenn du sie hast? Was dann?“, fragte Sherlock.

Mary presste die Lippen aufeinander und funkelte die beiden Männer an.

„Ja, ich bin bereit, John das Baby zu überlassen, sobald es geboren wird. Danach seht ihr mich nie wieder.“

 

+++

tbc

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh, okay, das war ein hartes Stück Arbeit! Dieses Kapitel ist wohl sehr plotlastig geraten und ich bin noch nicht am Ende mit Marys Geschichte. Da hier einiges immer wieder umgestellt werden musste, bis es Sinn ergab, hoffe ich, dass mir keine großen Ungereimtheiten passiert sind. Trotz meiner platinwürdigen Betaleserin [XBelladonnaX](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XBelladonnaX/pseuds/XBelladonnaX) kann leider immer wieder was durchrutschen! Falls euch etwas auffällt oder unglaubwürdig erscheint, macht mich gern darauf aufmerksam!
> 
> +++
> 
> FYI: Ich gehöre übrigens zu den Leuten, die felsenfest davon überzeugt sind, dass Moriarty in der Serie nicht tot ist. Allerdings hab ich mich in dieser Geschichte gegen diese Version entschieden, weil es sonst wirklich zu komplex geworden wäre. Man möge es mir nachsehen! :-*


End file.
